Destino o Casualidad
by Mizuho
Summary: Rin es una exitosa abogada, divorciada, con un hijo. Sesshoumaru es un piloto de las fuerzas aéreas. La vida les ha enseñado de la forma más dura que pase lo que pase, aún se tienen uno al otro. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Destino o Casualidad**

**By Mizuho**

**Capítulo 1**

**Cariño Mal Dicho**

Para Rin no había sido fácil recuperarse de la época de su divorcio. El que su esposo ya viviera con otra mujer mientras el divorcio aún no se completaba, la había destrozado. Ahora ella era un ejército de uno. Madre, padre y todo lo que su hijo necesitara. Tampoco había descuidado su trabajo, el que fuese una madre divorciada no debía interferir con sus casos.

El que su ex esposo fuera el juez en muchos de los casos que ella debía defender era de por más incómodo. Mientras estuvieron casados, era divertido, cada uno se encerraba en su oficina y no hablaban por días, pero al terminar el caso, se iban de vacaciones, cada vez era como una luna de miel. Las cosas fueron así hasta que Rin quedó embarazada. Los problemas comenzaron.

Su esposo no quería hijos, ella tampoco, por el momento, estaba centrada en su carrera, era una estrella en ascenso. El que ella ganara sus mejores casos durante su embarazo, la lanzó a la vista pública, una súper mamá.

La negativa de su esposo por tener hijos los fue distanciando poco a poco, todo empeoró cuando el pequeño nació con un defecto cardíaco, Rin dejó de trabajar para dedicarse a su hijo, pero el pequeño no sobrevivió la cirugía que se suponía que le salvaría la vida.

A los 2 años de edad, Daisuke Takeda falleció. Rin estaba destrozada e intentaba sobrevivir el día a día. Su esposo la culpaba de haberse provocado el embarazo y que por eso el niño había nacido enfermo.

Cuando Rin quedó embarazada por segunda vez, él continuó acusándola de hacerlo a propósito y ella decidió que criaría a su hijo sola, pidiéndole el divorcio.

…………………………………

Rin llegó a su casa y luego de darse un baño para refrescarse, se dispuso a preparar la cena para ella y su hijo que pronto llegaría. Tocaron a la puerta, ella fue a abrir y un pequeño de pelo negro y enormes ojos verdes levantó los brazos para que lo cargara.

-MAMA! MAMA!

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Hola, Sasuke…

Rin entró con su pequeño en brazos y lo dejó parado en la puerta. Sasuke prácticamente podía ver la muralla de hielo que Rin había construido entre ellos. Entró el maletín con la ropa del niño y lo dejó en la sala. Rin estaba en la cocina, mostrándole lo que había de cena.

-Pero mama, tengo sueño…

-La cena estará lista pronto.

Rin lo dejó en el piso, el pequeño subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Sasuke se acercó a Rin.

-Mañana le toca ir al médico.

-Lo sé, Sasuke, a las 3:30 PM.

-Sólo te lo decía por si no lo recordabas.

-Se me pueden olvidar muchas cosas, pero nada que tenga que ver con mi hijo, mucho menos con su salud.

Rin salió de la cocina y se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo. Sasuke pudo ver un morete en su cuello.

-Tuviste un encuentro cercano con Drácula?

Rin se rió burlonamente y le hizo una mueca.

-Me arrancaron el collar ésta mañana saliendo de la corte.

-Eras tú? Estás bien?

-Sí estoy bien. Pero ese era el collar de perlas de mi madre…

Sasuke pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de Rin.

-Pero escuché que lo atraparon.

-Sí, pero el collar se rompió. Recuperé creo que todas las perlas, pero no sé de un joyero que lo pueda arreglar.

-Rin… sabes que si necesitas algo…

-Sí, gracias…

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a timbrar.

-Ya voy…

Cerró la llamada. Rin comenzó a servir los platos con la cena.

-Por cierto, tengo que comprarle ropa, zapatos y hay que pagar la mensualidad del colegio.

-Pero si hace poco le compraste casi una tienda completa, tiene ropa que ni siquiera se ha puesto por primera vez.

-No le sirve, qué hago? Ah, ya sé. Le pondré un bloque de cemento en la cabeza para que no crezca. Así no tengo que comprarle ropa.

-No es lo…

-Está bien, no des ni un centavo, yo me encargo. Después de todo, tú no querías hijos…

-NO!

Sasuke tomó a Rin por los brazos.

-Deja de decir estupideces, sabes bien que quiero a mi hijo!

-No es lo que demuestras! Muchas veces hablas de él como si fuera una carga. Suéltame.

-No es una carga, pero yo no quería tener hijos.

-Sí, Sasuke, eso me quedó bien claro. En especial cuando quedé embarazada de Daisuke…

-Eres una…

-Mama!

Sasuke la soltó, el pequeño llegó hasta ellos con un paquete en las manos.

-Mama, qué es esto?

-Es un regalo, mi amor…

-Pero no es mi cumpleaños…

-Lo sé, cariño, te lo regalo porque quiero…

El pequeño se dispuso a destrozar el papel con diseños de aviones. Al ver su regalo, brincó de la alegría y abrazó a su mamá.

-Gracias, mami!

-De nada, mi amor…

El pequeño le sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a correr por todos lados imitando el sonido de las turbinas de un avión. Rin vio a Sasuke.

-Tu mujer no te estaba llamando?

-Keitaro, me voy…

-Adiós, papá…

Sasuke se marchó, Rin abrazó a su pequeño piloto y lo llenó de besos, el niño reía a carcajadas.

-Mama! Ya!

Rin rió y lo dejó.

-Vamos a cenar, mi amor…

Keitaro se sentó a la mesa con su madre y comenzó a comer. Se terminó todo su plato.

-Puedo comer más, mami?

-Sí, mi amor…

Rin le sirvió más, el pequeño se lo devoró todo en pocos bocados.

-Keitaro, no has comido hoy?

-La esposa de papi cocina muy malo.

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Además, me gusta mucho tú comida, mami…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Después de la cena, Rin veía una película mientras Keitaro jugaba, a mitad de la película, Rin vio su reloj.

-Es hora de dormir…

-Un chin más!

-No, ya.

-Mami! Papi siempre me deja acostarme cuando yo quiero.

-Pero no estás en la casa de tu papi, estás en la mía.

Keitaro no dijo nada más y dejó de jugar, Rin lo llevó a su cama y lo acomodó, tomó su avión nuevo y lo puso sobre su mesita de noche.

-Te amo, mi amor…

El pequeño tomó su rostro entre sus manitas y le dio un gran beso en los labios a su madre.

-Te amo, mami…

Rin sonrió y acariciando su cabeza le dio las buenas noches. Salió de la habitación una vez que el pequeño estuvo dormido. En su habitación, sacó unos papeles y comenzó a trabajar en su próximo caso. El cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida con la computadora portátil sobre su regazo.

-Mami…

El pequeño Keitaro vio a su madre y se subió a la cama, tomó su computadora y presionó los botones para salvar su trabajo. Luego de dio a apagar y la puso a un lado, se acomodó junto a ella y se durmió.

Cuando Rin despertó, tenía a Keitaro abrazado a su pecho.

-Kami, qué me pasó?

Vio la computadora apagada.

-Kami, no! Kei…

El pequeño despertó.

-Mami…

-Kei, tú apagaste mi computadora?

-Sí…

-Kami, Kei, estaba haciendo un trabajo muy importante!

-Pero estabas dormida…

-Aún así, no debes ponerle la mano.

-Gomen…

El pequeño se bajó de la cama y se fue a su habitación. Rin encendió la computadora y buscó tratando de recuperar su trabajo, para su sorpresa, estaba hasta la última palabra que recordó haber escrito. Frunció el ceño.

-Lo que no recuerdo es haberlo guardado… Kei!

Rin se levantó, al entrar en la habitación de su hijo, lo encontró en un rincón, abrazado a sus rodillas, llorando.

-Kei, cariño…

-Perdón, mami… yo quería ayudarte, no dañarte tu trabajo…

-Kei…

-Perdón…

Rin se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Mi amor…

-Te prometo que nunca más toco tus cosas…

-Keitaro… sabes guardar cosas en la computadora?

-Sí… pongo la flecha arriba del dibujo del disco y le doy a botón del ratón.

Rin sonrió y abrazó a su pequeño.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Ma-ma…

Rin acarició su rostro y eliminó sus lágrimas.

-Gracias, cariño… me ayudaste mucho…

-De verdad!

-Sí, mi amor.

El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza, reía y prácticamente temblaba.

-Mi amor…

El pequeño la vio sonriendo.

-Me gusta ayudarte, mami… así puedes jugar conmigo…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Pero, son las dos de la mañana, así que… qué tal si nos vamos a dormir?

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Puedo dormir contigo?

-Te gusta dormir conmigo?

-Sí… porque me abrazas mucho y me das besitos y me dices que me quieres…

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Te amo, Kei…

-Mami!

Rin sonrió y lo cargó.

-Vamos a dormir, mi amor…

Ya acostados, Keitaro acarició el rostro de su madre.

-Kei…

-Mami… cuando yo sea grande, te voy a cuidar. Y no vas a tener que trabajar tanto…

-Y cuándo va a ser eso?

-Cuando yo tenga… 5!

Rin rió y lo abrazó.

-Qué tal si no te preocupas por eso? A mí me gusta mi trabajo, me gusta mucho.

-Mami…

-Pero no me gusta más que mi bebé!

Rin le hizo cosquillas y el pequeño reía a carcajadas. Poco después, terminaron por quedarse dormidos.

…………………………………

Dos aeronaves surcaban los cielos teñidos de oscuridad.

-Líder azul a líder rojo, tarea completada…

-Copiado, líder azul, vuelva a la base.

-Copiado. Fuerza dos, volvamos.

-Cambio y fuera, capitán…

Cuando bajaron a cierta altitud, el experimentado piloto, líder azul, se removió la mascarilla de oxígeno.

-Luna azul…

-Es hora de volver a casa…

-Apenas puedo esperar a ver a mis hijas, capitán…

El capitán hizo una señal con su mano y giró hacia la derecha. De pronto, una alarma comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla central había una alerta de rango de misiles.

-Código Rojo! Repito, código rojo! Estamos siendo perseguidos por MI5's!

-Evadir y atacar, capitán!

-Entendido!

-Sesshoumaru! Los tengo encima!

-Ya los vi, Jaken…

Sesshoumaru voló hacia Jaken y emboscó al avión que lo perseguía, le disparó en los alerones.

-Vete a casa, no quiero matarte…

Otro caza los perseguía, pronto fueron 4, 6, 8… Estaban rodeados por todas partes. Maniobraban como podían, Sesshoumaru voló hacia arriba, para luego dejarse caer en picada y arremetió disparos contra 3, uno de ellos perdió el control y chocó contra un cuarto. Mientras, intentaban llegar a espacio aéreo internacional. Lograron cruzar la línea y los aviones que los perseguían se retiraron.

-WOOHOO! Bien hecho, capitán!

Sin embargo la alarma volvió a sonar. Uno de los pilotos había disparado un misil.

-Jaken! Aléjate!

Jaken vio el misil en su radar, vio a Sesshoumaru rezagarse.

-No! Capitán!

La alarma iba en aumento, se vio un segundo misil en el radar y Jaken sintió las vibraciones de la explosión.

-CAPITÁN!

Jaken sobrevoló el área sin lograr ver nada más que la llama que se extinguía en el aire. El jet de Sesshoumaru no aparecía en el radar.

-Capi…

-Vamos a casa, niño llorón…

-Malnacido!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Tuve que desaparecer, no eran termales, eran radiodirigidos.

Al llegar a la base, Jaken brincó sobre sus hombros.

-Pedazo de porquería! No sé cómo te hicieron capitán y a mí me dejaron bajo tus órdenes!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Soy más apuesto… Superior en cubierta!

Sesshoumaru y Jaken asumieron posiciones de atención. El comandante, les respondió el saludo y les pidió que descansaran. Sesshoumaru le entregó el disco con el reporte.

-Puede retirarse, capitán.

-Sí, señor!

-Y pase por la barbería…

-Permiso para hablar libremente, señor!

-Concedido.

-Ni en un millón de años, señor!

-Ya lárgate!

-Señor, sí señor!

Ya en el camarote, Sesshoumaru tiraba una pelota al aire y la atrapaba. Jaken veía una fotografía de su esposa y sus dos hijas.

-No puedo creer que pronto las veré…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Jaken, de verdad quieres ser capitán?

-Sí…

-No prefieres volver a casa y ver a tus hijas crecer?

-Es añoranza lo que escucho de ti?

-No lo sé… ya me cansé de esto… no quiero seguir viéndome obligado a matar o morir…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Creo que es hora de que me asiente. Además, estoy harto de vivir en un apestoso barco por 6 meses.

Jaken rió a carcajadas.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Te voy a ofrecer dos oportunidades… capitán… o mi socio en Japón…

-Bromeas, verdad?

-Vamos, Jaken. Tienes dos hermosas niñas y creo que ya es hora de que seas padre.

-Hermano!

…………………………………

Rin se terminó de maquillar frente al espejo, el pequeño jugaba sobre su cama, Rin se dio la vuelta y vio a su hijo.

-Qué tal?

-Qué linda!

Rin sonrió y besó a su pequeño.

-Te irás a dormir cuando Maki te diga. Sí?

-Sí, mami, te lo prometo…

Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro, limpiando el rastro de labial que le había dejado. Se despidió de su pequeño y la niñera y se marchó. Tenía una cita con un ingeniero, se habían visto varias veces y finalmente Rin aceptó salir con él en una cita "oficial". Sin embargo, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de compartir el pequeño detalle de que ella tenía un hijo.

Llegó al restaurante, su cita ya estaba allí, se puso de pie y la acompañó hasta la mesa.

-Luces hermosa…

-Gracias, Kyotaro…

-Vino?

-No, se fue…

Kyotaro sonrió, mientras le servía una copa de vino tinto.

-Gracias…

-A su orden, bella dama…

Rin sonrió, tomó la copa y probó el vino.

-Excelente…

-Fascinante…

Tuvieron una cena divertida, donde reían sin parar, hasta llegar al postre. Kyotaro acarició la mano de Rin.

-Hemos hablado de muchas cosas… excepto de ti…

Rin sonrió.

-Qué deseas saber?

-Cómo es que tu ex esposo fue tan tonto como para dejarte ir?

-Resultó que éramos muy diferentes… teníamos intereses diferentes…

-Es una pena… bueno… para él, mejor para mí…

Después de haber degustado la cena, Kyotaro invitó a Rin a bailar, Rin vio su reloj disimuladamente, aún era temprano, aceptó. Después de un buen rato, Kyotaro la invitó a su apartamento, pero Rin se opuso.

-Sabes? Ya es tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la corte…

-Vamos… prometo que te dejaré dormir…

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras se acercaban a su auto.

-Será para otra ocasión…

Rin rozó sus labios con los suyos y abrió la puerta.

-Fue una noche maravillosa, gracias…

Kyotaro se quedó viéndola salir del parqueo, sonrió.

-Esa mujer es…

………………………………………

Rin salió del ascensor en su oficina.

-Buenos días, Samuru-sama…

-Buenos días.

-Cómo le fue?

-Mañana dan el fallo.

-Suerte.

-Gracias!

Rin llegó al escritorio de su secretaria.

-Buenos días, Rin-sama…

-Buenos días, Sumire… algún mensaje?

-4 llamadas del ingeniero, y la última era para confirmar si te gustaron las flores.

-Flores?

Sumire tomó a su jefa del brazo y la guió a su oficina, sobre su escritorio, un enorme arreglo floral. En la tarjeta le deseaba suerte en su caso y le pedía llamarlo para comer al medio día.

-Kami, qué hora es!

-Las… 11:30…

Rin tomó el teléfono.

-Lo llamo?

-Porqué no?

-Aún no sabe que tengo un hijo…

-Entonces díselo hoy.

-Está bien…

Rin marcó el número.

-Kukio…

-Kyotaro…

-Rin! Cómo estás, princesa?

-Bien… Kyotaro, gracias por las flores, son hermosas…

-No tanto como tú… y dime, princesa… puedes comer conmigo?

-Sí…

-Perfecto… de hecho, estoy a dos cuadras de tu oficina, así que iré por ti…

-Está bien…

Rin cerró la llamada y sonrió.

-Qué tal?

-Viene por mí…

-Y…

-No me esperes…

Sumire dio un brinquito emocionada y le deseó suerte a su jefa. Pocos minutos después, Kyotaro llegó a la oficina. Rin hablaba con un abogado en el pasillo frente a su oficina, al ver a Kyotaro, le sonrió y le hizo señas para que esperara, al terminar, lo saludó con un tierno beso en los labios. Kyotaro sonrió tomándola por la cintura y volvió a besarla.

-Estás lista?

-Sí. A dónde iremos?

-Tienes dos opciones… experimentas la fantástica experiencia de probar mi comida… o eliges un restaurante…

-Hm… Tú comida… no te rindes, verdad?

-No merezco méritos por eso?

-Está bien… vamos a tu casa.

Kyotaro la besó en la mejilla y la guió hasta su auto, una vez en el mismo, la besó en la mejilla nuevamente.

-Espero que tengas hambre…

-Ya verás…

Emprendieron camino hasta el apartamento de Kyotaro. Mientras él preparaba la comida, Rin se acercó a él con dos copas de vino y le ofreció una, él la tomó y le sonrió.

-Gracias, princesa…

-Qué haces?

Rin intentó ver sobre su hombro sin mucho éxito. Kyotaro tapó la cazuela y la sacó de la cocina abrazada.

-Es una sorpresa…

-Aw! Eres malo!

Kyotaro rió y la besó con ternura. La llevó a la sala.

-Tenemos que esperar unos minutos…

-Está bien…

Kyotaro le mostró un par de cosas de su juventud, Rin se carcajeó al ver en una fotografía el costal de huesos que era en sus años de preparatoria.

-Eras un renacuajo…

-Yo? Y qué hay de ti, cómo te veías tú en la preparatoria?

-Hm… siempre llevaba el cabello en trenzas, usaba anteojos y duré un par de años con braces…

-Eras bastante feíta…

-Oye!

Kyotaro rió y la abrazó para besarla apasionadamente.

-No importa cómo te hubieras visto… eres hermosa…

-Más te vale…

Rieron a carcajadas.

-Kyotaro…

-Hm?

-Hay algo… muy importante que debes saber…

-No quiero saberlo.

-Pero…

-No quiero.

Kyotaro la besó y fue a la cocina. Después de comer, estaba viendo televisión abrazados, Rin intentó retomar el tema.

-Kyotaro…

-Rin, no quiero saberlo…

-Pero debes saberlo.

-De qué trata?

-La razón por la que me divorcié…

-No me interesa…

Kyotaro la besó con cariño.

-Kyotaro, esto es en serio…

-Rin, no me interesa porqué te divorciaste, el resumen es que tu ex es un idiota y todavía no se da cuenta de lo que perdió.

-Kyotaro… es que no es algo que se quedó ahí…

-Rin, no me interesa.

Rin se dio por vencida, no podía lanzarle una bomba así como así. Ella le había mentido y ahora resultaba mucho más difícil decirle la verdad. Kyotaro la fue llenando de besos y caricias, al no encontrar resistencia, continuó y se atrevió a tocar su pecho. Rin se iba a detener, pero tenía ya mucho tiempo sola y realmente quería a Kyotaro. No sabía como, su cuerpo se movía con voluntad propia y antes de notarlo, lo acariciaba e intentaba quitarle la camisa. Ya medio desnudos, Kyotaro la guió a la habitación.

-Kyotaro… tú…

-Tengo lo necesario… confía en mí…

Kyotaro la besó y desvió sus besos a su cuello y pecho, Rin enredó sus dedos en la espesa cabellera azabache de su novio.

-Te quiero, Rin…

-Kyotaro…

Kyotaro la besó apasionadamente mientras la acomodaba entre él y el colchón. Terminó de desvestirla mientras la llenaba de besos. Vio una marca un poco más clara del resto de su piel, de algunos 5 centímetros, sin embargo, no le prestó atención. Se desvistió, iba a penetrarla pero ella lo detuvo.

-Kyotaro…

Él recordó el profiláctico y lo tomó de la gaveta de su mesa de noche. Rin abrió el paquete y luego de un par de caricias, se lo colocó. Kyotaro la volvió a recostar y la penetró.

-Ah! Kyotaro!

Kyotaro se sostenía con sus manos sobre ella mientras movía sus caderas buscando brindarle el máximo placer. Rin suspiraba y gemía de placer, sentía cada músculo en la espalda de su novio tensarse y relajarse con sus movimientos. Kyotaro intensificó sus movimientos. Finalmente Rin alcanzó el punto máximo, él la siguió. Se quedaron abrazados un rato. Él sabía que tenía que salir de ella, pero no quería, finalmente lo hizo y se deshizo del profiláctico. Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, entre apasionados besos y suaves caricias.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Tienes una marca… es de una cirugía?

-Sí… es lo que he estado tratando de decirte…

-Qué? A tu ex no le gustó esa marca y por eso te divorciaste?

-Es una marca de una cesárea…

-De una… cesárea como en parto?

Rin bajó la cabeza.

-Sí… perdóname, no quería ocultártelo, pero…

-Cuántos hijos tienes?

-Tuve dos… pero…

-Dos? Por Kami, Rin! Ese tipo de cosas no se guardan!

-No te gustan los niños, verdad?

-No es cuestión de gustos!

-Intenté decírtelo, pero tú no me querías escuchar!

-Claro, si me dices que me vas a hablar de tu matrimonio, no quiero saber nada!

-Pero es que por mis hijos fue que me divorcié!

Rin se levantó y tomó su ropa, comenzó a vestirse mientras apretaba la mandíbula aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Kyotaro la veía aún acostado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Rin…

-Olvídalo, Kyotaro…

-Rin, con quién viven tus hijos.

-Mi hijo vive conmigo, Kyotaro.

-Tienes uno o dos?

-Tuve dos, pero el mayor murió.

-Bien hecho, Kyotaro! Te enredas con una mujer con hijos!

Rin se quedó viéndolo y negó con la cabeza.

-No vales ni el viaje al zafacón para botarte. Sabes qué? Olvídalo, olvídame.

Rin se terminó de vestir y se marchó del apartamento. Tomó un taxi hasta su oficina para buscar su auto y se fue directo a la casa.

………………………………………

**N/A: Hola! Aquí Mizuho ataca con otro fic nuevo! Espero que les guste, a mi me encanta, en especial como me ha quedado Keitaro. Solo sabre si les gustó por sus reviews, así que los espero con ansias.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Un Día en la Playa

**Capítulo 2**

**Un Día en la Playa**

Rin llegó a su casa mientras intentaba sacarse de la mente a Kyotaro. Al entrar a la casa, su pequeño corrió a sus brazos.

-Mami!

**-**Hola, mi amor… dame unos minutos para bañarme…

Rin saludó a la niñera y se fue hasta su habitación. El pequeño la esperó sentado en la cama todo el tiempo que Rin se tomó para desahogarse bajo la ducha. Al salir del baño, secándose la cabeza y vistiendo la bata de baño, vio a Keitaro dormido sobre su cama. Lo abrazó y el pequeño despertó.

-Mami…

-Ahora sí! Dame un besote!

El pequeño le dio un gran beso en los labios y la abrazó con fuerza. Rin sonrió.

-Mami, todavía es de día…

-Lo sé, mi amor… pero quiero estar contigo…

El pequeño sonrió y la abrazó.

-Te quiero, mami…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Rin se vistió y despachó a la niñera. Se quedó con su pequeño y jugaron a todo lo que él le pidió.

-Kei, mi amor… estoy cansada…

Keitaro dejó sus juguetes de lado y tomó a Rin de la mano, la guió hasta su habitación.

-Es hora de mimir, mama…

Rin rió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos a dormir un ratito…

Keitaro aceptó y se acomodó a su lado.

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Te amo, mama…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Se quedaron dormidos, abrazados.

………………………………………

**Varios meses después –**

Sesshoumaru llegó al frente de una mansión, en la puerta un escudo de familia, un perro y 3 espadas. Al entrar en la casa en sí, se distrae por la algarabía que parecía tomar lugar en el comedor.

-Felicidades, hijo!

-Gracias, papá…

-Parece que hay fiesta…

-Sesshoumaru!

-Madre…

Izayoi lo abrazó dándole una calurosa bienvenida.

-Bendición, madre…

-Que Kami te bendiga, hijo…

El saludo por parte de su padre fue un fuerte abrazo, igual con su hermano, su cuñada estaba presente, pero no se llevaban muy bien, fue un saludo superficial.

-Porqué no nos avisaste que venías?

-De ser así, deja de ser una sorpresa… y qué era lo que celebraban?

-Voy a ser papá!

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió y felicitó a su hermano.

-Inuyasha, estoy cansada…

-Sí, Kikyou…

Inuyasha se despidió de su familia y se marchó con su esposa. Sesshoumaru tomó asiento y aceptó el trago que su padre le brindó.

-Gracias, papá…

-Y qué me dices, hijo? Cómo has estado?

-Todo bien, no hubo nada extraño esta vez…

La misión donde casi lo matan es confidencial, así que no puede decir lo que pasó. Sobre todo, Sesshoumaru teme que enterarse de la verdad, pueda matar a su padre.

-Sesshoumaru… comprendo que te apasione la aviación… pero no crees que es hora de hacer cosas un poco menos… suicidas?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-No hay nada suicida en ser piloto…

-De la fuerza aérea… Izayoi se la pasa muy nerviosa…

-Inutaisho!

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada, madre…

-Sesshoumaru, sabes que te amo como si en verdad fueras mi hijo… pero es que… me da mucho miedo que te pueda pasar algo…

-Te prometo algo… dentro de un año se vence mi contrato, no lo renovaré. Volveré a casa a trabajar con papá. Qué tal?

Izayoi sonrió. Sesshoumaru se terminó la bebida.

-Me puedo quedar aquí esta noche? Mañana iré a un hotel…

-Tonterías, te quedarás aquí los 6 meses.

-Sólo vine por 3 esta vez…

-Qué!

-Tengo que terminar varias cosas… por el momento iré a descansar, fue un viaje muy largo…

-Sí, claro…

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Izayoi se abrazó a su esposo.

-Inutaisho…

-Está muy cambiado…

-Inutaisho, me preocupa mucho más…

-No te preocupes, mi muchacho sabe lo que hace…

………………………………

Rin estaba en su oficina, trabajaba en un documento y vio la foto de su hijo sobre su escritorio, se tomó una pausa para sonreír, su secretaria entró con una bandeja con dos tazas.

-Quieres té?

-Gracias, Sumire…

Rin le sonrió y tomó la taza que le ofrecían.

-Estabas soñando despierta?

Rin volvió a sonreír mientras colocaba la taza sobre el escritorio.

-Estaba pensando en mi bebé…

El rostro de Sumire se ensombreció. Cuando su jefa hablaba de su bebé, generalmente se refería a Daisuke.

-Rin…

-No hablo de Daisuke, Sumire… estaba pensando en Keitaro.

Sumire sonrió.

-Mucho mejor. En qué pensaba, Rin-sama?

Rin acarició la fotografía de Keitaro.

-Muchas veces pensé que tal vez hacía mal en criar a mi hijo sola… pero entonces… es increíble… Sumire, Keitaro sabe guardar cosas en la computadora…

-Rin, estás exagerando…

-No! Sumire, lo hizo! Yo me quedé dormida mientras escribía en mi portátil, y él lo salvó. Guardó el trabajo y apagó mi computadora.

-Sólo tiene 4 años…

-Tal vez… se ha quedado tantas noches conmigo, que nadie sabe… siempre está muy pendiente de lo que hago y cómo lo hago, siempre pregunta…

-En resumen, eres una mamá muy orgullosa…

-Sí, estoy muy orgullosa de mi hijo, Sumire… es un pequeño paquetito de alegrías y sorpresas…

-Entonces… qué tal si te vas a casa a disfrutar de tu paquetito?

-Tenemos mucho trabajo…

-Estás adelantada por dos días. Anda, vete, además, quiero salir temprano.

-Sí? Algo especial?

-Es 24!

-Ah! Tu esposo vuelve!

-Sí! Y me dijo que me tiene una súper sorpresa. Además, estoy loca por verlo, han pasado 6 meses!

-Vaya! Yo no creo soportar tanto…

-Las niñas son las que más sufren… pero no le puedo pedir que cambie… me enamoré de él siendo piloto.

Rin sonrió.

-Pero no lo puedes negar, Sumire, tu esposo está loco por ti…

-Sé mantenerlo a raya…

Las mujeres rieron. Rin vio su trabajo y en verdad estaba muy adelantada.

-Sabes qué? No te quiero ver por aquí hasta el lunes.

-Rin! Son 5 días!

-Entonces te recomiendo unas buenas vacaciones con el bombón de tu marido.

-Y tú, qué harás?

-Lo que mi pequeño quiera hacer.

-Te llamo para que vayas a cenar a casa.

-No, qué va! Si vas a estar con tu esposo.

-No seas terca!

Rin sonrió y aceptó.

Keitaro jugaba mientras la muchacha que lo cuidaba, lo vigilaba. Al escuchar el auto de Rin, dejó su juego, y corrió a la puerta.

-Mami!

Cuando Rin entró en la casa, el pequeño se abrazó a sus piernas, Rin lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Mi amor!

El pequeño rió con las cosquillas que su madre le hacía, Rin lo llenó de besos. Despachó a la niñera.

-Mami, pero todavía es de día…

-Sí, mi amor… y tú y yo, vamos a salir de paseo.

-Sí!

-A dónde quieres ir?

-Podemos ir a la playa?

-Sí, mi amor…

Rin preparó todo y acomodó a su pequeño en el sillón para bebés en el asiento trasero, tomó la carretera camino a la playa. Al llegar, tuvo que correr tras Keitaro que salió como bala directo al agua.

-KEITARO, NO!

Sin embargo, no la escucho, pero tampoco llegó al agua, un hombre lo detuvo de un brazo antes de tocarla. Al ver quien lo sostenía, el pequeño comenzó a llamar a su madre.

-Mama! Mama!

Rin llegó hasta ellos y cargó a su hijo.

-Gracias, muchas gracias…

-No hay problemas.

Rin vio a Keitaro.

-Qué te pasa? Porqué me desobedeces así?

-Gomen, mama…

El hombre de larga melena plateada, ojos como soles y cuerpo de pecado mortal, acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

-Perdona por asustarte, pequeño…

Rin sonrió.

-Sesshoumaru Kazami, mucho gusto…

-Rin Samuru… de casualidad está emparentado con Sumire Kazami?

-Sí, es mi hermana menor… Parece que aún está asustado. Qué tal si los invito a un refresco?

-Sí! Mami, di que sí!

Rin sonrió.

-Contigo no se puede… bueno…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, caminaron hasta el bar.

-Mami, yo quiero soda con helado!

Rin asintió y pidió dos, Sesshoumaru sonrió y pidió otro para él. El bartender, hizo dos cuentas separadas.

-No, son mías, las 3…

Sesshoumaru pagó las 3 bebidas, eligieron una mesa.

-Hola, yo me llamo Keitaro Takeda!

-Hola, Keitaro, yo me llamo Sesshoumaru.

Keitaro le sonrió y se quedó viéndolo.

-Porqué estás sin camisa en la mesa?

-Keitaro!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se puso la camisa que llevaba en las manos.

-Mejor?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió.

-Disculpe, a veces es demasiado…

-Es un niño maravilloso.

Sesshoumaru vio el juguete de Keitaro.

-Te gustan los aviones?

-Sí! Cuando sea grande voy a ser piloto!

-Sí?

-Sí! Y voy a tener un avión para llevar a mami de paseo!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te diré algo… si me esperan aquí, te traigo una sorpresa, sí?

-Sí! Verdad que sí, mami?

-Está bien.

-Ya vuelvo.

Sesshoumaru se encaminó a las habitaciones, Rin le sonrió a su pequeño cuando la vio y lo vio disfrutar su refresco. Para sus adentros suspiró. Ningún hombre se fijaba en ella al saber que tenía un hijo.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Mami, Sesshoumaru puede ser mi amigo?

-Sí, cariño.

Al pasar el tiempo, y Sesshoumaru no volver, Rin suspiró, pensando que estaba en lo correcto. Keitaro había terminado su refresco y ella el suyo.

-Vamos a la playa, mi amor…

-Pero mami, Sesshoumaru no ha vuelto.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Rin le dejó una tarjeta de presentación con un mensaje escrito detrás en la barra. Un buen rato después de que se fueran, Sesshoumaru volvió, no la vio, se acercó a la barra.

-La mujer que tenía a un niño en brazos, estaban conmigo hace un rato…

El bartender le dio la tarjeta de Rin. Detrás, el mensaje. _"Gracias por los refrescos. RS"._ Sesshoumaru se imaginó su voz en un tono seductor diciéndole esas palabras al oído. Por otro lado, se sintió frustrado, había tenido que prácticamente desarmar su maleta. En las manos llevaba un modelo de avión, Stealth, muy similar a los que pilotaba él. Se metió el juguete en los bolsillos y se fue a la playa. Caminaba por la orilla, el agua acariciaba sus pies, frente a él los vio, Rin estaba en su traje de baños y jugaba con Keitaro en la orilla. Apenas podía conciliar en su mente que la belleza frente a él fuese la madre del pequeño. Se acercó a ellos.

-Keitaro…

-Sesshoumaru… mamá, es Sesshoumaru…

Rin se puso de pie.

-Perdone por no esperarlo por más tiempo…

-Está bien… tuve que bucear en mi maleta… Entonces, Keitaro, te gustan los aviones.

-Sí!

-Te voy a decir un secreto… no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

-Ni a mi mamá?

-No…

Rin rió.

-No quiero, a mi mamá sí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Está bien a tu mamá. Pero sólo a ella… Yo soy piloto…

El pequeño abrió los ojos como faroles, con la boca abierta y casi temblando vio a Sesshoumaru.

-De verdad!

-Sí… estoy de vacaciones, pero es verdad…

-WOW! Mama! Sesshoumaru es piloto!

Rin rió.

-Más bien es un fabulador…

-Hm! No me subestimes, preciosa… es cierto, soy piloto.

-De estufas?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Fuerza Aérea Imperial, Capitán Kazami…

Rin se sorprendió de que fuera verdad. Sesshoumaru le sonrió y se arrodilló en la arena frente a Keitaro.

-Keitaro… éste, se parece mucho a los aviones de verdad en los que vuelo…

Sesshoumaru le mostró el modelo de juguete. Keitaro lo contempló en sus manos.

-Wow! Puedo tocarlo?

-Claro! Es más… es tuyo…

-Qué! Seguro?

-Sí.

-Gracias!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, el pequeño, emocionado, le mostró su juguete nuevo a su madre.

-Es genial, mi amor… porqué no vas y lo pones con nuestras cosas?

-Sí! No quiero que se dañe…

Rin sonrió, el pequeño fue hasta donde tenían las toallas y volvió con ellos.

-Con que abogada, ah?

-Si…

-En qué casos se especializa?

-Criminalista. Casi siempre me toca como parte acusadora, pero he tenido uno que otro como defensora.

-Y cómo va el marcador?

-Es un arma de doble filo, pero afortunadamente los que he liberado son prácticamente ciudadanos modelos, así que no es algo que me quite mucho sueño.

-Y ha acusado a algún inocente?

-Alguna bomba de las que ha tirado tiene más bajas que los militares enemigos?

-Eso dolió.

Keitaro se intentó subir sobre los hombros de Rin.

-Vamos adentro, mami!

-Qué tal si vienes conmigo? Y así tu mami descansa un poco?

Sesshoumaru dejó que Keitaro se subiera a sus hombros y él y Rin se adentraron en el agua. Estuvieron un largo rato jugando en el agua con Keitaro.

-Mami, tengo hambre…

-Yo también… vamos a comer…

-Vienes con nosotros, Sesshoumaru?

-Si tu mami me lo permite?

-Di que sí, mami…

-Está bien…

Rin tuvo que ir al baño, y ese lapso de tiempo, Sesshoumaru cuidaba de Keitaro.

-Keitaro?

-Sí?

-Tienes papá?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru sintió desanimarse, sin embargo pensó que no todas las mujeres que conocía debían ser aventuras.

-Y tú, tienes papá?

-Sí, no le digas a tu mami, pero mi papá es dueño de éste hotel…

-De verdad?

-Sí.

-Wow! Mi papá es juez de la suprema corte de justicia…

-Vaya!

-Y también tienes mamá?

-Tengo dos mamás.

-Cómo así?

-Mi mami de verdad, se fue al cielo cuando yo era un bebé. Y mi papá se volvió a casar, tengo una madrastra, pero la quiero como si fuera mi mamá.

-Ah… yo también tengo una…

-Sí?

-Sí, pero no la quiero mucho, porque ella me habla feo. Es mala conmigo. Me gusta más mi mamá de verdad.

-Tu mamá es muy buena, verdad?

-Sí! Es la mejor mamá del mundo!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. El que Keitaro le dijera que tenía madrastra, le abría las puertas nuevamente. Rin volvió con ellos, Keitaro se sentó sobre las piernas de su madre.

-Qué es lo que tanto hablan?

-La mamá de Sesshoumaru está en el cielo…

-Oh, lo siento…

-Está bien…

Rin sonrió. Poco después les sirvieron la comida. Uno de los meseros reconoció a Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru-sama!

-Sí… er-no… espera!

Muy tarde, todo el personal se había dado cuenta. Sesshoumaru le pidió excusas a Rin y fue con el personal.

-Por favor, olvídense que soy yo. Hagan todo como siempre, no estoy evaluando ni nada por el estilo. De acuerdo?

-Sí, señor.

Sesshoumaru iba a volver a la mesa, pero una camarera lo detuvo.

-Sólo quería decirle que tiene una familia muy bonita, Sesshoumaru-sama…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Gracias, pero es una amiga.

Sesshoumaru volvió a la mesa. Sonrió al ver a Rin cortando la comida de Keitaro en pequeños trocitos para luego dárselo. Rin sonrió al verlo.

-Gajes del oficio.

-Tienes suerte, Keitaro, tu mami te quiere mucho.

Keitaro sonrió y besó a Rin en la mejilla. Después de comer, Keitaro se la pasó jugando con Sesshoumaru y haciéndole preguntas acerca de los aviones, Rin sólo los veía. Estaba feliz porque su hijo era feliz, pero sin razón aparente, recordó a Kyotaro.

**Flashback – **

Kyotaro la alcanzó.

-Rin, espera… esto es…

-Olvídalo Kyotaro… no te voy a obligar a nada…

-Kami, Rin espera! Déjame al menos digerir todo esto. Cómo se te ocurre que acepte así por así que tienes un hijo?

-De la misma manera que aceptaste que soy divorciada.

-No es lo mismo, hablamos de un mocoso!

-No te refieras a mi hijo de esa manera!

-Por Kami, Rin… no estoy listo para esto.

-Para qué? Para que tu novia tenga un hijo?

-Para nada de esto!

-Entonces, adiós.

**Fin del Flashback –**

-Mama!

La voz de su pequeño la sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Kei… qué pasó?

-Estás triste, mama…

-No es nada, mi amor… Y tu amigo?

-Sesshoumaru fue a buscar agua.

-Ah…

Sonó el celular de Rin, ella lo contestó, para Keitaro sólo significaba trabajo y eso lo molestó mucho. Al terminar, Rin vio a su hijo.

-Kei…

-No, Mama! No!

-Qué cosa? Kei…

-No! Yo no quiero que trabajes más! Yo quiero quedarme aquí!

Rin acarició las mejillas de su pequeño, eliminando así los enormes goterones de lágrimas que rodaban por las mismas.

-Mi amor…

-No quiero, mama, no quiero…

Sesshoumaru llegó en el momento en que Rin lo abrazaba intentado calmarlo.

-Yo me quiero quedar contigo, mama!

-Kei, vas a estar conmigo… no voy a trabajar… vamos a cenar en la casa de Sumire, no quieres ir?

El pequeño asintió aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. Rin le limpió las lágrimas y lo besó con ternura.

-Ya, mi amor… deja de llorar y sigue jugando.

-Mama…

-Dime…

-Te quiero mucho, mama…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor.

Rin besó a su pequeño con ternura. Sesshoumaru y Keitaro jugaron un buen rato, hasta que Rin decidió que era hora de volver.

-Pero mama…

-Vamos, mi amor, ya es tarde. Despídete de tu amigo.

-Adiós, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru pasó una mano por su cabeza.

-Adiós, Keitaro…

Rin vio a Keitaro bastante desanimado.

-Kei, qué tal si le das el número de teléfono de la casa a tu amigo, para que se vuelvan a ver?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió y le dio una tarjeta con el número anotado.

-Gracias, Rin…

-De nada…

-Una pregunta…

-Sí?

-Si quiero invitar a la mamá de mi amigo… a cuál número debo llamar?

-Invitar?

-Sí, ya sabes, un par de tragos… una cena… un café… juegos en un parque…

Rin rió.

-Puedes intentarlo en ése mismo número…

-Perfecto…

-Adiós, Sesshoumaru.

-Adiós, campeón.

Keitaro vio a su madre con los ojos como faroles.

-Oíste eso, mama? Me dijo campeón!

Rin sonrió.

-Fue un placer conocerlo, Sesshoumaru…

-El placer fue todo mío, Rin.

Rin se marchó con su pequeño tomado de la mano. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verlos marcharse. Había algo en Rin que lo desquiciaba un poco más de lo que sus sensuales curvas habían logrado hacerlo.

…………………………………

**N/A: Hola! Qué tal? Aquí con el último fic para actualizar. Espero que les esté gustando, este bebé es mi preferido. Es mentira, todos son mis preferidos.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho.**


	3. Problemas

**Capítulo 3**

**Problemas**

Rin y Keitaro llegaron a la casa de Sumire, quien los invitó a pasar, las niñas se volvieron locas con Rin.

-Tía!

-Tía!

-Hola, Ayame, Suzume…

Rin las saludó con un abrazo a cada una.

-Tía?

-Es que la quieren mucho. Jaken, ella es Samuru Rin…

-Ah! Por fin! Mucho gusto, Jaken Hayashibara. Y éste pequeñito?

Keitaro veía a Jaken petrificado. Era como morir e ir al cielo, conocer dos pilotos en un día. Jaken usaba una chamarra de cuero con una insignia de aviación.

-Es mi hijo, Keitaro… Kei…

-Eres piloto de avión…

-Sí, pequeño.

-Wow! Mama, mira también es piloto!

Rin sonrió.

-Mi amor…

-Pasa algo?

-Le apasionan los aviones.

Jaken sonrió. Alguien más llegó.

-Dónde están las sobrinas más lindas de todo el mundo!

-TÍO!

Las pequeñas corrieron a la puerta y se abrazaron a cada pierna de su tío, Rin giró a ver quién era y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Kami me bendice con tu presencia…

-Sesshoumaru!

Keitaro corrió a él para saludarlo nuevamente.

-Se conocen?

-Er- pues… sí…

-Cariño, voy por hielo y algunas botanas.

-Está bien…

-Voy contigo.

Sesshoumaru y Jaken se marcharon. Rin siguió a Sumire.

-De dónde conoces a Sesshoumaru?

-Hoy, cuando salí de la oficina fui a la playa con Kei. Kei salió corriendo directo al agua y él lo detuvo.

-Ah! Y qué te parece?

-Es muy agradable y se llevó con Kei de maravillas.

Sumire sonrió.

-Qué te parece como hombre?

-Ah! Sumire, eso es historia antigua! Ni ese ni ningún otro hombre se fija en una mujer con hijos.

-Rin…

-Mira, ya pasé esa etapa. No voy a repetir un Sasuke o peor aún un Kyotaro. Si mi hijo es feliz, yo soy feliz.

-Pero Rin…

-Sumire, no puedo. Tarde o temprano, Kei resentirá todo eso. Si Sesshoumaru quiere ser amigo de Keitaro, no me opongo… además…

-Además?

-Él me preguntó si me podía invitar a salir…

-Y qué le dijiste!

-Que sí…

Sumire casi chilló.

-Así se hace amiga!

Rin reía.

-Calma… es un tipo que conocí hoy…

-No es un tipo, es mi hermano!

Sumire se reservó para sí misma el pequeño dato acerca de Sesshoumaru, que si él decide ir en serio, lo hace. Poco después, Jaken y Sesshoumaru llegaron de la tienda con varias bolsas. Se pasaron la noche entre chistes e historias graciosas. Ya era tarde en la noche y ellos seguían bebiendo vino y hablando. Keitaro se acercó a Rin.

-Mama…

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Tengo sueño…

Rin vio su reloj, era ya casi media noche. Se despidió de todos y se marchó. Jaken subió a las niñas hasta sus camas, Sumire se quedó con Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru… acerca de Rin…

-Es fantástica, verdad? Es…

-No es un juguete…

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Lo último que Rin necesita es que un tipo como tú venga a jugar con ella y dejarla cuando te canses.

-Oye! Qué te pasa?

-Rin es demasiado buena. Tanto que no juzga a nadie. Y por eso la usan mientras les conviene.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-La quieres mucho verdad?

-Más que mi jefa es mi amiga…

-Sumire, no te preocupes… te prometo que no la lastimaré… por el momento sólo quiero conocerla…

Jaken volvió con ellos.

-Ya las niñas están dormidas.

-Será mejor que los deje solos. Buenas noches, Jaken.

-Buenas noches, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se despidió de Sumire con un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, hermanita.

-Te quiero, tonto…

Sumire lo abrazó y lo besó en la frente.

-Ten cuidado…

-Lo tendré…

Sesshoumaru se marchó, Jaken cerró el portón de hierro y luego cerró la casa desde adentro. Al entrar en su habitación, su esposa se desvestía.

-Hm! Sabes lo que le pasa a un hombre 6 meses en alta mar?

-Tengo dos consecuencias de eso dormidas en la habitación del frente.

Jaken rió y la cargó, Sumire rió mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos. Jaken la besó en la unión de sus senos.

-No te imaginas todo lo que te extrañé, mi amor…

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, cariño.

Jaken la besó apasionadamente, manteniéndola contra su pecho. Contrario a lo que su cuerpo deseaba, le hizo el amor tomándose su tiempo. Su esposa era una mujer apasionada y extremadamente romántica, por eso mismo se entregaba a él completamente, haciendo que él se enamorara de ella cada vez más.

Descansaban abrazados entre besos y caricias, Jaken acarició su rostro y sonrió al ver sus ojos.

-Gracias a Kami que tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Sumire rió a carcajadas.

-Porqué?

-Porque tienes la mirada de Inutaisho-sama…

Sumire sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Jaken…

-Dime…

-Jaken, yo sé que te conocí siendo piloto… pero tal vez me estoy haciendo vieja… me la paso preocupada por ti…

-Te voy a decir un secreto, mi amor…

-Qué cosa?

-Dentro de 3 meses, será mi último vuelo como miembro de la fuerza aérea.

-Jaken…

-Voy a presentar mi renuncia, y te prometo, mi amor que me tendrás todos los días en casa a las 6…

-Jaken!

Sumire lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos y abrazos.

-Te amo, mi amor!

Jaken sonrió y se dejó llenar de besos y caricias.

-Te amo, Sumire…

………………………………………

**Varias semanas después – **

Rin y Sesshoumaru se encontraron varias veces para que él y Keitaro se vieran. Sesshoumaru le regaló un modelo de avión armable y solían pasarse horas armando una parte. Paulatinamente, Rin fue cediendo a las peticiones de Sesshoumaru y comenzaron a salir en citas. Esa noche, cenarían en la casa, ya que Rin no consiguió niñera para Keitaro, sin embargo, Sesshoumaru cocinaría. Al llegar, Keitaro corrió a saludarlo.

-Hola, Sesshoumaru!

-Hola, Keitaro! Y tu mami?

-Arriba, se está cambiando la ropa otra vez.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Preciosa…

-Ya voy!

Rin bajó las escaleras, vestía unos cómodos pantalones de Jeans y una blusa de cashemere verde pastel.

-Hola…

-Hm! Luces hermosa…

-En serio? No estoy muy… sencilla?

-Preciosa, es tú casa, deberías estar cómoda…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru dejó las bolsas en la cocina y lo primero que sacó fue una botella de vino.

-Mami, puedo tomar vino?

-No.

-Pero mami…

-Para ti te traje vino para niños.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Qué? Es jugo de uvas!

Rin rió a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru sirvió para los tres.

-Por la quinta cita sin un solo beso…

Rin volvió a reír.

-Quieres un beso? Sólo uno?

-Quiero más que un beso… pero… tú no estás lista.

Rin estaba pegada a su pecho, hizo el movimiento para besarlo, pero él puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios. La besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Eres fantástica, Rin… pero no.

Rin sonrió.

-No sé… a qué te refieres?

-Hablaremos después de cenar…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y volvió a la cocina. Poco después anunció la cena.

-Scampi alla provençal…

-Qué es eso, mama?

-Camarones.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y les sirvió a ambos. Después de la cena, vieron una película para niños hasta que Keitaro se durmió.

-Ya vengo…

-Está bien…

Rin lo llevó a su cama y lo acomodó, lo besó en la frente antes de salir. Al volver abajo, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la sala.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y abrió sus brazos, Rin se acomodó contra su pecho, él llevó un beso en sus dedos de sus labios a los de ella. Rin sonrió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, lo besó con ternura.

-Rin!

-Qué! Quería besarte…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Son deliciosos…

-Qué cosa?

-Tus besos, preciosa…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Tal vez suene extraño… pero te quiero, Rin… en apenas un mes te me has metido… te quiero, preciosa…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru selló sus labios con sus dedos.

-Aprenderás a quererme… o al menos me dejarás cerrar tus heridas…

Rin sonrió, sin embargo la tristeza se notaba en su rostro.

-Sesshoumaru… qué piensas de Keitaro?

-Te lo dije el primer día que te conocí… es un niño maravilloso…

-Aparte de eso…

-Sabes? No sé si Sumire te lo dijo, pero no me gustan los niños…

Rin se mordió el labio inferior, otra relación que se iba a pique sin siquiera haber comenzado. Realmente no esperó lo que pasó a continuación.

-Pero no es el caso de Keitaro… me gusta estar con él…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Es en serio, Rin… me gusta estar con Keitaro, es divertido… y ésta noche… cuando se durmió sobre mí… me sentí… no sé… pero es algo que quiero hacer por el resto de mi vida…

Rin se irguió para ver su rostro, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No he sido del todo honesto contigo…

-Qué pasa?

-Dentro de dos meses me voy…

-A dónde?

-Tengo una misión que completar… y por eso… te pido perdón…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No quiero atarte, Rin… posiblemente me incomuniquen y no quiero atarte… pero realmente me gustaría saber si serías capaz de esperar a que volviera…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No me contestes… ya lo sabré…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te lo diré antes de que te vayas…

Sesshoumaru dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro.

-Kami, preciosa… cómo es que con besos tan deliciosos estabas sola?

Rin rió.

-Tal vez aguardaban por ti… de hecho pensé que no sabía besar…

-Cómo está eso?

-Tuve un novio que me decía que besaba terrible.

-Ese tipo está loco…

Rin sonrió.

-Rin, comprendo que te preocupes por cómo me lleve con Keitaro… pero porqué te preocupas tanto?

Rin vio al piso.

-Tal vez es hora de que sepas la verdad… Keitaro no es mi primer hijo…

-Cómo?

-Ésta fotografía…

Rin se levantó y tomó la fotografía, donde había un pequeño un poco pálido, sus labios azulados, sin embargo sonreía en brazos de Rin.

-Nunca la vi, de cerca… creí que era Keitaro…

-No… se llamaba Daisuke…

-Se llamaba?

-Sí… Daisuke murió un año antes de que quedara embarazada de Keitaro… tenía dos años cuando murió…

-Lo siento mucho, preciosa…

-Daisuke nació con un agujero interatrial… en su corazón… hay un agujero que se cierra cuando el bebé respira por primera vez… el de Daisuke no se cerró. La sangre de las venas y la de las arterias se mezclaba y le daba deficiencia de oxígeno. Estaba tan débil que ningún médico se atrevía a operarlo… después de un largo tratamiento, pudieron hacerlo… pero su corazón no volvió a latir cuando debía hacerlo…

Sesshoumaru acarició el rostro de Rin y eliminó sus lágrimas.

-Preciosa…

-Sasuke no quería hijos… primero me reprochaba por haberme embarazado y después me culpaba de la muerte de nuestro hijo…

-Es un bestia…

-Cuando estuve embarazada de Keitaro, hasta llegó a golpearme… por eso lo dejé.

-Te golpeó embarazada!

-Sesshoumaru… por eso me preocupa tanto lo que pienses de mi hijo… he pasado por demasiadas cosas por él y no pienso permitir que nada ni nadie lo lastime…

-Te comprendo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te comprendo y te admiro… pero… porqué te embarazaste si tu esposo no quería?

-Pensé que cambiaría cuando el bebé naciera… que iba a quererlo… eso fue cuando Daisuke… Keitaro fue un accidente.

Sesshoumaru la dejó abrazarlo.

-Era un niño precioso… de seguro fue muy feliz…

-Ésa es una de las pocas veces que sonrió.

-Hay sonrisas que van cargadas de tristeza…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Tal vez es mejor que descanses, preciosa…

-Perdóname…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte… nos veremos mañana?

-Sí…

-Te quiero, preciosa…

-Yo también te quiero, Sesshoumaru.

Se despidieron con un dulce beso. Antes de irse, Sesshoumaru se devolvió y la besó nuevamente.

-Descansa…

-Tú también…

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Rin cerró todo y subió a su habitación, allí se encontró con Keitaro sentado en su cama, casi dormido.

-Kei…

-Gomen, mama…

-Por qué, mi amor?

-Sesshoumaru no quiere ser tu novio?

Rin rió.

-De dónde sacas esas cosas? Será mejor que te duermas.

-Mama, es por mi culpa que no tienes novios?

-No me interesa tener novios, Kei… a dormir…

-Pero mama…

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor…

-Hai…

Rin se acostó junto con Keitaro, el pequeño se abrazó a su pecho y se quedó dormido.

-Mama…

Rin sonrió al escucharlo, lo besó en la cabeza.

………………………………………

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana, sonó el teléfono, Rin contestó rápido, ya que de milagro, Keitaro seguía dormido.

-Bueno?

-Rin…

-Hola, Sumire!

-Cómo estás?

-De maravillas. Y tú?

-Estoy bien… y dime, algo… ya somos oficialmente cuñadas?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No sé… será de que después de un par de besos me pudo considerar su novia?

-Sumire suspiró.

-Es mi hermano y ni yo lo entiendo. Pero… dime qué le compraste de regalo.

-Regalo?

-Rin, es su cumpleaños!

-Qué! No me dijo nada!

-Y no te dijo nunca o qué?

-Pues no, no me lo dijo… o tal vez sí y no lo anoté…

-Mama!

-Keitaro despertó, iré a comprarle un regalo…

-Le gustan las camisas, pero sin cuadros.

-Sí, usa muchas camisas…

Rin se despidió de Sumire y fue con Keitaro. Luego de bañarlo y darle desayuno, salieron a buscar un regalo para Sesshoumaru.

-Mama, mira…

Rin sonrió al ver lo que Keitaro le señalaba. Habían unas gafas de sol y el modelo del anuncio estaba vestido como piloto. Se imaginó a Sesshoumaru con las gafas y en su mente no se veía nada mal. Entró a la tienda y las compró.

-Éste va a ser para que tú se lo entregues, Kei…

Continuaron caminado, ya Keitaro estaba cansándose.

-Mama, ya, vámonos…

-Aún no compro mi regalo, amor…

Rin encontró lo que buscaba y lo compró. Al salir de la tienda, cargó a Keitaro, él se acomodó sobre su hombro, rodeando su cuello con sus bracitos.

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Vamos a comer helado…

Rin sonrió, las tiendas de comida estaban dos pisos más arriba. Mientras se dirigía a una escalera mecánica, creyó alucinar al ver a Kyotaro frente a ella.

-Rin!

-Hola, Kyotaro…

Keitaro lo vio y vio a Rin.

-Kei, él es Kyotaro…

-Hola, Kyotaro-san…

-Él es mi hijo… Keitaro…

Kyotaro asintió.

-Es algo obvio si lo llevas cargado…

-Verdad?

-Mama, mi helado!

Rin sonrió.

-Ya vamos… fue agradable verte, Kyotaro… y ver que estas bien…

-Igualmente…

Rin subió a las escaleras. Kyotaro la vio alejarse de él mientras subía.

-Rin!

Subió a las escaleras y la siguió.

-Rin! Rin!

Rin se detuvo al bajar de las escaleras. Kyotaro la alcanzó.

-Rin… fui un completo idiota…

-No, Kyotaro...

-Sí lo fui! Rin, nunca estuve mejor que cuando estuve contigo…

-No…

-Es cierto… Rin, vuelve conmigo por favor…

-Por Kami, Kyotaro…

-Dame una segunda oportunidad… es cierto que cometí un error… debí al menos tratar a tu hijo…

Rin movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No, Kyotaro… estoy con alguien… lo siento…

-Rin… yo te amo…

-Lo siento mucho, Kyotaro… pero yo lo amo… y más que amarlo, lo respeto… lo siento mucho, Kyotaro… me hiciste mucho daño y sólo pude lidiar con eso olvidándome de ti…

-Yo te hice daño? Claro, no hablemos de que me ocultaste por dos meses el hecho de que tienes un hijo…

-Sí cometí un error. Un error que no supiste perdonar. Un error del que estoy arrepentida y espero que mi hijo nunca se entere.

-Muy tarde, Rin. Tu hijo ya sabe que lo negaste.

-Yo no lo negué… Kyotaro… por favor, dejemos las cosas como están.

-Mami qué significa negaste?

Rin continuó su camino hasta la heladería.

-Olvida eso, mi amor… chocolate y macadamia…

-Yo quiero batida, mami…

Después de que les sirvieran los helados, Rin eligió una mesa. Kyotaro se sentó en la misma.

-Rin…

-Kyotaro, por favor…

-Rin, no recuerdas cuando hicimos el amor?

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Kyotaro, por Kami, ya desiste…

-No recuerdas cómo te retorcías de placer? Cómo me gritabas que te lo hiciera más fuerte?

-Ya basta! Mi hijo está aquí!

-Déjalo que se entere del tipo de mujer que es su madre. Escúchame mocoso, tu mamá es una cualquiera…

Keitaro se enfadó.

-DEJA A MI MAMÁ TRANQUILA!

Rin recogió sus cosas y cargó a Keitaro.

-No te quiero volver a ver.

Rin se fue del lugar. Llegó a la casa aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Mama…

-Kei… porqué no juegas con tu aviones?

-Sí, mama…

Keitaro la vio entrar en la habitación y llorar desconsolada. El pequeño vio su avión favorito y bajó la cabeza. Entró en la habitación y subiéndose en la cama, acarició la cabeza de Rin.

-Mami…

-Kami, Kei…

Rin se quitó las lágrimas del rostro. Su pequeño tomó otra de sus mejillas entre sus deditos y examinó la gota.

-Mami, porqué estás triste? Lo que ese señor dijo era malo?

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, mi amor… perdóname…

-Mami…

Keitaro le ofreció su avión favorito.

-Para que no estés triste, mami…

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas y besó a su pequeño.

-Gracias, mi amor...

Sonó el teléfono. Rin lo contestó.

-Bueno?

-Preciosa… estás bien?

-Sí…

-Iré por ti, saldremos a comer…

-Está bien…

Cerraron la llamada. Rin se levantó y se lavó la cara. Apenas terminó de maquillarse cuando Sesshoumaru llegó.

…………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Espero que les guste que acelere las cosas un poquito, jeje, me tortura más inventarme relleno para mantenerlos separados.**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	4. La Familia de mi Novio

**Capítulo 4**

**La Familia de mi Novio**

Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Rin ya estaba bien, excepto por los ojos y la punta de la nariz rojas. Esperando que no lo notara, lo saludó con un beso apasionado.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño…

Sesshoumaru rió mientras la abrazaba.

-Cómo lo supiste?

-Ahora dirás que no me lo habías dicho?

-Pues no que recuerde…

-Aw! Entonces te compré un regalo en vano…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la iba a besar, pero se detuvo.

-Estuviste llorando…

-No…

-Rin, no me mientras…

-Sí… pero ya eso no importa…

-Sesshoumaru!

Keitaro corrió hasta ellos, Sesshoumaru lo cargó y usaron un saludo de manos.

-Cómo estás?

-Bien! Feliz cumpleaños, Sesshoumaru!

-Gracias, campeón…

Rin sonrió y le dio a Keitaro el regalo para Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias, Keitaro…

Sesshoumaru abrió el paquete y se sorprendió al ver las gafas.

-Wow! Son geniales!

-Te gustan?

-Sí, mucho…

Sesshoumaru se los puso, Rin sonrió, se veía mucho mejor de lo que imaginó.

-Los eligió, Keitaro.

-Gracias, campeón!

Keitaro sonrió. Al abrir el paquete de Rin, sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Gracias, preciosa… es uno de mis favoritos…

Rin le había obsequiado un perfume para hombres, que por fuentes fidedignas se enteró que se le estaba acabando.

-Es mi favorito de todos, me encanta como hueles con ése…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Gracias, preciosa…

Rin sonrió.

Al notar que prácticamente salían de la ciudad, Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-A dónde vamos?

-Pues… comeremos en casa de mi padre…

-Qué! Sesshoumaru, pero si ando tan…

-Hermosa. No te preocupes, cariño…

Llegaron a la mansión Kazami, Rin reconoció el auto de Sumire y vio un auto deportivo cerca de la entrada. Al llegar a la puerta, Sesshoumaru se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Rin y a Keitaro. Un sirviente se subió al auto y lo parqueó, le llevó las llaves a Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias…

-Sessh…

-Tranquila, preciosa…

Keitaro quería que lo cargaran. Sesshoumaru lo cargó. Entraron a la casa y caminaron hasta el jardín trasero, donde todos estaban reunidos.

-Sesshou…

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Sesshoumaru con un niño en brazos. Sumire se acercó a ellos sonriendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito!

-Gracias!

También saludó a Rin con un abrazo.

-Papá... madre, Inuyasha… les presento a Rin… mi novia…

Izayoi se llevó las manos a la boca, Inutaisho al pecho. Rin estaba extremadamente nerviosa y sólo pudo sonreír tímidamente. Sin embargo, no soportó la presión del silencio que le pareció eterno y tomó a Keitaro en sus brazos para luego echarse a huir.

-RIN! NO CORRAS!

Rin resbaló en el interior de la casa y cayó sentada con el pequeño en brazos. Sesshoumaru corrió a su lado.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Mama…

-Cariño, háblame, te lastimaste? El piso está recién pulido… Rin, me preocupas…

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro, sus ojos, rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

-Rin…

-Me odian, Sesshoumaru…

-No es cierto.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza.

-No es cierto, preciosa… perdóname… nadie sabía que te traería…

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, cómo se te ocurre aparecerte con un niño en brazos sin que sepan nada de mí…

-Discúlpame encanto… fue demasiado grande la impresión al ver a mi hijo de esa manera…

Sesshoumaru la ayudó a pararse.

-Estás bien, preciosa?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y eliminó sus lágrimas.

-Qué tal si conquistas a mi viejo con una de tus encantadoras sonrisas?

-Sesshoumaru…

Rin vio a Inutaisho.

-Vaya primera impresión…

-Mucho gusto, Kazami Inutaisho…

-Samuru Rin…

-No es que no sepa nada de ti, encanto… es que simplemente fue como una alucinación ver a mi hijo con un niño en brazos… sin mencionar que tenga a tal hermosura como novia…

Rin sonrió sonrojada. Sesshoumaru la abrazó sonriendo y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mucho mejor, preciosa…

-Y éste pequeñito, quién es?

-Es mi hijo… Keitaro… Kei, él es el papá de Sesshoumaru.

-También es piloto?

Sesshoumaru rió.

-No, recuerdas que te dije que era el dueño del hotel?

-Ah, sí!

-Hola, Izayoi…

-Mucho gusto…

-Sesshoumaru, ella es tu mamá de mentiras?

-Sí.

-Es muy linda!

-Gracias, pequeño…

Keitaro les sonrió.

-Keitaro, él es mi hermano, Inuyasha…

-Hola! Te pareces mucho a Sesshoumaru…

Inuyasha le sonrió.

-Tía!

Keitaro corrió a Sumire y la abrazó.

-Hola, Kei…

-Qué tal si vamos afuera? Es mucho más fresco…

Al emprender camino, Rin cojeó, su rostro era prueba inminente de dolor.

-Preciosa…

-Perdóname, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la cargó hasta una silla y allí le quitó la zapatilla.

-Tienes un morete…

-Es sólo eso.

-Rin, vamos a una clínica.

-No, estoy bien…

-Rin…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-No quiero arruinar tu cumpleaños, cariño…

-Déjame verlo…

Inuyasha le examinó el tobillo y le pidió a Kikyou que buscara unas vendas en el auto. Cuando ella volvió con las mismas, Inuyasha la vendó.

-Deberás ver a un médico el lunes…

-Gracias…

Durante el almuerzo, Rin se ganó a sus suegros y cuñado. Sin embargo, Kikyou no parecía llevarse con nadie. Luego de comer, tomaban café.

-Delicioso!

Inutaisho sonrió.

-Es de nuestro propio campo…

-Bromea…

-No, es de nuestra producción.

-Delicioso, Kazami-sama…

-Dime Inutaisho, por favor…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, él le asintió.

-Inutaisho-sama…

-Y va con el sama…

-Lo siento…

Eventualmente le preguntaron acerca de Keitaro, Rin les habló de su matrimonio anterior sin entrar en detalles, eso sería en otra ocasión.

………………………………………

Volvieron a la casa y Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos.

-Te adoran!

-Sessh…

-Te adoran más que yo…

-Sesshoumaru… pero tu cuñada…

-Ah! Esa bruja! No sé que le vio el estúpido de mi hermano a esa loca. Ella no cuenta.

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Y estás loco, cómo le dices que soy tu novia?

-Y acaso no eres mi novia?

Rin sonrió.

-Quieres que sea tu novia?

Sesshoumaru la besó como toda respuesta. Keitaro rió.

-Mami tiene novio! Mami tiene novio!

Ambos rieron abrazados.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño…

-Gracias, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

………………………………

Al día siguiente, volverían a juntarse en la mansión Kazami, todos estaban ya reunidos, pero Rin y Sesshoumaru no llegaban.

-Sumire… sabes qué los puede retrasar?

-No…

Al ver su reloj, Sumire se dio cuenta de la fecha.

-Oh! Kami!

-Qué pasó?

-Vendrán un poco más tarde…

Sesshoumaru esperaba con Keitaro, mientras Rin estaba arrodillada frente a un pequeño ángel de mármol con sus alas desplegadas, a los pies del ángel una lápida. "Daisuke Takeda, amado hijo."

-Hola, mi amor… cómo van las cosas en el cielo? Ya puedes ver que tu hermanito está grandísimo…

Rin se ahogaba con las lágrimas.

-Te extraño tanto, mi amor… no te imaginas… cómo me hubiese gustado tener a mis dos bebés juntos… te amo, Daisuke…

Rin llevó un beso desde sus labios a la piedra con el nombre con sus dedos. Se levantó y se abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Cálmate, preciosa…

-Mami…

-Estoy bien, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y besó a Sesshoumaru.

-Vámonos…

Al volver al auto se encontraron con Sasuke.

-Rin…

-Sasuke… hola… ya me voy…

-Ya veo… oye, Keitaro, qué tal si vienes a casa conmigo?

Keitaro vio a su madre.

-Perdón papi, pero hoy no… mi mami me necesita…

-Kei, si quieres irte con tu papá…

-No, mami… contigo…

-Bueno… Sasuke, nos veremos después…

-Sí, adiós…

…………………………………

Al llegar a la mansión Kazami, las cosas fueron muy diferentes que el día anterior, donde Rin se había ganado los corazones de la familia de su novio. Inutaisho los saludó con un caluroso abrazo. Rin sonrió y le presentó una caja de chocolates.

-Cierto pajarito me contó que no puede vivir sin ellos.

Inutaisho sonrió, ciertamente eran su marca favorita.

-Muchas gracias, encanto.

Rin sonrió.

-Cuando quiera, Inutaisho…

-Ahora, qué los demoró tanto?

-Estábamos en una…

-Estábamos en el cementerio…

-Kei…

Rin acarició la cabeza de su pequeño, no sabía mentir, ni se lo permitiría.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermanito…

Inutaisho vio a Rin bajar la cabeza. Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Rin…

-Creo que fue una mala...

Rin se desmayó. Sesshoumaru la detuvo en su caída al piso y la cargó. La llevó a su habitación. Cuando despertó, Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho e Izayoi estaban en la habitación.

-Qué es lo que le pasa, Sesshoumaru?

-No puedo decirte, no sé si quiere que lo sepan…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin…

-Está bien…

-Quieres algo?

-Agua…

Sesshoumaru le dio un vaso de agua, luego de tomársela, Rin se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Porqué te desmayaste, Rin?

-No lo sé… me sentí mareada… Inutaisho-sama… Izayoi-sama… se merecen la verdad…

Rin les dijo la verdad acerca de su matrimonio anterior y todo acerca de Daisuke. Sesshoumaru le sostenía una mano. Al terminar, la misma Izayoi tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-…Discúlpenme que no les hablé con la verdad antes…

-Está bien, preciosa... mi familia es la mejor…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru le sonrió, Inutaisho e Izayoi los dejaron solos.

-Perdóname, Sessh…

-No te preocupes tanto, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Te quiero, preciosa…

Rin sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero, Sessh… Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar, sonrió.

-Me gusta que me digas Sessh…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Ahora, vas a dejar de actuar como una gatita asustada y comportarte como mi novia?

-Creí que te gustaba que fuera una gatita asustada… así me podías proteger…

Sesshoumaru rió y la llenó de besos. Decidieron salir de la habitación, al llegar al jardín, Keitaro se abrazó a Rin.

-Mama!

-Mi amor… estoy bien…

Rin lo besó con ternura. Durante el almuerzo, Sesshoumaru estaba cada vez más seguro de que Rin era la indicada para él. Después de comer, descasaban en el jardín. Keitaro jugaba con las hijas de Sumire mientras los adultos conversaban.

-Ah! Por cierto! Gracias, Sumire, por decirme que tienes un hermano con cuerpo de pecado mortal.

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Creí que al menos te había enseñado una foto…

-Créeme, algo así no se olvida…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Estamos en las mismas, preciosa… ella tampoco me habló de ti…

-Así que éste es el día de culpen a Sumire…

Todos rieron nuevamente. Sesshoumaru rodeaba a Rin con sus brazos y no la soltaba.

-Sabes qué? Sumire nunca me quiso, siempre era todo con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rió.

-Sólo venía a quejarse conmigo que le decías pulga molestosa…

Keitaro, jugaba con una especie de espada de espuma dura, cruzó corriendo en medio de ellos mientras gritaba que era Darth Vader. Rin rió a carcajadas y les explicó a los demás que hacía unos días, vieron las guerras de las galaxias. Todos rieron. Keitaro jugaba detrás del sillón donde estaban Inuyasha y Kikyou.

-Kei, vete del otro lado, aquí estamos hablando…

-Sí, mami…

Pero al bajar su espada, Keitaro le dio en la cabeza a Kikyou.

-Maldito mocoso!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Keitaro corrió a los brazos de su madre.

-Gomen, mama, fue sin querer!

-Por eso te dije que te fueras del otro lado.

Keitaro se acercó a Kikyou.

-Gomen… no le hice daño al bebé, verdad que no?

-Quítateme del frente, mocoso insolente!

-Mama!

Keitaro se abrazó al regazo de Rin llorando.

-Kikyou, eso fue demasiado. Es sólo un bebé.

-Será mejor que eduques mejor a esa bestia.

-Cuidadito, mi hijo no es ninguna bestia y hasta tuvo mejores modales que tú que se disculpó.

-Excúsenme, quien murió y te nombró ama y señora de esta casa?

-Nadie tiene que nombrarme nada para darme cuenta que eres una maleducada.

-Miren aquí a la reina de los modales!

-Kikyou, detente…

-Qué ahora la ver a defender a ella?

-Kikyou, basta…

-No más faltaba, vas a defender a una extraña en lugar de tu esposa.

-Pues estás mal y punto!

-Te estás volviendo loco, Inuyasha? A esta loca la conociste ayer! Es una maniática que sólo arma teatritos!

-Te dije que te callaras, Kikyou. Es un bebé!

-Entonces, quédate con el bebé…

Kikyou se puso de pie y se marchó. Rin tenía a Keitaro sobre sus piernas y lo llenó de besos.

-Kei, cálmate…

-Quiero ir a casa, mama… ella no me quiere y si se pone brava le hace daño al bebé…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y se puso de pie.

-Inuyasha, siento mucho que hayas discutido con tu esposa…

-No te preocupes, Rin… a ella no le gustan los niños…

-De todas formas, lo siento… Inutaisho, Izayoi… muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa, que es hermosa, por cierto…

-Rin…

-Quédate con tu familia, Sesshoumaru...

Rin se marchó con Keitaro en brazos. Sesshoumaru se quedó parado.

-Qué esperas, idiota, síguela!

-Pero tú…

-Y le voy a pedir perdón por algo que ella hizo? Ve tras ella!

Sesshoumaru siguió a Rin.

-Mama, porqué lloras?

-Perdóname, mi amor… pero es muy difícil que…

-Que te convenzas de que te quiero…

-Sessh…

-Te quiero, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Te dije que te olvidaras de esa bruja…

………………………………………

**N/A: Y ya! Uuf qué cansada estoy! Ya Kikyou comenzó a sacar las uñas. **

**Bueno, estoy cansadita, muchos besos y recuerden que soy adicta a los reviews, así que muchos reviews para mí y mucho más caps para ustedes. No pido mucho, solo unas líneas…**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Envidia

**Capítulo 5**

**Envidia**

-KEITARO!

El pequeño fue corriendo al encuentro con su padre, se quedó de piedra al ver el avión que le había regalado Sesshoumaru hecho añicos.

-Papa…

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que recojas tus juguetes. Mira lo que pasó por no hacerlo.

-Gomen, papa…

El pequeño bajó la cabeza. Según su padre los hombres no lloran, pero era lo que él quería hacer.

-Estás llorando?

-No…

Sasuke le levantó la cabeza halándolo del cabello.

-Itai! Suéltame!

-A mí no me faltas el respeto!

Sasuke le dio una bofetada al pequeño que lo lanzó al piso.

-Eres un marica, no más me faltaba, un hijo maricón.

Sasuke le tiró el juguete y se marchó. Keitaro se quedó en un rincón, abrazado a sus rodillas y llorando en silencio.

…………………………………………

Sesshoumaru y Rin habían vuelto a la habitación. Rin no se sentía del todo bien. Sesshoumaru le dio un vaso de agua.

-Gracias…

-Te sientes mejor?

-No… es… a pesar de todo no dejo de pensar en Keitaro…

-Keitaro?

-Sí… me siento mal por haberlo dejado…

-Preciosa, a mí también me gustaría que estuviese con nosotros, pero si el bestia de tu ex no quiso…

Rin tomó su celular y llamó a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, y Keitaro?

-Está dormido.

-Estás seguro?

-Sí, está dormido.

-Todo está bien?

-Todo está bien, a qué hora llegas?

-En la noche, pasaré por tu casa para buscarlo.

-Está bien.

Sin embargo, Rin no sentía que las cosas estuvieran bien.

-Sesshoumaru, perdóname, pero tengo que ver a mi hijo…

-Está bien…

Todo el camino Rin se llevaba las manos al pecho mientras veía por la ventana. Sesshoumaru la sabía preocupada. Tomó su mano y se la besó.

-Rin…

-No quiero pensar que lo haya golpeado…

-Rin… qué dices!

-Es un tema muy delicado…

-Si lo golpea, lo mato!

-Ese es el problema… no lo sé…

-Cómo que no lo sabes? Si fue capaz de golpearte estando embarazada…

-Keitaro nunca me lo ha dicho… no tengo manera de probar que él lo golpea si Keitaro no habla… pero sí corro el riesgo de perder a mi hijo si hablo sin pruebas…

-Rin…

-Sasuke es juez, Sesshoumaru… tiene demasiado poder y contactos… me puede quitar a mi hijo de la noche a la mañana… y yo no podría hacer nada…

-Preciosa, me tienes a mí…

-A ti es a la última persona que quiero involucrar… su poder puede hacerte daño… perdóname… debí decirte que él es muy peligroso mucho antes de siquiera aceptar salir contigo…

-Rin… no le tengo miedo. Y te voy proteger y a Keitaro.

Rin sonrió tristemente.

-Sólo quiero llegar y verlo…

Dos horas más tarde, estaban en la casa de Sasuke. El pequeño salió a su encuentro cargando su bulto con ropa. Sesshoumaru tomó el bulto mientras Rin cargaba y llenaba de besos a su hijo.

-Te amo, mi amor!

Se despidieron desde lejos y subieron al auto. Rin se sentó atrás con Keitaro, iba llenándolo de besos y abrazos. Tomó su carita entre sus manos y vio sus ojos rojos.

-Kei, estás bien?

-Itai, mama…

-Dónde?

Rin soltó su rostro, el pequeño bajó la cabeza, Rin pudo ver las lágrimas mojar su camisa.

-Kei…

-Yo me porté mal… soy un niño malo…

-No, mi amor… no eres un niño malo…

-Sí… hice una cosa muy mala…

-Qué fue eso que hiciste, Kei?

Keitaro no le contestó, simplemente se aferró a su pecho llorando y pidiéndole perdón. Para Sesshoumaru estaba más que claro que por alguna estupidez, el imbécil de Sasuke lo había reprendido con golpes. Al llegar a la casa de Rin, ella llevó al pequeño en brazos, Sesshoumaru sacó el bulto. Y entonces vio el avión destrozado. No eran muchas las formas de desbaratar un avión de acero de ésa manera. Sesshoumaru supo de inmediato que lo habían aplastado y lo más cercano que tenía Sasuke para hacer eso, era su propia camioneta.

-Kei, mi amor, cálmate, no te voy a castigar…

Rin le dio refresco, estaba pálido y sudoroso. Lo estaba abrazando cuando Sesshoumaru entró con lo demás.

-Rin…

Rin vio lo que Sesshoumaru tenía en las manos y se quedó con la boca abierta, cuando Keitaro se apartó de su pecho y vio el avión, le dio un ataque de pánico.

-PERDÓN! MAMA, NO! MAMA, NO!

-Kei!

-MAMA, NO! NO LO DEJES!

-Kei…

-MAMA SOY YO, TU BEBÉ!

-KEITARO!

Keitaro tembló al escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru, Rin lo sintió rígido, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No le grites, Sesshoumaru, yo no le grito.

-Perdón…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellos y sentándose junto a Rin, lo abrazó.

-Perdóname por gritarte, Keitaro… me asusté porque parecía que te ibas a enfermar.

Sesshoumaru sacó su pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y limpió sus lágrimas, también le limpió la nariz.

-Nadie te va a castigar, Kei…

-Sólo mi mami me dice Kei…

-No puedo decirte Kei? Está bien, Keitaro… pero de todas formas, nadie te va a castigar… comprendes?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Dale un besito a tu mami, para que se le pase el susto…

Keitaro la besó en la mejilla, Rin cerró los ojos al sentir su carita fría rozarla, sonrió.

-Te amo, Kei…

-Te amo, mami…

Sesshoumaru buscó agua para todos. Una vez que estuvieron calmados, tomó el avión.

-Keitaro… cómo se rompió?

-Gomen… recogí mis juguetes… pero se me quedó el avión…

Sesshoumaru sabía que era algo poco factible dado que apenas lo soltaba.

-Perdón, Sesshoumaru…

-Eso no importa… quieres otro como éste?

-Sí…

-Te voy a regalar otro igual. Ahora lleva éste a la basura.

Keitaro obedeció. Cuando estuvieron solos, Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Es obvio que lo golpea. Y lo maltrata…

-Ahora no, Sesshoumaru, por favor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Me voy?

-No…

Keitaro fue con ellos y se subió al regazo de Rin.

-Tengo sueño, mama…

-Duérmete, mi amor… luego te llevo a tu cama…

Keitaro se acomodó entre sus brazos y se quedó dormido del lado contrario al que solía hacerlo, Rin podía ver su mejilla colorada. Estuvieron en silencio, y apretando sus labios, Rin lloró en silencio mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Mami…

-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor…

-Rin…

-Estaré bien…

Keitaro acarició el rostro de su madre.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Sí?

-Enséñame a hacer a mi mami feliz…

-Sólo sigue siendo como eres, verás que tu mami ya es feliz…

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Cómo te lastimaste la cara?

-Me…

Keitaro no podía decir la verdad.

-Me caí de la cama. Papa me dijo que no durmiera arriba, pero me subí…

Rin sabía que hablaba de una cama de dos pisos, pero sabía de igual manera que era mentira. Lo besó con ternura.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru los vio en silencio. Cuando el pequeño se quedó dormido, lo llevaron a su cama, al salir, Rin se sentó viéndose las manos, completamente impotente.

-Rin…

-Lo sé… Kami, qué hago? No puedo permitir que lo vuelva a hacer…

-Yo sé cómo solucionarlo…

-Cómo?

-Está celoso...

-Celoso? De qué?

-De que tal vez Keitaro y yo nos llevemos mucho mejor que él mismo con él…

-Estás hablando disparates.

-Rin, ese avión era de acero. Virtualmente indestructible, mínimo le pasó por encima con su auto. Y tú sabes que Keitaro no lo dejó tirado.

-Sí, lo sé… y qué piensas hacer?

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, la solución era la más dolorosa para ambos.

-Lo siento, preciosa… pero la única solución que veo es que no sigamos juntos…

-Eso no cambiará nada…

-Pero las golpizas aumentaron cuando tú y yo… Rin, debemos evitar que le haga más daño…

Rin cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te necesito conmigo, Sesshoumaru, no desde lejos. Yo sé que tú no quieres…

-No, no quiero…

-Entoces no sugieras otra tontería como esa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos a superar esto juntos…

Rin asintió. Se besaban apasionadamente cuando Keitaro llamó a Rin, se separaron sonriendo.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Quiero agua…

Rin le sirvió el vaso de agua, luego de que se la tomara, Keitaro vio a su madre.

-Mami, Sesshoumaru va a ser tu esposo?

Rin rió y lo cargó para besarlo.

-Sesshoumaru y yo nos queremos mucho, y te queremos mucho…

-Pero no va a ser tu esposo?

-Quién sabe si un día de éstos se decide a aguantar a la loca de tu mami…

-Tú no eres loca, mami… tú eres buena…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la abrazó aún cargando a Keitaro.

-Es hora de dormir, Kei… taro…

Keitaro se abrazó a Rin.

-Con mi mami…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Con tu mami, sí… te amo, preciosa. Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, mi amor…

Se despidieron con un tierno beso, Sesshoumaru se marchó.

-Mama, porqué le dijiste mi amor a Sesshoumaru?

-Porque lo amo, Kei… así como te amo a ti…

Rin lo besó en la sien y lo llevó a dormir junto con ella, se pasó la noche velando el sueño de su bebé, lo besó con ternura en la cabeza mientras le repetía cuánto lo quería.

……………………………………

Luego de dejar a Keitaro en el colegio, Rin condujo hasta la oficina de Sasuke. Al entrar, él apoyó los codos sobre su escritorio y su cabeza de sus dedos entrecruzados.

-En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Déjate de babosadas. Escúchame bien, el hecho que tú no quieras a tu hijo no significa que lo vas a maltratar, como me vuelva a enterar que golpeaste a Keitaro, te vas a arrepentir.

-Él te dijo que yo lo golpeé?

-No tuvo que decírmelo, si tenía tu mano marcada en la mejilla. Te lo advierto, Sasuke, será mejor que dejes de golpearlo si no quieres conocerme. Y te prohíbo insultarlo.

-Y quién eres tú para prohibirme algo?

-Me importa un carajo quién seas o quién te creas, Sasuke, cuando se trata de mi hijo, las cosas se te van a poner bien amargas.

-Tú hijo… se te olvida que tuve que acostarme contigo para que lo tuvieras?

-Eres un desgraciado. No quisiste a Daisuke y tampoco quieres a Keitaro, para qué insistes en tenerlo cerca?

-Y voy a permitir que me estafes a plena luz del día? Tengo que ver lo que haces con mí dinero… me está saliendo bien caro el haberme acostado contigo.

-Eres una escoria. No estás hablando con una cualquiera, yo fui tu esposa.

-Sí, eres una cualquiera…

-Como una cualquiera sólo me sentía cuando acababas y yo ni siquiera había comenzado a sentir algo. Y si tu problema es tú dinero… olvídalo. Desde hoy no me tienes que dar un centavo. No tienes que dar nada. Voy a criar a mi hijo sola, puedo hacerlo. No te necesito en lo absoluto. Y por cierto, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de él.

-Bien, dile que me morí. Que es un error y que no soporto los errores. De todas formas, dudo que sea mi hijo. Es un marica…

Rin se marchó de la oficina, llamó a la suya y le dijo a Sumire que se sentía mal. Sesshoumaru fue a la oficina con un sencillo ramo de flores silvestres.

-Hola, Sumire…

-Hola, hermanito… qué pena si es para Rin, pero ella no vino hoy, llamó y dijo que se siente mal…

-Qué tiene?

-No me dijo, sólo que se quedaría en casa.

Sesshoumaru se despidió de Sumire y fue a la casa de Rin. Cuando Rin abrió la puerta, se sorprendió y sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru con las flores y un envase térmico.

-Mi amor… qué haces aquí?

-Hm… quise ver qué le pasa a mi novia… er… son para ti…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin recibió las flores, fueron hasta la cocina, donde Rin preparó un florero y puso las flores.

-Están preciosas…

-Rin… cómo te sientes?

-Hablaste con Sumire…

-Pues fui a tu oficina.

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-No estoy enferma… es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar…

-Ya veo… entonces ésta sopa no es muy útil…

Rin rió a carcajadas y se lo comió a besos.

-Qué lindo eres, mi amor! Es más… como no he desayunado, me la voy a comer… ese envase se puede poner en microondas?

-Sí…

Rin calentó la sopa y se sirvió una parte.

-La hizo Izayoi… desea que te recuperes pronto… le diremos que te mejoraste…

Rin sonrió.

-Kami, mi amor… no sé si cometí un error o qué…

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Fui a enfrentar a Sasuke a su oficina. Le dije de todo y terminé por liberarlo de la manutención de Keitaro.

-Y puedes hacer eso? Económicamente estás lista?

-Sí… sólo que no puedo pagar su colegio… lo pondré en otro cuando termine el año…

Rin se recostó del pecho de Sesshoumaru, él sintió su camisa húmeda.

-Rin…

-Sí lo golpea… no lo negó, no negó nada, hasta me dijo que es un marica… de ahí sacó Kei esa palabra…

-Kami, preciosa…

-Me costó lágrimas de sangre tener a mi hijo, para que éste malnacido venga a golpearlo. No es justo, Sesshoumaru, no es justo…

-Cálmate, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru secó sus lágrimas. Mientras Rin comía, sus palabras rondaban la mente de Sesshoumaru. Al terminar, le agradeció la sopa y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Rin… a qué te refieres con lágrimas de sangre?

Rin lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación. Buscó los álbumes fotográficos de Keitaro. Le mostró la primera fotografía, donde Keitaro era un pequeño fuerte y sonriente.

-Así desearía yo que hubiese sido… éste es Kei a las 5 semanas…

Le mostró una fotografía de un pequeño lleno de cables y tubos, con una venda en los ojos.

-Éste es Kei a los 3 días de nacido.

-Bromeas, Rin, no puede ser él…

-No bromeo, Sesshoumaru… Keitaro nació a los 6 meses y dos semanas… casi lo pierdo…

-Pero porqué?

-La primera y única vez que Sasuke me puso la mano… me caí y después comencé a tener contracciones…

-Kami, Rin…

-Tuve a mi hijo sola… Sasuke se apareció una semana después apestando a alcohol, entonces le pedí el divorcio.

Sesshomaru continuó ojeando el álbum, las imágenes iban mejorando. Keitaro se veía cada vez más fuerte y sano. Entonces Sesshoumaru comenzó a sonreír. Rin parecía tener ese arte de captar situaciones graciosas, como la primera vez que tocó un ave o la primera vez que tocó un pescado.

-No comprendo cómo pueden querer hacerle daño… te lo repito Rin, tu hijo es maravilloso…

-Lo sé… es un manojo de alegrías…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es precioso… se parece mucho a ti…

Rin sonrió.

-Siempre soñé con una familia enorme…

-Es extraño escuchar eso de alguien que tiene hermanos.

-Bueno, pero es que no nos criamos juntos. Souta siempre estuvo en internados. Y Kagome se fue a vivir con mis abuelos, sólo nos juntábamos en verano.

-Pero porqué se separaban?

-Papá y mamá no tenían el dinero… mis abuelos se ofrecieron a pagar la educación de uno de los 3 y a Souta lo becaron…

-Entonces la exitosa abogada viene desde abajo. Creí que eras rica de nacimiento.

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Tampoco soy rica ahora. Papá consiguió un trabajo mejor y volvimos a estar juntos más o menos cuando yo tenía 15 años.

-Me gustaría conocer a tus padres… y a tu hermana…

-A mi hermana? Para qué?

-Hm! Si es más bonita que tú, te cambio…

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la tumbó sobre la cama mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Es broma… no creo que pueda ser más bonita que tú…

-Sessh!

-Está bien, está bien! La verdad… no te cambiaría por nada en el mundo…

-Mucho mejor…

-Tal vez por Carmen Electra…

-Sesshoumaru!

-Es broma!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas para luego comerse a su novia a besos.

Rin descansaba sobre su pecho, hacía dibujitos con sus dedos, él rió, tomó su mano y la besó con ternura.

-Eres el primer hombre que traigo a mi casa…

-De seguro que le dices eso a todos…

Rin le pellizcó un pezón y lo retorció.

-OUCH! Eso duele!

-Por menso, te lo ganas…

-Preciosa…

Rin le dio la espalda. Sesshoumaru se la llenó de besos.

-Rin, mi amor…

-De seguro le dices eso a todas…

-No he tenido tantas novias que se llamen Rin…

Rin le iba a dar un cojinazo, él la abrazó y la besó con ternura, ella le dio la espalda nuevamente. Sesshoumaru apoyó su cabeza de su hombro.

-Preciosa… sólo contigo me siento completo… toda mi vida he esperado por una mujer como tú, he recorrido el mundo y nunca sospeché encontrarte como la mejor amiga de mi hermana…

Rin se dio la vuelta y acarició su rostro.

-Eso es lo más dulce que me han dicho en toda mi vida…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa… ni eres una distracción, ni unas vacaciones, ni nada por el estilo… sólo sigo preguntándome porqué no te conocí antes…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Yo también te amo, Sessh…

……………………………………

Fueron por Keitaro al colegio, afortunadamente llegaron antes de tiempo y vieron a Sasuke esperando en la salida.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo por mi hijo…

-No, tú no tienes hijo. Qué diablos quieres ahora?

-Rin, no lo empeores. Vengo por mi hijo.

Sesshoumaru se paró junto a Rin.

-Te llevarás a ese niño, sobre mi cadáver…

-Por favor! No me hagas complacerte… tú no cuentas aquí, así que será mejor que te desaparezcas.

-Él no irá a ninguna parte. Sasuke, ya hiciste la corta vida de Daisuke miserable, ni estuviste cuando nació y mucho menos cuando murió. No te voy a permitir que le hagas lo mismo a Keitaro. Además… tú firmaste un documento donde renuncias a él. Lo recuerdas? Aléjate de mi hijo o tu intachable reputación dejará mucho de qué hablar…

-Eres una perra…

Sesshoumaru iba a golpearlo, pero Rin lo detuvo.

-No! No vale la pena…

Sesshoumaru se calmó y se marchó hacia el auto. Sasuke se subió a su auto y pareció irse, en realidad, se quedó en la cercanía. Vio cuando Keitaro reconoció a Sesshoumaru y corrió a él, Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo abrazó. Subieron al auto y se marcharon.

-Eso te va a costar sangre, Rin… debiste largarte de Japón cuando te lo ofrecí…

……………………………

**Hola! Cómo les va? Pues ya ven, no me detengo! Ya comenzaron mis exámenes nuevamente TT, pero lo superaremos! Espero que me tengan paciencia.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	6. Hasta Luego

**Capítulo 6**

**Hasta Luego**

Cuando las cosas van bien, el tiempo pasa volando. Rin nunca le dijo nada a Keitaro esperando a que él preguntara, pero no lo hizo. Los veía jugar y divertirse completamente despreocupados. Sin embargo, al ver el calendario, sintió un frío recorrer su espalda. Dentro de una semana, Sesshoumaru se iría a trabajar. Cada noche, al dormir abrazada a él, se preguntaba si de verdad soportaría la distancia.

Comenzó a relampaguear.

-Sessh, ponte ropa…

-Hm?

-Ponte ropa, Keitaro le teme a los rayos.

Sesshoumaru se puso su pantalón, al primer trueno tuvieron a Keitaro parado junto a la puerta.

-Mami…

-Ven, mi amor…

Rin lo acomodó entre ellos dos. Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-No importa si te asustan. Pero recuerda que están muy lejos de aquí.

-Qué tan lejos?

-Cuando veas un relámpago, cuenta hipopótamos… y cuando oigas el trueno, divide entre 5 hasta donde contaste y así sabrás a cuántos kilómetros cayó el rayo.

-No sé dividir…

-No? Entonces le dices a Rin o a mí.

-Qué es un kilómetro?

-Hm… mañana te enseño. Sí?

-Sí…

El pequeño buscó refugio en el pecho de su madre.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza. Sesshoumaru pudo ver por la ventana un rayo golpear el techo de una casa cercana, no tuvo tiempo de advertirlo, el estruendo fue increíble y todo quedó en oscuridad.

-MAMA!

-Shh… cálmate…

Keitaro gritaba desesperado, Rin lo abrazaba con fuerza, se había sentado en la cama para abrazarlo mejor.

-Kei, cálmate!

Sesshoumaru se sentó y logró pasar a Keitaro a sus brazos.

-Cálmate, Keitaro… es sólo un apagón…

-Qué es eso?

-Es cuando se apagan todas las luces. Ya pronto vuelven a prenderse…

-Tengo miedo!

-No hay que tener miedo… Rin, no tienes parábola, verdad?

-No.

-Entonces no hay que tener nada de miedo… además, yo estoy aquí, para cuidarte y a tu mami… No crees que pueda cuidarte?

Keitaro asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sesshoumaru continuó abrazándolo. Con cada trueno, Keitaro se estremecía, pero no gritaba. La electricidad se reestableció, Rin sonrió al verlos abrazados, los besó en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Vamos a dormir, sí? Ya la tormenta pasó.

Keitaro se quedó abrazado a Sesshoumaru, él acarició su cabeza y lo dejó dormir.

………………………………

Rin estaba con Keitaro en el jardín. Jugaban corriendo por todas partes cuando Sesshoumaru llegó.

-Preciosa…

Rin se quedó de piedra al ver a Sesshoumaru con su uniforme de las fuerzas aéreas. Pantalón y chaqueta blancos, sombrero con la insignia. La chaqueta estaba prácticamente forrada en medallas.

-Mi amor! Te ves…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se quitó el sombrero, la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente.

-Perdona, tuve que ir a la base bien temprano.

-Qué pasó?

-Cambiaron los planes…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Me voy dentro de dos días…

-No, pero por qué?

-No puedo decírtelo…

Aquellas no eran buenas noticias, en especial con el tono de seriedad con el que Sesshoumaru hablaba. Rin sabía suficiente como para reconocer que si la misión era secreta, era de vida o muerte. Lo besó en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación. Keitaro se quedó viendo a Sesshoumaru con la mirada baja.

-Sesshoumaru… qué pasa? Porqué mi mamá se puso triste?

-Tengo que ir a trabajar dentro de dos días… creíamos que íbamos a tener más tiempo juntos.

-Y porqué no dejas de ir?

-No puedo, Keitaro… si no voy, me van a encarcelar y así pasaré mucho más tiempo sin verlos.

Sesshoumaru se sentó, Keitaro se subió al sillón y se sentó a su lado.

-Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer… pero no puedo hacerlas…

-Qué cosas?

-Me gustaría que tu mami fuera mi esposa… tener muchos bebés, todos los que ella quiera…

-Y qué pasaría conmigo?

-Vivirías con nosotros, claro. Serías el hermano mayor y los demás tienen que obedecerte… como a un capitán…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Sí?

-Si tú vas tanto al cielo, tráele a mami su otro bebé…

-Su otro bebé? A Daisuke?

-Sí… no me gusta verla tan triste cuando recuerda a mi hermanito…

Sesshoumaru le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-No puedo hacer eso, Keitaro… yo subo al cielo, pero no al cielo donde está Kami con tu hermanito.

Keitaro se quedó viendo hacia abajo.

-Te voy a dejar una tarea muy especial…

-Cuál?

-Vas a cuidar a tu mami y cuando la veas triste, haz lo que sea para hacerla feliz.

-Como qué?

-Le puedes hacer cosquillas, o caras para que se ría…

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Qué tal si juegas en tu habitación un rato en lo que yo intento hacer a tu mami feliz?

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Rin estaba sentada en la cama, abrazada a una almohada.

-Aún no me voy y ya estás así… me preocupas, preciosa…

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, qué tan peligrosa es ésta misión?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-Dímelo!

-No puedo…

-Júrame que vas a volver…

-Rin...

Rin lo golpeó en el pecho con lágrimas en los ojos, eran golpes sin fuerzas. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Júramelo! Júramelo…

-Te lo prometo, preciosa… te lo prometo…

-No quiero que me lo prometas, quiero que me lo jures…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía su propio corazón estrujarse.

-Rin, no hagas esto… por Kami, me estás partiendo el alma…

-Y qué crees que siento yo, Sesshoumaru? Yo te amo…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor… y precisamente por eso… Rin, preciosa… faltan dos días… y te prometo que serán los dos mejores días de tu vida.

-No quiero dos días! Te quiero siempre, hacernos viejitos juntos…

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro. Rin deseaba exactamente lo mismo que él.

-Te lo prometo, preciosa… nos haremos viejitos juntos y cuando se me caigan los dientes, me tendrás que dar sólo sopitas y purecitos.

-No me mientes?

-No, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos.

-Vamos a cenar…

-No tengo hambre…

-La tendrás…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Vamos, no quiero que Keitaro te vea así…

…………………………

Sumire estaba en una situación similar, pero no lo exteriorizaba. Debía aceptarlo todo tal y como era. Se apartó un poco de él para que disfrutara de sus hijas. Jaken jugaba con ellas por toda la casa, los tres reían a carcajadas. Sumire sonreía al verlos o cuando su esposo se acercaba para besarla.

Ya en la noche, Jaken llevó a sus hijas a la cama y las llenó de besos. Una vez dormidas, se escabulló en el estudio, donde estaba Sumire desde hacía una hora. La abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Daría lo que fuera por tus pensamientos…

-No quiero que vayas, Jaken…

-Sumire, sabes que no puedo…

-Jaken, mi amor, escúchame sólo ésta vez… tengo un muy mal presentimiento… no quiero que nada malo te pase…

-Voy a estar bien, mi amor… nadie puede derrotarnos a Sesshoumaru y a mí en el aire…

Sumire se dio vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo miedo, Jaken… Tengo mucho miedo…

-Cálmate, mi amor… nada va a pasarme…

-Por Kami, no vallas.

-Si no voy me apresarían.

-Te prefiero preso a muerto!

Jaken acarició el rostro de su esposa.

-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor… será algo rápido, en un mes estaré aquí…

La cargó y la besó.

-Y te haré el amor, y tendremos un varoncito… te lo prometo, mi amor…

-Por Kami, Jaken… no me imagino mi vida sin ti…

-Sumire, mi amor…

Jaken la apretó entre sus brazos y la subió hasta la habitación.

-Te amo, cariño…

…………………………

Sesshoumaru y Keitaro veían un documental acerca de los aviones. Keitaro se había quedado dormido, Rin sonrió y lo cargó.

-Puedo llevarlo a su cama?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru lo tomó de sus brazos y lo llevó a su cama. Lo acomodó y lo cubrió con las sábanas. Vio a Rin sonriendo.

-Si lo quieres hacer, hazlo…

-Qué cosa?

-Besarlo…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la frente.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos…

Rin sonrió, salieron de la habitación y se fueron a la suya. Rin tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Te ves encantador…

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto…

-Cómo así?

-A ser papá…

Rin sonrió.

-Quieres ser papá?

-Sólo si tú eres la mamá…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

…………………………………..

-PAPI, PAPI!

-Papi…

Jaken despertó con sus hijas sobre él.

-Ayame, Suzume, son las 7 de la mañana… váyanse a dormir…

Ayame se quedó sobre la cama, Suzume salió de la habitación en busca de Sumire.

-Mami!

-Qué pasó?

-Papi no me quiere!

-Suzume, sabes que eso no es verdad…

Sumire cargó a su pequeña y limpió sus lágrimas. Por otro lado, Ayame se quedó viendo a su papá dormir, se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Yo voy a dormir contigo, papi… feliz cumpleaños…

Jaken sonrió con los ojos cerrados y abrazó a su hija.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Jaken se sentó en la cama y la llenó de besos. Poco después bajó las escaleras con Ayame tomada de la mano. Sumire cargaba a Suzume.

-No, no me quiere mami… me dijo que me fuera a dormir…

-Tal vez esta muy cansado, Suzume, mi amor, sabes que tu papi te ama…

-Suzume…

La pequeña vio a su padre. Jaken se acercó y la cargó.

-Qué pasa, princesa?

-…-

-Suzume…

-Tú me quieres, papi?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Suzume lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Feliz cumpleaños, papi…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Jaken la besó con ternura en la sien y la abrazó.

-No digas que no te quiero, porque eso me pone triste… cuando yo estoy trabajando, pienso mucho en ti, en tu hermanita y en tu mami… porque son lo más lindo que Kami me regaló…

Jaken la llenó de besos igual que a Ayame. La dejó sobre un sillón y abrazó a su esposa para luego besarla apasionadamente.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, cariño, feliz cumpleaños…

Jaken sonrió mientras sentía las caricias en su nuca. La besó con ternura, se separaron con las niñas riendo.

………………………………………

Rin despertó y se encontró sola. Luego de darse un baño, bajó las escaleras y encontró a Sesshoumaru y a Keitaro preparando el desayuno.

-Sessh…

-Ah! Nos atraparon!

-Mami! Vete a dormir!

Rin sonrió y los besó a los dos.

-Buenos días, mi amor… cariño…

Keitaro la abrazó y la llenó de besos. Rin sonreía abrazando a su pequeño y recibiendo la lluvia de besos.

-Mama, vamos arriba…

-Espera, un besito…

Sesshoumaru le dio un tierno beso en los labios, Rin sonrió y subió junto con Keitaro. En la habitación, el pequeño sentado sobre sus piernas, jugaba con su rostro apretándole los cachetes o los labios.

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Te quiero mucho…

-Yo también te quiero…

Sesshoumaru entró cargando una bandeja llena de delicias para desayunar.

-Wow! Mi amor!

-Ah! No, mami! Yo soy tu amor!

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Los dos son mis amores. Y gracias a los dos…

…………………………………

Después del desayuno irían a la mansión Kazami, donde disfrutarían el día de cumpleaños de Jaken en familia. Luego de que todos llegaran, a los demás les pareció extraño que Kikyou no fuera.

-Inuyasha, y tu esposa?

-Ah… pues… no es algo que pensaba anunciar hoy… pero… Kikyou y yo estamos en trámites de divorcio…

-Qué!

-Hijo, qué pasó?

-No la amo, mamá… nunca la amé y para colmo ese hijo no es mío.

-Inuyasha, ésas son acusaciones muy serias…

-Es la verdad papá… ella misma lo admitió…

-No puedo dejar de sentirme responsable… lo siento…

-Tranquila, Rin… tú no te acostaste con ella…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Todo aquello quedó en segundo plano y siguieron celebrando en grande, los pequeños insistieron en ir al área de la piscina. Los hombres los complacieron y las mujeres se quedaron afuera disfrutando del sol y hablando. Rin veía a Sesshoumaru y se mordía el labio mientras delineaba sus contorneados músculos con la mirada.

-El tuyo no es el único papazote…

Rin vio a Izayoi con un tono escarlata en las mejillas, la habían atrapado, sonrió tímidamente.

-Mira al papá… estaba así mismito cuando lo conocí…

-No lo creo…

-Sí, hace una rutina de ejercicios…

-Mamá, no me interesa saber cómo mi papá se mantiene en forma…

-Ah, eso es fácil. Una buena larga y deliciosa sesión de…

-Mamá!

-Espera un momento. Acaso te crees qué? Qué fuiste obra divina?

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras Sumire se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-Pues yo sí quiero saber. Usted es una mujer muy bien conservada y no aparenta ni el mínimo de su edad.

-Gracias, Rin…

Mientras Izayoi y Rin compartían secretos, Sumire convenció a su padre de cuidar a las niñas y sacó a Jaken de la piscina. Fueron hasta un rincón apartado, donde Sumire se lo comió a besos.

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, Jaken, no lo olvides…

-Nunca, mi amor…

Jaken la besó con ternura. Estuvieron refugiados de los demás un buen tiempo, hasta que Jaken, tomándola de la mano, volvió a la piscina, los demás los abucharon, Sumire sonrió sonrojada y recibió un beso de su esposo antes de que él se tirara en la piscina.

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru acariciaba la espalda de Rin, que estaba acomodada sobre su pecho y lo llenaba de tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó. Sintió lágrimas en su pecho.

-Rin…

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Voy a volver, preciosa… voy a volver por ti…

………………………………………

Sumire colapsó sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, ambos extasiados de placer, sin poder controlar sus respiraciones. Jaken la abrazó con fuerza mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Sumire…

-Te amo, Jaken…

Sumire se quedó sobre su pecho, descansando.

-Jaken…

-Hm?

-De verdad quieres tener más hijos?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… todos los que quieras…

-Jaken…

-Hm?

-Tengo otro regalo para ti…

-Sí? Cuál?

-Estoy embarazada, mi amor…

-Qué!

Sumire levantó la mirada sonriendo.

-Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Antes de hacerte el amor…

-Kami, mi amor! Te amo!

Jaken la llenó de besos y caricias.

-Te amo, mi amor… TE AMO!

Ambos reían entre besos, Sumire se fijó en los ojos de su esposo.

-Jaken… vas a volver, verdad?

-Sí, mi amor… voy a volver…

Jaken la llenó de besos nuevamente.

-Te amo…

………………………………

Rin se despertó y se sentó en la cama para ver a Sesshoumaru vistiéndose. Al verla despierta, Sesshoumaru interrumpió su ritual y se sentó a su lado, la saludó con un apasionado beso.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Todavía no amanece, Sessh…

-Tengo que estar en la base a las 7:30…

Rin se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-Cómo es que me pude enamorar de un hombre que vive al borde del peligro?

-Te parecí increíblemente atractivo, agradable, encantador…

Rin sonrió.

-Ya cállate, tonto… te amo, Sessh…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente.

Rin se levantó para hacerle el desayuno, mientras, Keitaro se despertó.

-Mami…

-Kei, mi amor…

Rin lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Mi amor, es muy temprano, qué haces despierto?

-Olí el desayuno y creía que ya era de día…

Rin sonrió.

-Es el desayuno de Sesshoumaru, se tiene que ir muy temprano.

Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras y sonrió al ver a Keitaro.

-Hola, Kei… taro…

Sesshoumaru besó a Rin y acarició la cabeza de Keitaro.

-Falta un poco para tu desayuno…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se quedó en la sala, pasaba los canales en el televisor, Keitaro fue con él.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Qué pasa, Keitaro?

-Sesshoumaru, tú me quieres?

-Mucho, Keitaro…

Keitaro se quedó viéndolo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Sesshoumaru… porque eres bueno conmigo y con mi mami…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Keitaro lo abrazó, él recibió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sabes algo?

-Qué cosa?

-Puedes decirme Kei, como mi mami…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Está bien, Kei…

-Sesshoumaru?

-Dime…

-Yo ya no voy a la casa de mi papá porque él no me quiere… eso quiere decir que me quedé sin papá?

-Keitaro…

-Yo sé que mi papá no me quiere… siempre me hace cosas que me duelen… y me castiga pero yo sé que no hice nada malo…

-Eres muy pequeño para estas cosas… pero cuando pase el tiempo, él se va a dar cuenta de que cometió un error y te va a pedir perdón.

-Y a mi mamá también? Pero… si mami lo perdona, no puede ser tu esposa…

-Esas son dos cosas muy diferentes, Keitaro…

Keitaro bostezó y se acomodó en su pecho.

-Kami me tenía que dar un papá como tú…

Sesshoumaru sólo lo continuó abrazando. El pequeño se quedó dormido entre sus brazos. Rin ya había servido el desayuno y escuchó lo que su hijo había dicho. Se secó las lágrimas y se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh…

-Preciosa… estabas llorando…

-No… no te preocupes… ya está listo…

Rin tomó a Keitaro en brazos y lo llevó a su cama. Volvió con Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor…

-Cómo quisiera evitar sus sufrimientos.

-Es un niño maravilloso y no me canso de repetirlo…

-Sessh…

-Es así, Rin…

Rin acarició su rostro y lo besó con ternura.

-Tú lo amas…

-Sí…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru sintió sus lágrimas en su camisa.

-Preciosa…

-Eso me hace muy feliz…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y secó sus lágrimas.

-Mi amor, pero no por eso tienes que llorar…

Al terminar el desayuno, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Estuvo delicioso, preciosa, gracias…

………………………………

Sumire veía con el corazón en las manos cómo su esposo se vestía. Jaken se sentó a su lado.

-Te voy a llamar… te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, Jaken…

Se besaron apasionadamente, Jaken fue a despedirse de sus hijas que aún dormían.

-Ayame…

Ella despertó y sonrió al ver a su padre.

-Papi…

-Ya me voy a trabajar… te amo, princesa…

Ayame lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, papi…

Jaken la llenó de besos y la volvió a acomodar entre las sábanas y la besó en la frente.

-Vuelve a dormir…

Se acercó a Suzume. La pequeña dormía con medio pulgar dentro de la boca.

-Suzume…

La pequeña despertó y lo abrazó instantáneamente.

-Te amo, princesita…

-Te amo, papi…

Jaken repitió la lluvia de besos con Suzume.

………………………………………….

Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban unidos en un beso apasionado hasta que el taxi llegó. Se besaron una última vez antes de que Sesshoumaru abriera la puerta. Luego de subir su maleta al baúl le entregó un sobre a Rin.

-Qué es?

Rin lo abrió. Se deslizó hasta su mano un hermoso anillo de platino con un gran diamante montado en él.

-Sessh…

-Cuando vuelva… vas a ser mi esposa…

Sesshoumaru la besó y esperó una respuesta, pero Rin estaba catatónica.

-Rin?

-Sí! Kami! Sí!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la cargó mientras reía y la llenaba de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor!

-Te amo, Sessh!

……………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus reviews, espero seguir recibiendo más.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	7. Dos Noticias

**Capítulo 7**

**Dos Noticias**

Sumire entró en la oficina de Rin.

-Perdona por llegar tarde, las niñas no se querían levantar…

-No te preocupes… cómo estás?

-Pues… estoy… Kami, Rin, estoy bien preocupada… tengo un mal presentimiento con ésta misión…

-Sabes, yo también estoy preocupada…

-Es un poco tonto, yo sé que es… pero…

-Te comprendo, Sumire… si quieres tomarte el día…

-Kami, no… esa casa me consumiría… prefiero estar aquí mientras las niñas están en el colegio.

-Te comprendo…

Ambas amigas intentaron hablar a la vez, sonrieron.

-Tú primero, Sumire…

-Rin… estoy embarazada!

-Felicidades!

Las amigas se abrazaron riendo. Una vez calmadas, Sumire le preguntó a Rin lo que le quería decir.

-Pues esta mañana, antes de irse… tu hermano me preguntó si me casaría con él…

-Kami! Qué le dijiste!

-Sí!

………………………………………

Jaken y Sesshoumaru se encontraron en la base.

-Cómo estás?

-Feliz, con suerte… y me voy a casar…

-Cómo!

-Así como lo oyes, Rin aceptó…

-Felicidades, hermano!

-Gracias!

-El Merlín de las bodas… Jajaja! Esto es genial!

-Y tú? Se te nota bastante feliz…

-Eso es porque… mi bella, cariñosa y adorada esposa… o sea, tu hermana, no vayas a pensar disparates… está embarazada…

-Qué! Pero, porqué no lo dijo?

-Lo supo anoche cuando llegamos a la casa. Se lo dirá a tus papás hoy…

-Felicidades!

-Gracias! Espero que esta vez sea un niño…

-Y si es niña?

-Seguimos intentando.

-Pues en eso te gané.

-Sí, qué se siente ser papá?

-Es genial… en especial de un niño como Keitaro, ese pequeño es…

Jaken sonrió. Llegaron al puesto de control, donde firmaron su ingreso. Les entregaron unos formularios y se dirigieron a los casilleros. Mientras se cambiaban, Jaken notó unas marcas en la espalda de Sesshoumaru y estalló en risas.

-Qué pasa?

-Rin es toda una tigresa, verdad?

-Oye! Más respeto!

-Lo siento… pero es que tienes tremendos arañazos en toda la espalda.

Sesshoumaru se vio al espejo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al comprobar que era verdad.

-Ya cállate!

Se puso la camisilla y se cerró el traje de piloto.

-Eres un baboso!

Jaken rió a carcajadas.

………………………………………

Rin estaba en la casa. Trabajaba en su laptop sobre la cama. Keitaro se subió a la cama y la vio un largo rato apoyado en sus codos. Rin lo vio y luego de guardar su trabajo, se quitó los anteojos.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Sin Sesshoumaru no es divertido hacer aviones…

-Qué pena, Kei, pero yo no sé nada de eso.

-Ya nada es divertido, mami, cuándo vuelve Sesshoumaru?

-No lo sé, mi amor… creo que dentro de dos semanas… o un mes más…

Keitaro bajó la cabeza.

-Sesshoumaru se fue por mi culpa, verdad?

-Qué! Kei, de qué hablas?

-Sí, se fue por mi culpa. Porque yo le dije que quería un papá… pero él no quiere ser mi papá… nadie quiere…

-Kei, eso no es cierto. De dónde sacas éstas cosas?

-Yo lo sé…

-No es verdad, mi amor. Sesshoumaru te ama, y está muy feliz porque tú quieras que él sea tu padrastro.

Keitaro vio a Rin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No es verdad, mami… yo soy un niño malo, por eso no tengo un papá que me quiere…

-Keitaro Takeda, eso no es verdad!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kei, mi amor… quién te dijo éstas cosas?

-Papi…

-Dónde viste a tu papá? Kei, ya tu papá no puede verte, no puedes irte con él.

-En el colegio… porqué, mami?

-Por esto mismo. Te hace mucho daño. Yo prefiero que no tengas papá a que te trate tan mal…

-Sesshoumaru quiere ser mi papá?

-Sí, mi amor… cuando Sesshoumaru vuelva, nosotros nos vamos a casar y vamos a ser una familia. Sesshoumaru va a ser tu padrastro.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Porqué mi papá no me quiere?

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Sasuke es un hombre frío. No quiere a nadie que no sea él mismo. Por eso dejé de ser su esposa. Porque no me quería a mí tampoco. Y la gente como él, se queda muy sola.

Rin acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

-Ya nada de eso importa… lo más importante es que Kami me regaló un bebé precioso y sano. Y muy inteligente…

Rin decidió salir con Keitaro, fueron a un parque, donde disfrutaron de la tarde soleada. Rin sonreía al ver a su hijo nuevamente como un niño inocente, completamente despreocupado, como debía ser.

-Mami! Mira!

-Kei, ese es muy alto!

Keitaro se tiró del tobogán, Rin lo esperó abajo con los brazos abiertos, ambos rieron.

-Tírate conmigo, mami.

-Ya estoy muy vieja para eso…

-Mami!

-Está bien…

Se lanzaron abrazados, reían a carcajadas. Rin le hacía cosquillas y lo hacía retorcerse de la risa. Cerraron la tarde con una enorme copa de helado para cada uno. Al llegar a la casa, Keitaro iba rendido en el asiento trasero. Rin lo despertó para bañarlo y mientras lo secaba, se iba quedando con los ojos cerrados.

-Kei, despierta…

-No, mama, quiero dormir...

Rin logró ponerle el pijama a penas y el pequeño se acomodó en su regazo mientras lo peinaba. Rin sonrió y lo dejó dormir, estaba realmente agotado.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

………………………………

Sesshoumaru y Jaken sobrevolaban el porta aviones, probando unos prototipos de naves. Sesshoumaru se elevó lo más que pudo, y luego descendió en picada, esquivando la torre de control a escasos metros. El controlador se viró la taza de café caliente encima.

-MALDITA SEA, KAZAMI! ATENTE A PROBAR LA NAVE!

Sesshoumaru y Jaken rieron a carcajadas.

-Señor, la estoy probando. Sabe que suelo hacer maniobras de combate como ésta, una nave que yo pilote, debe soportarlas… Jaken, distracción, vuelo entrecruzado!

-Sí, capitán!

Ambos aviones volaban de frente a una velocidad increíble, el controlador creía que se iban a estrellar.

-Cambien la ruta! Cambien la ruta!

Se elevaron a la vez, entrecruzándose, creando una trenza de humo con los espirales encontrados, se separaron, cada uno a su lado y luego volvieron a volar de frente, pero ésta vez, Sesshoumaru le pasó por arriba y al revés a Jaken.

-KAZAMI, YO SÉ QUE NO TE IMPORTA MATARTE! PERO NO ME MATES CONTIGO!

Sesshoumaru y Jaken volvieron a reír.

-Creí que los controladores aéreos tenían los nervios de acero…

-Eso te lo dejamos a ti…

-Te equivocas, yo tengo las bolas de acero…

Los pilotos rieron, el controlador dijo algo en voz baja y dio la prueba por terminada. Ambos se alinearon para aterrizar. Al terminar, el comandante bajó a cubierta.

-Capitán!

-Señor!

Ambos asumieron posición de atención.

-Eso fue lo más descuidado y arriesgado que he visto en toda mi vida! Ese juguetito que acaba de volar es un proyecto de 250 millones de dólares, así que más le vale tratarlo con cariño!

-Permiso para hablar libremente, señor!

-Concedido.

-Si le hago el amor, no le sería infiel a mi mujer?

Jaken se aguantó las risas.

-Muy gracioso, Kazami…

-Gracias, señor!

……………………………………………

Inuyasha y su padre compartían un trago mientras resolvían varios asuntos del divorcio. Inutaisho notó la frustración en el rostro de su hijo.

-Inuyasha, aún la amas?

-No… creí que lograría hacerlo, pero nunca la amé…

-Por qué te casaste con una mujer que no amabas?

-Por qué? Porque… cometí un error, papá… un error de chiquillos… dejé que Kikyou se interpusiera entre la mujer que amo y yo…

-Y dónde está esa mujer ahora?

-Probablemente odiándome con cada célula de su cuerpo…

Inuyasha nunca pensó que esa mujer estaba mucho más cerca de lo que se imaginó.

Sumire se queda extrañada al ver a la mujer que se acerca. Podía jurar que Rin estaba en su oficina y que vestía un traje, no jeans y camiseta. La mujer se acercó a su escritorio.

-Hola, tú debes ser Sumire, cierto?

-Sí…

-Hm! Por tu rostro me parecen dos cosas, o Rin no te ha hablado de mí… o nunca te dijo que somos gemelas…

-K-Kami… Kagome…

Kagome sonrió.

-Es mentira, no somos gemelas, pero sí nos confunden. Mucho gusto.

Rin salió de su oficina concentrada en el papel que llevaba.

-Sumire, esto tiene… Kagome!

-Tenía que venir a ver a mi hermanita. Qué es eso de que te vas a casar?

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, qué sorpresa. Cómo has estado?

-Bien. Muy bien… espera a que veas a Satoshi. Está todo un hombre.

-Viniste con Satoshi?

-Claro. Además, nos vamos a quedar a vivir aquí en Tokio.

Rin sonrió y casi dio pequeños brinquitos, emocionada. Al abrirse el ascensor, a Sumire casi le dio un paro cardíaco, era como ver una versión joven de Inuyasha. Éste joven se acercó sonriendo hasta las mujeres y cargó a Rin a manera de saludo.

-SATOSHI!

-Hola, tía!

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. Se quedó viéndolo.

-Kami, estás… ya eres todo un hombre!

-El período que viene voy a entrar en la universidad.

-Eso es genial! Y qué te gusta?

-Finanzas.

Rin sonrió. Aún abrazando a su sobrino, se giró a ver a Sumire.

-Sumire, él es Satoshi, mi sobrinito…

-Me lo imaginaba más pequeño… y menos parecido a…

-Hola, Sumire-san…

Sumire seguía impresionada, no podía creer el parecido entre ellos dos. Una vez que la emoción inicial pasó.

-Bueno, es tarde, Sumire, vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí.

-Si tú lo dices… irás esta noche a casa de papá?

-Te llamaré.

Las amigas se despidieron. Rin entró a su oficina a recoger sus cosas.

-Vas a la casa de la familia de tu asistente?

Rin sonrió.

-Sumire es mi mejor amiga, dice que la única razón por la que trabaja conmigo es porque la dejo irse temprano a casa. Y… su hermano es tu cuñado.

-Ah…

-Dónde se están quedando?

-Pues pensaba en que me llevaras a un buen hotel…

-Nada de eso, se quedarán en casa.

-Pero Rin…

-Pero nada.

-Y tu novio no dirá nada?

-Está de viaje, no viene dentro de un mes.

-Bueno, cómo negarme…

Volvieron a salir de la oficina. En el camino Rin se detuvo en el supermercado y compró varias cosas.

-Dime qué te trae de vuelta a Tokio?

-La universidad de Satoshi.

-Quiero estudiar aquí, así en lugar de mamá quebrarse pagando universidad, que se quiebre comprándome un auto.

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No me quiero imaginar a Keitaro cuando tenga tu edad.

-Keitaro?

-Tu primo… lo recuerdas?

-Satoshi, el de los ojos verdes…

-Ah! Sí ya sé…

Rin sonrió.

-Oye, tía, tu auto está súper…

-Gracias…

-Es del año pasado, verdad?

-Sí…

-Le cambiaste el interior?

-No, vino así.

-Vaya…

Al llegar a la casa, Keitaro corrió a la puerta.

-MAMI!

Cuando vio a Kagome se asustó y se devolvió corriendo.

-Keitaro…

-Tú no eres mi mami!

Rin dejó los paquetes sobre la mesa.

-Kei, mi amor…

Keitaro corrió a Rin y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Mami…

-Hola, mi amor…

Rin lo cargó y lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor… y ésas lágrimas?

-Quién es ella?

Rin sonrió.

-Ella es tu tía Kagome.

-Se parece a ti…

-Mi amor, es mi hermana…

-Tu hermana?

-Sí… no la conocías, porque ella vivía en otro país.

-Hola, Keitaro…

-Hola…

-Y él, es tu primo… Satoshi…

-Hola, Keitaro.

-Hola…

-Vamos a acomodarlos en su habitación.

Poco después de acomodarlos a ambos en sus nuevas habitaciones, bajaron a la sala, donde Rin les preparó bebidas a todos.

-Satoshi vamos a jugar!

Satoshi y Keitaro se fueron a la habitación de Keitaro a jugar. Rin se sentó cerca de Kagome.

-Kagome… es muy importante que… Kagome, quién es el padre de Satoshi?

-Rin, por favor…

-Kagome…

Rin le mostró una foto de Sesshoumaru. Kagome se quedó de piedra.

-Se llama Inuyasha?

-Rin… cómo…

-Éste es su hermano, Sesshoumaru. Sumire es su hermana, por eso se sorprendió al verlo.

Kagome vio a Rin, la expresión de su rostro había cambiado.

-Debes estar bromeando, Rin, no es posible…

-Es bastante posible, Kagome, ese muchacho es a imagen y semejanza de Inuyasha. Él sí me había preguntado si somos familia, afortunadamente nunca le mencioné que tu hijo tiene 17 años.

-Yo había cerrado esa herida… Satoshi creció creyendo que Houji era su padre…

Rin abrazó a su hermana, Kagome levantó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Qué se supone que haga ahora? Que me aparezca y le diga que tiene un hijo? No! Eso no! Y si intenta quitármelo!

-No te lo va a quitar! Además, ya es un hombre…

-Kami, Rin…

-Cálmate… lo he llegado a conocer. Inuyasha no hará nada que te hiera, Kagome…

-Kami…

………………………

Rin estaba en su oficina, Sumire entró y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Rin, tu sobrino…

Rin se vio sin escapatoria, tendría que decirle.

-Rin, tu hermana es la mujer que Inuyasha menciona?

-Sí…

-Por Kami! Ese niño es hijo de mi hermano!

-Sí… pero Sumire… yo tampoco lo sabía. Lo supe ahora. Kagome no quiere que Inuyasha se entere y mucho menos Satoshi. Hay algo en ese pasado de lo que ella nunca habló.

-Rin…

-Sumire, cuando mi hermana dijo que estaba embarazada, se negó a decir quién era el padre. Cuando cumplió 20 años, se casó con su mejor amigo y Satoshi creció pensando que él era su padre.

-Ya ella sabe quién soy?

-Sí… pero le prometí que guardarías su secreto. Esto es algo que ellos dos deben resolver.

-Kami, pero 17 años! Es casi increíble… además, Inuyasha tenía prácticamente toda la vida con Kikyou…

-Te lo juro, Sumire, no lo sé… no sé nada de lo que pasó.

-Te creo…

Rin le sonrió.

-Espero que esto se resuelva de la mejor manera… no quiero que nadie salga lastimado…

-No dudo que tu hermana tuviera sus razones.

-También espero que me las diga, porque si no lo recuerdas, me voy a casar con tu hermano!

……………………………………

Rin estaba en el supermercado junto con Kagome.

-Rin!

Rin se dio la vuelta y saludó a Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa.

-Cómo estás?

-Bien y tú?

-Bien…

-Sesshoumaru te ha llamado?

-No, aún no. Has sabido algo?

-Jaken llamó a Sumire hoy, dijo que están bien…

-Me alegra…

-Rin, no sé si compras… Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta con el corazón en las manos y allí, frente a él, estaba ella, hermosa, tal y como la recordaba y no pudo evitar sentirse enamorado de aquella hermosa mujer nuevamente.

-Kagome…

Rin tomó los dos frascos de leche de las manos de Kagome.

-Compro de las dos. Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar…

Rin se marchó dejándolos solos. Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Luces… hermosa…

-Eso es todo? Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir después de lo que me hiciste?

-Era un chiquillo, Kagome, y eso fue un grave error.

-Tus jueguitos de chiquillo, casi me arruinan la vida…

-Éste no es lugar. Porqué no vamos a un lugar más calmado?

Kagome bajó la guardia, fueron a un café cercano.

-No crees que 17 años es tiempo suficiente para perdonar?

-Me hiciste daño, Inuyasha…

-Kagome… la vida me está cobrando con creces lo que te hice… por favor no me lo eches en cara otra vez… debí creerte, debí defenderte, debí hacer tantas cosas que no hice…

-Inuyasha…

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas! Pero hay algo que nunca cambió… mi amor por ti…

-Por Kami, Inuyasha… no esperarás que…

-No espero nada, Kagome…

-Inuyasha… recuerdas a Houji?

-Sí…

-Él recogió los pedazos que quedaron de mí… me casé con él… y lo llegué a querer… le tuve mucho cariño… Houji murió hacen 5 años…

-Cómo?

-Cáncer… fue algo que lo consumió…

-Lo siento, Kagome…

-Está bien…

-Yo… me casé con Kikyou…

-Al menos es algo que duró…

-Me estoy divorciando de ella…

-Inuyasha…

-Te dije que la vida me estaba cobrando… ella está embarazada… pero no es mi hijo…

-Qué!

-Kikyou sólo ha sabido jugar conmigo, manipularme a su antojo, nos separó. Sin embargo tiene un amante que nunca dejó y ese hijo es de ese hombre.

-Lo siento…

-Es mi culpa… por no ir detrás de ti…

-Inuyasha, ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-Ya no tengo nada que perder, Kagome…

……………………………………

Kagome llegó a la casa de Rin y ya era bastante tarde. Satoshi y Rin estaban en la sala, Keitaro ya dormía en el regazo de Rin.

-Mamá, dónde estabas?

-Satoshi…

-Es demasiado tarde…

-Lo siento, no sabía que tenía hora de llegada…

-Mamá…

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Me encontré con alguien y nos quedamos hablando por horas. Y ya que es tan tarde… váyase a dormir.

Satoshi besó a Kagome y cargó a Keitaro.

-Yo lo llevo…

-Gracias, Satoshi…

Rin y Kagome estuvieron hablando un largo rato hasta que sonó el celular de Rin.

-Bueno?

-Quisiera volar hasta tus brazos y vivir de tus caricias…

-Sessh! Mi amor!

-Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Extrañándote, mi amor…

-Yo también te extraño, linda… no te podía llamar porque estaba en entrenamiento.

-Ya sabes cuándo vendrás?

-Dentro de poco, preciosa, no te desesperes…

-Mi hermana está aquí…

-Tu hermana?

-Sí, se está quedando aquí en la casa con su hijo, se va a quedar aquí en Tokio.

-Qué bien… preciosa, me tengo que ir. Te amo.

-Yo también, mi amor…

Rin cerró su celular, suspiró.

-Era él?

-Sí… está en alta mar…

……………………………

**N/A: Espero que les guste el cap y la sorpresita. Ahora saben porqué Kagome no aparecía. Me voy por el momento. Besitos. Mizuho.**


	8. Malas Noticias

**Capítulo 8**

**Malas Noticias**

Rin estaba en la casa de Sumire, Keitaro y las niñas jugaban en el jardín trasero.

-Sumire, las niñas se van a dar cuenta, debes calmarte…  
-Rin, no puedo… quisiera que me llamara y así me logro calmar…

Tocaron a la puerta. Sumire fue a abrir. Había dos hombres uniformados.

-En qué puedo ayudarlos?  
-Señora…  
-No…  
-Lamentamos…  
-No, No, NO!

Rin corrió a la puerta, Sumire tenía las manos sobre la boca y movía la cabeza en forma negativa.

-Qué pasó?

Rin sólo pudo abrazarla y servirle de soporte mientras recibían la fatídica noticia. Los oficiales se marcharon. Sumire estaba aferrada a Rin mientras lloraba desesperada.

-JAKEN!  
-Sumire… lo siento… lo siento tanto…  
-Él me prometió que iba a volver! Me lo prometió!

Rin no podía hacer nada más que estar allí. No podía darle ningún calmante por su embarazo, pero igual se estaba preocupando, Sumire no estaba bien. La llevó a la habitación y la acomodó en la cama para luego llamar a Inutaisho e Izayoi. Las niñas subieron las escaleras.

-Mami, qué pasa? Tía, qué tiene mi mamá? Porqué tu también lloras?  
-Mi amor…

Rin las abrazó.

-Esperen en su habitación un momento, sí?

Rin no estaba preparada para lidiar con aquello, nadie lo estaba. Sumire parecía al borde de un colapso.

-JAKEN!

Ayame volvió a la habitación.

-Mami, porqué llamas a papi? Dónde está él?

Sumire abrazó a su hija, cómo se lo decía?

-Mami…  
-Ayame…

No podía, no tenía el corazón. En ese momento llegaron Inutaisho e Izayoi.

-Sumire…  
-Hija…  
-Se fue, mamá! Lo perdí!  
-Kami, Sumire…

Izayoi abrazó a su hija con fuerza. Rin se llevó a Ayame junto con Inutaisho a la otra habitación.

-Abuelito, qué pasa! Porqué todos están llorando!

Inutaisho se arrodilló frente a sus nietas.

-Mami está enferma?  
-No, princesa…  
-Pero por qué lloran?  
-Ayame… Suzume… su papá sufrió un accidente… y…  
-Abuelito, mi papá se quedó en el cielo?  
-Sí, princesa…

Suzume lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, Ayame salió de la habitación corriendo. Inutaisho sentía su camisa mojada por las lágrimas.

-Por qué, abuelito? Papi ya no nos quiere?  
-Tu papá te amaba mucho, mi princesita… fue un accidente…  
-Yo quiero que mi papá vuelva!  
-Yo también lo quisiera, princesa…

Ayame fue a la habitación de su madre.

-MAMA! DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PAPÁ!

**………………………………**

**-2 días después. –**

Estaban reunidos en la mansión Kazami. Izayoi bajó las escaleras.

-Cómo está?  
-Está dormida…

Estuvieron un rato en silencio.

-Has sabido algo de Sesshoumaru?  
-No… nada… tengo miedo…  
-Yo estoy bien, preciosa…  
-Sessh!

Rin corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos y la llenó de besos. Tenía el rostro lleno de moretes y raspones.

-No pude hacer nada!  
-No fue tu culpa… Kami, Sessh, no nos decían nada de ti…  
-No pude hacer nada… fue tan rápido…

Rin sentía las lágrimas en su cuello, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Dónde está mi hermana?  
-Está arriba…  
-Sesshoumaru… es mejor dejarla descansar un poco… apenas se durmió…

Sesshoumaru asintió. Saludó a los demás con un abrazo.

-Y las niñas y Keitaro?  
-Están durmiendo.

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre Rin y la besó en la sien. Rin recibió aquel beso con los ojos cerrados.

-Tú también deberías descansar…  
-Rin…  
-Deberías descansar, Sesshoumaru… nada de esto ha sido fácil para nadie.  
-No… no quiero estar solo…  
-Ven, me quedaré contigo…

Rin lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo llevó arriba. Inutaisho e Izayoi se quedaron en la sala. Izayoi se sentó junto con su esposo.

-Es una buena muchacha…  
-Es una gran mujer.

Izayoi lo besó en la mejilla.

-Dónde está Inuyasha?  
-Firmando su divorcio.  
-Kami, cuántas calamidades!

Rin lo ayudó a desvestirse y descubrió su cuerpo lleno magullones, vendajes y raspones.

-Kami, Sessh!  
-Estoy bien.

Rin lo acomodó en la cama y se quedó sentada a su lado.

-Me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo.  
-Y me voy a quedar.

Rin se acostó a su lado, él la abrazó y se acomodó sobre su pecho. Ella acarició su cabeza y la besó.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Poco a poco Sesshoumaru se quedó dormido. Rin veló su sueño mientras acariciaba su cabeza y espalda.

Sumire despertó. Estaba sola. Las lágrimas brotaron automáticamente de sus ojos. Rin entró en la habitación.

-Sumire…  
-Cómo se supone que debo seguir, Rin? Cómo si me duele tanto sólo respirar?  
-Sumire…

Rin se sentó a su lado.

-No sé… no sé qué decirte… pero debes soportarlo… por el bien de tus hijas… por el bien de ese bebé que crece dentro tuyo… Tienes que comprender que no lo perdiste completamente… tienes a tus hijas…  
-Lo extraño…  
-Lo sé…

Rin la abrazó.

-Sumire, Sesshoumaru está aquí… pero tiene miedo a hacerte daño…  
-Dónde está?  
-En su habitación.

Sumire se levantó, fue hasta la habitación, al ver a Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la boca y corrió y a él.

-Qué te pasó!  
-Estoy bien…  
-No lo estás!

Sumire lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru la abrazó de vuelta.

-Lo siento tanto! No pude hacer nada por él!  
-Sesshoumaru… basta…  
-Perdóname, Sumire…

Sumire lo continuó abrazando. Sesshoumaru le entregó la alianza de Jaken.

-Antes del vuelo… me pidió que te lo diera… que te dijera que te amaba con toda su alma… y que estaba muy orgulloso de ti…  
-Sesshoumaru…  
-Jaken quería volar…  
-Él lo sabía… sabía que iba a morir y tú lo dejaste subirse al avión! Porqué! Porqué lo dejaste!

Sumire golpeaba el pecho de su hermano.

-Te odio… porqué lo dejaste?  
-Yo no quería! Él tomó mi avión!

Sumire dejó de golpearlo.

-Él tomó mi avión y despegó… yo sólo lo vi… daría lo que fuera porque él no hubiese tomado mi avión… fue una falla mecánica…

…………………………………

**-6 meses después.-**

El tiempo con su paso cierra las heridas, aunque aún pulsen y duelan.

-Ayame! Suzume, nos vamos!

Sumire se alejó de la escalera mientras acariciaba su crecido vientre. Las niñas bajaron las escaleras y tomaron sus libros.

-Ya estamos listas mamá…  
-Vamos…

Sumire llevó a sus hijas al colegio y fue a la oficina, donde descubrió a Rin y Sesshoumaru discutiendo acaloradamente.

-TIEMPO! TIEMPO! Qué pasa aquí?  
-Pregúntale al imbécil de tu hermano.  
-Pregúntale a la terca de tu amiga.  
-PAUSA!  
-No tengo tiempo para esto.

Sesshoumaru se marchó mientras Rin se quedaba con la boca abierta.

-Me las vas a pagar…  
-Qué pasó?

Rin se sentó en su sillón.

-Sesshoumaru no quiere que le compre un perro a Keitaro. Dice que los detesta. Pero Keitaro me ha pedido ese perro como un millón de veces y no tengo una razón para decirle que no.  
-Por esa bobería se llegaron a insultar? Tienen que revisar sus prioridades. Y a ésta hora de la mañana!

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru iba directo a su oficina, pero en el camino perdió el mal humor, compró un ramo de flores y volvió a la oficina de Rin.

-Preciosa…  
-No quiero verte, Sesshoumaru…  
-Preciosa, perdóname…

Rin lo vio con el ramo de rosas.

-No.  
-Rin…  
-No te voy a perdonar sólo porque me trajiste un ramo de rosas.  
-Rin, mi amor… por favor…  
-Eres un tonto…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Sessh…  
-Te amo, preciosa… me perdonas?

Rin asintió tímidamente, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y al no encontrar resistencia la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…  
-Te amo, Sessh…  
-Rin, tienes que… vuelvo más tarde…

La pareja de tórtolos que se besaba apasionadamente se separó riendo.

…………………………………

Kagome y Satoshi se acomodaban en el nuevo apartamento. Mientras desempacaba, Kagome se acercó a su hijo. Lo vio sacar de su maleta una fotografía de él y Houji.

-A veces lo extraño mucho…  
-Sí, yo también…

Kagome se sentó en la cama de su hijo, lo abrazó.

-Mamá…  
-Dime…  
-Porqué no tuviste más hijos con mi papá?  
-Mi amor… creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad…  
-Qué verdad?  
-Houji… Houji no era tu verdadero padre…  
-Qué!  
-Cuando yo me casé con él, tú ya tenías 2 años… pero él estuvo conmigo desde que naciste y siempre le dijiste papá…  
-Me mentiste…  
-Satoshi… perdóname…

Satoshi se soltó de su abrazo.

-No! Tú me engañaste! Todos estos años!  
-Satoshi, mi amor… lo hice por tu bien…  
-Qué bien me hace esto! Debiste quedarte callada!  
-Satoshi…  
-Quién es mi padre? Sabe que al menos existo?  
-Satoshi…  
-Dímelo!  
-No, no lo sabe! No sabe que tiene un hijo.  
-Por qué, mamá? Por qué?  
-Porque mi abuelo nunca me dejó volver a verlo. Nunca pude encontrarlo y decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. A él también lo manipularon, lo sacaron del país…  
-Mamá…  
-Satoshi… aún lo amo…  
-No es algo que quiero saber! Estás manchando la memoria de mi padre!  
-Él lo sabía, Satoshi!  
-Mamá, estuviste casada con mi padre por 10 años… y todo este tiempo has amado a otro?  
-Houji lo sabía… se casó conmigo para protegerme. Para protegerte. Nunca pude volver a encontrar a tu verdadero padre…  
-No me hables de eso! Mi padre era Houji!  
-Satoshi, cariño, tu padre no tiene la culpa. Yo sé que si se hubiese enterado, hubiese luchado.  
-Mi papá no se merece esto, ni siquiera después de muerto!

Kagome se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Debes comprender que él siempre lo supo! Houji siempre lo supo! Y él era feliz así!  
-Yo no me lo merezco. Mamá! Qué es lo que pretendes ahora? -La vida nos ha vuelto a unir…  
-Por Kami! Ahora pretendes casarte con él o qué?  
-Me lo pidió…  
-Qué! Y tú aceptaste? Y yo no cuento!  
-Te lo estoy diciendo!  
-Y cómo piensas casarte con él si él no sabe que soy su hijo?  
-También se lo voy a decir!  
-Quién es? Quién es mi padre!  
-Se llama Inuyasha… Inuyasha Kazami…  
-QUÉ! EL HERMANO DEL NOVIO DE TÍA!  
-Satoshi…

Satoshi tomó su chaqueta y las llaves del auto.

-Satoshi…  
-No eres mi persona favorita ahora mismo…

Satoshi se fue de la casa. Kagome se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Satoshi conducía a toda velocidad, con razón se parecía al novio de Rin, eran familiares. Y entonces decidió enfrentar a Inuyasha, buscó la tarjeta que Sesshoumaru le había dado. Al llegar a la empresa, fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Tú lo sabías!

Sesshoumaru dejó su trabajo a un lado y vio a Satoshi, tenía el rostro rojo.

-Satoshi…  
-Tú sabías que soy hijo de tu hermano!  
-Rin me lo dijo cuando te conocí… es algo obvio… eres idéntico a él…  
-Porqué no me lo dijiste! Me hiciste creer que eras mi amigo!  
-Satoshi, espera… tu madre no quería que te enteraras. Cómo lo supiste?  
-Ella misma me lo dijo! Eso no importa!  
-Satoshi, qué es lo que te pasa, cálmate!  
-Mi… mi papá… Sesshoumaru, mi papá…

Sesshoumaru lo hizo sentarse y le brindó un poco de agua.

-Al menos escuchaste a tu madre? Ella me dijo que se lo diría a ambos, pero que tú seguirías viendo a Houji como tu padre.  
-Pero ellos se quieren casar!  
-Y no crees que se lo merecen? Después de casi 20 años de estar separados, aún se aman. No crees que se merecen estar juntos? Ser verdaderamente felices?  
-Ella era feliz con mi papá!  
-Ella lo quería, no lo amaba.

Inuyasha entró en la oficina de Sesshoumaru con unos papeles.

-Cuando termines de leerlos…

Satoshi se quedó viéndolo, era como verse en un espejo. La misma estatura, el mismo físico, el pelo de Inuyasha largo y atado en una coleta baja, el de Satoshi corto, peinado con gel y en spikes.

-Por Kami… Sesshoumaru…  
-Tú eres Inuyasha?  
-Sí… lo siento, no te conozco…  
-Yo soy tu hijo.  
-Mi qué!  
-Satoshi Higurashi… o debería decir Kazami Higurashi…

Inuyasha sudó frío.

-Eres el hijo de Kagome… y mío? Y-yo no tengo hijos…  
-Pues sí lo tienes, justo frente a ti.

Inuyasha necesitó sentarse y respirar profundo.

-Nunca me dijo nada…  
-Y así piensas casarte con una mujer que te miente?

Inuyasha se fue de la oficina. Satoshi se rió sarcásticamente.

-Tú lo planeaste?  
-Él no se va a casar con mi mamá. Nunca lo voy a aceptar como mi padre.

……………………………………

Inuyasha llegó al apartamento de Kagome.

-Inuyasha…  
-Me mentiste.  
-Inuyasha, no…  
-Me mentiste! Porqué no me dijiste que era mi hijo? Dímelo!  
-Te lo iba a decir!  
-Mentira! Eres igual a las demás! Me engañaste!  
-No! Inuyasha, te lo iba a decir!  
-Porqué nunca me lo dijiste! 17 años!  
-No te encontré! No me dejaron volverte a ver! Nunca pude hacerlo!  
-Han pasado 17 años! Y en lugar de buscarme te casaste con otro!  
-Basta! Inuyasha, por favor! Escúchame primero!

Inuyasha se calmó, dio un par de vueltas en la sala con las manos en la cabeza.

-Kagome… olvídalo… no quiero volver a saber de ti…

Inuyasha se marchó. Poco después, Satoshi llegó al apartamento, al ver a Kagome se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.

-Mamá…  
-Tenías razón… debí quedarme callada... qué estúpida yo al pensar que todo saldría bien.  
-Mamá…  
-Tenías toda la razón, Satoshi… no debí ni siquiera... fui una estúpida creyendo que después de todos éstos años de verdad me amaría…

Kagome se fue a su habitación. Satoshi se quedó en la sala. Vio un anillo sobre la mesa de la sala. Lo examinó, en el interior tenía una inscripción. "Te amaré hasta el fin del tiempo". Satoshi se quedó viendo la joya. Volvió a tomar las llaves del auto y se marchó. Llegó a la casa de Rin, donde Sesshoumaru y Keitaro jugaban por toda la casa.

-Hola, Satoshi!  
-Hola, Keitaro… Sesshoumaru, puedo hablar contigo?

Sesshoumaru le pidió a Keitaro que fuera con Rin.

-Qué pasó?  
-Más o menos, cuánto cuesta esto?  
-Dónde estaba?  
-No…  
-De dónde lo sacaste?  
-Creo que es de mi mamá…

Sesshoumaru le quitó el anillo.

-Qué pretendes? Calcular cuánto se quieren por el precio de un anillo?  
-Si la quiere…  
-Espero que estés listo para esto. Éste anillo es invaluable…  
-Cómo?  
-El diamante de ese anillo es de un fragmento de la corona de Luis XVI de Francia. Es invaluable. Me quedaré con esto.  
-No, es de mi mamá!  
-Es de mi familia.  
-Está grabado.  
-El platino se cambia.  
-Pero…

Satoshi contestó su celular.

-Mamá…  
-Satoshi, por Kami, dime que viste un anillo…  
-Pero, mamá…  
-Satoshi, dime si lo has visto o no.  
-Sí, lo tengo conmigo…  
-Tráemelo de inmediato!  
-Está bien…

Satoshi cerró la llamada. Al llegar, Kagome le dio tremenda cachetada.

-Mamá!  
-Qué pretendías hacer con éste anillo?  
-Nada!  
-Satoshi, qué es lo que está pasando? Me desobedeces, me desafías y ahora tomas mis cosas?  
-Sólo quería saber cuánto valía!  
-Para qué! Para qué querías saber cuánto vale? -Quería saber hasta dónde…  
-Para saber hasta dónde me amó Inuyasha? Tú eres la respuesta, no un anillo.  
-Mamá…  
-Tú eres la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
-Mamá… perdóname…  
-No, Satoshi, qué es lo que pretendes? Dímelo!  
-Mami…

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, mamá…  
-Satoshi…

Kagome abrazó a su hijo.

-Lo siento, mi amor…  
-Mamá…  
-Cometí un error detrás del otro. Lo siento…

Kagome acarició la mejilla donde lo había golpeado.

-Lo siento, cariño…  
-Perdóname, mamá…

Kagome acarició el rostro de su hijo.

-De ahora en adelante seremos solo tú y yo, mi amor… te lo prometo, no voy a interponer a nadie entre nosotros.  
-Qué significa eso, mamá.  
-Creo que lo mejor sería volvernos a ir… o al menos irnos lejos de Tokio.  
-Por qué, mamá?  
-Porque… porque éste apartamento es de Inuyasha…  
-Vas a huir de él?  
-No tengo opción… mi amor… no sé cómo se enteró, pero no me quiere escuchar… no lo sé, Satoshi… vino a reclamarme, se alteró, se enfermó…  
-Mamá… lo amas? De verdad lo amas?  
-Eso ya no importa…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación.

-En la nevera hay de todo lo que quieras comer.

**…………………………………**

**N/A: Hola! Cómo están? Yo de vacaciones en "Mi casita beach resort", donde me ofrecen una amplia gama de apagones (si son dominicanas/os lo entenderían), calor las veinticuatro horas, aire acondicioplado con el periódico del día, una gran cocina que sólo ofrece el plato del día, un televisor para 7 personas con gustos diferentes y el night show de los perros aulladores.**

**Se despide, desde la suite compartida…**

**Mizuho**


	9. Mis Días sin Ti

**Capítulo 9**

**Mis Días sin Ti**

Satoshi veía la magnitud de su error. Kagome era nuevamente una sombra. Mecanizada, tenía un trabajo nuevo, llegaba del trabajo, preparaba la cena y se iba a dormir. Era difícil para él aceptarlo, pero era todo su responsabilidad. Llegó de la universidad y Kagome e Inuyasha estaban hablando.

-Kagome, por favor, perdóname… yo cometí un error.

-No, Inuyasha… lo siento, pero no lo voy a volver a hacer.

-Kagome, dame la oportunidad de probarte que te amo.

-No necesito pruebas, Inuyasha… pero no voy a interponer nada entre mi hijo y yo…

-Kagome…

-Fue un error Inuyasha, fue… no debí hacerlo, no debí volver contigo… Mi hijo está primero.

-Es mi hijo también.

-No es lo mismo, no te voy a prohibir verlo, si es lo que temes, pero no puedo volver contigo.

-Y qué pretendes entonces? Desechar ésta segunda oportunidad que nos da la vida? Ser infelices los dos por el resto de nuestras vidas?

-Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha…

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Limpió las lágrimas del mismo.

-Kagome, mi amor… no lo hagas, por favor, Kagome, no… Kagome, el error más grande de mi vida fue dejarte ir la primera vez. No lo volveré a hacer.

-Inuyasha, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil…

Pero porqué lo haces! Por quién? Por Satoshi? Satoshi es un hombre, pronto se irá y tu qué? Te vas a quedar sola?

-Inuyasha, por favor…

Kagome lo abrazó, Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza.

-Dímelo…

-Inuyasha…

-Dímelo, Kagome, dime, viéndome a los ojos, dime que no me amas, que solo soy un juguete…

-No me hagas esto, Inuyasha…

-Dímelo! Por que te juro que no me importa… te juro que no me importa ser una marioneta que muevas a tu antojo…

-No es así, Inuyasha, por favor…

Inuyasha la continuó abrazando.

-Sólo muerto, Kagome… sólo muerto.

-Inuyasha, no, por favor… basta ya…

-No, Kagome. No me voy a detener, no me voy a detener, porque me estás matando!

-Inu…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-No, mi amor, no lo hagas mi amor… por Kami, mi amor, no lo hagas…

-Inuyasha, ya, detente…

Satoshi decidió interrumpirlos. Entró en la sala con unos sobres en las manos.

-Mamá…

-Satoshi!

-Kagome… Kagome!

Inuyasha la cargó evitando que fuese a parar al piso.

-Mamá!

Inuyasha la llevó a su cama y la acomodó en la misma.

-Kagome, mi amor…

-Qué le hiciste a mi mamá!

-Yo no le hecho nada!

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza.

-Kagome, mi amor, despierta…

Satoshi vio entre los papeles unos de un laboratorio.

-No, mi mamá no está enferma…

Satoshi abrió el sobre, todo estaba fuera de los límites que decían normales.

-Qué le pasa!

Inuyasha le arrebató los papeles. Los dejó riendo a carcajadas, besó a Kagome en los labios.

-Despierta, mi amor…

-No te rías, qué le pasa?

Inuyasha se calmó. Le dejó espacio a Kagome para que respirara. Haló a Satoshi fuera de la habitación.

-Serás mi hijo, pero si tengo que pasarte por encima para estar con Kagome lo voy a hacer. No voy a tolerar que otro hijo mío crezca odiándome como lo haces tú.

-De qué hablas?

-Kagome está embarazada. Y eso te deja dos opciones, o me aceptas o de todas maneras me vas a aceptar.

-Porqué tengo que hacerlo, nunca te interesé en toda mi vida. Porqué ahora así?

-Porque nunca supe que existías…

Inuyasha lo soltó.

-No espero que comprendas. Eres un niño… o tal vez sí… tal vez sí me comprendas… imagínate que ahora mismo tuvieras una novia. Una novia que amas con locura, eres capaz de todo por ella. Pero, eres un niño, no trabajas, no tienes manera de darle más de lo que le das, son menores los dos, no tienen a donde ir ni escapándose.

-Yo no…

-No, yo sé que no! Pero inténtalo! Imagínate que quedas con encontrarte con ella… es todo a escondidas. Y los descubren, a ti te encierran por varios días y después te sacan del país. Ahora imagínate pasarte los próximos 17 años de tu vida despertando cada día, preguntándote dónde estará ella, qué le habrá pasado, no lo sabes porque desapareció. No aparece con el apellido de soltera, no tienes idea de con quién se casó. Imagínate cometer un error cada día durante esos 17 años. Una tortura constante. Imagínate volver a encontrarla… hermosa como la recuerdas… pero 17 años que los distancian…

-Inuyasha, detente, lo estás torturando…

-Que me comprenda! Kagome, hay que explicarle… hay que decirle!

Kagome lo abrazó.

-Inuyasha…

-No te voy a dejar ir, Kagome, olvídalo, no va a pasar.

Inuyasha la cargó y la llevó a la cama nuevamente.

-Satoshi…

Satoshi vio a Kagome mientras apretaba los dientes, intentando contener las lágrimas y hacerse pasar por un hombre.

-Inuyasha, por Kami, no sigas. Nos estás haciendo daño.

-No te voy a dejar, Kagome.

Kagome bajó la cabeza.

-No te amo, Inuyasha… no por encima de mi hijo…

-Ahora repítelo viéndome a los ojos.

Kagome lo vio a los ojos y los suyos se empañaron por las lágrimas.

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo sé… mi amor, lo sé…

-Te amo, Inuyasha, no puedo más…

-Lo sé…

Kagome vio a su hijo.

-Satoshi, perdóname, pero no puedo elegir entre ustedes dos. No puedo…

-Mamá…

-Es tu padre, Satoshi… ninguno de los dos pudo elegir… y yo no puedo elegir ahora… no puedo.

-Mamá…

Satoshi se sentó a su lado, la besó en la mejilla.

-Satoshi…

-Estaré contigo, no importa lo que decidas. Te quiero, mami…

-Mi amor!

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Satoshi sonrió y unió sus manos con las de Inuyasha.

-Él tiene algo que decirte.

-Qué cosa?

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Estás embarazada, mi amor…

-Qué!

-Estás embarazada.

-Oh, Kami, Inu!

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Pero… cómo lo sabes?

-Fuiste al laboratorio ayer…

-Sí… Kami, mi amor!

Satoshi los vio, sonriendo felices y sintió algo en su interior, así debió ser su venida al mundo. Así debió ser su vida. Salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Kagome lo vio. Vio a Inuyasha.

-Ve y habla con él…

-Te amo, Inu…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

-Pero no soy yo… creo que te toca ser padre.

-Kagome…

-A la derecha…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura. Fue a la habitación de Satoshi.

-Satoshi…

-Lo hago por mi hermanito, no por ti… yo tuve un padre y fue maravilloso, el mejor padre del mundo… te doy la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo con mi hermano.

-Yo sé que Houji fue tu padre… pero dame la oportunidad de serlo también…

Satoshi negó con la cabeza.

-Tú nunca llegarás a ser mi padre. No importa cuánto te ame mi mamá.

-Estás siendo igual de injusto como lo sería yo. Sólo que yo nunca hice algo parecido…

-No me compares, yo no me parezco a ti!

-Más de lo que te imaginas, hijo. Más de lo que te imaginas.

Inuyasha volvió con Kagome. Satoshi los vio riendo abrazados mientras se daban tiernos besitos, salió.

…………………………

Rin está revisando unos papeles, Keitaro se subió en la cama.

-Mami!

-Kei, cariño…

Keitaro la abrazó con fuerza y la besó.

-Tómate un descanso, preciosa…

-No puedo, tengo mucho que hacer.

-Pero mami…

Keitaro se soltó de su abrazo y se bajó de la cama.

-Kei, a dónde vas, mi amor?

-Tú tienes que trabajar…

Rin vio a su pequeño salir de la habitación cabizbajo. Vio a Sesshoumaru y él se encogió de hombros.

-Necesita más que un amigo de juegos…

Rin vio la montaña de trabajo.

-Si me quedo con él ahora, esta noche…

-Ve…

-Sessh…

-Ve.

Sesshoumaru le quitó los papeles y la besó con ternura.

-Tu hijo te necesita, Rin.

Rin dejó todo a un lado y fue a la habitación de Kei, el pequeño jugaba con un auto con desgano.

-Kei, mi amor…

-Está bien, mami… tienes que trabajar.

Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Tengo un trabajo nuevo.

-Cuál es ese?

-Recordarme a mí misma cuánto te amo, mi amor…

-Mami…

-Exacto. Soy tu mami. Dime, qué quieres hacer?

-No me puedo quedar contigo?

-Cómo?

-Yo me quedo contigo, abrazándote y tú haces tu trabajo. Prometo que no te hago mucha bulla.

-Mi amor…

Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo, Keitaro…

Rin lo continuó llenando de besos.

-Mami, ya!

Rin sonrió, acarició su pecho y lo besó.

-Tienes un corazón tan grande como el mundo, tan puro como la nieve que aún no cae del cielo… tan bello como un amanecer…

-Qué significa todo eso, mama?

-Que me quieres igual que como yo te quiero a ti.

……………………………

Inuyasha y Kagome decidieron invitar a todos a cenar y darles las dos noticias. Mientras avisaban a sus hermanos, se mantenían tomados de las manos. Al terminar, se besaron apasionadamente.

-Está bien que me quede ésta noche?

-No creo que sea buena idea hasta que nos casemos…

-Entonces nos casaremos mañana…

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Además, ya es un poquito obvio que hicimos el amor…

Kagome volvió a reír y lo abrazó.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Inuyasha sonrió mientras la apretaba entre sus brazos.

………………………………

Mientras Rin y Keitaro se pasaban toda la tarde juntos, Sesshoumaru se hizo cargo de prepararles una merienda. Se acercó a la habitación, donde Rin le leía una historia a Keitaro, el pequeño sentado entre sus piernas y muy atento a las palabras de su madre.

-Hay una merienda esperando por ustedes.

-Hm! Delicioso! Vamos a merendar, mi amor…

Mientras merendaban, Rin le daba tiernos besitos a Sesshoumaru.

-Qué crees que sea lo que Inuyasha y Kagome tienen que decir?

-Espero que sean buenas noticias.

-Me preocupa Satoshi, es muy terco.

-Idéntico a Inuyasha.

-Kami, 17 años… yo no sé como soportó. Yo no lo soportaría.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Olvida eso.

-Está bien… Sessh…

-Hm?

-Es verdad lo del anillo de Kagome?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru estudió las facciones de Rin y estalló en carcajadas.

-Estás celosa.

-No es cierto!

-Preciosa, ese anillo era de la abuela de Inuyasha.

-No he dicho nada…

-No creí que te gustaría el anillo de mi madre, por eso compré uno.

-No he dicho nada.

Rin continuó atenta a su postre.

-Sí, estás celosa.

-No es cierto! Deja de decir mentiras!

-Lo siento, mi amor… pero estás celosa…

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru vio a Keitaro.

-Sí, está celosa…

-Deja de decir eso!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo que quieras, mi amor. Pídeme lo que quieras y es tuyo.

-No estoy celosa.

-Lo que digas, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-No lo estoy…

………………………………

Kagome e Inuyasha ya estaban listos para irse al restaurante.

-Dónde estará Satoshi?

-Posiblemente practicándome algún vudú. Déjale una nota.

-Satoshi no es así…

-Se va a revelar, Kagome, no está de acuerdo.

-Pues se va a enderezar, porque si quiere un militar de mamá, se lo va a conseguir.

-Ya vámonos, mi amor…

Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y la guió al auto. Llegaron al restaurante casi a la vez que Rin y Sesshoumaru.

-Tía!

-Hola, Keitaro!

Kagome lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Te ves linda, tía…

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Mama está celosa…

-Kei!

Sesshoumaru reía a carcajadas. Rin lo pellizcó, exigiendo que dejara de decir eso. Poco después de estar acomodados en una mesa, llegó Sumire con las niñas y poco después, Inutaisho e Izayoi. Estuvieron hablando un rato y viendo el menú.

-Mami, ya tengo hambre…

-Espera, mi amor…

Inuyasha vio a Kagome.

-No va a venir, Kagome…

-Lo sé, vamos a hacerlo.

Inuyasha la besó en la sien.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Yo también…

Inuyasha comenzó por pedir una botella de champaña y algunas copas con jugo. Cuando estuvo servido, tomó su copa, Kagome tomó una con jugo. Inuyasha tomó su mano.

-Están formalmente invitados a nuestra boda que será el domingo en la casa de papá.

-Qué!

-Obviamente, no permitiré que la historia se repita y mi segundo hijo sí tendrá padres casados.

-Inuyasha!

-Inu, esa no era la manera…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Nos vamos a casar…

-Felicidades!

Inuyasha sonreía mientras recibía las felicitaciones. Los detuvo antes de que se dijera algo más.

-Hay más…

-Más?

-Sí… mi hermosa futura esposa, tiene algo que decirles.

-Qué es?

-Estoy embarazada…

El revuelo fue increíble, pasaron la noche entre felicitaciones y planeando la repentina boda. Rin vio a Sumire.

-Estás bien?

-Hey, estoy bien…

-Sumire…

Sumire sonrió y se acarició el vientre.

-Lo extraño mucho, es todo… pero ni tú ni el bebé me permiten entristecerme… estoy bien, de verdad.

Rin la abrazó, Sumire sonrió. Al terminar la cena, cada quien tomó una dirección diferente. Sumire llegó a su casa con las niñas, las llevó a sus camas. Después de acomodar a Ayame, la besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Mami, cuándo vas a volver a ser feliz?

-Mi amor…

-Mami, papi no quería que siempre estuvieras triste…

-Yo lo sé, mi amor… pero… cariño… no es que siempre esté triste… es que lo extraño, mi amor… me hace falta…

-Yo también quiero que papi esté aquí… y se lo pido a Kami, pero no viene…

Sumire acarició el rostro de su pequeña.

-Mi amor, papi no va a volver…

-Nunca?

-No, cariño… eso es la muerte. El cuerpo se daña y el alma sube al cielo con Kami.

Ayame la abrazó con fuerza.

-Pero mami, y mi hermanita va a crecer sin conocer a papi?

-Sí, cariño… pero lo va a amar… porque tú y yo le vamos a decir todo lo que tu papi las amaba…

Sumire la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mami…

-Yo también…

Sumire salió de la habitación y fue a la suya. Vio una fotografía de Jaken.

-Te extraño, mi amor… te extraño mucho…

Sumire se quedó dormida mientras acariciaba su vientre. Sintió un movimiento en la cama.

-Qué pasa!

-Gomen, mami…

-Suzume…

-Yo no quiero que mami esté sola…

-Yo tampoco, mami…

-Vengan aquí, mis amores…

Sumire las abrazó, sus pequeñas se quedaron dormidas al instante, Sumire las vio y sonrió, vio el retrato de Jaken.

-Gracias, mi amor…

………………………

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban en el apartamento, Inuyasha intentaba calmar a Kagome.

-Tal vez está en el cine…

-Inuyasha, la última película se acabó hace una hora.

-Cálmate, mi amor… todo va a estar bien.

-Kami, Inuyasha, nunca me ha hecho algo así…

-Sí, bueno, Houji fue un padre maravilloso y no necesitaba protestar.

-Inuyasha…

-Yo soy otra persona, Kagome. Satoshi busca herirme diciéndome lo perfecto que fue Houji...

Kagome se acercó a él y lo besó con ternura.

-Inu, mi amor… no hablemos de Houji.

-Él era bueno?

-Inu…

-Era bueno?

-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir…

Inuyasha se apartó de ella.

-Tan bueno era?

-Inuyasha, de qué hablas?

-De que más? Acaso no puedes admitir que era...

-No te lo puedo decir, porque nunca me acosté con él.

-Qué! Y esperas que te lo crea?

-Dormíamos juntos… pero nada más.

Kagome se acercó a él.

-Inuyasha… no es justo para nadie que te pongas celoso de un recuerdo.

-Sí? Pues ese recuerdo me quitó a mi hijo.

-No fue él! Inuyasha! Houji no te quitó nada!

-Kagome, por Kami…

-Yo lo hice creer que Houji era su padre, yo nunca le hablé de ti, si vas a culpar a alguien, culpa a la persona correcta.

Inuyasha tomó el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos.

-Yo no te culpo…

Kagome se quedó entre sus brazos.

-Lo voy a llamar.

…………………………………

**N/A: hola… espero que estén bien. Yo estoy dentro de lo que cabe… pero bueno, aguantando. Espero que les guste como va el fic y no me entero si no me dejan reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	10. Tropezando

**Capítulo 10**

**Tropezando**

Rin se rendía ante el sueño y las caricias de Sesshoumaru, quien saboreaba su piel desde su cuello hasta la unión entre sus senos con deliciosas caricias que le otorgaba con sus labios. Él se acomodó a su lado y acarició todo su cuerpo una vez más, provocándole que se estremeciera por completo, tomó su mano y la besó, para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y acomodarse para dormir. Sin palabras, sólo con mirarse a los ojos entre besos y sonrisas se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

…………………………

Kagome dejó el teléfono a un lado, ya estaba realmente preocupada, Inuyasha sólo podía mantenerse a su lado y abrazarla. Poco a poco, Kagome se fue quedando dormida, Inuyasha acariciaba su espalda, dándole suaves masajes. Cuando Satoshi llegó, Inuyasha cuidaba de Kagome. Al verlo, se alejó de ella.

-Dónde estabas?

-Yo no tengo que rendirte cuentas.

-Mira… Kagome está muy preocupada. Porqué no le contestaste el celular?

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha vio a Kagome.

-Kagome…

Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha, él la notó débil, pálida y sudorosa.

-Inuyasha… no más, por favor, no quiero que discutan cada vez que se vean.

-Kagome, estás bien?

-No… Inuyasha, llévame a la clínica…

-Kagome, mi amor…

Inuyasha la cargó y la llevó a la clínica más cercana, Satoshi fue con ellos, mientras esperaban afuera. Inuyasha mantenía las manos cerradas en puños, Satoshi lo vio palidecer. Cuando el doctor salió, Inuyasha le preguntó.

-Doctor, cómo está?

-Usted es familiar?

-Es… es mi esposa…

Satoshi iba a desmentirlo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Ha estado bajo mucha presión por mucho tiempo… está colapsando…

-Y su embarazo?

-Si no logramos estabilizarla, me temo que el pronóstico no es de los mejores.

-Pero doctor… por qué?

-Si sigue alterada, le subirá la presión y eso puede ser fatal para la criatura…

-Puedo verla?

-Aún no… le avisaremos dentro de poco…

El doctor se marchó. Inuyasha movía la cabeza negativamente. Satoshi se acercó a él.

-Tú ganas… no puedo verla así…

-Inuyasha…

Poco después los dejaron entrar en la habitación. Al verla, Inuyasha corrió a su lado, ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor!

-Inu, el bebé, tengo miedo!

-Cálmate, mi amor… todo está bien, por el momento todo está bien…

-Inu…

-Debes calmarte. Mi amor, te me vas a enfermar.

Inuyasha la besó en la sien, la abrazó con fuerza, Kagome se refugió en su pecho. Él cerró los ojos mientras sentía que se ahogaba.

-Kagome… Kagome…

-Inu…

-Kagome… mi amor… tienes que cuidarte…

Kagome acarició su rostro y notó sus ojos rojos.

-Inuyasha…

Satoshi veía desde una esquina y se sentía responsable, Kagome estaba enfermándose, su embarazo estaba en riesgo y aunque no le importaba, Inuyasha estaba al borde. Inuyasha convenció a Kagome de descansar, le pidió a Satoshi que se fuera a la casa.

-No iré a ninguna parte…

-Satoshi, por favor…

-No la voy a dejar sola!

-Satoshi, mi amor…

-Mamá…

-Satoshi, Inuyasha y yo tenemos que hablar. Vete a la casa, mañana me dejarán ir.

-Mamá…

-Por favor, Satoshi…

Satoshi la besó en la frente.

-Te quiero, mamá…

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…

Satoshi les hizo creer que se había marchado, pero se quedó escuchando.

-Inuyasha…

-Kagome…

Ambos hablaron a la vez. Inuyasha sonrió y le cedió la palabra a Kagome.

-Inu, dime tú…

-Yo… tal vez no debí insistir…

-Inuyasha…

-Kagome, te estoy haciendo daño, a mi hijo y estás apunto de perder el otro. No, Kagome, esto no es amar, no a cuestas de tantas cosas…

-Inuyasha…

-Podemos… podemos ponernos de acuerdo, a mis hijos no les faltará nada, y a ti menos… pero no podemos seguir juntos, en dos días te enfermó… no quiero esperar dos meses…

-No! No es lo que quiero!

-No hay otra salida…

-Yo no quiero salidas!

-VAS A PERDER EL BEBÉ! NO HAY SALIDA! Ya no se trata de lo que tú o yo o Satoshi quiera… se trata de la vida de mi hijo… de nuestro hijo…

-No, Inuyasha, 17 años son suficientes… si no te hubiese visto, otra sería la historia… pero ya no, no puedo criar otro hijo sola…

-Si no lo hacemos no habrá hijo que criar…

-Me voy a controlar…

-La ansiedad no se controla. El simplemente saber que Satoshi me odia, el que se revele como lo ha hecho te trajo a esta cama. No puedo, Kagome, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Me haces más daño dejándome.

-Kagome, mi amor…

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Te amo, cariño… pero ya comprendí el mensaje… tú y Satoshi deben estar juntos… yo me mantendré al margen…

-No, Inuyasha, porqué nadie me escucha? Qué hay con lo que yo quiero? Qué hay de mí?

-Kagome…

-Yo quiero estar contigo, porque te amo, porque te he amado durante 17 años en silencio y volverte a ver fue como volver a la vida…

-Kagome, mi amor, yo también te amo… pero ya no sé qué hacer, mi amor, ya no sé…

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Kagome…

Satoshi se marchó, había escuchado suficiente. Al día siguiente, cuando llegó, encontró a Inuyasha dormido en una silla, recostado del borde de la cama. Kagome tenía una mano suya entre las de él. Kagome despertó y sonrió al verlo.

-Satoshi, mi amor…

-Mamá…

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Mamá…

Había un pitido rápido, algo que desquiciaba poco a poco.

-Qué es eso? Qué suena?

Kagome señaló la máquina a la que Inuyasha aparentaba mirar.

-Ese es el corazón del bebé…

-Ya tiene corazón?

-Ya tengo 3 meses de embarazo…

-Pero anoche… el doctor dijo que podías perderlo…

-Sí… pero no pasará… primero porque me voy a controlar… y segundo… Inuyasha no lo soportaría…

-Porqué sigues pensando en él?

-Satoshi, mi amor… no sé de quién es la versión que te decidiste a creer… pero siempre he amado a Inuyasha, es tu padre aunque no quieras… y eso no va a cambiar. Inuyasha ha sufrido igual o más que yo. Es hora de que los dos nos demos la oportunidad de ser felices…

-Mamá… yo… lo siento mucho… te prometí una cosa e hice otra… y eso te enfermó. Pero te lo prometo, mamá… no me voy a interponer entre ustedes.

Kagome lo volvió a abrazar y lo llenó de besos.

-No te pedimos que le digas papá… sólo intenten llevarse bien…

-Te quiero, mamá…

-Te quiero mi amor…

Satoshi la besó en la frente.

………………………………………

-Por el poder conferido en mí, los declaro; Marido y Mujer… pueden besar a sus novias…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició el rostro de Rin, para luego besarla apasionadamente. Inuyasha besó el crecido vientre de Kagome y luego la besó a ella. Había una algarabía entre conocidos y familiares. Sumire con un pequeño de apenas pocos meses en brazos. Ya en la recepción, Rin se acercó a ella.

-Hola, qué tal Jack?

-De maravillas, es un angelito.

-Venga con su madrina, mi amor…

Rin lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Eres una cosa bella idéntico a tu papi… eres un bebé precioso… dile a tu tío que yo quiero uno…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Vio a Sumire.

-Cómo estás tu, hermanita?

-Estoy bien…

Sesshoumaru le sonrió. Keitaro se acercó a ellos corriendo.

-Mami! Mami! Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó.

-Qué pasa?

Keitaro se cohibió, Rin le devolvió el bebé a Sumire y cargó a Keitaro.

-Mi amor, qué pasa?

-Mami, ya yo tengo papá?

-Tienes un padrastro, Sesshoumaru. Qué pasa, Kei?

Keitaro veía hacia abajo. Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Keitaro…

-Ya no me vas a querer… como la esposa de mi papá…

-No, eso no va a pasar. Keitaro, yo te quiero mucho, como si fueses mi hijo.

-Pero cuando tengas bebés.

-Seguiré queriéndote igual…

Keitaro lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru lo abrazó y sonrió.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Dime…

-Porqué no me quieres como mi papá?

-Yo te quiero como si fuera tu papá, Keitaro…

-De verdad?

-Sí, Keitaro.

-Puedo decirte papá?

-Puedes decirme como quieras.

Sesshoumaru lo continuó abrazando.

………………………………………

Para la luna de miel, se pasaban el día juntos, viendo lugares y tiendas y ya en la noche cada pareja tomaba su rumbo, Rin llamaba a Keitaro todos los días, que se había quedado con Sumire.

**3 meses después – **

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron de la consulta médica, Inuyasha la llenaba de besos mientras repetía lo que había dicho el doctor.

-Un bebé fuerte y sano, te amo, mi amor…

Kagome sonrió y acarició el rostro de su esposo.

-Iré a preparar la cena.

-No… no harás nada. Yo compraré la cena.

-Satoshi sale a las 10 hoy… podemos comer fuera y le traemos…

-Genial…

……………………………………

Satoshi salía del salón de clases.

-Oye, le vas?

-Nah, me voy a casa…

-Gallina, eres un gallina!

-Oye! Estoy cansado!

El otro muchacho comenzó a cacarear.

-Está bien!

Satoshi y el otro muchacho estaban en la calle, uno junto al otro, aceleraban los autos aún parados. El semáforo les dio la luz de salida y ambos arrancaron. Satoshi rió al ver que lo dejaba atrás, pero la risa se borró de su rostro al verse de frente con un camión.

……………………………

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaban a la casa, Inuyasha contestó el teléfono que se desgañitaba.

-Bueno?... Sí, es mi hijo…

Inuyasha cerró los ojos.

-V-voy para allá…

Inuyasha cerró la llamada.

-Qué pasó? Inuyasha…

-Está bien, Kagome, lo importante es que está bien.

-Qué pasó?

-Satoshi tuvo un accidente de tránsito. Iré por él, está en la clínica…

-Kami, Inuyasha, cómo me dices que está bien!

-Kagome, está bien! Él dijo que me llamaran.

-Inu…

-Voy por él. Tú quédate aquí…

Inuyasha la besó en la frente.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Inu, voy contigo…

-No, Kagome…

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha aceptó. El decirle que Satoshi estaba mal, no era lo que Kagome necesitaba. Al llegar a la clínica, tomó las manos de Kagome.

-Kagome, mi amor… tal vez lo veas con muchas heridas…

-Sólo quiero verlo.

En emergencias, al verlo, a Kagome se le aflojaron las piernas, Inuyasha la sostuvo.

-Kagome!

-MI HIJO! SATOSHI! Kami, qué le pasó!

-K-kagome! Kagome, cálmate!

-Señora, ya lo estabilizamos… su hijo se va a recuperar…

-Por Kami…

-Señor…

-Kagome, tengo que sacarme sangre, vas a estar bien sola?

-Sí… sí…

Kagome se quedó con Satoshi, poco después, Inuyasha volvió a su lado.

-Para qué es esa sangre?

-Para Satoshi. Cariño, él está bien. La sangre es para tenerla en caso de emergencia. Quiero que te vayas a la casa y que descanses. Yo lo cuidaré.

-No, Inuyasha… es mi hijo…

-Es mi hijo también… Kagome…

Después de mucho, Inuyasha la convenció de irse. Inuyasha no podía dormir. Se paseaba por la habitación toda la noche. Se sentó frente a la cama.

-Kami, por lo que más quieras, sálvalo… salva a mi hijo…

Inuyasha acarició la cabeza de Satoshi.

-Dame la oportunidad de ser padre… dame la oportunidad de decirle que lo quiero, que lo amo…

Inuyasha se sentía debilitado. No había comido nada luego de donar la sangre. Se quedó dormido mientras veía el monitor de sus signos vitales. Satoshi había escuchado, no se podía mover y hacer saber que estaba despierto, pero sí podía escuchar. Se sentía más fuerte a cada minuto, pero no lo suficiente para moverse.

-Pa…pá…

………………………………

Satoshi despertó al sentir una suave caricia en su rostro, era tibia. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Kagome sonreírle.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Mamá…

-Sh… tranquilo, cariño. Te estoy limpiando la sangre de la cara.

Satoshi se quedó tranquilo y la dejó terminar. Luego de que estuvo limpio y fresco, Kagome lo besó en la frente.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor… mamá, dónde está Inuyasha?

-A Inuyasha lo ingresaron esta madrugada.

-Qué le pasó?

-No comió después de que le sacaran sangre para darte y se debilitó mucho.

Satoshi vio hacia el pedestal del suero, junto con la solución había un paquete de sangre. Cerró los ojos.

-Va a estar bien?

-El doctor dice que sí, pero que es muy peligroso que lo haya hecho. Aún no despierta…

-Estoy bien. Que se vayan a atender a un enfermo de verdad.

-Inu!

-Hola, preciosa…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura como saludo. Aún abrazándola vio a Satoshi.

-Estás mejor?

-Sí…

Inuyasha sonrió. Pasó una mano por su cabeza.

-Por suerte la tienes tan dura como yo…

-Señor Kazami, usted debe descansar.

-Ya estoy bien. Además, no me gustan las camas de hospital.

-Señor, no es cuestión de gustos, aún está debilitado.

-Estoy bien, doctor.

El doctor le hizo una serie de pruebas en las que falló todas.

-No está bien, está mareado o tiene un episodio de vértigo, le aseguro que le debe doler la cabeza y tiene las manos frías.

-Estoy bien.

-Inuyasha, deberías escuchar al doctor.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y así mismo se desplomó.

-Inuyasha!

El doctor lo envió nuevamente a su habitación. Kagome se estaba alterando.

-Mamá, ve con él…

-Kami, mi amor, pero tu…

-Ve con él. Tranquilízate…

Kagome lo beso en la mejilla y fue con Inuyasha.

-Inu!

Inuyasha la abrazó y sintió las lágrimas en su pecho.

-Lo siento, mi amor… no quería que te preocuparas…

-Tonto.

-Me quedaré aquí un rato… ve con Satoshi…

-No me vuelvas a hacer algo así, tonto…

-Te lo prometo, mi amor… voy a dormir un rato.

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Kagome lo besó y lo dejó dormido. Volvió con Satoshi.

-Cómo está?

-Dormido. Lo están tratando.

Kagome se sentó a su lado, se acarició el vientre.

-Cálmate, ya mami no se va a alterar…

-Mamá…

-Dime…

-Inuyasha no me odia…

-No, mi amor… Inuyasha te ama. Eres su hijo.

-Eso no tiene que ver…

-Satoshi, Inuyasha te ama. Y está muy orgulloso de ti. También dice que está orgulloso de mí, porque te crié de esta manera. Él quisiera ser un padre para ti… pero tú lo rechazas… Inuyasha está dispuesto a todo para demostrarte que te quiere… incluso a cuestas de su salud.

-Mamá…

-Inuyasha no debió darte sangre… hace poco donó y su cuerpo no la ha repuesto… ni me lo dijo, ni se lo dijo al doctor. Por eso está tan débil.

-Mamá… porqué me dices cosas así?

-La vida no es una novela. Estoy harta de guardar secretos. Ésta es la verdad. Tu padre se arriesgó por ti. A ti te toca vivir sabiendo eso.

-Yo creí que Inuyasha me odiaba, porque hice que te enfermaras, porque casi pierdes al bebé… él lloró esa noche…

-Te diré algo… Inuyasha sueña con tener hijos… su ex esposa lo engañó y el descubrió antes de que naciera, que el hijo que ella esperaba no era suyo. Eso lo devastó. No el que lo engañara, pero que no era su hijo. En medio de todo eso, yo volví a Japón. Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, lo primero que hizo fue pedirme que volviera con él… no le importó que tuviera un hijo. No le importó pensar que fuese de Houji… pero le dolió la forma en la que le dijiste la verdad. Como si todos lo supieran menos él. Satoshi, por más músculos e insultos que Inuyasha pueda gritar, él es como un niño. Es un niño grande, a pesar de su edad. Cuando es feliz, es como un niño en día de navidad. Y no digo que sea inmaduro… no lo es… ni tu tampoco lo eres.

-Yo?

-Sí, tú, porque eres exactamente como él. Por eso nunca lo pude olvidar, nunca pude amar a Houji. Porque tú me recordabas a ese hombre maravilloso que me forzaron a dejar, tú me recordabas todo el amor que sentía por él. Muchas veces soñé que les decía la verdad… pero las cosas no son como en los sueños.

Kagome acarició sus mejillas.

-Si le das la oportunidad, él te dirá que te ama…

-Mamá…

-Van a cruzar miradas y él sonriendo te va a pasar la mano por la cabeza. Dale la oportunidad.

…………………………………

Satoshi ya estaba en la casa. Rin y Keitaro le hacían compañía mientras Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, en el mecánico, evaluaban el auto. Kagome estaba descansando. Cuando llegaron, Keitaro corrió a Sesshoumaru.

-Papi!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó sonriendo, Inuyasha los vio y sonrió.

-No sabía que te decía papá…

-No? Comenzó el día de la boda. Dónde está tu mamá?

-En la habitación de Satoshi.

-Yo iré a ver a Kagome primero.

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Kei, qué te dije de hacer que te cargaran?

-Yo quise cargarlo, déjalo.

Keitaro se quedó sentado en el regazo de Sesshoumaru.

-Papi, cuándo se va a curar Satoshi?

-Dentro de unas semanas.

-Vamos a llevarlo a volar…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-Vamos a ver qué se puede hacer.

-Hoy no iremos a volar?

-No, está nublado.

Keitaro se quedó sentado.

-Qué dijeron del auto?

-Ah… pues… no sirve… y tu mamá te va a matar, el seguro no lo repondrá…

-Por qué no?

-Porque no eres el dueño. Ella es la dueña y era su responsabilidad lo que un menor de edad hiciera con su auto. Para evitarle problemas dijimos que ella no sabía que lo estabas usando. Pero no lo repondrán.

-Genial! Mamá me va a matar…

-Sí, lo sé… sólo que Inuyasha logre convencerla de que es mejor mantenerte vivo.

-Kagome no te va a hacer nada. Tu papá… Inuyasha se a encargar de todo. Sessh, vamos a comprar comida para todos.

-Está bien.

Keitaro se quedó con Satoshi.

-Satoshi, tío es tu papá.

-Es algo complicado, Keitaro…

-Como yo?

-Cómo así?

-Sesshoumaru no es mi papá de verdad. Pero me quiere más.

-Keitaro…

-Antes yo iba a la casa de mi papá de verdad. Pero él me daba mucho y mami no lo dejó seguir viéndome. Sesshoumaru peleó con él porque una vez me dio muy duro y ya… yo todavía tenía 4 años cuando lo dejé de ver.

-Ya ha pasado un año.

-Sí. Pero yo quería un papá. Y le dije a Sesshoumaru que quería que fuera mi papá. El se puso muy feliz.

-Es diferente…

-Cómo?

-Yo tenía un papá de mentiras… él murió… pero yo creía que él era mi papá de verdad. Inuyasha es mi papá de verdad.

-Wow!

-Qué pasa?

-Tienes un papá de verdad que te quiere!

Satoshi sonrió, a los ojos de Keitaro, era el más afortunado del mundo. No pudo evitar sentir pena por él. El pequeño tenía que lidiar con la noción de que su progenitor no lo quería.

-Satoshi, tú conociste a mi hermanito?

-A Daisuke? Sí. A quien no conocía era a ti.

-Mi papá lo quería?

Satoshi intentó recordar, pero nunca vio a Sasuke siendo cariñoso con Daisuke.

-No lo recuerdo, Keitaro.

-Yo lo sabía… mi papá no me quiere, porque no quería a mi mamá…

-Keitaro. Si Sesshoumaru te quiere tanto, porqué no te olvidas de que Sasuke no te quiere? Deberías… ser feliz con lo que Kami me da…

El pequeño se quedó viendo a su primo. Satoshi se levantó y haciendo uso de las muletas fue hasta el comedor, donde Inuyasha ayudaba a Kagome a sentarse.

-Puedo hablar contigo?

-Necesitas algo?

Inuyasha se acercó a Satoshi él dejó las muletas a un lado y lo abrazó. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Inuyasha, pero terminó respondiéndole el abrazo.

-Te quiero, papá…

-Hijo!

Inuyasha lo abrazó con fuerza mientras dejaba que el aire escapara de sus pulmones. Satoshi sonrió, ahora comprendía las palabras de su madre. Inuyasha estaba emocionado, como un niño. Inuyasha lo vio a los ojos sonriendo, pasó su mano por su cabeza y dejó escapar el aire en una sonora carcajada. Satoshi comenzó a reír, era tal y como Kagome le había dicho. Cuando Rin y Sesshoumaru volvieron con la comida, Keitaro corrió a ellos con la gran noticia.

-Papi! Papi! Funcionó!

Sesshoumaru rió y lo cargó.

-Qué cosa?

-Lo de decirle a Satoshi, funcionó, ya se quieren!

………………………………………

**N/A: Hola! La medio muerta Mizuho se hace presente. Espero que les guste el cap. Ahora me voy a mimir, porque mañana tengo clasezzzzz…**

**Zzzzzzzzzzz…**


	11. Sobre Mi Cadáver!

**Capítulo 11**

**Sobre Mi Cadáver!**

Satoshi esperaba afuera junto con Rin y Sesshoumaru a que Inuyasha o el doctor salieran. De la nada, Inuyasha salió con una enorme sonrisa y un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

-Es niña!

Hubo una gran algarabía, Satoshi se acercó y acarició las mejillas de su hermanita.

-Quieres cargarla?

-Puedo?

-Claro que sí, es tu hermana.

Satoshi la cargó y sonrió.

-Cómo está mi mamá?

-Está bien. Pronto la suben a una habitación. Tengo que llevarla adentro…

Inuyasha volvió a tomar a la pequeña y la besó en la frente.

-Mira, mi amor… tu tío Sesshoumaru, tu tía Rin y tu hermanito...

Satoshi sonrió, Inuyasha volvió a entrar con la pequeña, luego de entregársela a una enfermera, llenó a Kagome de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor! Es perfecta!

Kagome sonrió.

-Gracias, Inu…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias a ti…

Inuyasha la continuó besando.

-Te amo, mi amor… te amo!

Ya en la habitación, Kagome cargaba a su pequeña, Satoshi entró con los demás, cargaba un enorme peluche color rosa.

-Satoshi, mi amor…

-Mamá!

Satoshi dejó el peluche a un lado y besó a su madre en la frente.

-Ya la conociste?

-Papá me dejó cargarla… qué nombre le vas a poner?

-Kaoru…

-Hola, Kaoru… yo soy tu hermano…

Kagome sonrió, Inuyasha se acercó a ellos.

-Felicidades, es hermosa…

-Tal y como tu madre…

Kagome sonrió, vio a su hermana y cuñado abrazados. Él la abrazaba desde atrás, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Rin…

-Muchas felicidades, hermanita…

-Gracias…

Se acercaron, Kagome la dejó cargarla, Rin sonrió al tener la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Es hermosa… mírala, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se apoyó sobre su hombro y la besó en la mejilla.

-Sí, es hermosa…

Rin sonrió y vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Un bebé de nosotros se parecería a ella…

-Yo no quiero que se parezca a Inuyasha…

-Sessh, pero si ustedes son idénticos.

-Exageras, preciosa, yo no soy enano, ni tengo cara de galleta. Satoshi y Kaoru tienen suerte, se parecen a Kagome…

-Oye!

Kagome reía a carcajadas, Inuyasha la vio.

-A poco no me vas a defender? Me dijo enano y cachetón.

-Eres cachetón, mi amor…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, pero su expresión se ablandó cuando su esposa se apoyó de él. Rin se acercó y le devolvió la niña.

-Preciosa, tenemos que ir por Keitaro.

-Sí… Kagome, vuelvo más tarde…

Después de despedirse, Sesshoumaru y Rin se marcharon.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Qué tal si nosotros lo intentamos?

-Qué cosa?

-Tener un bebé, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Creí que querías esperar más…

-Sí quería… pero me gusta tanto cuando están pequeñitos… son tan tiernos y lindos…

-Y comelones, llorones y se ensucian…

-Eso no importa, mi amor… no te imaginas lo rico que se siente que tu bebé se duerma sobre tu pecho, que sólo se calme cuando escucha tus latidos… cuando dicen papá por primera vez…

Rin suspiró, aquello le provocó una risa a Sesshoumaru.

-Tú no quieres, verdad?

-No es eso, preciosa…

-No quiero explicaciones.

Dieron la discusión por terminada cuando Keitaro subió al auto.

-Mami!

-Hola, mi amor!

-Por qué no estás en el trabajo?

-Estábamos en la clínica, el bebé de Kagome ya nació.

-Es niño!

-No, cariño, es una niñita. Preciosa.

-Ah…

Al llegar a la casa, Rin preparó algo rápido de comida. Keitaro y Sesshoumaru se sentaron a la mesa y entonces Sesshoumaru notó que sólo había dos platos.

-Mami, no vas a comer?

-No, mi amor. Me siento muy cansada.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se fue a la habitación. Sesshoumaru, al terminar, fue a la habitación, antes de entrar, escuchó a Rin sollozar.

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Abrazó a Rin con fuerza.

-Mi amor. Por qué lloras?

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, hasta la pregunta es estúpida…

-Rin, estaba bromeando. No sabía que estabas tan sensible.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Preciosa, claro que me encantaría tener hijos contigo. De no ser así no me hubiese casado y mucho menos con una mujer con un hijo.

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Quieres intentarlo ahora?

-Sí…

-Pues vamos a hacerlo, mi amor… vamos a intentarlo.

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro eliminando las lágrimas y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Rin se refugió en su pecho, Sesshoumaru comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y le daba suaves mordiscos, como un cachorrito, Rin reía a carcajadas.

-Ya! Sessh! Jajaja!

-Mami…

Sesshoumaru se volteó a ver a Keitaro, el pequeño sonrió y se subió a la cama para ayudarlo a comerse a Rin a besos. Rin terminó abrazándolo a los dos, mientras lloraba de la risa.

-Ya! Paren!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Yo también te amo, Sessh…

-Y yo, mami?

-También te amo, mi amor!

Rin lo llenó de besos, Sesshoumaru sonrió. Mientras estaban en la cama, jugando, comenzó a llover, era una terrible tormenta, los truenos eran increíblemente estruendosos, Keitaro se mantenía pegado a Rin todo el tiempo.

-Mama!

-Tranquilo, mi amor, mami está aquí.

Rin lo besó en la cabeza y lo acurrucó en su pecho. Poco a poco el pequeño se fue quedando dormido. Sesshoumaru los veía y sonreía. Tomó una mano de Keitaro.

-Es imposible no quererlo…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Es mi razón para vivir. Cada día aprende tantas cosas…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó apasionadamente.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru fue por Keitaro al colegio, llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Sasuke llevarlo a su auto.

-Qué crees que haces!

-Papi! No quiero!

-Obedece!

-No! Papi, ayúdame!

Sasuke se detuvo en seco.

-A quién le pides ayuda?

-A mi papá! Él me quiere más que tú!

Sesshoumaru llegó hasta ellos y se interpuso entre él y Keitaro.

-No tienes ningún derecho a llevártelo.

-Es mí hijo!

-Era, renunciaste a él. Ahora es mí hijo.

-Keitaro, sube al auto.

-No! Tú eres malo!

-Yo soy tu padre! Obedéceme!

Keitaro intentó correr hacia el auto de Sesshoumaru, pero Sasuke lo detuvo halándolo del cabello y le dio tremenda bofetada.

-OBEDECE CUANDO TE HABLO!

Sesshoumaru lo aventó contra su auto y le molió la cara a puñetazos.

-QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LE PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA, DESGRACIADO!

Sesshoumaru lo dejó tirado sobre la capota del auto y cargó a Keitaro.

-Estás bien? Kei… dime, estás bien?

El pequeño sólo lo abrazó mientras lloraba, Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza y lo besó en la misma.

-No te va a volver a hacer daño… nunca más…

Sesshoumaru se encaminó a su auto, la multitud que se había congregado alrededor y visto todo, comenzó a aplaudir. Keitaro, que aún se abrazaba a su cuello, vio a Sasuke sacar un arma.

-CUIDADO PAPI!

-NADIE ME HACE QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO!

Un grito.

Un disparo.

Sesshoumaru sólo sintió el impacto contra su espalda, cayó al piso con Keitaro aún en brazos.

-PAPA! PAPI!

Keitaro lo golpeaba en el pecho y en la cara.

-PAPI DESPIERTA!

Una profesora cargó a Keitaro que lloraba desesperado, otra llamaba a una ambulancia y a la policía. Sasuke se acercó a la que tenía a Keitaro.

-Dame al niño.

-No!

Le apuntó con la pistola a la cara, la pegó a su frente, la mujer sintió el cañón recién disparado, aún caliente.

-No lo voy a repetir…

-No!

Sasuke perdió el equilibrio, el arma se disparó, todo el mundo huyó desparpajado. Sesshoumaru lo había tirado al piso.

-No te lo vas a llevar!

-Suéltame!

-Vas a tener que matarme, primero!

Sesshoumaru y Sasuke forcejearon por varios minutos, hubo otro disparo. Sasuke abrió los ojos al máximo. De su boca comenzó a salir sangre, se le dificultaba respirar. Keitaro llamaba a Sesshoumaru, llorando desesperado.

-Papi! Papi, despierta!

Keitaro logró zafarse de los brazos de la profesora y corrió junto a Sesshoumaru.

-Papá!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Keitaro.

-Papá…

-Kei…

-Yo te quiero, tú eres el mejor papá del mundo, papi no te vayas…

-Me hubiera gustado mucho, seguir siendo tu papá…

Sesshoumaru sentía que cada vez podía inhalar menos.

-Keitaro… te quiero mucho… y dile a tu mamá que la amo…

Sesshoumaru comenzó a toser, se vio la mano llena de sangre.

-Papi…

Los paramédicos llegaron, uno alejó a Keitaro de Sesshoumaru mientras los demás lo asistían, otro grupo atendía a Sasuke. A Sesshoumaru lo subieron a una ambulancia y se fue a toda velocidad. El otro equipo cubrió a Sasuke, debían esperar por un forense.

Pocos minutos después llegó Rin. Al verla, Keitaro la abrazó llorando.

-Mami!

-Mi amor! Qué pasó!

-Papi peleó con mi papá…

-Qué? Quienes? Sesshoumaru y Sasuke?

-Sí…

La profesora le dio los datos del hospital donde habían llevado a Sesshoumaru. Un policía se acercó.

-Señora, puede acompañarnos unos segundos?

-Mi esposo está en un hospital.

-Necesitamos que reconozca un cadáver.

-Kei, espérame aquí.

Keitaro se quedó con la profesora. Rin se acercó al cuerpo cubierto, al destaparle la cara, Rin viró la suya y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Lo conoce?

-Es mi ex esposo… Sasuke Takeda…

-Hay alguna razón por la que esto pudo pasar?

-No lo sé… él tenía prohibido acercarse a mi hijo.

-Trató de llevárselo a la fuerza.

Rin vio a la profesora.

-Llegó a golpear al niño, su esposo lo defendió y él le disparó a su esposo.

…………………………………

Rin llegó al hospital con Keitaro en brazos. Cuando preguntó por Sesshoumaru, le dijeron que estaba en cirugía. Estuvieron en la sala de esperas horas interminables, Rin intentaba calmar a Keitaro cuando Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron.

-Rin…

-Está en cirugía, no me han dicho nada…

-Pero qué pasó? Keitaro está bien?

-No… no lo sé… Sasuke quiso llevarse a Keitaro… discutieron y…

-No, mami… yo no me quería ir con mi papá, y él me dio, papi le dio a él por eso y cuando nos íbamos, sacó su pistola, yo le grité a papi que se cuidara… después mi papá me quería llevar y le puso la pistola ahí a mi sensei…

Keitaro apuntó a la frente de Rin.

-Papi volvió a pelear con él y entonces…

Keitaro se abrazó a Rin.

-Papi me dijo que me quiere mucho… que está feliz de ser mi papá… mami, yo no quiero que se vaya al cielo…

-No se irá, mi amor…

-Dijo que te dijera que te ama mucho…

Rin acarició su rostro y sonrió antes de besarlo en la frente.

-Y él sabe que yo también lo amo, mi amor…

-Mami, y mi papá?

-Sasuke?

-Sí…

Rin tomó aire, limpió sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que Inuyasha le ofreció.

-Kei, mi amor… Sasuke también fue herido por una bala…

-Lo están operando?

-No, mi amor… Sasuke murió…

Keitaro se abrazó a Rin con fuerza, comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor…

………………………………

**4 días después –**

Rin permanecía junto a Sesshoumaru día y noche, Keitaro dormía en la casa de Kagome. Se acercó a la cama y acarició su rostro.

-Tienes que despertar, mi amor, te necesitamos… yo te necesito…

Rin lo besó en los ojos.

-Te amo, Sessh…

Rin vio hacia la puerta al escucharla abrirse. Keitaro entró en la habitación.

-Mami…

-Hola, mi amor…

Rin lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Papi no despertó?

-No, aún no…

Rin lo acercó a la cama, el pequeño se inclinó sobre él y acarició sus mejillas rasposas por la barba incipiente.

-Despierta, papi, mami y yo te queremos mucho…

Rin besó a Keitaro en la sien.

-Mami, puedo abrazarlo?

-No, mi amor…

-Onegai…

Rin cedió a los ruegos de su pequeño. Keitaro se acomodó junto a Sesshoumaru.

-Mami, porqué Sesshoumaru no es mi papá de verdad?

-No lo sé, mi amor… no lo conocía.

-Yo quiero que sea mi papá de verdad. Yo quiero un papá que me quiere…

-Sesshoumaru te ama, Kei…

-Por eso, mami…

Keitaro se quedó apoyado del pecho de Sesshoumaru. Rin los dejó unos minutos. El doctor entró mientras Keitaro le contaba a Sesshoumaru su día de colegio.

-Qué hace éste niño allí!

-Estoy con mi papi…

-Bájate de inmediato! Dónde está tu mamá?

-En el baño.

-Baja de ahí ahora mismo.

-No, me quiero quedar con mi papi.

Rin salió del baño.

-Kei… Doctor…

-Mami, dile que me quiero quedar con mi papi…

-Usted lo subió ahí? Pero es que no comprende la gravedad de su estado?

-Muchas veces el contacto humano cura más que la misma medicina.

-A partir de hoy le prohíbo las visitas de niños.

-No! Es mi papá!

Keitaro se abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Papi, no dejes que me lleven! Papa!

Keitaro sintió una mano en su espalda, creyó que lo iban a cargar y comenzó a llorar.

-Papi! Despierta!

Dejó de gritar al sentir que lo acercaba al pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Papa…

-Te quiero, Kei…

-Papi!

Keitaro lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru sonrió y le respondió el abrazo con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Rin se quedó viendo al doctor, esperando lo que haría, como no se movió, ella se acercó a ellos.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Preciosa!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Kami, creí…

Sesshoumaru limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No debió meterse con un militar… está preso?

-Sessh…

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Sasuke murió…

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos al máximo.

-Lo siento, Keitaro… espero que algún día me perdones…

Keitaro lo continuó abrazando sin hablar.

-Necesito que el niño se baje, tengo que examinarlo.

-Keitaro, ve con tu mamá…

Rin lo cargó y esperó a que el doctor examinara a Sesshoumaru, también revisó su herida.

-Va muy bien. Si todo sigue normal, le daré de alta mañana.

-Gracias.

El doctor se marchó, Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru luego de dejar a Keitaro en un sillón. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, preciosa…

-Te extrañé mucho, mi amor…

-Soñé contigo todo el tiempo… cuánto he dormido?

-4 días…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro, vio a Keitaro cabizbajo.

-Keitaro… estás bien?

-Sí…

………………………………

Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru estaba de alta. Rin lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama.

-Estoy bien, preciosa…

-Estás convaleciente.

Rin se apartó, él la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse a su lado.

-Rin, mi amor…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, bajó la mirada.

-Yo no quería matarlo… pero…

-Lo sé, mi amor… él intentó matarte a ti, amenazó a la profesora y golpeó a Kei. Te quitaron los cargos, había testigos, todos dijeron lo mismo.

-Y Keitaro, cómo está?

-No lo sé, no me habla de eso. Lo he intentado, pero no me habla de eso. Necesitas descansar, mi amor. Tienes que reponerte.

Rin lo besó en la frente, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru vio a Keitaro asomarse.

-Keitaro…

El pequeño entró cabizbajo.

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru supo que algo no estaba bien. Le pidió que subiera a la cama, Keitaro obedeció.

-Qué te pasa, Keitaro…

-Ya no me quieres?

-Por qué dices eso?

-Sesshoumaru, porqué mi papá era tan malo?

-No lo sé, Keitaro… pero él te quería… sólo que…

-No, eso no es verdad. Él no me quería… él me dijo que yo era un error, que nunca debí nacer… eso quiere decir que no me quería.

Sesshoumaru vio los ojos rojos de Keitaro.

-Keitaro, quieres llorar?

-Los hombres no lloran.

-Eso no es cierto. Y tú no eres un hombre, eres un niño. Keitaro, si quieres llorar por tu papá, puedes hacerlo.

Keitaro movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Sesshoumaru… yo nunca tuve un papá…

-Keitaro, Sasuke…

-No… él no era mi papá… porque él no me quería… un papá es bueno… es como tío con Satoshi…

-Keitaro…

-Por qué no despertabas? Porqué no me oías? Tú te dormiste y no me oías.

-Keitaro…

-Satoshi me dijo lo que es un papá de verdad… tú eres mi papá de verdad…

-No, Keitaro… tu papá de verdad era Sasuke… yo soy el esposo de tu mamá y tu padrastro…

-Entonces no me quieres…

-Sí te quiero.

-Pero no quieres ser mi papá…

Sesshoumaru lo hizo verlo.

-Te quiero como si fueras mi hijo… pero debes tener claro que de sangre, no soy tu papá. El amor no tiene nada que ver con eso, Keitaro. Comprendes?

-Yo quiero creer que eres mi papá… porque así no me duele aquí…

Keitaro señaló su pecho. Sesshoumaru se sorprendió de su forma de expresarse. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras, Keitaro…

-Te puedo decir papá otra vez?

-No sé porqué dejaste de hacerlo.

Keitaro lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papi!

-Te quiero, hijo…

Keitaro se aferró a él y comenzó a llorar, Sesshoumaru sólo lo abrazó y lo dejó llorar todo lo que quiso. El pequeño se quedó dormido sobre su pecho, Rin entró llevando una bandeja con frutas cortadas y un vaso de agua.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh, qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru vio a Keitaro entre sus brazos y sonrió.

-Algo muy especial…

Rin sonrió y dejó la bandeja a un lado.

-Aún no te he dado las gracias por salvarlo…

-Rin…

-Gracias… le salvaste la vida…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Lo volvería a hacer…

-Sé que sí…

……………………………

**N/A: Hola! Espero que de alguna manera les haya gustado este cap.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	12. Vacaciones

**Capítulo 12**

**Vacaciones**

Luego de que Sesshoumaru se recuperara, decidieron irse de vacaciones unos días, para descansar de todo. Sesshoumaru y Keitaro jugaban en la piscina y Rin los veía y reía divertida.

-Mami, ven a jugar!

-No señor! Después me arrancan el traje de baño.

-Mami!

-Dije que no.

-Anda, Rin, ve, disfruta por las dos.

-Ven, tía!

Rin sonrió y se metió en la piscina.

-Dónde está Sesshoumaru?

Rin sintió algo que la haló desde abajo, gritó. Sesshoumaru salió del agua riendo a carcajadas. Rin le dio de cocazos en la cabeza.

-Ay! Preciosa!

-Tonto!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Rin se calmó, Satoshi y Keitaro aún reían. Rin tomó a Keitaro en brazos y se sumergió con él, volvió a salir en un segundo, pero fue suficiente para asustarlo. Keitaro tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y abría y cerraba los ojos. Rin ahora era quien reía. Keitaro se quedó viéndola y comenzó a llorar.

-Porqué, mama!

-Ah, Kei, deja de llorar.

-Mama, es mala! Ya no te quiero!

Rin fingió sorprenderse y luego tristeza.

-Te quieres quedar con tu papá entonces?

-Sí!

Rin lo dejó en brazos de Sesshoumaru y salió de la piscina. Keitaro seguía llorando.

-Ya, Keitaro, fue una broma.

-Pero mama sabe que yo no sé nadar!

-Ella no te soltó, sólo te sumergió en el agua por un segundo. Kei, mírala, está triste porque dijiste que es mala. Y que no la quieres.

Keitaro vio a Rin aún abrazado a Sesshoumaru.

-Mami está triste?

-No la ves?

-Yo no quiero que mami esté triste.

-Y qué harás entonces?

-Llévame a la orilla.

Sesshoumaru lo dejó parado fuera de la piscina. El pequeño caminó hasta Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Es mentira, mami, tú eres buena y yo te quiero mucho…

-Me quieres?

-Mucho, mami…

-Mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos. Keitaro acarició su rostro.

-Ya no estás triste, mami?

-No, mi amor, ya no.

Keitaro sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Puedo volver a la piscina?

-Sí, mi amor.

-Papi, atrápame!

Keitaro corrió hasta la orilla.

-KEITARO NO!

Se tiró al agua, pero se había tirado del lado más hondo. Rin se tiró tras él, salió a flote.

-SESSHOUMARU, NO LO ENCUENTRO!

Sesshoumaru se sumergió junto con ella, Rin lo encontró y lo sacó tosiendo y escupiendo agua.

-Mama!

Izayoi le dio una toalla a Rin para secarlo, Sesshoumaru salió con ella.

-Está bien?

-Sí… sólo tragó un poco de agua.

Keitaro temblaba entre sus brazos.

-Keitaro, te he dicho un millón de veces que no te tires a las piscinas, tú no sabes nadar!

-Mama…

-Estás castigado.

-Qué? Rin, pero cómo?

-Se quedará en la habitación todo el día de hoy.

-Rin…

-Me quedaré con él, Sessh. Tú quédate con los demás.

-Como quieras, preciosa.

Se despidieron con un beso. Al ver que Rin se lo llevaba lejos de la piscina, Keitaro comenzó a llorar.

-No! Mama, no! Mama, yo quiero jugar!

-Estás castigado.

-Mama! No, perdón!

Rin llegó a la habitación. Dejó a Keitaro sobre la cama.

-Mama! Perdón!

-Estás castigado, Keitaro.

-Tú no me quieres! Tú eres mala! Quiero a mi papá!

-Keitaro, cállate.

-No! Quiero a mi papá! Tú no me quieres!

-Keitaro, cállate!

Keitaro guardó silencio al ver a Rin llorando. Rin se metió al baño, Keitaro la escuchó llorar todo el tiempo que estuvo bajo la ducha. Entró al baño y la vio apoyada contra la pared, llorando a lágrima viva, se acercó a ella.

-Ya, mama… no quiero que llores…

-Espérame en la cama…

Cuando Rin salió, el pequeño permanecía sentado sobre la cama. Rin se apresuró a él y lo abrazó.

-Te amo, mi amor. Kei, no me asustes así nunca más!

-Mama… perdón…

-Kami, mi amor, te amo, cariño… eres mi bebé… creí que iba a perder a mi bebé… sentí tanto miedo… te castigo porque te amo, Keitaro, no porque no te quiero…

-Mama…

-Kei, prométeme que me vas a obedecer de ahora en adelante. Yo sé que eres un bebé, pero si te digo que algo es peligroso, no lo hagas! Kei, no lo hagas, porque te puedes hacer mucho daño…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Rin, vamos a comer y…

Se acercó a ellos. Keitaro lo vio.

-Perdón, papi… yo no quería asustarlos…

-Kei, pero tú… olvida eso. Rin… quítale el castigo.

-Está bien. Después de todo es un bebé.

-Mami, pero casi tengo 6…

-Aún así.

-Vamos a comer…

-Sí…

Ya en la noche, Keitaro dormiría en la habitación del lado. Rin lo acomodó en su cama y lo besó de buenas noches.

-Te amo, Kei…

-Hasta mañana, mami.

-Adiós, mi amor…

Rin salió de la habitación. Al entrar en la suya, fue al baño, donde Sesshoumaru se relajaba en el jacuzzi.

-Puedo acompañarte?

-Bienvenida, preciosa…

Rin entró en el agua, de frente a Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru encendió las burbujas, estuvieron largo rato jugando entre la espuma a besos y caricias. Finalmente, Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama y se dedicó a hacerle el amor toda la noche.

……………………

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban tendidos sobre la cama, Kagome besó su pecho desnudo, él la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Buenas noches, mi amor…

-Descansa, cariño…

Kagome se levantó y se dio un baño, pocos minutos después, Kaoru despertó, Kagome le cambió el pañal y la cargó, se sentó en la cama.

-Sh… papi quiere dormir, mi amor…

Kagome se acomodó y comenzó a amamantar a su pequeña. Inuyasha la vio.

-Kagome, hace frío, ponle su pijama.

-Está bien… mi cuerpo y la manta le dan calor.

Inuyasha vio a su pequeña mamar con afán, sonrió. Buscó sus piecitos entre la manta y los besó.

-Una hija… mi hija… Kami, Kagome, mi amor…

-Gracias, Inuyasha… gracias por convencerme de hacer el amor esa noche…

-Kagome…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó con ternura. Acarició las mejillas de su pequeña, ella soltó el pecho de su madre y giró la cara.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Si le acaricias la mejilla, ella girará la cabeza a ese lado.

-Lo siento…

-No pasa nada.

La pequeña cerró sus ojitos y continuó mamando.

-Ya se durmió…

-Aún no… ella sigue comiendo, descansa y vuelve…

Kagome se estimuló la producción de leche y la pequeña volvió a mamar. Kagome sonrió. Una vez que Kaoru termino, Kagome la separó y la besó en la frente antes de comenzar a sacarle los gases.

-Es maravilloso…

-Inuyasha, ahora que lo pienso, nunca has estado solo con Kaoru.

-No.

-Es hora de que seas su papá…

Kagome le dijo que la cargara, Inuyasha se iba a vestir.

-No, así como estás.

-Pero…

-Lo maravilloso es sentir la piel de tu bebé contra la tuya. Ven, inténtalo. Es más, acuéstate.

Inuyasha le obedeció. Kagome acomodó a la pequeña sobre su pecho, ella se acomodó y entre su manita aferró unos pocos pelos del pecho de su padre.

-Porqué presiento que eso me va a doler?

Kagome sonrió, besó a su pequeña en la espalda y a su esposo en los labios.

-Qué tal te sientes?

-Que el corazón me va a estallar… no sé… no puedo decirte… es…

Kagome sonrió.

-Estás feliz… porque es tu bebé…

……………………………

Inutaisho e Izayoi permanecían en el balcón, Inutaisho le ofreció una copa de vino a su esposa y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Inutaisho acarició el rostro de su esposa y la besó en la mejilla.

-Izayoi… tal vez es hora de decirles la verdad.

-No.

-Pero…

-Inutaisho, lo haremos como lo planeamos, nos iremos y tendré mi tratamiento.

-Pero…

-Inutaisho, nuestros hijos son felices, no los preocupes con algo así ahora. Ya hemos tenido suficiente con lo que le pasó a Sesshoumaru.

-Izayoi, cariño, más que Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Sumire tienen derecho a saber que su madre tiene cáncer.

-No quiero que lo sepan. Comprendes? Inuyasha está disfrutando de sus hijos, Sumire aún no se recupera por completo de la muerte de Jaken… Inutaisho, mi amor, no quiero hacerlos sufrir.

-Como digas, mi amor.

………………………………

Sumire vio a sus hijas abrazadas dormidas y sonrió, acarició la cabeza de su pequeño que dormiría con ella, lo besó en la misma.

-"Gracias, Jaken…"

Sumire cerró los ojos y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

……………………………

En los días siguientes. Más de una vez lograron escabullirse de la enorme familia a la habitación y hacer de las suyas. Un intercambio de miradas era suficiente para inventarse una excusa y desaparecer por una hora. Cuando volvían, lo hacían riendo y tomados de la mano, muchas veces compartiendo besos y caricias en la espalda o la nuca. Keitaro corrió a ellos.

-Mami!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó.

-Qué pasa?

-Dónde estaban? Vamos a comer!

-Sí, vamos!

Ya en el comedor, juntaron varias mesas como era ya habitual y acomodaron a los pequeños para que cuidaran los puestos. Mientras servían los platos en la mesa del buffet, Sesshoumaru notó algo extraño en la mesa donde comerían.

-Sessh…

-Hay problemas, toma…

Sesshoumaru le dejó su plato a Rin y fue hasta la mesa, donde Keitaro halaba una silla y un hombre también.

-Qué pasa aquí?

-Papi, el señor se quiere llevar la silla de mami.

-Disculpe señor, pero todas las sillas aquí están ocupadas.

El hombre vio a Sesshoumaru y sintió escalofríos ante la gélida mirada de Sesshoumaru. Soltó la silla.

-No importa quién sea, si la silla está ocupada, está ocupada.

Sesshoumaru decidió quedarse en la mesa y envió a Keitaro con Rin.

-Ve a ayudar a tu mamá con los platos.

-Ok…

Keitaro fue con Rin a la fila, cuando todos volvieron a la mesa, Sesshoumaru ayudó a Keitaro.

-Sessh, éste es tu plato…

-Gracias, mi amor.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y lo tomó. Más tarde, Rin y Sesshoumaru decidieron hacer una caminata por la playa.

-Mami, yo quiero ir!

Rin sonrió.

-Está bien…

Tomando cada uno una mano del pequeño, se fueron hacia la playa. Sesshoumaru admiraba el cuerpo de su esposa en traje de baños. Era un traje de dos piezas de color blanco, usaba un pareo largo y decorado con cuentas de madera y caracoles. Rin lo vio y le sonrió. Sesshoumaru se pasó la mano por la nuca y sonrió. Keitaro sonrió al verlos, Sesshoumaru parecía un adolescente, aunque se tratara de su esposa, aquello hacía que a Rin le dieran ganas de devorárselo a besos. No sabía qué tanto habían caminado.

-Mami, ya me duelen los pies!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo sentó sobre sus hombros, el pequeño se aferró a su cabeza, Rin sonrió y besó a Sesshoumaru.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Rin…

Llegaron a un puerto y se sentaron allí a ver el atardecer, Keitaro jugaba corriendo en los tablones del puerto, Rin se acomodó del pecho de Sesshoumaru, se besaron apasionadamente.

-Kami, mi amor…

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Mi amor, no te imaginas… lo feliz, tranquila… Kami, no te puedo describir cómo me siento… me siento…

-Yo también me siento así.

-Sí?

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Es como… sentir que no necesitamos nada más…

-Sí… pero sí hay algo que quiero…

-Qué cosa es esa?

-Otro bebé…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Pronto lo tendrás, mi amor… lo tendremos…

Volvieron con los demás para la hora de la cena. De la nada, surgió el tema de los hijos y de cuándo Sesshoumaru pensaba tener. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Bueno, yo quería esperar un año o dos, pero Rin está decidida a que lo quiere ahora, así que… muy pronto…

Rin intentó disimular su incomodidad, y aunque nadie más lo notó, los besos y las caricias desaparecieron. Cuando todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones, Sesshoumaru notó que Rin no le había hablado en toda la noche, luego de llevar a Keitaro a su cama, fueron a su habitación. Rin se metió en el baño. Él la abrazó bajo la ducha y la besó con ternura. A cambio recibió tremenda cachetada.

-Rin!

-Me mentiste!

-De qué hablas?

-Me mentiste! Dijiste que sí querías!

-No te comprendo, si digo que no, está mal y si digo que sí es mentira, es que no te conformas?

-Idiota!

Rin salió del baño y se puso la bata del hotel, Sesshoumaru hizo lo mismo.

-Rin… qué es lo que pasa?

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, no quiero repetir la misma historia, no lo haré. Así que dime de una buena vez qué es lo que quieres! Ahora, después o nunca?

-Rin, no es así…

Sesshoumaru la vio transformarse en una fiera.

-Escúchame bien, Sesshoumaru, tuve que criar a mi hijo sola, pasarle por encima al amor que le tuve a Sasuke y olvidarme de él por el bien de Keitaro. No quiero volverlo a hacer, no quiero volver a vivir eso. No quiero separarme de ti… olvídalo…

Rin se quedó viéndolo y bajó la cabeza.

-Cada vez que pienso que realmente eres diferente, de una u otra manera, logras demostrarme lo contrario… pero… simplemente te amo demasiado como para querer ver todo el panorama…

Rin se acomodó en la cama, Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola. La escuchó llorar contra su almohada, se deslizó sobre ella y sin dejarla hablar, la besó apasionadamente, le abrió la bata de baño y se acomodó entre sus piernas, ella simplemente estaba demasiado atontada y no opuso resistencia, Sesshoumaru rompió el beso y a escasos centímetros, viéndola a los ojos le habló.

-Yo te amo, Rin… tanto que aunque dije que nunca me iba a casar, te hice mi esposa… si bien quiero disfrutar de nuestra relación paso a paso, es sólo para poder grabarme cada segundo a tu lado, vivir como se debe. No digo que no quiero hijos. Pero, Rin, nos comprometimos en 3 meses, todo ha sido una locura y demasiado rápido. Y perdóname si suena mal, pero otro niño lo complicaría todo aún más… Si me dejas hacerte el amor, podrás volver a ver que te amo… como te lo he demostrado tantas otras veces…

Sesshoumaru comenzó a descender sobre ella y la iba a penetrar.

-No!

Sesshoumaru se apartó de inmediato. Rin se apresuró a él, lo abrazó desde atrás.

-Sesshoumaru…

-No necesitas explicarme nada.

-Sí, Sesshoumaru, te detuve porque tú quieres esperar… y yo no estoy usando anticonceptivos…

-Rin…

-Yo no quiero que me digas que me embaracé en contra de tu voluntad, o que llegues a rechazar a tu hijo… haremos las cosas cuando quieras…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se acomodo para dormir. Poco después él la abrazó desde atrás.

-Estás llorando… Rin, no quiero que llores…

-Es curioso cómo resultan las cosas… vine a este hotel ilusionada, en especial cuando me pediste una habitación para Keitaro… vine soñando y rezando para quedar embarazada… sin embargo…

Rin hundió su cabeza en la almohada. Sesshoumaru no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó petrificado. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, en su cabeza escuchaba una y otra vez el sollozo de Rin.

-"Será que no la amo? Qué estoy pensando? Son estupideces, claro que la amo! Si no dejo de pensar en ella… tal vez no es suficiente… pero sí quiero hijos con ella! Kami, éstas cosas me pasan por no hablar claro desde el principio! Pero… tal vez… Rin me ama, de eso estoy seguro…"

A su mente llegó como un misil las palabras de Rin. –"Yo sólo quiero tener algo verdaderamente nuestro, Sessh, algo tuyo…" Sesshoumaru se sintió caer en un pozo sin fondo. De repente sintió celos, habría amado a Sasuke de la misma manera? Rin despertó cerca de las 3 de la mañana, se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru despierto.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Me amas de la misma manera en que amaste a Sasuke?

Rin se quedó en shock.

-De dónde sacas esas cosas?

-Contéstame.

Rin se sentó en la cama.

-Yo amé a Sasuke, de lo contrario, no me habría casado con él… pero no tienes idea de lo que le pasa a un amor que deja de ser correspondido. Cuando esa persona usa tu cariño en tu contra… la actitud y los maltratos de Sasuke acabaron con ese amor. Y no obstante yo aún lo quería, esperó tres días… en tres días otra mujer dormía en mi cama, en tres días metió a su amante en la que fue mi casa, la casa de mi hijo… y en tres días murió el amor que alguna vez me hizo sentir cosquillas con el roce de sus dedos…

-Yo no…

-La manera en que te amo, Sesshoumaru, es algo que no he podido descifrar… es nuevo, diferente, pero en lugar de aterrarme, se siente bien… nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti… y eso es lo que me aterra… así como tu amor me hace sobrevivir, temo no conseguirlo el día que me falte…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, antes de notarlo estaban acostados, él acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo con sus manos, rozaba su piel con sus labios. Llegó a su pecho y se detuvo, pero suavemente, se quedó apoyado en su pecho.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, Rin… Te amo y me duele ser yo mismo quien te haga daño…

-Tú no me has hecho daño, mi amor… todo lo contrario, me has hecho feliz, me has hecho… me hiciste sentirme mujer nuevamente, no sólo madre.

Sesshoumaru la besó en el pecho, volvió a sus labios.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru llenó su cuerpo de besos y caricias, acarició su intimidad y descubrió que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, devoraba su cuello a besos mientras continuaba su jugueteo con sus dedos.

-Sessh…

-Preciosa…

-Sessh! Detente!

-Rin…

-Sessh, no estoy usando…

-Dejemos eso a la voluntad de Kami…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente a la vez que entraba en ella cual ladrón entra en su guarida. Deseaba transmitirle en cada beso, caricia y suspiro su amor por ella. Se quedaron dormidos víctimas del cansancio, de la pasión y la consumación de su amor.

……………………………………

**N/A: Hola! Qué les pareció! Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	13. Verdades Expuestas

**Capítulo 13**

**Verdades Expuestas**

Ya estaban de vuelta a la ciudad y a la vida cotidiana. El anuncio de Inutaisho, que se retiraría del mundo de los negocios y que dejaría su empresa a cargo de sus hijos, revolvió todo el ámbito, de repente los 3 hermanos Kazami estaban en la mira.

Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban en la casa, sentados en el jardín, Keitaro jugaba con sus aviones corriendo por todas partes. Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin desde su posición detrás de ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-Preciosa, cuánto ganas actualmente?

-Hm… para qué quieres saber?

-Para ofrecerte el doble.

-Sessh…

-Te quiero como mi abogada.

-No crees que sería incómodo si nos viéramos todo el día.

-Primero, no nos veremos todo el día, son oficinas separadas, y segundo, creí que te gustaría mantenerme vigilado…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Pero Sessh, soy criminalista…

-Has hecho casos financieros.

-Sí, pero con crímenes.

-Es lo mismo, cariño, conoces los tratos sucios como la palma de tu mano, así, nadie se atreverá a querer engañarnos.

-No creo que lo hagan.

-Verás, preciosa, nosotros somos carne fresca, ya el guardián se fue y hay muchos buitres esperando tirar sus garras en Shikon Enterprises. Vamos, preciosa, piénsalo, serías una asesora con sueldo fijo, tendrías todo el tiempo para dedicárselo a Keitaro o… no sé, a lo que quieras…

-Bueno, pero tienes que esperar, tengo que presentar mi renuncia.

-Está bien, preciosa…

Rin lo besó con ternura, el beso se fue calentando, pero en medio de su despliegue de pasión escucharon el llanto de Keitaro.

-Kei!

-Mama!

Keitaro botaba sangre por la boca, Rin lo llevó al baño y lo lavó con abundante agua, al examinarlo, notó que tenía todos los dientes marcados en el labio inferior.

-Cómo te hiciste eso, Keitaro?

-Me caí, itai, mama, cúrame!

-Kami, mi amor…

………………………………

Las revistas económicas y periódicos, les pedían a los hermanos entrevistas, accedieron de buenas ganas, pero eso fue hasta que los asaltaran los tabloides, metiéndose en la vida privada de cada uno, los problemas comenzaron al poner en duda la paternidad de Inuyasha con Kaoru y Satoshi. Aquello lo enfureció a niveles industriales y terminó por demandar a cada tabloide que publicó el artículo.

Inuyasha llegó a su casa y escuchó a la pequeña llorar, subió a la habitación.

-Kagome!

-Estoy en la ducha!

Inuyasha cargó a la pequeña.

-Ya, mi amor… papi está aquí…

Inuyasha calmó a la pequeña, pronto estaba riendo con las caras que su padre le hacía. Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla. Kagome salió del baño vistiendo una yukata y secándose la cabeza con una toalla. Se sentó junto a Inuyasha y lo besó con cariño.

-Hola, mi amor… cómo te fue hoy?

-Vengo de la fiscalía, procesé las demandas, Rin me ayudó.

-Inu… tenemos que hablar con Satoshi, todo esto lo ha afectado tanto como a ti y a mí…

-Kami… Hablaré con él…

Inuyasha centró su atención en su pequeña que hacía pucheros.

-Cuatro días que no veías a tu papi, mi amor… y no sé cuántos más pasarán…

-Pa…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Casi puedo jurar que dijo "pa".

-Lo dijo, Inuyasha…

-Kaoru, cariño, di papá… pa-pa…

-Pa-pa… papapapa…

Inuyasha rió y abrazó a su hija, luego la llenó de besos, la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

-Yo soy papá!

-Papapapa…

-Papá.

-Papa…

-Lo dijo! Kagome, dijo papá!

-La estoy escuchando, mi amor…

Escucharon a Satoshi llegar.

-Mamá!

-En la habitación, mi amor!

Satoshi subió las escaleras, vio a Inuyasha jugando con Kaoru.

-Alguna novedad?

-Dijo papá, Satoshi! Kaoru dijo papá!

Satoshi sonrió, su pequeña hermanita era la fuente de alegrías en la casa.

-Satoshi, eso es sangre? En tu camisa?

-Er- ah… de todas formas se enterarán… me suspendieron en la universidad por el resto del semestre.

-Cómo!

-Por qué!

-Unos muchachos me estaban molestando con lo de los tabloides, primero no les hice caso, después les respondí, pero cuando me provocaron los molí a golpes…

-Satoshi! Yo sabía que no debías aprender esas cosas! Eres demasiado impulsivo, tal y como Inuyasha!

-Pues qué bueno que aprendí, porque si no, el molido hubiese sido yo… de todas formas, nos suspendieron a todos.

Inuyasha lo vio, Kaoru se había acomodado entre sus brazos y estaba casi dormida.

-Qué piensas hacer en 3 meses?

-No lo sé… viajar…

-Viajar? Con qué precisamente te vas a pagar ese viaje?

-Papá…

-Verás… yo no apoyo la violencia. Así que olvídate que te recompensaré por pelearte.

-Pero fue defendiendo a mi mamá! Mamá…

-Lo siento, Satoshi… pero aunque tuvieras la razón, no ameritaba un grado de violencia tan alto.

-Esto es genial! Y qué se supone que haga hasta Septiembre?

Inuyasha y Kagome cruzaron miradas.

-Trabajar.

-Qué!

-Oh, sí… me vas a pagar los 250,000 yenes que perdí porque te suspendieron.

-Pero…

-Comienzas mañana, serás mi mensajero. Vas a trabajar hasta cubrir la deuda.

-Pero… papá, al menos que me pagues 1,388 yenes la hora, no lo podré pagar!

Inuyasha lo pensó un momento.

-Cómo llegaste a esa cuenta? Satoshi, cómo…

-Las matemáticas se me dan bien… papá… olvídalo…

Satoshi salió de la habitación. Inuyasha vio a Kaoru ya dormida entre sus brazos. La besó en la cabeza y la llevó a su cuna.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Mientras Kagome se vestía, Inuyasha fue a la habitación de Satoshi, lo vio guardar una caja.

-Qué tienes ahí?

-Cosas…

-Qué tipo de cosas?

Satoshi sacó la caja, llena de medallas, diplomas y trofeos de artes marciales. Kendo, para ser específico.

-Porqué nunca me dijiste que eras campeón de Kendo?

-No importa, ya no lo soy.

-Satoshi…

-Yo dejé el kendo cuando mi papá murió…

Inuyasha sintió nuevamente esa espinita en el corazón.

-…era lo único que me unía a él… lo único que teníamos en común… mi papá era campeón nacional y yo quería ser como él…

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta.

-Comienzas a trabajar mañana. En lugar de mensajería, irás a contabilidad, tu habilidad con las matemáticas es más útil allí.

Inuyasha salió de la habitación. Satoshi se tiró en la cama y comenzó a tirar una pelota sobre su cabeza y a apararla. Poco después, escuchó a Kagome discutir con Inuyasha, o más bien, discutir sola.

-…Satoshi sufre de asma! Cómo se te ocurre fumar aquí dentro? Cómo se te ocurre simplemente fumar! Es que no sabes que nos hace más daño a los que no fumamos que a los que sí fuman? Por Kami, Inuyasha, es que no piensas en tu hija?

-YA! Basta! Cállate, por favor!

Kagome le lanzó lo primero que tuvo a mano, un cojín.

-No me mandes a callar!

-Kagome! Por favor, cálmate! Ya no vuelvo a encender un maldito cigarrillo!

Inuyasha se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

-Necesito fumar, mejor me voy de aquí.

Inuyasha tomó sus llaves y se fue de la casa, Kagome se sentó en el sillón de la sala, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Kami, qué pasó aquí?

-Mamá…

Kagome se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Satoshi…

-Por qué discutieron?

-No lo sé… por el cigarrillo… por… no lo sé… Inuyasha tenía 20 años que no fumaba, no tengo ni idea de dónde sacó los que tiene…

-Mamá…

Inuyasha volvió a la casa.

-Kagome…

-Inuy…

-Kagome, perdóname… te lo juro, que no lo volveré a hacer…

Inuyasha destruyó la cajetilla con los cigarrillos frente a ella.

-No volveré a fumar, tienes, razón… lo siento…

Satoshi los dejó solos. Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha.

-Inu, mi amor… qué te hizo volver a fumar?

-Lo siento, Kagome, no me pude controlar… fue una estupidez…

-Inuyasha…

-Estaba celoso…

-Pero celoso de qué? De quién?

-Me imagino que no puedo estarlo, no tengo derecho… Houji se aprovechó de la situación y se aseguró de quedarse con el cariño de mi hijo…

-Kami, Inuyasha, eso es lo que piensas? Eso es lo que crees que pasó?

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha, no puedes esperar que lo deje de querer, Houji fue un buen padre. Deberías estarle agradecido, porque Houji lo hizo feliz.

-Es mí hijo! Yo debí estar ahí cuando nació! Yo debí ser quien lo llevara a sus clases, que practicara un deporte con él, enseñarle… yo debí renunciar a todo e ir detrás de ti…

-No, Inuyasha, deja de pensar así…

-Hasta cuándo? Kagome, hasta cuándo me voy a estar arrepintiendo por ser un enclenque bueno para nada…

-Inuyasha, Satoshi te ama. Pero debes aprender a compartirlo con la memoria de Houji…

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Inuyasha… me alarmé por lo del cigarrillo, porque cuando Satoshi era pequeño tuvo un ataque tan grave… Kami, me asusté tanto… no quiero volver a vivir eso.

Inuyasha la besó en la frente.

-No quiero que volvamos a discutir de esa manera.

-Te amo, Inuyasha…

-Te amo, Kagome…

Se besaron con ternura.

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa tarde en la noche, vio su cena servida y tapada, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, subió las escaleras y vio a Rin dormida, sobre el sillón, su vestido tendido con cuidado, en el baño, las toallitas con las que se removió el maquillaje. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras. El caos que habían armado los periodistas fue tal, que Sesshoumaru no pudo salir a tiempo, lo seguían en autos y taxis, causando taponamientos. Sesshoumaru sacó de su bolsillo la cajita de tercipelo y de la misma, una gargantilla con un pendiente, un diamante. Se quedó contemplando la piedra y viendo cómo se refractaba la luz. Suspiró.

-Lo que no daría por tus pensamientos…

-Preciosa!

-Hola, mi amor…

Rin se acomodó sobre sus piernas y lo besó con ternura.

-Perdóname, mi amor… te prometí que saldríamos…

-Estuviste en televisión. Te vi salir de la joyería… en el puente, por el parque…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Al menos me tenías bien vigilado.

-Eso ya no importa, ven a cenar…

-La idea era que no cocinaras en tu cumpleaños…

-No lo hice yo, fue Sumire. Todos estuvieron aquí…

-Aún no es media noche… feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente, mientras se besaban, Sesshoumaru le puso la gargantilla. Se separaron sonriendo.

-Puedo verlo?

-Es tuya, cariño…

Rin fue a un espejo, volvió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Mi amor! Es bellísimo! Gracias!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas y labios, la besó con ternura.

-Tú lo haces bello.

Sesshoumaru comía cada bocado que Rin le ponía en la boca, mientras masticaba, lo hacía con una sonrisa, pues Rin lo llenaba de besitos en las mejillas y todo el cuello. Al terminar de comer, se llevó a Rin cargada en brazos a la habitación.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, cariño…

Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor, saciando primero su sed de besar su piel, de acariciar sus senos, de llenar su boca de su sabor y luego dedicándose a ella mientras se olvidaba de su cuerpo.

………………………………

Estaban acostados de lado, sus rostros a escasos centímetros uno del otro, Sesshoumaru acariciaba sus mejillas y sus labios. Ella besó sus dedos.

-Sessh…

-Dime, preciosa…

-Sessh…

Rin sonrió.

-Sólo quería decir tu nombre…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin se pegó de su pecho, él se acomodó boca arriba y ella entre sus brazos.

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

-Buenas noches, mi amor…

……………………………

Rin preparaba el desayuno, Keitaro esperaba mientras veía cortos animados en la televisión. Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras y la abrazó desde atrás, hundiendo su rostro en su pelo y llenándola de besos en el cuello.

-Sessh! Mi amor!

-Hm! Huele delicioso.

Rin sonrió.

-Hm! Arroz… miso… natto! Mi amor!

Rin rió, Sesshoumaru era especialmente débil con el natto.

-Nori… preciosa, es todo un banquete… Tamagoyaki!

-Es para Keitaro, no le gusta el natto.

-No sabe lo que se pierde. Preciosa y este desayuno? Sueles hacer muchas cosas americanas…

-Hm! Estás engordando! Mejor cocino algo rico y bajo en grasa. Y Kei también está engordando, el doctor me dijo que tiene 5 libras sobre lo que debería tener.

-Pero es un bebé.

-Y? hay bebés obesos. Es simplemente no darle tantas grasas. La comida seguirá siendo rica, pero sin grasas.

-Hm! Si la cocinas tú, no me quejo.

Cuando ya todo estuvo listo, Sesshoumaru y Keitaro se sentaron a la mesa. Keitaro vio todo lo que había en la mesa.

-Mama y las tostadas y la miel?

-Hoy no hay tostadas con miel. Hoy es arroz al vapor, miso, nori, tamagoyaki y natto.

-Pero mama, no me gusta el natto.

-Come de lo demás.

Sesshoumaru se terminó su porción de miso.

-Está delicioso, mi amor. Keitaro, prueba el miso, está rico.

Sesshoumaru se sirvió arroz y natto. Keitaro lo vio con una cara extraña.

-Eso sabe mal.

-Te equivocas, el natto que prepara tu mamá es el más rico que he probado en toda mi vida.

Rin le sirvió tamagoyaki a Keitaro y arroz.

-No quieres miso?

Keitaro aceptó con desgano. Al probarlo, continuó comiendo sin volver a decir nada. Hasta que llegó al tamagoyaki.

-Mama y la salsa de tomate?

-No hay salsa de tomate, usa la de soya.

Sesshoumaru terminó de comer, besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Delicioso, preciosa…

Rin terminó y comenzó a recoger la mesa, Keitaro aún no había comido casi nada. Cuando sólo quedó su plato, Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Kei, mi amor, qué pasa?

-No me gusta, mama… quiero comida de la de siempre.

-Kei, ésta comida es el desayuno japonés de verdad. Es muy rico y tiene todo lo que necesita un pequeño para crecer y convertirse en un gran piloto.

-No me gusta, mama. Además, Sesshoumaru no comía eso…

-Sí lo comía. A Sesshoumaru le gusta más éste desayuno que el otro que preparo. No ves que hoy sí comió? A veces se va a trabajar sin comer.

-Me puedo ir al colegio sin comer?

-Y cómo crees que yo me voy a sentir sabiendo que mi bebé se va a pasar el día con hambre? Vamos, come, mi amor… está muy rica, no te daría nada que no te hiciera bien…

Rin le comenzó a llevar la comida a la boca, poco a poco Keitaro se la comió, Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Así se hace, mi amor… verdad que estaba rico?

-Sí…

Rin subió a vestirse, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente. Al momento de salir, el auto de Rin no arrancó.

-Sessh, mi auto no enciende.

Sesshoumaru lo revisó y notó que el radiador tenía aceite.

-Déjalo, vámonos.

Luego de dejar a Keitaro en el colegio, se dirigieron a la empresa. Sesshoumaru le dio las llaves del auto de Rin a un mecánico de la empresa para que fuera a revisar el auto.

Rin estaba en una junta cuando llegó el mecánico. Sesshoumaru le dejó un mensaje con su secretaria, al salir, fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasa, Sessh?

-Preciosa, a tu auto se le fundió la junta de la culata.

-Otra vez!

-Ya se le había fundido?

-Sí… hace unos dos años. Se la cambié.

Sesshoumaru se levantó de su sillón y abrazó a Rin.

-Preciosa, creo que es mejor que cambies tu auto.

-Pero… Sessh…

-De hecho, el mío cumple 5 años el mes que viene y planeo cambiarlo. Así que si quieres, vienes conmigo al dealer y eliges uno para ti.

-Sessh, y qué harás? Regalármelo?

-Sí.

-Pero…

-Te lo voy a regalar, preciosa, el que elijas. No podemos tener un auto para los dos, por que muchas veces vamos en vías contrarias.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Pero Sessh, es que…

-Qué pasa, preciosa? No puedo regalarle un carro a mi esposa?

-De verdad quieres hacerlo?

-Sí, mi amor…

-Está bien…

-Qué tienes que hacer ahora?

-Nada…

-Entonces vamos.

-Ah?

-Si, voy al dealer ahora.

En el dealer, los mecánicos examinaban el auto de Sesshoumaru y lo evaluaban. Rin se sentía atraída hacia los SUV's, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la llevó a esa área.

-Es el que quieras, Rin.

-Estoy enamorada de las Rexton…

-Hm! Son buenas… cómodas, sabes de esto, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y se guardó el secreto de que su padre es mecánico como un secreto para después. Sesshoumaru eligió un BMW 6 series, color gris, con el interior de cuero blanco.

-Qué te parece preciosa?

-Con razón me regalas un auto, tu con tu BMW y yo con mi Honda…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la besó en la sien.

-No, preciosa, me sale más barato comprarte un auto que cambiar el motor del Honda. Pero dime, no te gusta?

-Sí, está precioso…

-Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Bien, éste es el mío. Vamos a elegir tu Rexton.

Rin eligió una Rexton II, color negro. Sesshoumaru aceptó, el agente les dio un descuento especial por la compra de los dos vehículos y les dijo que dentro de tres días, todos los documentos estarían listos. Sesshoumaru llamó a su agente de la aseguradora.

-Dónde rayos estás?

-Estoy llegando, Sesshoumaru-sama…

Efectivamente el agente entraba al local.

-Disculpe la tardanza, un cliente me entretuvo.

-No me hagas poner celoso... mi esposa, Rin Kazami…

-Mucho, gusto, señora…

-Bien, compré dos autos, dentro de tres días me los entregan y quiero que salgan de aquí con el seguro listo, de acuerdo?

-Como desee, Sesshoumaru-sama.

-Bien, me avisas cuándo deposito la prima.

-Si, Sesshoumaru-sama…

-Les dejo el resto a ustedes.

Sesshoumaru y Rin se marcharon, fueron por Keitaro y luego a un restaurante.

-Vaya dieta… tengo que pensar en una manera de cocinar en casa.

En el dealer, el corredor de seguros, movía cielo mar y tierra para prepararlo todo.

-Cuál es la prisa, siempre digo tres días, pero no se toma 3 días.

-No sabes a quién le vendiste, verdad?

-Ah?

-Él es Sesshoumaru Kazami, el nuevo presidente de Shikon enterprises. Amigo, si en tres días no le tienes esos autos listos, Sesshoumaru va a comprar todo el dealer.

El agente sudó frío y de inmediato comenzó a moverse para hacer el papeleo necesario.

-Cuando tenga el traspaso de nombres, me avisa para venir y validar los seguros.

En el restaurante, Sesshoumaru y Rin escuchaban atentos a los relatos de Keitaro de su día en el colegio, mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru vio a un cliente que leía un tabloide donde decía que Izayoi tenía cáncer.

………………………………………

**Hola! Espero que estén bien. Yo sigo medio malita, pero dando la batalla. Espero que les haya gustado. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	14. Furia

**Capítulo 14**

**Furia**

Sesshoumaru le pidió el periódico al otro cliente, leyó el artículo y de inmediato llamó a Inutaisho.

-Papá… en un tabloide…

-Sí, ya lo sabemos, Sesshoumaru, necesito que vengan a la casa esta tarde.

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada.

-Sessh…

-Después de comer, iremos a la casa de papá…

El mozo les llevó los platos. Rin notó que Sesshoumaru comía más por hambre que por gusto. Dejó la comida por mitad.

-Se me quitó el hambre…

-Sessh, estás bien?

-Eso creo…

No bien Rin y Keitaro terminaron de comer, un hombre se acercó a ellos.

-Buenas tardes, señor Kazami…

Sesshoumaru supo que era de la prensa. Le habló entre dientes y en un tono que sólo ellos podían escuchar.

-Si no quieres que te parta el pescuezo ahora mismo, te vas a llevar esa ridícula grabadora del frente mío ya!

El reportero se marchó, al salir del restaurante, la prensa los atacó y los rodeó haciéndoles cientos de preguntas, Rin tuvo que cargar a Keitaro, porque no podían caminar.

-Mami!

-Cálmate, Kei…

Producto de los empujones, Rin pisó en falso y se cayó, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-DÉJENNOS EN PAZ! YA BASTA!

-Es cierto que…

Sesshoumaru agarró al periodista por el cuello y le iba a dar un puñetazo.

-SESSHOUMARU, NO!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo a escasos centímetros.

-Déjennos en paz…

Sesshoumaru cargó a Rin hasta el auto.

-Estás bien?

-Sí… me lastimé un poco el tobillo, pero estoy bien. En la casa me pongo hielo.

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Esto tiene que parar…

Sesshoumaru salió del restaurante y condujo camino a la mansión Kazami. Al llegar, ya Inuyasha y Sumire estaban allá. Inutaisho los hizo tomar asiento en la sala y a los niños los envió a una habitación a ver una película. Rin notó que Izayoi se veía cansada, envejecida en pocos días.

-Todos vieron la noticia en los tabloides… y… pues…

-Es verdad…

-Qué?!

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, Sumire movía la suya negativamente, Sesshoumaru no pudo parar las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos.

-Pero… pero… madre…

-Lamento mucho arruinar su felicidad, Inuyasha, estabas disfrutando en grande de tus hijos, y tu Sesshoumaru con tu matrimonio… Sumire, que estás recuperándote… yo no quería que lo supieran bajo ningún contexto… íbamos a decirles que nos íbamos de vacaciones al caribe, en realidad es a Cuba, donde me tratarían…

-Mamá, porqué no nos dijiste nada? Soy tu hijo, tengo derecho a saberlo!

Inuyasha estaba arrodillado frente a ella, Izayoi acarició su rostro.

-Mi amor… son mis hijos… no sólo tú… pero no quería arruinarles su felicidad…

-Pero mamá!

-Inuyasha, has pasado por tanto… no quería hacerte sufrir más de lo necesario.

-Inuyasha tiene razón, mamá… debiste decírnoslo.

-Sumire, de verdad hubieses podido con ésta noticia mientras aún llorabas por Jaken? Primero que todo soy su madre y antes que por mí, velo por ustedes.

Izayoi vio a Sesshoumaru, estaba destrozado, se mantenía abrazado a Rin. Izayoi se paró a su lado.

-La vida ha sido cruel contigo, mi pequeño… una vez es injusta, dos veces es cruel…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No vas a morir, madre, no lo vamos a permitir… las cosas han cambiado, hay medicinas que no habían 30 años atrás! Hay… hay…

-Yo no quiero dejarlos así… pero tengo una especie de cáncer muy agresiva… y es una posibilidad…

-No!

Sesshoumaru continuaba abrazándola.

-No lo digas, no pasará…

Inutaisho se secó las lágrimas con su pañuelo, se acercó a ellos.

-Mañana nos iremos a Cuba…

…………………………………

Al llegar a la casa, ya en la noche Rin llevó a Keitaro a su cama. Sesshoumaru tenía un trago en las manos. Cuando Rin bajó, lo vio servirse otro y bebérselo así mismo.

-Sesshoumaru, ya es suficiente, ven a dormir.

-Déjame…

-Sesshoumaru… por favor, no quiero que te emborraches, será peor así…

Las lágrimas escaparon sus ojos.

-Por qué a mí?! Rin, no es justo!

Rin se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru amaba a Izayoi como si fuese su madre, él mismo le había contado que Tsukihime, su madre, había muerto de cáncer cuándo él sólo tenía 5 años. El que ella muriera frente a sus ojos fue algo que lo impactó mucho y le afectó. Rin no encontraba consuelo para brindarle, lo abrazó con fuerza, vio la botella, ya iba por la mitad, esa botella era nueva. Prácticamente lo cargó hasta la habitación y luego de desvestirlo, él comenzó a besarla.

-Ahora no, Sesshoumaru…

-Vamos, cariño, una buena cogidita…

-No!

Rin lo metió en la ducha y abrió el agua fría. Minutos después, Sesshoumaru salió secándose la cabeza, al ver a Rin con lágrimas en los ojos, se le fue todo el estado de embriaguez.

-Preciosa, te hice daño?

-No…

-Rin, si hice algo mal…

-No hiciste nada, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Yo sé cómo te sientes, Sesshoumaru, pero en la única condición en la que no te puedo ayudar es si estás borracho.

-Rin…

-No tomes, por favor… yo sé que así buscas ahogar tu dolor… olvidarlo todo, pero así puedes hacer cosas que también olvidarás y luego lamentarás.

-Rin…

-Esta vez te la perdono por ser la primera vez… esta vez, afortunadamente no hiciste nada… pero no busques una segunda…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Recuerda que te amo, Sesshoumaru. Estoy aquí para lo que sea que necesites de mí…

Rin se acostó dándole la espalda. Sesshoumaru se puso su pijama y abrazó a Rin.

-Rin… has tenido que controlar a un alcohólico?

Rin asintió.

-Lo siento, preciosa… espero que me puedas perdonar…

Rin se dio la vuelta, quedaron frente a frente.

-Sasuke era alcohólico… al principio pensé que sólo se pasaba de tragos, pero comenzó a ser cosa de todos los días… me peleaba por estupideces, comenzó a romper cosas y a gritar y terminó golpeándome… no seas como él… por favor, Sesshoumaru… yo estoy segura que mi felicidad está a tu lado…

-Te amo, Rin… perdóname por…

-Ya te perdoné, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la abrazó, la besó en la cabeza. Sintió un beso en su pecho.

-Yo sé que te duele, Sesshoumaru, pero el alcohol no es la solución.

-Qué hago, Rin? Es como si estuviese atado de pies y manos…

-Hazla feliz… sigue siendo ese hijo maravilloso que eres, el verlos feliz le hará mucho más bien que el verlos todo deprimidos.

………………………………

Inuyasha, por otro lado estaba inconsolable. Se quedó dormido en medio de su llanto, abrazado a Kagome, ella sólo pudo apretarlo en su abrazo mientras se le partía el corazón. Se quedó despierta, velando su sueño, pensando en mil maneras de aligerar su carga.

Sumire sentía que iba a colapsar, pero al ver a sus hermanos supo que a ella le tocaba ser la fuerte. Nunca en su vida había visto a Sesshoumaru llorar como un niño, o a Inuyasha en el regazo de su madre. Ya ella sabía manejar ese dolor, sabía y tenía la experiencia. Ella debería de enseñarles a ellos ahora, cómo hacerlo. Cerró los ojos con la imagen de Jaken grabada en su mente.

-Ayúdame, Jaken… ayúdame a ayudarlos…

Sumire escuchó el llanto de Jack, se levantó, ya era extraño que el pequeño despertara a media noche. Entró en la habitación para ver al pequeño con los bracitos extendidos hacia ella.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Tuviste un sueño feo?

Sumire lo cargó y le cambió el pañal, mientras lo hacía jugaba con él, el pequeño reía, lo cargó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a dormir, mi amor…

Sumire lo acunaba entre sus brazos, el pequeño sonreía y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Jack, mi amor… es hora…

Sumire se quedó viéndolo, no era la hora de dormir, era la hora de despertar. En medio de todo el dolor por la pérdida de Jaken, Sumire no supo apreciar el maravilloso regalo que le dejó. Jack ya sabía sonreír y ella no lo había notado, ya sabía demostrar su amor y ella no le había correspondido, vivía en una marcha mecánica sólo para darle de comer y atenderlo, sin darse el tiempo para quererlo.

-Jack, algún día vas a perdonar a la tonta de tu mami, verdad que sí?

Sumire lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Como por arte de magia el pequeño se comenzó a quedar dormido, se llevó las manitas a sus ojitos y dio un gran bostezo antes de refugiarse en el calor del pecho de su madre. Sumire sólo lo observó dormido y sonrió. Lo acomodó en su cuna.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Tenia la fortaleza para enfrentar los retos que venían, la tenía porque la muerte de Jaken se la había dado.

………………………………

Inuyasha despertó, lo primero que vio fue a Kagome, que acariciaba su cabellera, sonreírle.

-Kagome…

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-No tienen nada de buenos…

-No si piensas así. Inuyasha, intenta tener una mente positiva…

Inuyasha cerró los ojos.

-No importa que me ignores, yo aún te amo…

Inuyasha volvió a verla, Kagome le sonrió nuevamente.

-Porqué diablos sonríes?!

Inuyasha se levantó como una bestia y se trancó en el baño. Kagome recogió las sábanas del piso.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde…

Cuando Inuyasha salió del baño, la cama ya estaba arreglada, bajó las escaleras y vio a Satoshi tomándose un café.

-Y Kagome?

-Buenos días, papá. Discutiendo tan temprano?

-De qué hablas?

-Mi mamá está en el estudio, llorando.

Inuyasha fue hasta el estudio.

-Kagome…

La vio secarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su yukata.

-Kagome, lo siento… Kagome…

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Quien lo siente soy yo… no tengo la fortaleza para servirte de apoyo como debe ser… soy una completa inútil, ni siquiera pude consolarte anoche…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-No repitas esas tonterías. Yo no quería consuelo. Kagome, es muy duro para mí enfrentar el hecho de que mi mamá…perdóname si te hice pensar lo contrario, mi amor…

-Estoy aquí para ti, Inuyasha, en vez de callártelo y llorar, porqué no, mejor hablas conmigo?

Inuyasha asintió y la abrazó con fuerza.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru se hartó de toda la persecución de la prensa cuando publicaron un artículo con una foto de él y Rin besándose en el auto, justamente la foto era del día en que Rin se cayó a la salida del restaurante. Rin entraba en la oficina en ese momento, al verlo enfurecido dudó si hablarle o dejarlo.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la vio, sus facciones se suavizaron. Rin se paró detrás de él y acarició sus hombros.

-Necesitas relajarte un poco…

Rin vio la fotografía en el periódico.

-Amor en la adversidad… cariño, eso es lo que te enfurece?

-Estoy harto, Rin. No tenemos ni un segundo de paz, ni privacidad.

Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Entonces, diles todo lo que quieren saber y verás cómo nos dejan en paz. Al negarnos a hablar, ellos piensan que tenemos algo que ocultar. Vamos a llamar a una rueda de prensa y decimos todo lo que tenemos que decir.

Sesshoumaru la haló haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas.

-Eres una genio, mi amor…

-Quieres que me encargue de todo?

-Puedes hacerlo?

-Claro, cariño…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, acarició sus labios y poco a poco bajó sus dedos hasta sus senos, rodeó sus pezones por encima de la ropa y sonrió al verlos endurecerse.

-Sessh… deja…

-Tienes algo que hacer?

-No… vine a decirte que me voy a casa…

-Vamos a la enfermería, nos tenemos que hacer varias pruebas para el seguro.

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente. Luego de un examen físico, sacarle sangre y un sinfín de preguntas, volvieron a la oficina.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, lo llamaron del dealer de autos, que ya puede ir por su auto.

-Gracias, Asana… vamos, preciosa…

Fueron al dealer, luego de firmar los papeles, ambos recibieron las llaves de sus autos, Sesshoumaru entregó el suyo. Al salir, Rin lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Ehem! Cuando quieras, preciosa…

Rin sonrió.

-Qué tal si vamos a casa y te agradezco como se debe?

A Sesshoumaru le tembló la voz.

-No me digas algo así antes de conducir.

-Te espero en casa…

Rin lo iba a besar, pero lo dejó en el aire y se subió a su Rexton. Sesshoumaru la vio tomar dirección a la casa, reaccionó y encendió el auto con el control, se subió al mismo y aceleró en dirección a la casa. Al llegar, Rin aún no había llegado, la esperó recostado del auto, Cuando Rin llegó, la cargó y la llevó a la habitación, Rin reía a carcajadas, aferrada a su cuello. Sesshoumaru la desvistió antes de que lo notara.

-Sessh! Cálmate!

Sesshoumaru rió, Rin lo hizo quedar contra el colchón.

-Tú me regalaste el auto… déjame, agradecerte…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Como desees, preciosa…

Rin se sentó sobre su regazo, con ambas piernas a cada lado. Comenzó por darle un delicioso masaje en todo el pecho.

-Ah! Preciosa!

Rin sonrió, terminó de desvestirlo y se recreó la vista con el cuerpo de pecado mortal de su marido aviador.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

Rin lo acariciaba en toda su extensión ya erecta.

-Sessh, verdad que eres mío?

-Sólo tuyo, preciosa…

Rin lo continuaba acariciando.

-Te dije que practicaba belly dance?

-No… en serio?

-Sí… por varios años en la universidad… quieres ver?

-Mmhmm…

Rin sonrió y comenzó a moverse sobre él, sus sexos rozándose, Sesshoumaru la veía con el deseo bailando en sus ojos, la tomó por las caderas y la penetró como una bestia en celo, entrando en ella por completo.

-Sessh!!!

-Sigue bailando…

Rin sonrió y reanudó el movimiento de sus caderas, Sesshoumaru se aferraba a las sábanas y apretaba los dientes mientras sentía que Rin lo partiría cual débil astilla. Ella se olvidó del baile y apoyada en su pecho, continuó moviéndose cada vez con más fuerzas y más rápido mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía al percibir la robusta figura de su marido dentro de ella. Sesshoumaru la tomó por la cintura y aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones, provocando que ambos se desvanecieran del mundo terrenal, sus esencias entremezcladas flotando alrededor. Rin descansaba sobre su pecho, él la rodeaba con sus brazos, sonrió y aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Rin sonrió, lo sabía erecto, sólo esperaba que sus contracciones cesaran para iniciar una segunda ronda de amor.

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos a la vez que la hacía quedar contra el colchón. Ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y piernas. Él acarició su rostro, removiendo el cabello sobre sus ojos. Se movía lentamente, lo suficiente para mantener el placer, pero con tan poca fuerza que podían casi controlar sus cuerpos.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Estamos listos…

-Cuando quieras, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Rin…

-Hm?

Rin abrió los ojos e iba a reprocharle el detenerse, pero Sesshoumaru no la dejó hablar. Aún dentro de ella, movió sus caderas como buscando tocar fondo. Aquello enloqueció a Rin y le pidió repetirlo.

-No…

-Sessh!

-Las cosas buenas sólo pasan una vez…

Rin intentó imitarlo, pero él descansó por completo sobre ella y no lo logró.

-Sessh!

-Lo haré… si me explicas qué hace el diafragma sobre tu mesa de noche…

-Oh! Kami! Lo olvidé! Sesshou…

Sesshoumaru selló sus labios con un beso.

-No quiero que vuelvas a usarlo…

-Qué?!

-Estamos listos para encargar a la cigüeña…

-Sessh!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin se aferró a él con más fuerzas, sentía la emoción correr por todo su cuerpo. Reanudó el vaivén de sus caderas con la furia de mil océanos contra la costa, haciendo que su mujer perdiera el aliento y lo recuperara envuelta en una nube de felicidad, placer, emoción, todo en uno.

Sesshoumaru sonreía con los ojos cerrados, mientras su esposa le llenaba el rostro de tiernos besitos.

-Mi amor… te amo, mi cielo, cariño…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y abrió los ojos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

……………………………

**N/A: Hola! Aquí Mizuho más cansada de la cuenta… espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	15. Buenas Noticias

**Capítulo 15**

**Buenas Noticias**

Sesshoumaru fue por los resultados del laboratorio, sonrió al ver que todo estaba bien. Estaba en su oficina, vio la hora, medio día. Rin entró en su oficina.

-Mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor, vienes a comer?

-Sí…

-Qué es eso?

-Los resultados del laboratorio, todo salió perfecto.

Sonó el celular de Sesshoumaru.

-Bueno?... Papá! Qué alegría oírte!... En serio? Eso es genial! Sí, les diré!

Sesshoumaru terminó la llamada y abrazó a Rin con fuerza.

-Sessh! Mi amor!

-No tiene nada! Fue un error!

-Cómo?

-No tiene cáncer!

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru llamó a Sumire y a Inuyasha, todos estaban increíblemente felices por la gran noticia. Inutaisho e Izayoi volverían dentro de dos días y Sesshoumaru los quería recibir con un gran banquete. Rin y Kagome se ofrecieron a prepararlo todo, Sumire se les sumó, cuando la pareja llegó a la casa, Inuyasha prácticamente cargó a su madre y le llenó las mejillas de besos.

-Te quiero, mamá!

-Inuyasha, mi amor!

Izayoi abrazó a sus hijos por un largo rato. Aquella noticia, de esa manera había sido un trago muy amargo para todos. Vio a Sesshoumaru que sonreía apartado, cuando Inuyasha y Sumire le dieron un respiro, Izayoi se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Disfrute con sus hijos, madre…

-Tú también eres mi hijo, Sesshoumaru…

Izayoi acarició su rostro, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Me alegra mucho saber que estás bien!

Izayoi sonrió. Sesshoumaru siempre fue muy apegado a ella, aunque nunca le dijo mamá, le decía madre, para ella era exactamente lo mismo. Simplemente lo vio como una manera de que él, de pequeño diferenciara entre su madrastra y su difunta madre. Lo besó en la frente dándole su bendición.

-Y mis nietos bellos y preciosos?

Sumire sonrió y llamó a las niñas, todos bajaron, Satoshi cargaba a Kaoru, Sumire fue por Jack. Rin notó que Keitaro se quedó en la habitación, mientras Izayoi abrazaba a las niñas, se escurrió escaleras arriba. Keitaro veía la televisión completamente desinteresado.

-Kei, qué pasa?

-Nada, mami…

Rin se sentó junto a él.

-Kei, porqué no bajas a saludar a Izayoi?

-Ya voy, mami… deja que esté con sus nietos…

-Pero mi amor, tú eres su nieto también. Como Satoshi…

-No, mami, porque tío es su papá de verdad…

-Pero ahora Sesshoumaru es tu papá…

Keitaro vio a Rin.

-Mami, yo no tengo abuelos de verdad?

-Sí, mi amor, mi papá y mi mamá están vivos.

-Pero dónde están?

-Ellos viven en Estados Unidos, con mi hermano Souta.

-Y eso está lejos?

-Muy lejos, mi amor, del otro lado del mundo…

-Pero mami, porqué nunca vienen?

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Mi amor, hace muchos años, discutimos y después de esa gran pelea ellos se fueron y no me han perdonado.

-Les pediste perdón?

-Sí… pero ellos aún no me han perdonado.

-Porqué, mama?

-No lo sé, mi amor… pero porqué no disfrutas de tus abuelitos Inutaisho e Izayoi?

-Mami, ellos me quieren?

-Porqué razón no voy a querer a un bebé tan precioso como tú, Keitaro?

Keitaro vio a Izayoi sonrojado, Rin sonrió y la dejó ocupar su lugar. El pequeño la vio sonreírle.

-Sabes? Cuando tu mami y Sesshoumaru dijeron que se iban a casar, yo me alegré mucho. Sabes porqué?

-No…

-Porque eres un pequeño maravilloso y… todos te queremos, Keitaro, aunque no seamos tu familia de verdad, pero somos tu familia…

-Tu quieres ser mi abuelita?

-Si tú quieres ser mi nieto…

-Sí!

Izayoi sonrió.

-Entonces sí.

Keitaro la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya no estás enfermita?

-No, ya no.

Keitaro sonrió.

-Qué bueno!

Izayoi rió abrazándolo. Bajaron las escaleras y Sesshoumaru dio finalmente inicio a la fiesta. Rin hablaba con Izayoi, Kagome y Sumire mientras veía disimuladamente a Sesshoumaru jugar con Jack, el pequeño reía a carcajadas con sus gracias, inconscientemente, Rin se había llevado una mano a su vientre aún plano. Se concentró en la conversación, sin dejar de verlo de vez en cuando.

Una vez que todos se marcharon, Inutaisho vio a su esposa sonriendo, abrió sus brazos para recibirla en el calor de su pecho. Ella apoyó su barbilla de su pecho, aprovechando la diferencia de estaturas cuando no usaba tacones, él bajó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Cómo te sientes?

-De maravillas…

-Me alegro… viste? Los niños te aman…

Izayoi rió.

-De qué niños hablas? De los nuestros o de los suyos?

-Todos…

Izayoi recibió un beso en los labios con una sonrisa.

-Porqué no vamos a descansar? Ha sido un día muy largo…

-Como ordene mi soberana…

Subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano.

…………………………

Rin dejó a Keitaro en su cama, el pequeño estaba rendido. Lo besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza. Salieron de la habitación abrazados, al entrar en la suya, Rin se quedó viendo a Sesshoumaru desvestirse. Él se iba a quitar el pantalón, Rin lo abrazó desde atrás y sintió un beso en la cicatriz de la bala en su espalda.

-Rin…

-Te amo, Sessh… hoy te veías tan… Kami, cuando te vi con Jack pensé que me volvería loca, quería comerte a besos allí mismo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Con que sí…

-Sí… te ves tan lindo con los bebés…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Y cuándo tendré el mío?

-Hm… eso depende…

-De qué?

-De cuántas veces hagamos el amor esta noche específicamente…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la colocó contra el colchón. Rin reía a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura.

-Recuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor?

-Sí!

-Te reías así mismo…

-Hm… nunca creí que me enamoraría de un hombre como tú…

-Apuesto, encantador?

Rin rió y rodeándolo con sus brazos asintió.

-Atento, cariñoso, y todo un dios en la cama…

Sesshoumaru rió.

………………………………

Satoshi llegó a la casa y descubrió a sus padres besándose apasionadamente.

-No que la luna de miel ya se tenía que acabar?

Se separaron riendo a carcajadas.

-La luna de miel termina cuando ya todo es normal.

-Bueno, sigan en lo suyo, voy a dormir…

-Pero, mi amor, no quieres cenar?

-No tengo hambre, gracias…

Satoshi subió las escaleras, Kagome se recostó del pecho de Inuyasha.

-Kami, qué difícil debe ser para él…

-Qué cosa?

-Pasar de sólo estudiar a trabajar de sol a sol.

-Kagome…

-Yo me partí el lomo para criarlo… cuando Satoshi nació yo me prometí que nunca permitiría que le faltara nada. Su educación debía ser la mejor… para cuando nos encontraras…

-Houji no te ayudó?

-No, en eso no. Siempre discutíamos por eso. Él quería que fuera a una escuela pública, pero yo me negaba rotundamente. Todo mi salario iba directo a pagar la mensualidad de su colegio. Pero, Satoshi nunca trabajó. No quise que lo hiciera, le decía que la mejor manera de ayudarme era sacando las mejores notas.

-Pienso que ya es tiempo de que aprenda el valor del dinero.

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Inu…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos.

Satoshi estaba acostado viendo al techo, las cosas eran tan diferentes ahora. Comenzó a pensar en los años en que se quedaron solos, cuando Houji murió, Kagome decidió al final volver a Japón porque no podía con la carga económica.

-Ya verás, mamá, te voy a dar la vida que te mereces…

Pero se detuvo en su pensamiento. Ya la tenía, había resultado que su padre es un hombre adinerado. Ya Kagome tenía lo que deseara a pedir de boca. Escuchó a Kaoru llorar y fue a su habitación.

-Hola, Kaoru… hola, princesa, te hizo falta tu hermanito?

Satoshi la cargó y le cambió el pañal, luego se puso a jugar con ella, la pequeña reía a carcajadas. Satoshi le dio su mordedera.

-Tienes suerte… tienes a tu papá de verdad desde chiquita… nunca te va a faltar nada, y vas a ser una niña feliz, verdad que sí?

Satoshi sonrió.

-Sólo tienes que preocuparte de ser feliz, así como ahora…

Satoshi la besó en la frente, la pequeña comenzó a protestar por comida, Satosi bajó las escaleras para llevársela a Kagome, la encontró entrando a la casa desde el jardín.

-Mamá…

-Gracias, Satoshi…

Kagome se acomodó en la sala y se abrió la blusa. Satoshi le pasó la pequeña que de inmediato comenzó a mamar.

-Dile a tu papá que estoy amamantando, por favor.

-Está bien…

Satoshi fue con Inuyasha que estaba cerrando una llamada en su celular.

-Papá…

-Sí?

-Mamá está amamantando… papá, puedo hablar contigo?

-Sí, dime.

-Puedo seguir trabajando contigo cuando vuelva a la universidad?

-Y a qué horas?

-Elegiré un horario por las noches.

-No creo que Kagome esté de acuerdo.

-Es por ella, papá, por favor…

Inuyasha le indicó que se sentara con él.

-Satoshi, ni a tu mamá, ni a Kaoru, ni a ti, les falta nada…

-Yo lo sé… y precisamente por eso quiero hacerlo.

-Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?

Satoshi se quedó divagando.

-Mi mamá trabajaba muy duro, y mucho más cuando mi papá murió… tenía dos trabajos, llegaba molida por las noches a rogarme por un masaje. A veces llegaba tan tarde que no nos veíamos, pero ella se sentaba junto a mí y me decía que me amaba antes de irse a dormir… mi mamá trabajó durante tres años para poderse comprar ese auto, me enseñó a manejarlo… y yo como un imbécil le pagué tirándolo por una zanja… yo sé que no necesita nada… le asignaste un chofer para que ni siquiera necesite conducir… pero yo quiero devolverle su auto…

-Satoshi…

-Por favor, papá, déjame trabajar…

Inuyasha sonrió y pasó su mano por su cabeza.

-No.

-Pero…

-La única meta de que trabajaras es que comprendieras el valor del dinero. Te crees que es tan fácil así, que sólo tienes que juntar tus salarios y completar el pago del auto?

-Yo comprendo el valor del dinero muy bien.

-Tú no comprendes nada, Kagome te lo dio todo.

-Y cuál crees que fue el precio a pagar? Le estoy agradecido por la educación que me dio, ciertamente me envió a los mejores colegios que pudo pagar, pero no es todo. El verdadero precio a pagar fue que muchas veces me quedé solo. Que muchas veces quemé el ramen, o que pedía pizza a domicilio porque tenía días sin verla y ya me comía lo que me dejaba guardado. El verdadero precio a pagar por darme la formación que ella creyó digna de un Kazami, lo pagué yo quedándome solo mientras ella trabajaba.

Satoshi se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Kagome, que no tenía idea de lo que habían hablado, se sorprendió al ver a Satoshi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sato…

Kagome vio a Inuyasha.

-Qué le hiciste?

-Yo no le hice nada… sólo hablamos un poco.

Inuyasha acarició las mejillas de Kaoru, la pequeña lo vio sin dejar de mamar. Al terminar, Kagome le sacó los gases, la pequeña estiró sus bracitos hacia su padre.

-Papa…

-Ven con papi mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza. Kagome se acomodó la ropa y subió las escaleras. Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Satoshi.

-No estoy…

Kagome entró en la habitación.

-Ese truco barato ya no funciona. Qué pasa?

-Nada.

Satoshi estaba acostado de lado en la cama, de espaldas a todo. Kagome se sentó detrás de él.

-Satoshi…

-Por favor, mamá, prefiero estar solo…

-Satoshi…

-Mamá, por favor, déjame solo.

Kagome acarició su cabeza.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Yo sé que ya eres todo un hombre… pero sigues siendo mi hijo… Satoshi, dime qué pasa?

-No es nada… sino que a veces extraño mucho a mi papá…

Kagome acarició su cabeza con el corazón lleno de pena.

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte ocultado la verdad…

-No tiene nada que ver!

-Satoshi, mi amor… recuerda siempre que no importa cuántas veces lo rechaces, Inuyasha te ama…

Durante los días siguientes, Satoshi apenas le dirigía la palabra a Inuyasha. Estaba en el estudio cuando Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron a la casa con Kaoru. Escuchó los pasos de su madre subir las escaleras y poco después bajarlas.

-Cómo sigue?

-No se despertó. Inu, mi amor, va a estar bien. Sólo es que le dolió mucho la vacuna.

-Pero, Kami, Kagome, nunca había escuchado un bebé llorar tan fuerte.

Kagome sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos al jardín… mala idea, está lloviendo. Llegamos a tiempo.

-Te dije que estaba muy nublado.

-Sí, gracias, señor del clima…

Estaban sentados simplemente viendo la lluvia caer. Kagome recostada del regazo de su marido mientras él acariciaba su rostro y cabello.

-Inu, mi amor…

-Dime…

-Inu… qué tal si le regalamos un auto a Satoshi?

-No.

-Porqué no?

-Kagome, lo estoy castigando y en medio del castigo le voy a regalar un auto?

-Pero cuando pase eso, cuando vuelva a la universidad.

-No.

-Inuyasha, es una manera en la que pueden resolver sus diferencias.

-Y con más razón digo que no.

-Pero por qué?

-Porque no voy a usar mi dinero para ganarme el cariño de mi hijo que por derecho me pertenece.

-Inuyasha…

-No, Kagome, no lo haré. Si tú quieres hacerlo con tú dinero, perfecto, no interfiero, pero te prohíbo desde ahora usar la cuenta conjunta para eso. Satoshi no se lo merece, no se lo ha ganado y mucho menos con esa actitud arrogante.

-Inuyasha, Satoshi es igual de terco que tú, qué te crees que…

-Precisamente porque es tan terco como yo es que sé cómo romperlo.

-Romperlo? Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Herir su orgullo?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-Pienso convertirlo en un hombre capaz de reconocer sus errores. Sólo entonces me sentiré verdaderamente orgulloso de llamarlo hijo mío.

-Inu…

-Debe entender que el amor no es capricho, es una necesidad.

La besó con ternura. Kagome sonrió.

-Estoy cansada…

-Descansa, mi amor…

Kagome se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Inuyasha. Él acarició sus mejillas y la veía sonriendo.

-Te amo tanto que no sé por dónde comenzar…

-Inu…

Kagome estaba dormida, sin embargo decía su nombre entre sueños. Inuyasha la besó en la frente. Vio a Satoshi salir del estudio.

-Hola, Satoshi…

-Hola… qué le pasó a mi mamá?

-Nada, está un poco cansada…

-Voy a salir.

-A dónde vas?

-Saldré con mis amigos.

Satoshi se marchó sin explicar más.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa. Se extrañó que Keitaro no lo recibiera.

-Rin! Kei!

Subió las escaleras, Keitaro acariciaba la cabeza de Rin, removiendo el cabello mojado por el sudor de su rostro.

-Preciosa…

-Papi, mami está enferma…

-Qué pasó?

-No sé…

Sesshoumaru cargó a Keitaro y se sentó al lado de Rin.

-Rin, mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Rin, qué pasó?

-Me subió la presión…

-Pero por qué? Rin, desde cuándo tienes problemas del corazón?

-No los tengo…

Keitaro se soltó del abrazo de Sesshoumaru y salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru la acarició y la besó en la frente.

-En la oficina me dijeron que te sentías mal.

-Me sentí mareada…

-Qué tal si te das un baño para refrescarte?

-Me lo prepararías, mi amor?

-Claro que sí, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru le preparó el baño, Rin se quedó sentada en la cama, hasta que Sesshoumaru volviera. Al terminar de bañarse, le sonrió a Sesshoumaru, que había cambiado las sábanas.

-Mi amor, y Keitaro?

-Se fue hace un rato…

-Kei! Kei, mi amor, ven acá…

Keitaro se acercó tímidamente a Rin.

-Mami…

-Cariño, porqué estás tan triste?

Keitaro se mantuvo con la mirada baja, Rin lo besó en la sien.

-Gracias por cuidarme, mi amor… me siento mucho mejor… te quiero mucho…

Rin se arregló el cabello. Iba a salir de la habitación cuando sintió que iba a tropezar, Keitaro estaba abrazado a sus piernas.

-Kei, casi me caigo…

Rin acarició su cabeza sonriendo.

-Vamos abajo, comeremos galletas…

-Perdón, mami!

-Por qué, mi amor?

Rin le levantó la carita llena de lágrimas.

-Mami, perdóname, no me dejes de querer…

-Pero porqué voy a dejar de quererte? Eso nunca va a pasar, mi amor…

Rin se sentó en la cama y lo sentó a su lado.

-Keitaro, mi amor, qué pasa?

-Yo sé porqué tu corazón se enfermó…

-Por qué?

-Porque cuando no me compraste helado, yo dije que no te quería… pero eso es mentira, mami, yo sí te quiero! Te quiero mucho!

Rin sonrió y acarició su carita, el pequeño la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho, mami, no me dejes solo! Te quiero, mami… te quiero mucho…

Rin lo abrazó sonriendo y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Yo también te amo, Kei…

Keitaro continuó abrazándola con fuerza. Rin le limpió las mejillas y lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Yo sé que no lo dijiste en serio, pero de igual manera me entristeció mucho. Porque yo te amo, mi amor… pero por eso mismo, te perdono. Ahora, si me das un besito, mi corazoncito se vuelve a poner feliz.

Keitaro sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Rin sonrió.

-Vamos a comer galletas con papi, quieres?

-Sí.

Bajaron las escaleras se encontraron con Sesshoumaru que llevaba las galletas y vasos con leche en una bandeja.

-Vamos al jardín, mejor…

-Está lloviendo.

-Mami, ponle a papi el video de cuando yo era bebé.

-Lo quieres ver?

-Sí.

Rin puso el video.

-Quién grababa?

-Mi mejor amigo, Shippo, viví con él unos meses después de que Kei nació, cuando volví a trabajar, me mudé.

-Y él?

-Ahora mismo está en Lituania. Es periodista.

Sesshoumaru continuó viendo, la primera comida sólida de Keitaro, sus primeras palabras, la grabación continuaba más o menos hasta los dos años de Keitaro, Sesshoumaru notó que el pequeño no era feliz con Sasuke a su lado. Tenía cierta tristeza al llamarlo papá. Cosa que nunca había experimentado él con el pequeño. Al terminar el video, el pequeño se subió a sus piernas.

-Te gustó, papi?

-Sí, mucho. De bebé eras muy bonito, qué pasó?

-Mami!

-Es broma, es broma, te pareces mucho a tu mami y ella es tan bella como un ángel.

Keitaro sonrió.

-De verdad me parezco a mi mamá?

-Mucho.

Keitaro vio a su mamá sonriendo, Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru cruzó un brazo detrás de Rin, quedando ella rodeada por su brazo. Keitaro eligió otra película, Rin y Sesshoumaru aceptaron con gusto, el pequeño se acosto sobre la alfombra para ver la película, Rin y Sesshoumaru se quedaron abrazados. Compartiendo tiernos besitos y suaves caricias cuando Keitaro no los veía.

……………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado el cap. Yo apenas salí de los primeros parciales y ya tengo una loma de trabajos. Trataré de seguir publicando, pero no prometo nada.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	16. Celos

**Capítulo 16**

**Celos**

Sesshoumaru y Keitaro caminaban por los pasillos de un centro comercial.

-Papi, qué estamos buscando?

-Un regalo para tu mamá.

-Por qué?

-Porque a veces, es bueno regalar algo sin que sea su cumpleaños, o Navidad.

-Yo también le puedo regalar algo?

-Sí.

Keitaro sonrió, continuaron caminando, de pronto se encontraron en un lugar atestado de gente.

-Keitaro, no te separes…

Sesshoumaru vio hacia abajo y no vio a Keitaro a su lado.

-Keitaro!

Se devolvió sobre sus pasos llamándolo.

-Keitaro!! Keitaro!!

Sesshoumaru se estaba desesperando, no lo veía por ningún sitio y ya habían pasado 15 minutos.

-KEITARO!

-Papi!!!

Sesshoumaru lo vio, pegado a una pared, se abrió paso en el mar de gente hasta él y lo cargó, el pequeño lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sollozaba.

-Ya, todo está bien…

-Me ibas a dejar aquí…

-No, Kei, nunca… Kei…

Keitaro continuó abrazado a él. Sesshoumaru usó su pañuelo para secar su rostro.

-Vamos a comprar el regalo para Rin?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, Kei…

-Te quiero, papi…

Sesshoumaru eligió el regalo, unos zapatos que Rin se quedó deseando y no pudo comprar porque a él se le había olvidado pagar la tarjeta.

-Papi, y mi regalo?

-Para las mujeres, los zapatos deben combinarse con la cartera. Así que vamos a buscar una cartera.

Luego de elegir la cartera, Sesshoumaru eligió unos zapatos para él y le compró unos a Keitaro. Al salir de la tienda, Keitaro le señaló una foto de un celular.

-Papi, mami quiere cambiar su celular.

-Sí?

-Sí, vinimos a esa tienda y ella vio el que quería, pero no tenían.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se dirigió a la tienda.

-Cuál era, Kei?

-Ese, papi, era ese!

Sesshoumaru lo pagó.

-Ya sí nos vamos a casa.

Sesshoumaru condujo hasta la casa. Al llegar, Rin bajaba las escaleras.

-Se fueron de compras!

-Mami…

Rin besó a Keitaro.

-Me hubieran dicho, quería comprarme unas cosas.

-Tu celular?

-Sí, el celular, y unos zapatos preciosos que vi…

Rin lo volvió a besar en la cabeza.

-También comieron?

-No.

-Hm… qué vamos a comer? Sessh, mi amor, no quiero cocinar…

-Vamos a salir…

-Aún es temprano…

-Mami, yo me perdí…

-Cómo que te perdiste?

-Había muchísima gente y se me soltó.

Rin acarició las mejillas de su pequeño.

-Papi, vamos a dárselos.

-Pero ahora?

-Sí!!!

Rin sonrió.

-Qué me van a dar?

Sesshoumaru le ofreció una caja envuelta y Keitaro una más pequeña. Rin sonrió y se sentó para abrir sus regalos.

-Mi amor…

Al ver los zapatos, Rin sonrió y abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias, mi amor! Es… cómo lo supiste?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y señaló el montón de revistas marcadas en la página donde salían los zapatos.

-A ver cómo me quedan?

Rin se los midió y le quedaban perfectos, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Mami, el mío…

Rin sonrió y abrió el de Keitaro, la cartera que hacía juego con los zapatos, lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Gracias, mi amor, me gusta mucho.

Keitaro sonrió. Sesshoumaru le mostró el otro regalo.

-Por Kami, pero se creyeron que es navidad?

-A veces es bueno regalar sin motivo.

Rin sonrió y abrazó a su pequeño. Al ver el celular, brincó a los brazos de Sesshoumaru y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru le cambió la tarjeta interna y lo encendió, lo puso en modo de cámara y tomó una fotografía de él y Keitaro besándola uno en cada mejilla. La puso de fondo de pantalla.

-Es genial. Gracias, mi amor…

-Mami, tengo hambre…

-Vamos a comer…

Fueron a un restaurante de carnes a la parrilla. Sesshoumaru fue a la barra por las bebidas, Rin y Keitaro jugaban con el celular, Rin cesó su juego, al ver que una tipa se había pegado de Sesshoumaru, él la saludó normalmente y con una sonrisa, pero se sentía incómoda al ver la evidente cercanía que Sesshoumaru intentaba eliminar. La gota que derramó el vaso fue al ver a la tipa apretarle el trasero.

-Kei, mi amor, espera aquí.

Rin fue hasta Sesshoumaru y se colgó de su cuello, viendo a la tipeja, le dijo con la mirada que ese hombre era suyo y antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiera hablar, Rin lo besó en la mejilla, hablando con una voz dulce y sensual, le dijo que Keitaro tenía mucha hambre.

-Kei… ya pedí un aperitivo… ah! Mi amor, ella es Kagura, fuimos compañeros en la universidad. Kagura, ella es mi esposa, Rin…

-No puedo creer que estés casado!

-Eso y más…

Sesshoumaru señaló a la mesa donde estaba Keitaro.

-Tienes un hijo!

-Pues sí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, vio a Rin.

-Preciosa, ya voy con las bebidas, porqué no vas con Kei?

-Papi, tengo hambre!

-Ya pedí un aperitivo, sólo hay que esperar un poco. Kei, ella es una vieja amiga mía, fuimos compañeros en la universidad, se llama Kagura.

-Hola!

Keitaro le sonrió, al ver que Kagura le fue indiferente se levantó de hombros y volvió a la mesa. Rin volvió a besarlo y se fue a la mesa con Keitaro. Volvió a ver a Kagura pegada de Sesshoumaru.

-Fue muy dulce de tu parte presentarme a tu familia… no lo puedo creer, Sesshoumaru, tú casado y con hijos!

-Y disfruto cada segundo de mi vida con ellos.

-Y en verdad ya no sientes nada por mí?

-Kagura… lo nuestro fue una cosa de niños…

-Recuerdas que solías mantener tu lengua en mi garganta?

-Kagura, por favor, han pasado más de 10 años.

-Aún así… donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan…

-Basta ya!

Sesshoumaru lo dijo entre dientes, recibió lo que le entregaban y fue a la mesa.

-Volverás a ser mío, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en los labios y rió cuando la vio sonrojarse, disfrutaron del resto de la comida como una familia normal. Ya en la noche, después de llevar a Keitaro a dormir, Sesshoumaru fue con Rin a la habitación y se deslizó sobre ella, aprisionándola entre él y el colchón.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh, no, por favor…

Sesshoumaru se quitó de inmediato.

-Qué pasa?

-Intenté olvidarlo, pero simplemente no me siento cómoda…

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Sesshoumaru, tú tuviste una relación con esa mujer, verdad?

Sesshoumaru suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

-Mientras estuvimos en la universidad, fuimos novios. Cuando decidí ser piloto, rompí con ella, porque ella quería forzarme a tomar el control de las empresas de papá. Tuvimos unos problemas, pero nada más. Eso está en el pasado.

-Sesshoumaru, me estás diciendo la verdad?

-Claro que sí, mi amor! Qué gano con mentirte?

-E-es que yo vi cuando te agarró las nalgas y tú no hiciste nada!

-Y qué esperabas, le levanto una denuncia? No quería armar un escándalo.

-Pero te aseguro que si un antiguo novio mío me aprieta el trasero, tú le rompes todos los huesos.

-Eso dalo por sentado!

-Entonces? No crees que yo tengo derecho a molestarme también?

-Pero Rin, hacerlo conmigo no te resuelve nada!

-Maldita sea, Sesshoumaru, te estoy reclamando porque no hiciste nada! La estúpida esa pegada a ti como lapa y tú como un idiota babeándote en su escote!

-Te estás escuchando, Rin? Tus celos son enfermizos!

-Enfermizos?

-Sí, enfermizos! Me vas a arrancar la cabeza por algo estúpido! Te presenté a ella, no? Le dije frente a ti que eres mi esposa, le presenté a Keitaro como mi hijo y tú aún piensas que te puedo estar engañando con esa mujer?

-Tú eres quien lo está diciendo!

-Maldita sea, Rin, claro que no!

-Pero…

-Mírame, Rin! Te parece que soy del tipo que andaría engañando a mi esposa?

-Por algo se llama engañar, no se ve por encima de la ropa!

-Tú dime! Al parecer eres la experta! Un imán para los borrachos e infieles!

-Vete al demonio!

Rin le tiró la almohada y salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru se quedó arriba, Rin se fue a la sala, se abrazó a un cojín mientras apretaba la mandíbula, intentando no llorar. Se pasó las manos por la cara y respiró hondo al sentir pasos en las escaleras.

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru…

-Mami…

-Kei!

Keitaro se sentó en las piernas de Rin.

-Mami… porqué estaban peleando?

-No estábamos peleando… Kei, sólo discutimos, todos los adultos discuten.

-Pero papi está triste, y tú también…

-No, cariño…

Rin acarició su rostro, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a su cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Mami, ustedes no se van a divorciar, verdad?

-No, mi amor… sólo estoy muy molesta con Sesshoumaru…

-Pídele perdón, mami, está triste…

-Kami, mi amor… no te preocupes por eso…

-Pero mami… yo no quiero que te separes de papi…

-Kei…

El pequeño se pasó las manos por los ojos.

-Onegai, mami… yo no quiero cambiar de papá…

A Rin, eso le partió el corazón y con la vista empañada, besó a su hijo en la cabeza.

-Sesshoumaru siempre va a ser tu papá…

Rin logró dormirlo y luego fue a la habitación, donde Sesshoumaru tenía su alianza en las manos y la pasaba entre sus dedos. Estaba sentado en la cama, sólo vestía su pantalón de pijama de seda negra. Se mordió el labio aguantándose las ganas de volarle encima y hacerle el amor.

-Sesshoumaru…

-No confías en mí…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Está claro, Rin. No confías en mí. Me clasificaste y me etiquetaste junto con todos los otros perdedores que te engañaron, que te golpearon y que te han hecho sufrir… pero la pregunta es… porqué entonces te casaste conmigo?

-Sesshoumaru de qué hablas?

-Porqué te casaste conmigo si no confías en mí. Si crees que eventualmente te seré infiel, que… Rin… apenas tenemos un año de casados y todo esto me hace preguntarme si realmente estabas lista para volver a casarte.

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru cogió su almohada.

-Dormiré en la sala… no quiero molestarte…

Cuando Sesshoumaru le pasó por el lado, Rin sintió una lanza atravesarle el pecho, dejó todo salir, aire, lágrimas y sollozos. Sesshoumaru se detuvo de espaldas a ella.

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru…

-Rin…

Rin se dio la vuelta.

-No es cierto, nada de lo que has dicho. Yo no pienso que me seas infiel, ni que puedas serlo… por Kami, Sessh, eres… perdóname, no pude evitar sentirme celosa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Preciosa…

-Lo siento, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Yo sé que me amas, Sesshoumaru, pero de pronto vi todo en peligro y realmente quien lo puso en peligro fui yo…

-Cálmate, Rin…

-De verdad te quieres divorciar, Sesshoumaru?

-No, mi amor! Pero cómo podría alejarme de ti, preciosa? Cómo podría dejarte?

Rin se aferró a su pecho.

-No soy fuerte, Sesshoumaru, no juegues conmigo porque no lo soporto…

-Eres fuerte, Rin… eres muy fuerte… pero mi amor… simplemente nos amamos demasiado…

Rin levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la cálida mirada ambarina de su esposo.

-Me casé contigo porque te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente, sus alientos mezclados y sus lenguas en un jugueteo sensual y candente. En medio de aquel beso, Sesshoumaru la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la depositó con cuidado. Apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, se detuvo en medio del torrente de besos.

-Rin…

-Hm?

Rin abrió los ojos y vio un poco más debajo de la cintura de su esposo, donde una espectacular erección luchaba por salir de su pantalón. Por toda respuesta, Rin lo besó apasionadamente a la vez que envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su pecho a la vez que se deshacía de su ropa. Bajó con sus besos a su cuello y hasta su pecho, donde se deleitó del sabor de sus pezones. Esa noche, Rin estaba diferente, respondía más a las caricias que le propiciaban sus labios y lengua en su pecho que en veces anteriores.

-Ah, Kami, mi amor!

Fue bajando hasta su vientre, donde se detuvo y la besó deseando que quedara en su interior un fruto de esa noche que prometía ser la mejor de sus vidas. Mientras continuaba hacia el sur, vio su vientre moverse como si tuviera vida propia y sonrió, sus caricias surtían efecto. La acarició y la besó sobre el interior de algodón y sonrió al verla completamente sonrojada.

-No puedes hacerme el amor sin verme?

-Esto es una de las cosas que más me gustan de hacerte el amor…

Sesshoumaru le sacó el interior y volviendo a su cuerpo, la besó en la cara interna de sus muslos hasta llegar a ella. La besó bebiendo el fruto de su pasión, ella sentía enloquecer con el roce de la corta barba que comenzaba a sentírsele en las noches. Sesshoumaru no se detuvo aunque ella se lo pidió, hasta probar y saciarse de ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, acomodó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y la penetró con fuerza, abriéndose paso dentro de ella, aún disfrutando de las secuelas del orgasmo, la sintió apretarlo en su interior y fue como morir y volver, comenzó con un movimiento lento, esperando a que su cuerpo se recuperara, la sintió moverse junto con él y supo que estaba lista, aumentó sus embestidas cual toro rabioso contra el manto, haciéndola perder el conocimiento, víctima del más delicioso de los orgasmos. Él no se quedaba atrás, su mujer era una mujer que improvisaba en la cama, añadiéndole leña a la hoguera que ya había. Ella lo aprisionó en su interior apretando cada músculo que reconoció y provocándole retener hasta la respiración.

-Kami, Rin!

-Dímelo…

-Qué cosa?

-Lo que siempre me dices…

-Preciosa…

-No, eso no es…

-Rin, estoy al borde…

-Tampoco es eso…

Con el rostro rojo por la fuerza que ejercía para mantener la posición y evitando terminar antes de tiempo Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Soy tuyo, preciosa…

-Por siempre?

-Por siempre y mucho más…

Se besaron apasionadamente, Rin relajó sus músculos liberándolo de aquella prisión de carne. Se movió lentamente, marcándole el ritmo que ella quería, él la rodeó con sus brazos, pasándolos por debajo de ella, con sus piernas rodeando sus caderas, se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama y aún dentro de ella, unidos en un abrazo y un beso que no tenía final, Rin se movía buscando complacerlo a la vez que ella misma se extasiaba de placer, rompieron el beso en busca de oxígeno, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, él se refugió en su pecho, saboreando su piel sudada, con sabor a pasión. Las palabras no eran necesarias, el que ella se aferrara a su espalda como lo hacía, le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. La volvió a aprisionar contra el colchón, para esta vez arremeter con todo lo que tenía sin dejarle tiempo ni a suspirar, para finalmente caer rendido sobre su pecho mientras sus esencias se mezclaban.

Cuando sus respiraciones y pulsos se calmaron, se vieron a los ojos sonriendo y se besaron apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin sonrió removiendo la rubia cabellera que caía sobre sus ojos y acarició su rostro.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

………………………………

Rin despertó con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, sonrió al saberse presa del abrazo de su marido. Recostada sobre uno de sus musculosos brazos y el otro rodeándola con la mano descansando sobre su vientre. Acarició la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y sintió cómo la apretaban en su abrazo, y un beso en su hombro.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

Rin suspiró y se dio vuelta para acariciar el rostro de su esposo.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Cómo durmió mi reina?

-Hm! Rico y calientita… y tú?

-Yo? Yo tuve un sueño maravilloso…

-Sí? Qué sueño era ese?

-Yo me soñé que… no te lo puedo decir…

-Anda, mi amor, dime…

-No, no te diré, después no se cumple.

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura, cerró los ojos.

-Aún tengo sueño…

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras Sesshoumaru le llenaba el rostro de tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos. Rin se acurrucó en su pecho y volvió a dormirse.

……………………………

**Varias semanas después.- **

Rin bajó las escaleras y fue hasta el jardín, donde Sesshoumaru y Keitaro jugaban como lo que eran, dos niños, se recostó del marco de la puerta y los vio jugar con una sonrisa en los labios. Al verla, Sesshoumaru sonrió, Keitaro corrió a ella y la abrazó.

-Mami!

-Hola, mi amor! Te estás divirtiendo mucho?

-Sí!

Rin acarició su cabeza y lo besó en la frente.

-Ve a jugar con Sessh…

-Y tú?

-Yo… yo me voy a escapar a un spa…

-Qué hay de mi beso, mi amor?

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Quedé de encontrarme con todas en el spa, nos vemos más tarde.

-Vendrás aquí o te irás directo a la fiesta?

-Nos vemos en la fiesta.

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente, Rin tomó su cartera.

-Preciosa, espera!

Sesshoumaru le dio una tarjeta de crédito platino con su nombre impreso.

-Sessh…

-No cubre la tienda completa…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Disfruta de tu spa…

-Gracias, mi amor!!!

Rin lo besó apasionadamente y se marchó dejándolo atontado. Al llegar al spa, se encontró con Kagome, Sumire e Izayoi.

-Hola!

-Hm! Alguien se divirtió anoche!

Rin rió a carcajadas con el comentario de su suegra.

-Ay, suegrita! Para qué le digo que no si sí?

-Y mira con la frescura que lo dice!

-No es para que se emocionen aún, pero Sessh y yo estamos buscando.

-Qué cosa? Qué se les perdió?

-Juventud, divino tesoro! Están intentando quedar embarazados, mamá!

-Es genial! Pero y a caso ya los hombres se embarazan?

-Mamá!

-Es broma! Ya lo sabía…

-Cómo?

-Él me preguntó si estarías lista para hacerlo.

Rin sonrió, las mujeres se sometieron a diversos tratamientos y masajes. Iban a entrar en el sauna, la asistente les tomó la hora y las anotó en una lista.

-Hay alguna posibilidad de que alguna esté embarazada?

Izayoi sonrió.

-Yo soy abuela.

-No.

-No.

Rin lo pensó un momento.

-No tengo idea…

-Rin!

-No sé, no me ha bajado, mejor no me arriesgo… Kami…

Rin se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

-Es posible que esté embarazada…

-Señora, ofrecemos pruebas para quienes tiene dudas.

-Sí, quiero una!

-Vaya a la enfermería…

Rin salió disparada hacia la enfermería, las demás la siguieron. La enfermera le pidió una muestra de orina, Rin se metió en el baño. Al salir la enfermera preparó varias tiras. También le sacó sangre.

-Sangre para qué?

-Para confirmar el resultado… estará listo dentro de dos horas, disfrute de nuestras instalaciones.

-Pero… la de orina está en 10 minutos…

-Aún así, debo confirmar con la de sangre.

Decidieron ir a comer en el restaurante del spa. Esas serían las dos horas más largas de su vida. Faltando 5 minutos, Rin volvió a la enfermería. La enfermera le entregó una carta cerrada. Rin destrozó el sobre y leyó el papel. Se llevó las manos al a boca y vio a su suegra con los ojos empañados.

-Kami, Rin!

Izayoi la abrazó.

-No te pongas así, ya lo lograrán…

-No… sí estoy embarazada…

-Cómo?!

-Sí! Es positivo!

Rin se apartó sonriendo y enjugándose las lágrimas.

-Kami… Sesshoumaru va a enloquecer…

-Yo te recomiendo que te pongas un vestido despampanante para que le des la sorpresa a Sesshoumaru esta noche.

Rin sonrió.

-Vamos a comprarlo!

……………………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien y que les esté gustando este fic hasta donde va.**

**Se lo dedico a mi manita Esme que ha estado enfermita. Espero sus reviews y ver si les gusta el fic o no.**

**Mizuho**


	17. Sorpresa!

**Capítulo 17**

**Sorpresa!**

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y su padre recibían a los invitados en la recepción de la enorme mansión Kazami. Izayoi, Kagome y Sumire saludaban a los invitados, Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellas.

-Dónde está Rin?

-Pronto va a bajar, no desesperes.

-Ahí viene…

A más de uno atrajo la atención hacia las escaleras, donde con un paso calmado, Rin bajaba por ellas. Vestía un largo vestido gris que parecía esconder detalles con destellos en la tela, el pelo recogido, especialmente para lucir unas joyas familiares que le regalara Izayoi. Sesshoumaru la esperó al pie de las escaleras.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Te gusta?

-Me encanta…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mano, Keitaro bajaba detrás de ella, vestido tal y como Sesshoumaru.

-Kei…

-Mira, papi, me parezco a ti…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, mientras Rin saludaba a los invitados, Sesshoumaru hablaba con otros sin apartarle la mirada, cuando ella lo descubría viéndola, sonreían y continuaban sus conversaciones finalmente se decidió a sacarla a bailar.

-Señoras, me permiten un baile con mi esposa?

-Adelante…

-Disculpen…

Rin y Sesshoumaru comenzaron a bailar.

-Te he dicho que luces hermosa?

-No, pero tus ojos me lo dicen todo. Tú también luces hermoso…

-Tú crees? Es un traje nuevo.

-Te queda muy bien… Sessh…

-Hm?

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, podemos ir a un lugar privado?

-No sin que nadie se de cuenta… te diré qué… Bailamos una pieza más y te escabulles al jardín, yo te encontraré allá.

-Está bien.

Al terminar el baile, se despidieron con un tierno pero corto roce de los labios y salieron del centro tomados de la mano.

Rin miraba al cielo nerviosa, pensando cómo se lo diría a Sesshoumaru. Se había tardado tanto, que pensó que no se había librado de los invitados, justo cuando iba a entrar, se encontró con él.

-Sessh…

-Quieres?

Sesshoumaru le ofreció una copa de champaña, Rin la tomó en la mano, pero no la probó.

-Qué me quieres decir?

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Sí?

-Sessh… estoy embarazada…

Sesshoumaru dejó caer la copa y la abrazó casi cargándola.

-Te amo!!!

La llenó de tiernos besitos, Rin sólo sonreía.

-Kami, mi amor, ahí… ahí hay un hijo mío…

Sesshoumaru acariciaba su vientre y la besaba con ternura.

-Nuestro, mi amor… un hijo nuestro…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Cómo lo supiste, mi amor?

-En el spa, me hicieron la prueba porque no lo sabía antes de entrar al sauna. Kami, Sessh, mi amor… estoy embarazada!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

……………………………………

Volvieron a la fiesta tomados de la mano, pero entonces, Sesshoumaru no se volvió a apartar de ella, cuidando que no la apretaran, que no tropezaran y que no se acercara al alcohol y mucho menos que fumaran cerca de ella, Rin llegó a reír a carcajadas por su actitud.

-Sessh, mi amor, cálmate!

-No puedo…

-Sessh…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

Qué dulce eres, mi amor…

Ya cerca de las 12 de la noche, Keitaro se acercó a Rin estrujándose los ojitos.

-Mama…

-Disculpen…

Rin acarició el rostro de su pequeño.

-Qué pasa, Kei?

-Tengo sueño… mira, mis ojos se cierran solos…

Las señoras con las que Rin hablaba, rieron, Rin sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

-Disculpen.

Fue con Sesshoumaru.

-Con permiso…

-Puede…

Rin y Sesshoumaru se apartaron un poco.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Sessh, Keitaro ya tiene mucho sueño…

-Yo lo llevaré a su habitación. Ven, Kei…

Sesshoumaru lo cargó, el pequeño se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Despídete de tu mamá…

-Adiós, mama…

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru lo llevó a la habitación, le cambió la ropa y lo acomodó en la cama.

-Descansa, Kei…

-Papi…

-Sí?

-Verdad que mami se ve más bonita?

-Sí.

-La quieres más?

-Yo amo a tu mamá…

-Papi, tu no quieres tener un bebé con mami?

-Claro que sí… además de que ya vamos a tener otro bebé.

-Otro?

-Sí, Kei, porque ya te tenemos a ti. Pero tu mami está esperando un bebé.

-De verdad?

-Sí!

-Y va a ser niño?

-No lo sé… pero entre nosotros, yo quiero una niña…

-Por qué?

-Porque ya tengo un niño.

Keitaro sonrió, Sesshoumaru lo cubrió con las sábanas.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos…

Sesshoumaru se quedó con el pequeño hasta que se durmió. Al volver a la fiesta, ya estaban todos reunidos para dar inicio a la cena. Fue junto a Rin.

-Preciosa…

-Se durmió?

-Sí…

Antes de la cena, Inutaisho agradeció a los invitados por haber asistido. Terminado el corto discurso, Sesshoumaru tomó la palabra.

-Papá… quisiera hacer un anuncio…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Quiero anunciar, la pronta llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia…

-De qué hablas, hijo?

-Precisamente de un hijo… mi esposa, Rin, está embarazada!

Las felicitaciones llovieron sobre ellos, Inutaisho los abrazó. Durante la cena, intercambiaban miradas, ansiosos por terminar y escaparse. Después de la cena, conversaban con varios invitados, Inuyasha los felicitó, Satoshi abrazó a Rin.

-Felicidades, tía.

-Gracias…

-Es tu sobrino?

-Sí, es el hijo mayor de Kagome e Inuyasha…

-Sí, lo puedo ver, es idéntico a Inuyasha.

Satoshi se fijó en la mujer, pelirroja, ojos azules. Inuyasha volvió con ellos junto con Kagome.

-Ayame, veo que ya conoces a mi hijo…

-Apuesto y encantador como tú.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Estudias?

-Sí, estoy en la universidad.

-Debes ser muy bueno…

-De hecho, es uno de los mejores de su clase.

-Y tú muy orgulloso de tu hijo.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Así es, estoy muy orgulloso de mi familia…

-Eso veo… dime, cómo lo tomó Kikyou?

-De qué hablas?

-Inuyasha, a poco me vas a decir que ella simplemente aceptó que la engañaras?

-Disculpa, Ayame, pero cuando yo comencé una relación con Kikyou, ya mi hijo tenía 5 años.

-Kikyou es mi amiga, y tú eres un perro, la abandonaste embarazada.

-Pero el colmo sería que yo tuviera que criar los hijos de su amante!

-Inuyasha, baja la voz…

-No! Que se enteren de una vez por todas! Pobre del malnacido que hable mal de mi esposa, yo no dejé a Kikyou por Kagome, nos divorciamos porque Kikyou me fue infiel.

Kagome se alejó y se fue a la habitación, Satoshi la siguió, Inuyasha, enfurecido, se fue detrás de ella. Iba a entrar en la habitación, pero Satoshi no lo dejó.

-Satoshi…

-No te quiere ver…

-Quítate del medio.

Inuyasha intentó entrar, Satoshi le dio un puñetazo en la boca.

-Deja a mi mamá en paz! Ya hiciste suficiente por hoy!

Inuyasha lo agarró del cuello y así mismo lo soltó.

-Como te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo, te voy a enseñar quién es que manda.

Inuyasha lo empujó y entró en la habitación.

-Kagome…

-Por Kami, con quién peleaste!

Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la boca y se vio sangre.

-Estoy bien.

-Inuyasha…

-Con Satoshi…

-Qué?!

-No lo toqué!

Kagome fue a la habitación de Satoshi, estaba sentado en la cama.

-Satoshi…

-Mamá…

-Satoshi, estás bien? Te golpeó? Dímelo!

-No me hizo nada…

-Kagome…

-Cómo pudiste, Inuyasha?

-Kagome…

Kagome abrazaba a Satoshi, él la vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Kagome…

-No te acerques!

-Mamá…

-Está más que claro que no pueden vivir juntos…

-Kagome…

-Lo mejor sería divorciarnos, Inuyasha…

-K-Kagome…

-No! Mamá!

-Satoshi, nunca vas a aceptarlo como mi esposo, mucho menos como tu papá… qué esperas que haga yo?

-Pero mamá, eso no es verdad. Inuyasha es mi papá y es el papá de Kaoru.

-Pero te golpeó, defiendes a alguien que te golpeó.

-No, mamá, no me puso un dedo encima, yo lo golpeé a él. Te digo la verdad.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella.

-Kagome…

-Mamá, te lo juro, no me tocó.

Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Kagome… dime que no es cierto. Es todo lo que quiero oír, Kagome…

-Satoshi…

-Lo siento, mamá… no quiero que sigan discutiendo.

Kagome asintió, Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor… no repitas una cosa así otra vez…

-Inu…

Escucharon a Kaoru llorar, fueron a la habitación, Kagome la cargó.

-Mi amor…

-Papa!!!

Kaoru extendía sus bracitos hacia su padre. Inuyasha se acercó y la abrazó aún en brazos de Kagome, la besó en la cabeza.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Papa…

Inuyasha la cargaba y se movía acunándola.

-Papa…

La pequeña tocaba su rostro, Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

………………………………

Luego de despojar a su esposa de sus ropas, Sesshoumaru besaba su vientre y lo acariciaba.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Sessh, mi amor, es hora de que atiendas a mami…

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura.

-No te haré el amor en la casa de mi padre.

-Pero Sessh…

-No, preciosa, eres muy escandalosa.

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Acarició su rostro y la besó nuevamente.

-Te haré el amor, con una condición.

-Cuál?

-Dime que me amas…

-Te amo, tonto…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Te amo, preciosa…

La besó apasionadamente a la vez que sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba, hasta sus pechos. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos. Rieron con sus narices rozando.

-Sessh…

-Dime, preciosa…

-Cuando nuestro bebé nazca, prométeme que vas a renunciar por completo a la fuerza aérea.

-Preciosa, ya renuncié.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor con mucho cuidado, sin embargo haciéndola sentir su pasión y placer. Al notar que casi tenía miedo a tocarla, Rin rió.

-Rin…

-Sessh… qué te pasa? Hazme el amor como sabes que me gusta.

-E-es que el bebé…

-El bebé está a salvo, cariño…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente mientras la penetraba por completo, Rin ahogó un suspiro.

-Qué tal ahora?

-Así está mejor…

Sesshoumaru rió y continuó con el movimiento de sus caderas, hasta que el placer los colmó arrastrándolos más allá de la inconsciencia, donde sólo existía la noción de ser uno.

Sesshoumaru despertó rodeado por los brazos de su esposa, descansaba sobre su pecho, sintió una caricia en su cabeza y supo que ella estaba despierta.

-Preciosa…

Levantó la cabeza y la vio sonriente, la besó apasionadamente.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Buenos días, papá…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se acomodó a su lado aún abrazándola.

-Tuve un sueño maravilloso…

-Sí? Qué soñaste?

Rin acarició su rostro apartando el cabello rubio que caía desordenado frente a sus ojos. Él tomó su mano y la besó en la palma.

-Luces hermosa…

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Soñé… soñé que me decías que estabas embarazada… me pareció tan real…

-Pero mi amor…

Rin se rió calladamente.

-Sí estoy embarazada, cariño no fue un sueño…

-Rin…

-Sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

La besó apasionadamente.

………………………………

Rin estaba concentrada en unos documentos, vio a Sesshoumaru pasar frente a la oficina por nonagésima vez y rió.

-Ya entra, por Kami, le vas a hacer un surco al piso…

Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina sonriendo. Se acercó hasta el escritorio y la iba a besar, pero ella no lo dejó, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Lo siento, preciosa…

-Sessh…

-De verdad lo siento, actué mal esta mañana y espero que me perdones.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Por favor, mi amor…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru sacó una rosa del bolsillo de su saco, Rin sonrió y la recibió.

-Es hermosa, gracias…

-Eso significa que… me perdonas?

-No.

-Rin!

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru desistió.

-Bueno, al menos me harías un favor?

-Qué cosa?

-Vete a la casa, estás embarazada, no puedes explotarte como siempre.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Hablo en serio, Rin, vete a la casa.

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Sesshoumaru sonrió. Al llegar a la casa, escuchó una música que provenía del estudio, al entrar, vio a Rin enseñando a Keitaro a bailar. Se quedó viendo en silencio al pequeño que imitaba los movimientos de su madre.

-Sube los brazos, Kei…

-Pero mama, es que así me duele mucho…

-Ya se te quitará poco a poco, súbelos… 3, 4, cierre y… vuelta… no veas tus pies…

-Papa!

Keitaro dejó de bailar y bajó la cabeza.

-Kei…

-Gomen!

Keitaro salió corriendo de la habitación. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y lo siguió.

-Kei! Iba muy bien, qué pasó?

-No lo sé… se sorprendió al verme… crees que debería ir a verlo?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras.

-Kei…

-Gomen, papi, te prometo hacer cosas de hombres…

-Cosas de hombres?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru suspiró y se sentó a su lado en la cama, lo de ser padre se iba complicando cada día.

-Keitaro, te gusta bailar?

-Sí…

-Y cómo sabes que te gusta?

-No sé… mami siempre baila conmigo…

-Ya veo… sabes algo? No tiene nada de malo el que te guste bailar, Kei…

-No?

-No, porque los chicos que saben bailar son los que se consiguen las chicas más bonitas.

-De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Y tú sabes bailar?

-Claro que sí, o tu mamá no es bonita.

-Tienes que ser el mejor bailarín del mundo!

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Porqué no vas y terminas la lección de hoy? Lo haces muy bien…

-Mami dice que estoy mejorando.

Keitaro bajó y le pidió a Rin seguir, ella accedió y al terminar, lo llenó de besos.

-Muy bien, mi amor!

-Mami, baila con papi!

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, él sonrió.

-Bailaremos, pero quickstep…

-Qué es eso?

-Ya verás…

Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Me vas a sacar la bilis… tengo años que no bailo quickstep…

-Puedes apostarlo.

La música comenzó y comenzaron a bailar. El quickstep es un baile que se caracteriza por pasos cortos y rápidos que asemejan a ir corriendo por todo el salón, cuando la música se concentra en un solo de tambores y trompetas, se realizan pasos parados en el mismo lugar, donde lo maravilloso es la agilidad de los pies en hacer la coreografía. Sesshoumaru dio gracias a que la canción sólo duraba dos minutos, al terminar, se llevó las manos a donde debería estar su hígado. Rin se fijó en Keitaro.

-Eso es quickstep.

-Wow! Mami, yo quiero bailar así!

-Paso a paso, mi amor. Debes dominar los lentos primero.

-Mami, papi está enfermo.

-No, lo que está es viejo.

-Pero mami, está todo rojo!

-Sesshoumaru, estás bien?

-Sí… sí… sólo necesito un hígado nuevo…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Eres un exagerado!

-Rin, mi amor… no exagero…

Rin se acercó a él.

-Te ves mal…

-Gracias por notarlo!

-Sesshoumaru…

-Está bien, está bien, lo siento… pero me sacaste el jugo, porqué no me haces el amor así mismo?

-Cómo se hace el amor?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru enfurecida.

-Zoquete!

Rin lo dejó con su dolor y se fue con Keitaro.

-Mami, dime…

-Lo sabrás cuando seas más grande…

-Pero…

-Hoy no, Keitaro.

Rin acarició su rostro y le pidió perdón.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Porqué tu y papi se la han pasado peleando? Se veían bien bailando…

-Ya ni lo recuerdo, mi amor…

-Entonces, mami? Perdónalo.

-Kei…

Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Porqué no te vas a jugar a tu habitación?

-Lo vas a perdonar?

-Sí…

Keitaro subió las escaleras, Rin fue al estudio.

-Sessh…

-Qué quieres?

-Me extralimité, me perdonas?

-Preciosa…

-Es que a veces hablas de más y eso… Lo siento, mi amor…

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, Sessh…

-Me das un besito?

-Hasta dos…

Unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos por debajo de su blusa y acarició su vientre desnudo bajo la tela, se separaron sonriendo.

-Y por haber abierto la bocota, te ganaste explicarle a Kei lo que es hacer el amor…

-Es el acto sublime de una entrega total de uno mismo a otra persona, sólo por amor…

-Hm! Si sigues así, me embarazo dos veces…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Igual te lo haré hasta que grites basta… eso… si puedes gritar…

Rin lo acarició en todo su pecho y sobre el pantalón.

-Si logras dormirlo antes de las 9, soy tuya…

-Ya eres mía… sólo que no lo sabías…

Sesshoumaru la pegó a él haciéndola sentir su erección.

-Está esperando por ti…

-No hasta la noche…

-Eres mala, preciosa… sabes bien cuánto te extraña…

Rin rió.

-Parece que mi amante fuera sólo él y no tú.

-Soy todo tuyo…

Se besaron apasionadamente, presos de un abrazo que fundía sus cuerpos, escucharon a Keitaro reír.

-Eso es hacer el amor?!

-Kei!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No, se llama beso.

Keitaro sonrió.

-Ya lo perdonaste, mami…

………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho cenando!!! Ajaja! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y espero sus reviews para ver qué tal les gusta el fic. O sus críticas también. Todo es bienvenido. Les quiero dar las gracias a todas mis lindas lectoras que me dejan reviews, y a las anónimas también.**

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	18. Familia

**Capítulo 18**

**Familia**

Rin y Kagome estaban sentadas en la sala de la casa de Rin.

-Crees que cambien de opinión?

-Es posible, Kagome…

-Perdóname, Rin… por mi culpa no vinieron a tu boda…

-Kagome, eres mi hermana y te quiero, eso no importa… además, no creo que hubieran venido de todas formas.

-Y eso?

-Cuando estaba embarazada de Daisuke, discutimos, puedes creer que papá apoyara a Sasuke? No nos hablamos desde ese día…

-Pero es que… tengo miedo, Rin…

-Mira, te recomiendo que hables con Inuyasha. Si ellos no ceden, te vas de viaje con Inuyasha y los niños…

-No puedo. Inuyasha tiene mucho trabajo.

Rin suspiró.

-Haré lo posible por buscarles la vuelta…

-Gracias…

Keitaro y Satoshi se acercaron.

-Mamá… qué pasa?

Kagome tomó aire.

-Tus abuelos vienen a Japón…

-Mis abuelos? Qué abuelos?

-Mis padres.

-Están vivos?

-Si… viven en California con Souta, tu tío…

-Cómo es que no los conozco?

-Cuando quedé embarazada mi papá me echó de su casa. No los he vuelto a ver… pero vienen a Japón a visitar a Rin. Obviamente no saben que vivíamos en Estados Unidos, ni que nos mudamos aquí.

-Entonces?

-A Souta lo volvieron a transferir en su trabajo, vivirá dos años aquí y ellos están emocionados con estar cerca de Rin.

-Mamá, a todo esto viene…

-No saben que existes, Satoshi… la última carta que les escribí decía que estaba en riesgo de perder el embarazo. No saben nada de ti, ni de Inuyasha ni de Kaoru…

-Pues si no quieren saberlo, mándalos a comer porra.

-Yo buscaré la manera de hacerlos recapacitar.

-Te ahogas en un vaso de agua, mamá.

-Pero mami, tú me dijiste que habías peleado con ellos.

-Es verdad, mi amor… pero me llamaron y me dijeron que vendrían.

………………………………

Kagome tenía que asistir a una reunión y Rin se ofreció a cuidar de Kaoru por un par de horas, pero la reunión se prolongó mucho y Rin se fue con la niña al aeropuerto a buscar a sus padres. Con la pequeña en brazos, Rin los vio salir por el andén.

-Souta!!

Al verla, el joven corrió a ella.

-Wow! Rin!

-Cómo estás?

Souta la abrazó y vio a la pequeña.

-Souta, es tu sobrina, Kaoru…

-Eres una preciosura…

Souta cargó a la pequeña y Rin saludó a sus padres.

-Y las maletas?

-La compañía se encarga de ellas…

En el camino, ninguno pudo romper el hielo. Al llegar a la casa. Rin decidió hablar.

-Papá, mamá… han pasado muchas cosas de las que no tienen idea…

-Podemos dejar eso para después… Dónde está mi nieto… estabas embarazada de un varón, verdad?

-Esa… es una de las cosas que tenemos que hablar…

Rin le pidió que se sentaran.

-Sí… estaba embarazada de un varón… Daisuke…

-Dónde está?

-Daisuke murió cuando tenía poco más de dos años…

-Qué?

Rin les habló de todo lo que pasó con Sasuke y Daisuke y de la existencia de Keitaro.

-Keitaro está en la casa de sus abuelos… yo me volví a casar… con un piloto de las fuerzas aéreas… Se llama Sesshoumaru Kazami…

-Y ésta niña es tu hija con él?

-No… Kaoru… es hija del hermano de Sesshoumaru… yo estoy embarazada…

Rin no encontraba salida. Mientras la felicitaban, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Lamento tardarme tanto, Rin… Inuyasha está en otra reunión y…

Kagome se quedó de piedra al ver en la sala a sus padres y a Souta con la niña en brazos.

-También es hija de Kagome…

-Quién es Kagome?

Aquello fue un golpe muy bajo. Kagome tomó el bulto y las cosas de la niña, Satoshi entró en ese momento.

-Mamá…

-Carga a tu hermana, nos vamos…

Satoshi la tomó en brazos, la pequeña sonrió al verlo.

-Tozi!!

-Quienes son ellos?

-No lo sé… visita de Rin. Lamento interrumpirlos…

-Kagome…

-Hablamos luego…

-Lo siento…

Kagome se marchó con Satoshi, todo el camino lloró en silencio. Mientras, Rin veía a sus padres.

-No puedo creer que le hicieras eso… es tu hija!

-Yo no tengo más hijas…

-En ese caso, las cosas se complican… porque Kagome no es solo mi hermana. Es mi cuñada y la familia de mi esposo es muy unida.

-Qué te pasa, Rin? Vinimos esperando arreglar las cosas…

-Pues no se va a poder. O a las dos, o a ninguna.

Rin sintió el auto de Sesshoumaru llegar. Cerró los ojos y escuchó la puerta abrirse. Keitaro corrió a ella con una caja en las manos.

-Mami!!!

-Hola, Kei…

-Mira, mami, te lo mandó abuelito.

-Gracias…

-Mami, estás ocupada?

Keitaro veía a los visitantes.

-No, mi amor… ellos son mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermano Souta…

-Ya se quieren otra vez?!

Rin sonrió.

-Porqué no saludas a tus abuelitos?

-Son mis abuelos de verdad?! Como los de Satoshi?

-Si, mi amor, ellos también son los abuelitos de Satoshi…

El pequeño sonrió y se acercó emocionado a su abuelita. Mientras Keitaro la saludaba, Rin vio a Sesshoumaru entrar con varias cajas. Lo ayudó a ponerlas sobre las mesas del comedor.

-Qué es todo esto?

-Luego te explico… Cómo estás?

-Creo que bien…

Sesshoumaru la besó rápidamente.

-Sesshoumaru, mis padres… papá, mamá… Mi esposo, Sesshoumaru Kazami…

Keitaro se dirigió a su abuelito, después de haber saludado a Souta. Entonces las cosas se oscurecieron. El lo rechazó. Keitaro se quedó de una pieza y sin decir una palabra, fue hasta Rin. La abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su vientre, Rin acarició la cabeza de su pequeño.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que te has vuelto un hombre frío y muy cruel. Tú no eres mi padre… al menos no el padre que creí conocer…

Cuando se marcharon, el pequeño vio a su madre.

-Mami…

Rin se sentó y acarició su rostro.

-Mi amor… perdóname…

-Porqué?

-Porque parezco no aprender la lección y sigo lastimándote. Me perdonas?

Keitaro la besó en la mejilla.

-Mami… hay deseos que no se pueden cumplir, verdad?

-Hay algunos que simplemente son imposibles, mi amor…

Keitaro jugaba con la mano de Rin y sus dedos. Dejó la suya abierta sobre la de ella.

-Yo deseaba tener abuelitos de verdad… eso es imposible, mami?

A Rin se le salieron las lágrimas. Abrazó a su pequeño con fuerza mientras lo besaba en la cabeza.

-Perdóname, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Preciosa, cálmate… eso no le hace bien al bebé…

-Mami, no es tu culpa… a mí no me importa que no me quieran… yo sólo quiero que tú no me dejes de querer…

-Nunca, mi amor!

Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Olvida eso preciosa…

-Tienes razón… he hecho mi vida sin ellos… no permitiré que arruinen mi felicidad…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor…

Rin se recostó de su pecho.

-No importa ya. Ahora, dime, qué trajiste en esas cajas?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Papá se emocionó con lo del bebé y compró cuantas cosas pudo.

Rin sonrió.

-Inutaisho se emociona mucho cuando se trata de su hijo mayor…

-Se emociona con todo. Ven a ver…

Rin esperó a que abriera las cajas, en la primera había peluches de toda clase. En la segunda, ropa de recién nacido. Rin rió porque aún ni sabían que sería el bebé. La tercera, era la que Keitaro le había entregado. Una caja de chocolates suizos. Rin la abrió y probó uno.

-Hm! Delicioso! Toma uno, mi amor…

-Esos en forma de corazón no los pruebes.

-Porqué?

-Porque están rellenos de licor.

-Entonces cómetelos tú…

-Mami, quiero uno.

-Toma, mi amor…

Rin llamó a Inutaisho y le agradeció los bombones y lo demás. El viejo, emocionado, le comentó su deseo de tener un nieto. Rin rió.

-Pero si ya tiene 3 nietos varones…

-Pero es que las niñas se apegan a Izayoi y el abuelito se queda de adorno.

Rin rió asegurándole que de todas maneras sus nietas lo adoraban. De paso aclaró sus dudas de si por si acaso no estaba más emocionado por que era hijo de Sesshoumaru que por ser otro nieto. Inutaisho le confirmó sus sospechas. Al terminar la llamada, Rin vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo.

-Preciosa…

-Tu papi te quiere mucho, lo sabías?

-Lo sospechaba…

Ambos sonrieron.

…………………………………

**5 meses después.-**

Rin termina de colocar unos peluches en un estante y se aleja para observar su trabajo mientras se acaricia su crecido vientre con una mano y apoya la otra en su espalda. Sesshoumaru la abraza desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quedó preciosa, mi amor…

-Gracias, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la hizo darse vuelta y la besó en el vientre.

-No puedo creer que ya tengas 7 meses…

-Y qué hay de mami? Ya no besas a mami, sólo a la bebé…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, se separaron riendo al sentir una patada.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Estás celosa?

Sesshoumaru en realidad no cabía en sí de la felicidad, tendría una niña perfectamente saludable. Dado el caso de Daisuke, a Rin le realizaron varias pruebas, donde se confirmó que la pequeña sería completamente sana. Abrazó a su esposa y la besó con ternura.

-Vamos por Kei al colegio…

-Mejor ve tú…

-Porqué? Qué pasa?

Sesshoumaru le levantó la mirada y la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a comer en un restaurante, preciosa…

-Sí… pero es que…

-Rin?

-Ya no quepo en tu auto, Sesshoumaru… no me siento cómoda y se me acalambran los pies…

-Preciosa…

Rin apartó la mirada.

-Yo sé que como mucho, pero no puedo quedarme sin comer si realmente tengo hambre…

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Lo siento, cariño… pero vámonos en tu SUV.

-Sesshoumaru… de verdad me veo muy gorda?

-No, mi amor. No estás gorda… pero, Rin, cariño, después de dos embarazos debes saber que es normal que te veas diferente.

-Sí estoy gorda!

-No, mi amor. No estás gorda… Rin…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Estás mucho más hermosa que de costumbre, mi amor…

-En serio?

-En serio…

Sesshoumaru se lo dijo sonriendo y acariciando sus labios.

-Eres una mamá muy sexy…

Rin sonrió en el abrazo de su esposo.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Tengo hambre…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Buscó su chaqueta de cuero con las insignias de aviación y se marcharon. Fueron por Keitaro y luego al restaurante. Mientras ordenaban, Sesshoumaru le dijo al camarero que era el cumpleaños del pequeño y que esperaban a más personas. Luego de ordenar, llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome, Inutaisho e Izayoi y Sumire con las niñas y Jack.

-Abuelito! Abuelito!

Inutaisho se acercó sonriendo, Keitaro corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.

-Hola, Kei!

-Abuelito, hoy es mi cumpleaños!

-Muchas felicidades, Kei! Cuántos años cumples?

-Seis!

Inutaisho sonrió y acarició su cabeza. Una vez acomodados a la mesa y luego de saludar a todos, el pequeño se sentó junto a su madre. Sesshoumaru tenía a Jack en brazos. El pequeño reía con sus juegos. Keitaro entonces notó todas las cajas en una silla.

-Mama, qué es eso?

Rin sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

Rin le entregó su regalo, un modelo de avión para armar. El último de la colección que tenía.

-Wow! Mami! Gracias!!!

Keitaro la besó en la mejilla. Rin vio a su pequeño feliz y sonriendo mientras abría sus regalos. De último, fue el de Sesshoumaru. Al ver que era ropa, Keitaro se decepcionó un poco, sin embargo, la emoción fue mayor al ver que era una chaqueta igual que la de Sesshoumaru. Prácticamente temblaba. Todos los presentes reían al verlo. Después de la comida, llevaron un enorme pastel de cumpleaños y le cantaban. Desde ahí fueron a un parque de diversiones donde los pequeños disfrutaron en grande. Rin veía a Sesshoumaru y Keitaro montados en un juego. Satoshi se le acercó.

-Tía…

-Cómo estás, Satoshi?

-Estoy bien.

-Kagome me dijo que no paras de discutir con Inuyasha… quieres hablar de eso?

-No…

-Satoshi, eres mi sobrino y te quiero mucho…

-Es sólo que… quiero ser un buen hijo… tía, quiero que mi mamá esté orgullosa de mí, pero él solo me hace quedar en ridículo…

-Satoshi…

-Me partí el lomo trabajando en esa oficina para que al final él me dijera que lo que gané, no alcanza ni para la póliza del seguro…

-Y de verdad pensabas ganar suficiente como para pagar el auto?

-No… pero él no vio el esfuerzo tía…

-No, Satoshi. Quien no ve el esfuerzo eres tú.

-Yo?

-Sí… tú, porque de seguro que no te has detenido a pensar que Inuyasha intenta reponer 17 años.

-Yo no quiero que los reponga!

-Tampoco has pensado que él espera que algún día lo quieras tanto como quisiste a Houji.

Satoshi se quedó pensativo, Rin se acarició el vientre sonriendo.

-Tal vez necesitas hablar con Keitaro.

-Con Keitaro?

-Sí… a sus escasos 6 años, mi bebé sabe mucho de esas cosas. Satoshi, tu padrastro te amaba, Inuyasha te ama… pero Keitaro creció sabiendo que su papá no lo quería, lo maltrataba y lo golpeaba… pero Sesshoumaru…

-Es diferente, tío se lo ganó porque era tu novio.

-Estás muy equivocado. Sesshoumaru me ganó a mí, porque era amigo de Keitaro.

-Cómo?

-Me enamoré de Sesshoumaru, porque él se enamoró de mi hijo.

Satoshi los vio bajar del juego riendo. Sesshoumaru lo cargaba sobre sus hombros.

-Mami!

Keitaro la abrazó y la besó en el vientre.

-Gracias, mami!

-Por qué, mi amor?

-Por el mejor cumpleaños de todos!

Rin sonrió y acarició su cabeza. En la noche, llegaron a la casa con el pequeño rendido entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo llevó a su cama, lo besó en cabeza y le cambió la ropa por su pijama. Rin los veía sonriendo y acariciándose el vientre. Cuando Sesshoumaru terminó, se dio vuelta sonriendo y abrazó a Rin y la besó en la sien.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la guió a la habitación. La besó en la mejilla y la ayudó a desvestirse.

-Me acompañas en un rico baño?

-Hm! Sí… pero quiero un masaje…

-Te lo prometo.

Entraron a la tina, Sesshoumaru comenzó por masajearle los pies hinchados. Rin se sostenía a los bordes de la tina.

-Ah, Kami, mi amor! Eso es mejor que hacer el amor!

Sesshoumaru rió y besó sus pies.

-Debiste sentarte…

-No, mi amor… valió la pena.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó con el masaje. Luego de masajear sus pies y piernas, la hizo darle la espalda y comenzó a masajearla, La escuchaba suspirar a la vez que sentía sus músculos relajarse.

-Ah, mi amor…

Al terminar con su espalda, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y le llenó el cuello y hombro de tiernos besitos mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Acarició su vientre.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Rin acarició los brazos que la rodeaban. Sesshoumaru la besó en el hombro.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Así se va a llamar nuestra hija.

-No, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-No, mi amor, no quiero que le pongas mi nombre…

Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre.

-Pero preciosa…

-No, mi amor…

-Y cómo se va a llamar nuestra hija, Rin?

Rin se recostó de su pecho y besó su mano.

-Me gusta Sakura…

-Sakura?

-Sí… siempre he soñado con llamar a mi hija Sakura…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Acariciaba los hombros de Rin y los llenaba de tiernos besitos, haciéndola reír por las cosquillas.

-Mama…

Rin y Sesshoumaru vieron a Keitaro parado en la puerta del baño. En lugar de armar un revuelo y asustarlo, Rin se quedó tranquila, notó las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Kei, mi amor, qué pasa?

-Puedo ir contigo?

-Sí, mi amor…

Keitaro se pegó al borde de la tina.

-Qué pasa, cariño?

-Tengo miedo, mami…

-Miedo a qué?

Keitaro señaló a la ventana y Rin notó los relámpagos. Decidió salir de la tina, se puso de pie y tomó su toalla.

-Porqué no me esperas en la cama?

-No, mami… no quiero quedarme solo…

Rin se puso la bata de baño y salió con Keitaro tomado de la mano. Para cuando Sesshoumaru salió, Rin lo acunaba en sus brazos.

-Keitaro, los truenos y relámpagos sólo son luces y sonidos.

-Pero son de rayos…

-Muchos de esos rayos se quedan entre las nubes.

-No me gustan…

-Kei…

-No, mama…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Papá… puedo quedarme ésta noche?

Rin sintió que lo estaba consintiendo demasiado.

-No.

-Mama…

-No, Keitaro. Ni siquiera está tronando.

-Onegai, mami, no quiero estar solo…

-Dije que no, Keitaro.

-Rin…

-No.

El pequeño se soltó de su abrazo y se fue a su habitación. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Te excediste, Rin. Sabes bien que les tiene terror.

Los relámpagos cesaron.

-Ves? No pasó nada.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Cerca de la medianoche, el cielo se abrió y bramó cual bestia furiosa.

-MAMA!!! DASUKETE!!!

Rin se levanto y fue a la habitación de Keitaro, estaba escondido en el clóset mientras gritaba por auxilio.

-ME QUIERE LLEVAR! MAMA, AYÚDAME! ME QUIERE LLEVAR!

Rin lo sacó del clóset y lo abrazó.

-Kami, mi amor, cálmate…

En ese momento tronó y el pequeño se aferró a sus piernas.

-MAMA!!!

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy…

Sesshoumaru lo cargó.

-Vamos abajo…

-NO! NO! MAMA NO LO DEJES! NO! YO NO ME HE PORTADO MAL!

-Esta bien! Esta bien! No iremos…

Fueron a la cama. Keitaro se mantenía abrazado a Rin.

-Keitaro… porqué le temes tanto a los rayos?

-Papa… papa me sacaba afuera cuando comenzaban a caer rayos… decía que con suerte, me caería uno… pero yo no he hecho nada malo, mama, no me saques…

-Claro que no lo haré! Perdóname, mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, lo apretó en su abrazo vocalizando su dolor, arrepentida de cada segundo que permitió que Sasuke estuviera con Keitaro.

-Perdóname, Kei! No debí dejarte solo…

Ahora Rin comprendía porqué muchas veces, Keitaro regresaba del fin de semana con Sasuke, con los peores resfriados que conocía.

-Perdóname, mi amor…

La tormenta había pasado, Keitaro dormía en brazos de Sesshoumaru, pero Rin continuaba sollozando. Sesshoumaru dejó a Keitaro en la cama y la abrazó.

-Rin…

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, qué error!

-Rin, no tenías la más mínima idea…

-Llegué a creer que era asmático! Que tenía las defensas bajas! Y así… pensando así me premiaba a mí misma pensando que era una buena madre…

-Lo eres, Rin!

-No lo soy! Nunca he hecho nada por mi hijo!

-Mami…

Rin vio a Keitaro. El pequeño se acomodó entre sus brazos, la besó en la mejilla.

-Eres la mejor mamá del mundo… no llores, mami…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Kei…

-Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que mi papá hacía… por eso no querías que fuera con él, porque era malo…

-Kei…

-Te amo, mami… no importa si me castigas o no…

-Kei!

Rin lo llenó de besos y acarició su rostro. El pequeño la vio a los ojos y sonrió. Era una sonrisa sincera.

-Dame más besos, mami… me gusta cuando me besas…

Rin lo volvió a llenar de besos.

-Te amo, Kei!

……………………………

**N/A: Están en una racha! La verdad es que tengo exámenes hasta Navidad, así que intento publicar algo antes de convertirme en la reina vitalicia de la Asociación de Esclavos Universitarios (ASOESCLAVAU). Espero volver a tener unos segundos. En las próximas semanas.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	19. Sakura

**Capítulo 19**

**Sakura**

Kagome llevaba a Keitaro tomado de la mano hacia la habitación de hospital donde estaba Rin. Al entrar, vieron a Sesshoumaru cerca de la ventana y a Rin que parecía dormir. Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta con un pequeño bulto entre las manos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Papi…

-Sh… están dormidas… ven a conocer a tu hermanita…

Keitaro se acercó y sonrió al ver a la pequeña de pelo negro y ojos grises.

-Cómo se llama, papi?

-Sakura…

-Sakura?

-Sí… Sakura Rin…

Keitaro sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, Sakura Rin… yo soy tu hermano mayor… cuando estés más grande, te llevaré a volar un avión…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Le señaló a Rin, que estaba despertando.

-Mama…

-Mi amor!

Rin abrió los brazos, el pequeño se subió a la cama y la abrazó, la llenó de besos.

-Te extrañé mucho, mi amor… te hice falta?

-Mucha, mama…

Rin sonrió.

-Ya conociste a tu hermanita?

-Sí, papi la tiene aquí…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y a Kagome a su lado.

-Kagome…

-Cómo te sientes, hermanita?

-Bien… recuérdame anotarme para cesárea la próxima vez…

Kagome rió.

-No es tan fácil…

-Gracias, por cuidar de Kei…

-No hay problemas…

Sesshoumaru se acercó con la pequeña en brazos y la besó en la frente.

-Hola, preciosa…

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Aquí tengo a alguien muy impaciente por conocerte…

Rin recibió a su pequeña entre sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

-Sakura Rin…

-Sessh…

-Ya no puedes hacer nada, preciosa… ya la declaré…

-Eres un tramposo…

Se besaron con ternura.

-Papi…

-Dime…

-Porqué la bebé no está en una cuna?

-Lo que pasa es que como lloraba mucho y las enfermeras se dieron cuenta que sólo se calma cuando la cargo, dejaron que la tuviera aquí.

Keitaro acarició los pies de su hermanita, Rin sonrió.

-Es preciosa, mi amor, se parece a ti…

Rin cerró los ojos dejándose llenar de una inmensa sensación de paz.

-Sessh?

-Dime, preciosa.

-Creo que necesito dormir un poco más…

Rin acomodó a la pequeña sobre su pecho.

-Rin…

-No me la quites… déjala conmigo…

Rin la besó en la cabeza. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Kagome se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Muchas felicidades…

-Gracias…

Kagome vio hacia fuera por la ventana. Sesshoumaru se acercó ella.

-Kagome…

-Sí…

-Yo me pregunto si algún día me perdonarás…

-Qué cosa? Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…

-Yo fui quien los separó…

Kagome se dio media vuelta y vio a Sesshoumaru a los ojos.

-Yo… escuché rumores de que estabas embarazada… pero de Kouga Umare… y que pretendías hacerle creer a Inuyasha que era suyo… debía evitarlo… a toda costa. Inuyasha era un niño, así que me ofrecí a llevármelo conmigo a Londres… al momento en que vi a Satoshi me arrepentí de lo que había hecho.

-Tú nos separaste? Pero…

-Yo creí que estaba ayudándolo… era un niño que planeaba huir con su novia… No busco justificarme…

-Sin embargo, reconciliaste a Satoshi con Inuyasha.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer…

Kagome vio el arrepentimiento de Sesshoumaru en sus ojos. Acarició sus mejillas como una madre que perdona un error a su hijo.

-Procuremos que Inuyasha nunca se entere…

-Inuyasha lo sabe… después de exprimirme la vida a puñetazos, me perdonó…

Kagome asintió.

-Yo también te perdono, Sesshoumaru…

-Kagome…

-Sólo fue una cosa de niños. Tú eras el hermano mayor que buscaba proteger a su hermanito.

Kagome sonrió y se despidió besándolo en la frente.

-Rin es mi hermanita… ahora te toca protegerla a ella…

Kagome se marchó con Keitaro. Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo por la ventana.

-Sessh…

-No es suficiente, Rin…

Sesshoumaru se escuchaba ahogado, con dificultad para hablar.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Ahora que tengo una hija… mi hija… Kami, Rin, no consigo paz al estar consciente del calvario que los hice pasar.

-Sesshoumaru… ambos te perdonaron.

-No es suficiente, Rin. Yo no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería perderte o a Keitaro, mucho menos a Sakura… yo los separé… yo hice que ese niño creciera sin padre… yo hice que Inuyasha pasara 17 años de su vida perdiéndose la vida de su hijo. Se casó con Kikyou porque ya no tenía esperanzas de encontrar a Kagome… yo le arruiné la vida a mi hermano!

La pequeña despertó llorando. Rin acarició su espalda y la logró calmar con poco esfuerzo, volvió a ver a Sesshoumaru.

-Cuando me enteré de todo… temí que Satoshi se enterara y te odiara… pero tal vez, lo que necesitas es el perdón de Satoshi.

-Satoshi nunca me va a perdonar!

-No grites, Sesshoumaru, por favor…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin y acarició la cabeza de su pequeña.

-Rin, mi amor, prométeme que no me vas a dejar nunca…

-Sessh, yo te amo…

Sesshoumaru besó a su bebita en la cabeza.

-No puedo librarme de esto…

-Sesshoumaru… éste debería ser el día más feliz de tu vida… mi amor, no te has dado la libertad de disfrutar de tu hija.

-Y crees que tengo el derecho? Crees que tengo el derecho a estar aquí?

La puerta se abrió, Rin vio a Satoshi e Inuyasha.

-Por Kami, es preciosa!

Inuyasha se acercó a Rin, ella le permitió cargarla.

-Es hermosa, se parece mucho a ti, Rin…

Rin sonrió.

-Muchas felicidades!

-Gracias! Sessh, ayúdame a sentarme un poco…

Sesshoumaru le levantó la cama hasta que Rin se sintió cómoda.

-Felicidades, tía…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru no se atrevía a ver a Satoshi a los ojos.

-Tío… tío, nunca fue tu culpa…

-Satoshi…

-Mi papá habría encontrado a mi mamá, si ella no se hubiera casado… y eso fue obra de mi abuelo, no tuya.

-Satoshi, no es así…

-Tío, tú mismo me dijiste que estaba viviendo en el pasado. Y que todo lo que importaba era la felicidad del presente. No crees que es hora de que te lo apliques a ti mismo?

-Satoshi…

-A la única persona a la que le estás haciendo daño en este momento es a tu hija, tío…

Satoshi se la ofreció a Sesshoumaru, él la cargó manteniéndola contra su pecho.

-Si lo que necesitas es mi perdón, lo tienes, tío.

Inuyasha sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Se siente genial tener una niña, disfrútala, hermano…

………………………………

Rin despertó con el llanto de su pequeña, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se levantó.

-Hola, mi amor… dormiste bien?

Rin, parada a su lado, veía a Sesshoumaru cambiarle el pañal a su pequeña. Al terminar, sonrió y se acomodó en la cama para recibirla en sus brazos. Una vez que la pequeña comenzó a mamar, Rin se quedó viéndola hasta que cerró los ojos, vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Ya eres todo un papá experto, mi amor…

-Tengo 4 sobrinos, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru acarició una mano de su pequeña.

-Que Kami te bendiga, mi amor…

Besó sus pies, Rin sonrió.

-Ya me la imagino, tan traviesa como tu papá me cuenta que eras, jugando por todas partes y con esa sonrisa pícara que tienes cuando sabes que hiciste algo y no lo quieres decir.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Y voy a asumir que tú eras una santa?

-No… pero lo que haga parecido a mí, ya no me sorprendería, porque Keitaro me ha hecho pagar cada plato que rompí…

Cuando la pequeña la soltó, Rin la acomodó en su hombro y con un suave masaje en su espalda, le sacó los gases, la acomodó en su cuna y subió la baranda. Luego de limpiarse el pecho, volvió a la cama.

-Supongo que no sientes lo mismo que yo…

-Cómo así?

-No es lo mismo mis sobrinas a mi hija, me tiemblan las manos cuando hago algo por primera vez… porque no es lo mismo desde el primer día a dos o tres meses… pero tú ya lo has hecho todo… cientos de veces… no es lo mismo tu primer hijo al tercero…

-Es cierto, no es lo mismo… las cosas que se deben hacer son iguales y me siento más confiada… pero la emoción es la misma… Con Daisuke cometí muchos errores… pero Sumire me ayudaba mucho y me enseñaba… con Kei sentía mucho miedo, porque era muy pequeño… y Sakura… sigue siendo diferente, porque es mi niña… es mi primera niña…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Gracias, mi amor… por darme un regalo tan maravilloso…

Se quedaron abrazados, ambos viendo hacia la cuna de su pequeña, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias a ti, preciosa… por enseñarme a ser un hombre mejor…

……………………………..

Rin no encontraba cómo dividir su tiempo entre Sakura, Keitaro y Sesshoumaru, comprendiendo Sesshoumaru y estando con ella cuando estaba con Sakura, el más afectado era Keitaro, que poco a poco se iba viendo desplazado por Sakura, ya que cuando Rin no la estaba bañando, alimentando o cambiando, estaba muy cansada para lo que sea que Keitaro quisiera hacer o tenía que lavar algo de Sakura. Una tarde que Rin se encontró con las manos vacías, se acercó al niño que jugaba con sus aviones.

-Kei, mi amor… quieres hacer algo con mami?

-No, de seguro que tienes algo que hacer con Sakura…

-No, Kei…

El pequeño la vio con los ojos rojos.

-Entonces estás cansada. O no tienes tiempo.

-Kei…

Rin lo iba a tocar, pero él le rechazó la mano.

-No me toques!

-Keitaro!

-Mi papá decía la verdad! Al momento en que tuvieran un bebé de ustedes se iban a olvidar de mí!

-Eso no es verdad Kei!

-NO FUISTE A MI OBRA! NO FUISTE PORQUE LA ESTÚPIDA DE SAKURA NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR CALLADA!

-Kei, no hables así… es tu hermanita!

-La odio!

-Keitaro!

Keitaro le tiró el avión a Rin golpeándola en la cabeza.

-KEI!!

Rin se llevó las manos al golpe y al alejarlas notó sangre. El pequeño estaba lívido, sin embargo, Rin se fue a atenderse la herida. Desde la habitación llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa…

-Necesito que vengas a la casa.

-Qué pasó?

-Me golpeé la cabeza y no me siento bien…

-Voy saliendo.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa en pocos minutos, subió a la habitación y se encontró con Rin dormida, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rin… preciosa…

-Sessh…

-Preciosa, cómo te hiciste eso? Necesitas sutura, mi amor…

-Tal vez…

-Rin…

-No me siento bien, Sesshoumaru…

-Kami, Rin!

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y bajó con ella, Satoshi estaba con Sesshoumaru.

-Satoshi, por favor vigílalos, la llevaré al hospital.

Keitaro insistió en ir. Sesshoumaru lo dejó. En la sala de emergencias, le tomaron una radiografía a Rin y luego la suturaron. Keitaro se mantuvo aferrado a Sesshoumaru, quien notó que temblaba.

-Kei, estás bien?

-Perdón…

-Kei…

-Perdóname…

-Kei… qué pasa?

-Perdón, papi… perdón…

Rin salió de la sala de suturas, ya fuera de su aturdimiento. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Estás bien, preciosa? Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy… estoy bien… sólo necesito dormir…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a casa…

Keitaro abrazó a Rin y sólo entonces advirtió de su presencia.

-Keitaro…

-Perdón… mami, perdón…

Rin no dijo nada, todo el camino a la casa, Keitaro lloró en silencio. Al llegar, Rin le dio una bofetada que se escuchó seca y resonó. El pequeño se quedó viéndola incrédulo, con los ojos rojos y la mandíbula apretada. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Rin lo golpeaba.

-Si prefieres la violencia y el mismo comportamiento de Sasuke, lo vas a tener. Y los mismos castigos. Tienes 7 años, actúa como un niño de tu edad. Sabías muy bien que ese avión de metal me podía hacer daño y me lo tiraste. Vas a dormir durante todo un mes en el cuarto de huéspedes, sin un solo juguete.

-Rin…

-Hablé!

Sesshoumaru estaba doblemente sorprendido. No sólo por la bofetada de Rin, sino también por el comportamiento de Keitaro. Prefirió esperar a que las cosas se calmaran, luego de que Rin volviera a dormir a Sakura, se sentó a su lado.

-Rin…

-Keitaro está celoso…

-Preciosa…

-Está celoso, me echó en cara que no fui a su obra porque Sakura no puede estar sola. Que Sasuke le dijo que esto pasaría… Por Kami Sesshoumaru, llegué a golpear a mi hijo!

Sesshoumaru la dejó desahogarse. Vio a Keitaro en la puerta y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Mama… mama, nunca más voy a jugar… pero mami, no llores, onegai, no me perdones, pero no llores… mami, por favor… mami…

-Keitaro…

-Soy un mentiroso, mama… y me porté mal… pero no llores, mamita onegai… mami…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Recuerdas una vez que me pediste perdón porque siempre me lastimaban? Yo te pido perdón mami, porque siempre que estás triste es mi culpa…

Rin dejó salir el aire mientras lo continuaba presionando contra su pecho.

-Ustedes necesitan estar un momento a solas…

Rin asintió, fue con Keitaro al jardín, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y el pequeño se acomodó entre sus brazos. Rin acarició su rostro y cabello y lo besó en la frente.

-Mama…

-Yo te amo, Kei… te amo… eres mi bebé… y aunque no lo recuerdas porque eras muy pequeño, así como Sakura ahora, tú me ayudaste mucho, mi amor…

-De verdad, mama?

-Sí, mi amor… porque gracias a ti, yo pude superar todo el dolor que sufrí cuando Daisuke se fue al cielo, los maltratos de tu papá… y verte sonreír, siendo un bebito… la primera vez que sonreíste, yo lloré de alegría mi amor…

Keitaro atrapó una lágrima furtiva entre sus deditos.

-Pero siempre te hago llorar, mama…

-Kei, mi amor… lo que dijiste hoy… es cierto que no te he dedicado tiempo… pero es que no me acostumbro, mi amor… y tú tampoco… pasamos de ser nosotros dos a ser cuatro y es un cambio muy grande. Estás en un colegio diferente, con compañeros diferentes… han pasado muchas cosas… pero mi amor, no digas que no quieres a tu hermanita… yo la amo tanto como te amo a ti… y no puedo elegir entre los dos, porque los dos nacieron de mí…

-Pero tú quieres a Sesshoumaru…

-Y cuando estuve embarazada de ti amé a tu papá. Kei, cariño, el amor es como una persona… se alimenta del cariño… su veneno es el maltrato. Sasuke me maltrató tanto, que ese amor que yo sentía por él murió. Y por eso nos separamos, para que no te hiciera daño… pero no fue suficiente…

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, Keitaro acarició el vendaje de Rin.

-Mama, yo soy un hombre…

-Kei…

-Y yo voy a tener mi castigo como hombre…

-Keitaro…

-Un hombre nunca debe golpear a una mujer… yo no quiero ser como mi papá, mama…

Rin sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y besó a su pequeño en la frente.

-Te quiero, mama!

El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza, Rin le correspondió el abrazo.

-Te amo, Kei…

Sesshoumaru se unió a ellos más tarde, llevaba la pequeña en brazos.

-Kei…

-Mami, puedo cargarla?

-Sí, mi amor…

Aún acomodado entre las piernas de Rin, Sesshoumaru le puso la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Te quiero, Sakura… perdóname lo que dije antes…

Keitaro la besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru sonrió y pasó una mano por la cabeza de Keitaro, el pequeño levantó la mirada.

-Papi, enséñame a ser como tú…

-Como yo?

-Sí… a respetar a las mujeres.

-Con mucho gusto… pero… qué tal si ahora disfrutas de estar con tu mamá y tu hermanita?

Keitaro asintió.

-Tengo que terminar un asunto en la oficina, así que será la ida por la vuelta…

-Y la cena?

-Yo traigo cena.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo…

……………………………………

Keitaro se quedó viendo a su hermanita, la pequeña levantó sus manitas y tocó su rostro.

-Mami, pesa mucho…

Rin la cargó, pero de frente a Keitaro.

-Mami, no puedo ayudarte con las cosas de mi hermanita?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… ahora me toca bañarla, me ayudas?

-Sí…

Rin le enseñó a bañarla y a ponerle el pañal, ya le tocaba volver a comer.

-Ahora entra mi parte…

Rin se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a amamantar a su pequeña. Keitaro se quedó viéndola.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Tú me diste de esa leche?

-Sí, cariño…

-Porqué no me diste más?

-Es sólo hasta cierta edad, mi amor. Después de un tiempo, el cuerpo deja de producirla. Pero lo más importante es que mientras tenga, se la de…

Al terminar, ambos jugaron con Sakura, Rin veía a Keitaro provocarle risas y carcajadas y sonreía. Keitaro la vio.

-Mami… estás bien?

-Sí, mi amor…

…………………………………

Inuyasha llegó a la casa y se encontró con la pequeña Kaoru, de pie, agarrándose de un sillón, al verlo sonrió.

-Papa!!!

Inuyasha casi corre a ella al verla soltarse. Pero la pequeña no se cayó. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a pocos pasos.

-Ven con papá, mi amor…

-Papa!

Con pasos torpes y lentos, Kaoru logró asirse de las manos de su padre y tropezar hasta su pecho. Inuyasha la abrazó y la cargó llenándola de besos.

-Kagome!!!

Kagome salió de la cocina.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Caminó! Caminó!

-Inu…

-Caminó!

Kagome sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

-Es verdad eso, mi amor? Estabas de andariega?

Inuyasha la puso en el piso y se alejó un poco.

-Ven con papá! Kaoru, ven con papá!

-Mama…

-Ve con papá, mira a papá allá…

-Papa!!!

Kaoru rió y con las manos de Kagome como soporte, se puso de pie para luego dar sus torpes pasitos hasta su padre. Inuyasha la volvió a llenar de besos.

-Eso es, mi amor!

Kagome sólo sonreía al verlos. En ese momento llegó Satoshi.

-Papá, mamá…

Saludó a Kagome con un beso en la mejilla.

-Y el alboroto?

Ya Kaoru está aprendiendo a caminar!

Satoshi sonrió.

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí con otro cap más, espero que les guste.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	20. Como el Fénix

**Capítulo 20**

**Como el Fénix**

-Sumire…

Sumire se dio vuelta, pero en medio de aquella oscuridad no distinguía nada.

-Me debo estar volviendo loca…

-Sumire…

-Jaken?

Veía una silueta brillante acercarse a ella.

-Sumire…

-Jaken!

Sumire dejó escapar un suspiro de descanso al sentirse nuevamente en los brazos de Jaken.

-Jaken, mi amor! Pero tú… creímos que…

-Es así, Sumire…

-Estás…

-Muerto…

-Pero… no! Eres tan real!

-Sabes algo? Esto es un regalo… porque necesitas que te guíen…

-Jaken…

-Todo es real, mi amor…

Jaken tomó sus manos y las besó.

-En el armario del estudio, del lado derecho, al fondo, hay una gaveta oculta. Allí encontrarás lo que necesitas para ser feliz.

-Yo sólo te necesito a ti…

-Jack está muy grande…

-Jaken…

-Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado fortaleza en él… por eso quería que…

-Jaken, tú sabías que ibas a morir?

-Yo sabía que Sesshoumaru iba a morir… y también vi el destino de tu familia si eso sucedía y no solo la tuya, sino muchas otras… un pequeño trueque con Kami…

-Jaken…

-Sé feliz, Sumire, está bien que te vuelvas a enamorar…

-Jaken, no!

-Está bien… ábrele tu corazón… él te sabrá ayudar…

-Te amo, Jaken… siempre te amaré…

-Lo sé, mi amor… yo también te amo.

Jaken acarició sus mejillas y removió sus lágrimas. La besó en la frente.

-Ya has llorado demasiado, Sumire… date la oportunidad de volver a amar y de ser amada…

La besó con ternura.

-No es un adiós… es un hasta luego…

……………………………………

Sumire despertó rodeada por sus hijos, Jack acarició su rostro.

-Mama, doushite?

-Jaken!

Al ver a las niñas y a Jack, se calmó. Notó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porqué llamabas a papá?

-No… no es nada, mi amor…

-Mama, namida…

-Jack…

Sumire lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sumire bañó a Jack y a Suzume y supervisó el baño de Ayame. Les puso el televisor.

-Espérenme para poderme bañar…

………………………………

Sumire tuvo que llevarse a Jack a la oficina porque la niñera no llegó. Todos en el departamento estaban fascinados con la efervescencia del pequeño, que sonreía a todo que se le acercaba. Afortunadamente, Jack no era tan revoltoso y se quedó tranquilo sentado en un sillón con sus juguetes. Sumire atendía a su trabajo cuando alguien entró en la oficina, tocando la puerta.

-Papa!

El hombre sonrió.

-Interrumpo algo?

-Bankotsu!

Bankotsu se acercó al pequeño y lo saludó, luego a Sumire y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, princesa, cómo estás?

-B-bien… y tú?

-Hm! Eso depende…

-Depende? De qué?

-De si finalmente aceptarás casarte conmigo.

-Bankotsu…

-Sabes algo? Van 34 no en 3 semanas, crees que deba perder las esperanzas?

-Bankotsu, sabes que…

-No me tienes que explicar nada, princesa…

-Lo siento…

-Tampoco tienes que disculparte por nada.

-Lo…

Bankotsu le selló los labios con un tierno beso.

-Te amo, Sumire… y te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario…

Sumire bajó la mirada y se puso de pie. Le dio la espalda, viendo hacia fuera, por la ventana.

-Anoche… anoche soñé con Jaken… pero no fueron recuerdos… él vino a mí en sueños…

-Sumire, sé exactamente cómo te sientes… crees que le eres infiel…

-No… yo sé bien que Jaken no…

-No es cuestión de que estés consciente o no… es tu corazón…

-No sé cómo olvidarme de su amor…

-Nunca te vas a olvidar de su amor…

-Bankotsu…

Bankotsu se paró a su lado.

-Tuviste un matrimonio maravilloso y tienes 3 hijos suyos. Siempre debes recordarlo como el buen esposo que fue… y el buen padre que fue…

Sumire lo vio con los ojos rojos.

-Jaken fue un maravilloso esposo y padre… Bankotsu… cómo lograste volver a…

-Te voy a confesar algo… yo aún la amo… siempre la voy a amar, Sumire, al igual que Jaken, Diana fue una buena esposa y madre… pero Diana se fue… y yo estoy aquí… y aunque le tengo un cariño especial a su recuerdo… no lo sé, Sumire, me enamoré de ti…

Jack se acercó a Bankotsu con los abrazos alzados pidiendo que lo cargara.

-Papa…

-Sumire… no pretendo borrar a Jaken de tu vida… y mucho menos de la de tus hijos…

-Lo sé…

Bankotsu dejó a Jack sobre el sillón.

-Me halaga mucho que Jack me llame papá…

-Es muy pequeño, no comprende…

-Eso no importa. Estoy más que dispuesto a enseñarle quién fue su papá…

-Jack te tiene un cariño especial, las niñas también…

-Pero ahora no hablamos de Jack y las niñas…

Bankotsu le entregó una tarjeta, Sumire la leyó, era de un hotel en Estados Unidos.

-Tengo que ir a Boston para una actualización del sistema…

-Sesshoumaru me mencionó algo…

-Sí, aprenderé a manejarlo para instalarlo aquí…

-Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

-Dos meses… y quiero que en éstos dos meses, te olvides de mí… organiza tus sentimientos.

-Bankotsu…

-Puedo invitarte a almorzar al medio día?

-La niñera no fue hoy, por eso traje a Jack conmigo…

-Puedo invitarte a ti y a los niños a almorzar? Es para despedirme…

Sumire asintió. Bankotsu sonrió y se despidió con un dulce beso. Aquello no fue indiferente para Inutaisho, que entraba en la oficina.

-Belito!!!

Inutaisho recibió a su nieto entre sus brazos y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, Jack!

Bankotsu se despidió y se marchó, Sumire vio a su padre apenada.

-Papá…

-Cómo estás, hija?

-Papá… puedo hablar contigo?

-Qué tal si vamos a un lugar más… abierto… vamos al parque que está cerca…

Sumire aceptó salir con su padre que mantenía a Jack en brazos. Se sentaron en un banco, Inutaisho esperó con paciencia a que Sumire hablara.

-Papá…

-Sí?

-Papá… me puedes… aconsejar?

-Para eso estoy… para aconsejar y guiar a mis hijos…

-Papá… cuando conociste a mamá… tú aún amabas a…

-A Maya? Claro que sí! Aún la amo!

-Y mamá no se pone celosa?

-Mi amor, pero cómo se va a poner celosa de un recuerdo?!

-Papá… pero es que…

-Sumire… la vida no es justa. Hay que sufrir para poder apreciar la felicidad. Yo amé a Maya… La amé con todo mi corazón…

**Flashback.- **

Al momento de la muerte de Maya, Inutaisho se refugió en su trabajo para así lidiar con el dolor de la pérdida, en medio de todo aquello, perdió el rumbo de su vida, volviéndose descuidado y en especial alejándose de su hijo, que le recordaba a Maya a cada momento.

El pequeño Sesshoumaru, a la deriva, se sentía solo y abandonado y solía recorrer la casa llorando en busca de su madre. Una tarde, se salió de la casa mientras una mucama sacaba la basura. Con su felpudo a rastras, Sesshoumaru caminó toda la cuadra, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, una mujer lo detuvo tomándolo en brazos.

-Es muy peligroso, pequeño… cómo te llamas?

-Zezomadu…

-Y dónde está tu mami?

-Ze fue al cielo!

El pequeño reanudó su llanto y repetía que quería ir con su madre. La mujer intentaba calmarlo.

-Yo me llamo Izayoi… vamos a buscar tu casa, sí?

A pocos metros de la casa, la mucama corrió a ellos.

-Amo Sesshoumaru!

-Está bien, lo encontré intentando cruzar la calle.

Las coincidencias se dieron cuando Izayoi fue contactada para atender al pequeño y darle terapia psicológica. Poco a poco el afecto por el pequeño se convirtió en amor. Pero le desesperaba el hecho de que el padre nunca atendía a las terapias. Una tarde, decidió ponerle fin, yendo a la oficina de Inutaisho con Sesshoumaru.

-Qué se supone que es esto?

-Cómo espera que su hijo se recupere si no lo ayuda?

-Para eso le pago, no para que m viniera a molestar.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada por su hijo.

-Entonces no irá más a su consulta.

-Usted es la persona más fría, egocéntrica y egoísta que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Sin embargo, Izayoi no pudo salir de la oficina, porque Sesshoumaru se aferraba a sus piernas llorando y rogándole que no lo dejara también. Izayoi se detuvo y lo tomó en brazos, mientras lo calmaba, Inutaisho pareció reflexionar.

-Qué necesita de mi?

-Que pase tiempo con su hijo… es todo…

-No puedo…

-Sólo tiene 3 años! Junto con su madre, perdió a su padre! Se siente solo y desamparado!

-No puedo estar con él… me recuerda demasiado a mi esposa…

-Y si lo ayudo?

-Cómo?

-Los ayudaré a ambos a superarlo…

Cuando Inutaisho volvió a sentirse cómodo con su hijo, notó que también se había enamorado de Izayoi. Dejó de ir a sus consultas y Sesshoumaru también. Izayoi se enteró de que estaban con un colega suyo. Una tarde, justo antes de cerrar, Inutaisho entró en su consultorio.

-Tengo que hablar contigo…

-No puede estar entre dos psicólogos…

-No te quiero como psicóloga…

Izayoi se detuvo en su faena.

-Te quiero como mujer…

-No… estás…

-No me analices, Izayoi… sé bien lo que es un capricho y lo que es amor…

**Fin del flashback. –**

Sumire mantenía a Jack sobre sus piernas.

-Papá…

-En resumen es… Bankotsu te ayudó a superar el momento más difícil de toda tu vida, ha estado a tu lado y dispuesto a servirte de muleta… tal y como Izayoi lo hizo conmigo…

-Él me comprende mucho más de lo que piensas…

-Cómo?

-Bankotsu es viudo… su esposa murió en un accidente de autos en China…

-Tiene hijos?

Sumire negó con la cabeza.

-Su esposa tenía una niña… pero poco después de que ella murió, la familia de su esposa se la quitó. Dijeron que no tenía el derecho a estar con ella, porque no era su familia…

-Legalmente…

-Legalmente, Bankotsu era el padre… el padre biológico de esa niña nunca dio la cara, cuando Bankotsu las conoció y se casó con ella, ella lo hizo su tutor. Sin embargo, se la quitaron… porque el dinero puede más que la moral…

Inutaisho se quedó viendo a su hija.

-Yo… más que todo… tengo miedo… tengo miedo, papá… a dos años de la muerte de Jaken y yo estoy enamorada de otro hombre…

-Sumire…

-Qué hago, papá?

-Déjate llevar por tu corazón…

-Bankotsu me pidió que me casara con él.

-Sumire…

-Me pidió que me casara con él… aún no le he dicho nada… pero él sabe que lo amo y está dispuesto a esperar a que yo esté lista.

-Sumire, si buscas la aprobación de todos, no la tendrás… pero lo más importante y en primer lugar está la aprobación de tus hijos y luego la de tu familia… y te aseguro que tienes la mía.

-Papá…

-No conocía detalles de su vida, pero lo he tratado… es un buen muchacho…

Sumire vio a Jack jugar con su muñeco. Acarició su cabeza.

-Lo que más me duele es que Jack no conoce a su papá…

-No lo conoce porque piensas que te duele demasiado hablar de él y nunca le has hablado de Jaken.

-No es que nunca lo haya hecho… lo he hecho…

-Sumire, el primer paso es dejar de sentir lástima por ti misma…

Sumire asintió. Volvieron a la oficina de Sumire, Jack se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Inutaisho se despidió de su hija con un tierno beso en la frente.

-Papá… gracias…

-Para eso estoy…

Sonrieron, en ese momento Rin tocó la puerta.

-Interrumpo?

-No! Niña, cómo crees?

-Sakura!

-Pensé que ya que la tía no va a verla, se la traigo a la tía.

-Discúlpame, es que entre esto y los niños…

-Está bien… lo sé…

Inutaisho cargó a su nietecita que sonrió de inmediato al verlo, Rin se acercó a Sumire.

-Cómo estás?

-Bien…

-Y Jack? Porqué está aquí?

-La niñera no fue.

-Oye, si necesitas ayuda, puedes llevarlo a casa.

-Cómo crees que voy a molestarte a esas horas…

-Porqué no? Me levanto a las 5 a hacer el desayuno de Sesshoumaru y Keitaro.

-Ya veremos.

Inutaisho se despidió de ambas y dejándole la pequeña a su madre, se marchó.

-Venga con tía!

-Cuéntame, como está todo?

-Qué quieres que te diga?

-Bankotsu…

-Ah, Kami! Parece ser el tema del día…

-Disculpa, no quería…

-No, no es eso, es que papá y yo justo hablábamos de él.

-Ah…

Sumire vio a su sobrina entre sus brazos.

-Está preciosa, Rin… idéntica a Sesshoumaru.

Rin sonrió. Sumire le provocó un par de risas.

-Rin… crees que estaría bien que yo…

-Salieras con otros hombres?

Sumire asintió.

-Pero claro que está bien! Sumire, ya han pasado más de dos años, eres una mujer joven, atractiva y no hay razón por la que debas quedarte sola.

-Mis hijos…

-Entonces tus hijos no tienen derecho a saber lo que es tener un padre. Sumire, una cosa es que vuelvan a tener padre y otra es que olviden quién fue su padre.

-Rin…

-Así como lo pones, no estuvo bien que yo me volviera a embarazar después de la muerte de Daisuke…

-No es lo mismo, Rin, fue accidental.

-Y uno decide de quién se va a enamorar? El amor es accidental, Sumire.

Sumire vio a Jack.

-Jack se merece tener un padre…

-Y las niñas también… Sumire… yo quedé embarazada en menos de un año después de la muerte de Daisuke…

-No es lo mismo…

-Es lo mismo, Sumire, porque no fue obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo, hice el amor, lo disfruté, aún amaba a Sasuke e intentaba salvar mi matrimonio y disfruté y tuve orgasmos antes de quedar embarazada… pero según tu, estuvo mal que yo siguiera con mi vida luego de perder a mi hijo… un hijo lo es todo, Sumire, no le deseo a nadie ese dolor… es tan doloroso que no te lo puedo describir y ciertamente no se compara a perder a alguien que tuviste unos años en tu vida… no cuando por pocos años que tuvieras a tu hijo, es alguien que salió de tu cuerpo, que se nutrió de ti. Pero la vida sigue… el corazón de Daisuke se detuvo, el de Jaken se detuvo… pero el nuestro sigue… sigue latiendo, nos duele, pero sigue. No está mal que te volvieras a enamorar, estaría mal si lo olvidaras.

-15 años… estuvimos juntos durante 15 años, Rin, eso no vale nada?

-Si lo vale… vale 15 años de recuerdos. Pero no puedes vivir sólo de recuerdos. Tú y yo sabemos que amas a Bankotsu. Date esa oportunidad que te regala Kami de ser feliz…

Sumire había dejado a Sakura en su cargador, se secó las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, todos tienen razón…

Rin acarició su espalda.

-Hoy debe ser el último día que llores su muerte. Debes recordarlo con una sonrisa, porque sin darte cuenta, te vas a hundir en la oscuridad y vas a arrastrar a tus hijos contigo.

Poco después, Rin se marchó. Sumire volvió a trabajar hasta que Jack despertó, lo sentó en sus piernas y siguió trabajando hasta el medio día, cuando Bankotsu fue por ella.

-Estás lista?

-Sí…

-Entonces vamos, estoy hambriento…

Fueron por las niñas, quienes se alegraron de ver a Bankotsu. Ya en el restaurante, Sumire se olvidó de todo y decidió disfrutar de ver a sus hijas felices, eso, sin contar a Jack que no paró de reír todo el tiempo, un desconocido se acercó a ellos y les dijo que tenían una familia muy bonita, para luego bendecirlos antes de marcharse. Bankotsu y Sumire cruzaron miradas y encogidos de hombros sonrieron. Al terminar el almuerzo.

-Cómo te harás, Sumire? Te llevarás las niñas a la oficina?

-No volveré a la oficina…

-Ah… entonces, puedo llevarlos a un sitio especial?

Sumire sonrió y se quedó viéndolo.

-Qué sitio es éste?

-Ya verás…

Bankotsu los llevó a una feria, donde se divirtieron a más no poder. Llegaron a la casa al anochecer, las niñas le rogaban a Bankotsu que no se marchara.

-Me tengo que ir… mañana me iré de viaje y tengo que descansar.

-Cuándo vuelves?

-Dentro de dos meses. Vayan a ver televisión, quiero hablar con su mamá…

Las niñas se alejaron. Bankotsu y Sumire salieron al jardín.

-Gracias… por todo… por…

-Eso no se menciona…

-Gracias por lo de hoy… las niñas necesitaban divertirse…

-Tú también…

-Sí…

Con sus dedos en su mentón, Bankotsu le levantó la cara a Sumire.

-Quieres que te llame?

-No…

Bankotsu sonrió.

-Como ordene, princesa…

-Necesito tiempo para mí… tal vez salga de Tokio…

-Una muy sabia elección.

Se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Cuídate mucho!

-Tú igual…

Bankotsu la besó con ternura.

-Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa…

-Cuál?

-Decidas lo que decidas… me darás un beso.

-Un beso?

-Estoy un poco cansado de robármelos, quiero uno que tú me lo des.

Sumire sonrió.

-Te lo prometo. Al menos un beso, recibirás.

Bankotsu se despidió de las niñas y se marchó. Luego de dormir a Jack y mientras Sumire bañaba a las niñas.

-Ayame, Suzume… qué piensan de tener dos papás?

-Cómo así, mami?

-Tener a tu papá Jaken que te cuida desde el cielo… y un papá aquí con nosotras que haga todas las cosas que hacen los papás.

-Como llevarnos a la feria?

-Sí…

-Volar cometas?

-Sí… todas las cosas que se hacen con los papás.

-Acampar?

-También…

-Mami… ese papá puede ser Bankotsu?

-Es posible… porqué lo preguntas?

-Tú puedes hacer que sea él?

-Sí…

Ayame vio a su madre.

-Tú quieres a Bankotsu, verdad?

-Sí…

Sumire vio la tristeza en los ojos de su hija, sin embargo, en Suzume se notaba la excitación. Luego de secarlas y vestirlas, Sumire las dejó sobre su cama.

-Ayame, dime lo que sientas…

-Ya no quieres a mi papá?

-No, mi amor! No es así! Ayame, yo amo a tu papá… pero también a Bankotsu…

-No te vas a olvidad de mi papá?

-No.

-Podemos seguir hablando de él?

-Claro que sí! Y tener sus fotos y ver sus videos, todo lo que quieran! Pero yo me volví a enamorar… de Bankotsu… pero antes de decidir algo, quiero que ustedes me digan lo que piensan.

-Bankotsu nos quiere mucho…

-Así es, mi cielo…

-Yo quiero que sea Bankotsu!

Sumire sonrió y acarició el rostro de Suzume, vio a Ayame.

-Ayame…

-Si yo no quiero que sea él…

-No será él. No será nadie que no quieran. No quieres?

Ayame guardó silencio unos instantes.

-Sí…

-Ayame…

-Sólo él te ha hecho feliz después de que mi papá se fue al cielo. Yo quiero verte feliz, mamá…

Sumire sonrió.

-Yo sólo seré feliz, si ustedes son felices…

-Te quiero mucho, mami!

Sumire aceptó el abrazo de sus hijas, las besó en la mejilla a cada una.

……………………………………

Rin salió de la habitación de Sakura y llevó a Keitaro a su cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Hasta mañana, mami…

Lo besó de buenas noches y salió de la habitación. En la suya, Sesshoumaru veía una película de acción.

-Preciosa…

-No importa, sigue viéndola…

Rin se dio un baño y al acostarse, se acomodó sobre su hombro.

-Rin…

-Puedo quedarme así? No te molesta?

-No, mi amor…

-Gracias…

Antes de notarlo, Rin se había quedado dormida. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la dejó dormir.

-Descansa, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y apagó el televisor, Rin se acomodó más sobre su pecho.

-Sessh…

-Descansa…

Rin despertó y lo vio a punto de apagar la luz.

-Ya se acabó la película?

-Sí…

-Era buena?

-Sí.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin se acomodó entre sus brazos y se volvió a quedar dormida. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la dejó dormir plácidamente.

……………………

**N/A: Hola! Aquí Mizuho mega feliz!!!! Yey!!! Pasé Neuro!!!! Yupiii!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	21. Por tu Amor

**Capítulo 21**

**Por tu Amor**

Sumire limpiaba la casa y recordó el sueño con Jaken, fue hasta el armario y encontró el compartimiento secreto, dentro, una carta de varias páginas. Al comenzar a leer, comprendió que era un diario, databa desde la época en que se casaron. Jaken hablaba de su miedo a morir y que Sumire no lo superara. Cuando nació Ayame, hablaba de su alegría, igual con Suzume. Mientras pasaba las páginas, Sumire sentía que aquel peso que le oprimía el corazón se iba evaporando. Jaken le decía en sus cartas que estaba bien que ella se enamorara si algo le pasaba a él y lo único que le pedía era que no permitiera que sus hijas lo olvidaran. Al terminar de leer, se secó el rostro y abrazando las cartas, vio al cielo.

-Gracias, Jaken!

-Mama…

Jack se acercó con un juguete que Bankotsu le había regalado.

-Papa wa doko?

-Tu papá, Jaken, está en el cielo.

-Sora?

-Sí, mi amor… tu papá está en cielo…

-Demo… papa Kodzu…

-Bankotsu está de viaje…

Sumire pensó en algo tonto, pero de todos modos hizo la prueba. Puso una fotografía de Jaken y una de Bankotsu frente a Jack.

-Jack, cuál es tu papá?

-Papa…

-Tu papá de verdad es Jaken, cuál es Jaken?

Jack señaló el retrato de Jaken.

-Cuál es tu papá?

-Papa… Kodzu… papa, Ken…

Sumire acarició la cabeza de su pequeño, era demasiado pedir para un niño de un año. Ayame y Suzume bajaron las escaleras con sus mayas y trajes.

-Mama, la clase!

-Vamos…

Sumire se sentaba en una esquina con Jack y veía a sus hijas practicar ballet. En ese día en especial, elegirían a las bailarinas para un recital. Al terminar la práctica, la profesora las puso a bailar una coreografía que ya se sabían. Dieron un descanso de unos minutos, las niñas se acercaron a Sumire.

-Mama, qué tal?

-Muy bien, mi amor!

-Crees que me elijan?

-Vamos a ver…

Suzume volvió con sus amiguitas, Ayame vio a Sumire.

-Mami… lo hice mal?

-No, mi amor…

-Yo quiero ser como tú, mami…

-Cómo yo?

-Sí… papi me dijo que eras la bailarina más bonita del mundo…

Sumire sonrió.

-Hace mucho de eso…

-Ya no bailas?

-Ay! Mi amor! Ya estoy muy gorda y vieja…

-Anda! Mami, porfis! Yo te quiero ver!

-En la casa…

-No, aquí, mami, onegai!

-Ayame, aquí dan clases…

-Pero ya se acabaron…

La profesora se acercó a Ayame.

-Sensei, mi mami puede bailar un poco?

-Bailar?

-Sí, ella era bailarina y yo la quiero ver, puede?

-Cuando terminemos la clase, ven, vamos a anunciar los papeles.

Ayame vio a Sumire.

-La mejor de las suertes, mi amor…

La pequeña sonrió y corrió a las filas. Anunciaron que representarían Peter Pan, Suzume fue elegida como uno de los niños perdidos, conforme avanzaban, Ayame se iba desencantando.

-Y como Wendy… Kazami Ayame…

Ayame rió y brincó por todas partes, corrió a Sumire y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Felicidades, mi amor!

-Tú fuiste Wendy!

-Sí, mi amor, yo fui Wendy…

Suzume se acercó con los ojos llorosos.

-Suzume, qué pasó?

-No soy Wendy…

-Pero mi amor, eso no importa…

-Pero yo también quiero ser como mama…

-Suzume… cuando yo comencé, yo hacía también de los niños perdidos. Hice de Wendy una vez que la niña que le tocaba se enfermó.

-De verdad?

-Sí, cariño, de verdad… además, no importa el papel que te toque… lo que importa es hacerlo bien.

La pequeña sonrió. Las demás niñas se fueron con sus mamás.

-Mami, baila, onegai…

-Ayame, dejé de bailar porque me lastimé un tobillo…

-Oengai, mama…

-Está bien.

Ayame puso la música. Sumire comenzó a moverse con una gracia tal, como si nunca hubiese dejado de bailar. Ambas niñas veían sorprendidas la posición de los pies de su madre, sin las zapatillas.

-Wow!

Sumire sonrió, pero al dar la vuelta, la vieja lesión resurgió y Sumire se cayó.

-MAMI!!!

Ayame corrió a ella.

-Mami, mami…

-Estoy bien, mi amor…

-Gomen, mama…

-No importa… qué tal si vamos a casa?

Sumire se levantó y tomó las cosas de las niñas, al llegar a la casa, buscó una bolsa de hielo y se la puso en el pie.

-Ah! Qué rico!

……………………………

Inuyasha llegó a su casa y se sorprendió de que nadie saliera a recibirlo, por lo general Kaoru le gritaba desde donde estuviera. Al subir las escaleras, comprobó que no había nadie en la casa, se dio un baño y se sentó a ver el televisor, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Despertó sintiendo un peso sobre sus piernas y pequeñas y suaves manitas sobre sus mejillas.

-Papa…

Inuyasha sonrió y abrazó a su pequeña aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola, mi princesa…

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla. Vio a Kagome y sonrió, se puso de pie dejando a Kaoru en el sillón y rodeó la cintura de su esposa con sus brazos.

-Hola, Inu…

-Hola, mi amor…

Se besaron, Kagome acarició su cabeza y dejó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Te he dicho que eres hermosa?

-Inu…

-Es en serio, mi amor… desde hace unos días te ves… Hm! Deliciosa!

Kagome sonrió y se dejó llevar por los apasionados besos de su esposo, hasta que Kaoru rió a carcajadas. Se separaron sonriendo.

-Inu…

-Hm?

-Tengo que hablar contigo…

-Soy todo oído…

Inuyasha continuaba besándola en el cuello.

-Inu, deja eso para después…

-Qué dirías si te hago una propuesta indecorosa?

-Estoy embarazada…

Inuyasha rió y la besó.

-Buena esa… qué tal si entro a saludar?

-Inuyasha!

Inuyasha rió y la volvió a besar.

-Está bien… está bien… qué me querías decir?

Kaoru se acercó a ellos y se abrazó a Kagome.

-Bebe…

Inuyasha vio a su hija y luego a Kagome.

-Hasta le enseñaste a decir bebé! Tú sí que sabes elaborar una broma. Por un momento me lo creo…

-No… Inuyasha… es en serio. Estoy embarazada…

-Kagome, ya deja el juego, qué era lo que me querías decir?

Kagome vio a Inuyasha ya dolida. O en verdad no le creía o se negaba a creerlo.

-Sabes qué? Eres demasiado tonto como para darte cuenta de las cosas…

Kagome cargó a Kaoru y se fue a la habitación. Inuyasha se quedó pensativo y subió minutos después. Kagome jugaba con Kaoru sobre la cama.

-Kagome…

-Papa…

-Kagome… en verdad estás embarazada?

Kagome asintió.

-Qué voy a hacer? Es obvio que no lo quieres…

Inuyasha se arrodilló frente a ella, apoyándose en su regazo, removió su blusa y abriéndose paso hacia la piel de su vientre la besó con cariño y ternura.

-Es imposible no querer al fruto de nuestro amor, mi amor…

-Inu…

-Te amo, Kagome…

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y la besó apasionadamente. Acarició sus mejillas y sonrió.

-Vamos a tener otro bebé…

………………………………

-Sesshoumaru Kazami, ésta corte lo encuentra deshabilitado para cuidar de la menor Sakura y el menor Keitaro…

-Qué? Qué harán con mis hijos?

-Serán llevados a hogares sustitutos…

-No! Para eso estoy yo! Son mis hijos! Son míos!!!

Sesshoumaru entró en un salón y la pequeña Sakura corrió a sus brazos, él la abrazó con fuerza y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

-Perdóname, pequeña…

-Papi…

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor…

Una mujer tomó a Sakura por sus hombros y la comenzó a apartar de él.

-Papi… papi, dile que me suelte! Papi! Papi a dónde me llevan? Papi! Ayúdame, papi!!!

La pequeña intentaba volver a los brazos de su padre, que arrodillado, veía impotente cómo le quitaban a su hija.

-Papi!!! Papi yo te quiero! Papi!!!

-Te amo, Sakura…

-PAPI!!!!

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama de un solo golpe y empapado en sudor.

-Sessh…

-Rin!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Sessh…

-Kami, fue una pesadilla… fue una pesadilla…

-Cálmate…

Rin le respondió el abrazo. Sesshoumaru entonces notó que sus pieles tenían contacto directo y recordó que habían hecho el amor.

-Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí…

-Qué tal si te das un baño y yo cambio las sábanas?

Mientras Sesshoumaru se bañaba, Rin entró a la ducha y lo abrazó.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Fue horrible…

Salieron del baño, Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama.

-No sé dónde estabas… yo estaba en una corte… y un juez me quitó a mis hijos…

-A tus hijos?

-A Keitaro y a Sakura… me dejaron despedirme de ellos, pero Sakura lloraba y me rogaba que no dejara que se la llevaran…

-Sólo fue una pesadilla, mi amor…

Rin escuchó a la pequeña despertar.

-Hm! Dos horas más tarde… vamos mejorando…

Rin volvió a la habitación con la pequeña y se acomodó para amamantarla.

-Es hermosa, mi amor… tan bella como su mamá…

Rin sonrió. Al terminar, se la dio a Sesshoumaru para que le sacara los gases, la pequeña se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de su padre, él sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-No podemos dejarla así?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… sólo que no te podrás mover…

-Está bien por mí…

Sesshoumaru acarició los escasos cabellos en la cabeza de su hija.

-Te amo, Sakura…

Sesshoumaru acarició el rostro de Rin.

-Gracias, preciosa…

-Gracias a ti, mi amor…

Se besaron con cariño y ternura, Rin se acomodó a su lado y acarició la espalda de su pequeña.

-Que Kami te bendiga y te proteja, mi amor…

……………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó de la oficina sorprendido que Rin aún no llegara, la niñera le dijo que había ido con los niños al médico. Sesshoumaru subió a darse un baño, mientras se sacaba el shampoo, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Preciosa… qué te parece si salimos a cenar hoy?

No hubo respuesta. Sesshoumaru se sentía el shampoo sobre los ojos y aún no los abría. Volvió a preguntarle, sintió una caricia en su pecho y más debajo de su cintura, su cuerpo respondía a las caricias.

-Rin, no estamos solos…

Al quitarse el jabón de la cara y ver a la niñera en la ducha, se apartó.

-Renko! Qué rayos haces aquí?!

-Sesshoumaru, con quien…

A Sesshoumaru se le heló la sangre al ver a Rin parada en la puerta del baño. No era un punto a su favor estar con la niñera dentro de la ducha, desnudos y con una erección.

-Rin… Rin, no es lo que crees…

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-No necesito creer nada, Sesshoumaru, lo estoy viendo…

Rin cargó a Sakura, Sesshoumaru la seguía aún desnudo. Tomó su yukata y se la puso para salir de la casa.

-Rin! No es así! Rin!

Rin se metió en el auto con los niños, antes de arrancar, vio a la niñera acercarse a Sesshoumaru y a éste darle tremenda bofetada.

-ALÉJATE DE MÍ! RIN! POR FAVOR, ESCHÚCHAME!!!

-Mami…

-Kei, por favor…

-Mami, papi está llorando…

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer nada de lo que diga…

Rin puso el auto en marcha y apenas soltó el freno cuando Keitaro gritó.

-PAPI!!!

Keitaro abrió la puerta del auto y se tiró. Rin frenó inmediatamente.

-KEITARO!

Al bajarse del auto, Rin vio horrorizada a Sesshoumaru en un charco de sangre.

-Papi!!!

-Keitaro, no lo muevas!

Rin se acercó mientras llamaba una ambulancia.

-Keitaro, ve a cuidar a Sakura…

-Pero…

-Ve con Sakura…

Rin vio a Renko aún con el enorme cuchillo ensangrentado en las manos.

-Por Kami, estaba diciendo la verdad… Sesshoumaru…

Rin se arrodilló junto a él.

-Si no es mío, no será de nadie!

La niñera se lanzó en contra de ella y la atacó. Rin detuvo el cuchillo a escasos centímetros de su cara. Sesshoumaru veía inmóvil, desde su posición.

-Rin!

En medio del forcejeo, Rin logró subir las piernas y la apartó de ella. Renko arremetió nuevamente, pero esta vez Sesshoumaru metió un pie el en medio y Renko al caer se clavó el cuchillo en el vientre. En ese justo momento llegó la ambulancia y la policía. Rin continuaba junto a Sesshoumaru. Acarició su rostro apartando el cabello de sus ojos y deseó poder levantar su rostro de la talvia.

-Sesshoumaru… perdóname…

-Lo importante… es… que… descubriste… la… verdad…

-Sesshoumaru…

Los paramédicos examinaron la herida y lo colocaron en la camilla.

-Sessh…

-Te… amo…

Rin se llevó las manos al rostro y con lágrimas en los ojos vio a la ambulancia alejarse.

-Aquí hay un bebé…

El llanto de Sakura la devolvió a la realidad.

-Es mi hija…

Rin la cargó y la logró calmar. Llegó otra ambulancia que se llevó a Renko.

-Señora… qué fue lo que pasó?

-Yo… yo llegué a la casa y los encontré desnudos… en la ducha… cargué a mi hija y llamé a mi hijo y los subí al auto… antes… antes de irme, mi hijo se lanzó del auto gritándole a mi esposo… cuando vi, estaba como lo encontraron… ella me atacó… me la logré quitar de encima y luego ella tropezó y se enterró el cuchillo… oficial, no podemos hacer esto después? Tengo que ver a mi esposo…

-La llamaremos para que firme su declaración.

-Está bien.

Camino al hospital, Rin llamó a Inutaisho y le dijo que se vieran allá. Al llegar, Sesshoumaru ya estaba en cirugía. Rin mantenía a Sakura en sus brazos y Keitaro abrazado a sus piernas.

-Qué pasó?

-Apuñalaron a Sesshoumaru…

-Qué?! Cómo?!

Rin le contó lo sucedido mientras se abrazaba a su pequeña, Inutaisho la tomó en brazos y Rin acarició la cabeza de Keitaro.

-Kei…

-Tengo miedo, mami… que le va a pasar a mi papá?

-Él va a estar bien, mi amor…

Rin intentaba convencerse a sí misma con esas palabras. Se arrodilló frente a él.

-Kei, mi amor… necesito que te vayas con tu abuelito Inutaisho…

-No, mami, quiero ver a mi papá…

-Kei…

-Onegai, mami…

Rin acarició las mejillas de su pequeño y lo besó en la frente.

-Sólo un rato…

Keitaro la abrazó. Rin le entregó a Inutaisho las llaves de su casa, para que fuera por cosas para Sakura. Se quedó con Keitaro en la sala de esperas.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Yo no quiero otro papá… yo quiero a Sesshoumaru…

-Sesshoumaru va a estar bien, mi amor… ya lo verás…

Keitaro se quedó recostado del pecho de su madre. Cuando el doctor la llamó, Rin se puso de pie.

-Doctor… cómo está mi esposo?

-El puñal le cortó el uréter derecho, logramos reimplantarlo sin mayores problemas… tuvo una hemorragia que también logramos controlar…

-Gracias a Kami!

-Señora… también dañó algunos nervios…

-Nervios? Qué nervios?

-Es muy posible que su esposo tenga cierto tipo de dificultades para caminar… y en el peor de los casos… será paralítico, o al menos del lado derecho de la herida hacia abajo…

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero verlo, quiero verlo…

-Ya está en una habitación…

Rin entró en la habitación y lo vio acostado en la cama, se acercó a él y tomó su mano.

-Sessh, mi amor…

Acarició su rostro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Cariño, estoy aquí…

-Papi…

Debían esperar a que la anestesia cesara su efecto. Rin se quedó con Keitaro en el sillón.

-Mami…

-Descansa, mi amor…

-Y papi?

-Él está dormido…

Rin acunó a su hijo entre sus brazos hasta que se durmió. Acarició su rostro y lo besó en la frente.

-Kami, no es justo que sufra tanto… porqué mi hijo no puede ser un niño feliz como cualquier otro?

Rin lo continuó abrazando aún dormido y poco a poco el cansancio le ganó.

………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó, vio el monitor a su lado, las 4 de la madrugada. Vio el sillón junto a la cama, Rin dormía allí sentada, Sesshoumaru sonrió y cerró los ojos para volverse a dormir.

Volvió a despertar al sentir molestias en su brazo, una enfermera lo medicaba, notó que ya casi amanecía.

-Buenos días, señor Kazami…

-Shhh…

Sesshoumaru señaló a Rin.

-El niño es su hijo?

Sesshoumaru vio a Keitaro dormido en el sofá. Asintió conmovido al saber que aún tenía familia, la enfermera se marchó pero con el ligero sonido de la puerta, Rin despertó.

-Sessh…

-Descansa, preciosa…

-Sessh!

Rin se levantó y se paró a su lado.

-Sessh, mi amor… cuándo despertaste?

-Como a las 4… estás bien?

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Tenía jabón en los ojos, creía que eras tú… juraba que eras tú…

-Sesshoumaru…

Rin aprisionó la mano contra su mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos sonriendo, sintió a Rin acercarse a él y sus labios sobre los suyos. Entonces notó algo que no estaba bien, no sentía sus piernas.

-Rin… vete a descansar a la casa…

-Sesshoumaru, no, tú…

-Por favor… además, éste no es lugar para Keitaro…

-Al menos espera a que despierte… Keitaro necesita verte bien, él vio cuando te apuñalaron.

-Está bien.

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Renko está viva… no se hizo grandes daños… pero confesó que está enamorada de ti y al saber en el estado que estabas, confesó…

Rin se removió las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Ella confesó que planeaba hacerle daño a Sakura… y hacerte creer que era mi culpa…

-Rin…

-Mi bebé sólo tiene 5 meses, Sesshoumaru… 5 meses y ya le quieren hacer daño…

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso, Rin continuaba con la cabeza baja.

-Rin… cálmate…

Rin trató de calmar su respiración, cuando finalmente lo consiguió, se limpió las últimas lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Rin…serías completamente honesta conmigo?

-Siempre, mi amor…

-Rin… si yo no pudiera caminar… tu te habrías fijado en mí?

-Sesshoumaru… qué…

-Contéstame…

Rin acarició su rostro y lo besó con ternura.

-Si no pudieras caminar, Sakura no existiría en nuestras vidas… pero mi amor… si no pudieras caminar, igualmente me habría enamorado de ti… yo no me fijé en tus piernas… de hecho, no me gustan tus pies…

Sesshoumaru rió, Rin sonrió.

-Rin… si no pudiera caminar de hoy en adelante…

-Sólo te pediría una única cosa…

-Qué cosa?

-No permitas que una silla de ruedas te etiquete…

-Preciosa…

………………………

**N/A: Hola!!!! Aquí un emotivo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	22. De Vuelta a tus Brazos

**Capítulo 22**

**De Vuelta a tus Brazos**

Rin acarició el rostro de Sesshoumaru, contorneó sus labios con sus dedos y sintió un beso en la punta de los mismos.

-Lo único importante es que estás con nosotros…

-Papi…

Keitaro despertó, al ver a Sesshoumaru despierto, sonrió.

-Papi!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, luego de un buen rato hablando, Rin se llevó a Keitaro a la casa de Inutaisho.

-Cómo está mi hijo?

-Está bien…

Rin esperó a que Keitaro estuviera lejos.

-Sesshoumaru está bien… del riñón… el doctor dice que le lastimó unos nervios y que es posible que Sesshoumaru quede paralítico…

-Kami!

-Yo creo que Sesshoumaru ya se dio cuenta de lo que pasa, me preguntó que qué haría si él estuviera en silla de ruedas…

-Rin…

-No se preocupe, Inutaisho-sama, todo saldrá bien…

-Cómo puedes estar tan confiada?

Rin vio su reflejo distorsionado en el café, levantó la mirada.

-Cuando Daisuke nació… no lloró… se lo llevaron de inmediato y… lo próximo que supe era que… era que mi bebé tenía una malformación del corazón… me dijeron que mi bebé probablemente moriría en menos de una semana… yo recé y recé… Daisuke fue dado de alta un mes después, cada noche le pedía a Kami un día más con mi bebé… cada mañana le agradecía que despertara… Cuando lo llevaron a cirugía la segunda vez, él lloraba y me rogaba que no lo dejara ir, que eso le dolería… estuve con él todo el tiempo… cerré los ojos y le pedí a Kami detener su sufrimiento…

Rin se pasó las manos por la cara.

-Sólo lo pensé… pensé en esa súplica… y mi bebé no despertó de esa anestesia… Existe algo, Inutaisho-sama… algo más grande que todos nosotros, más poderoso… y ciertamente ese algo está cuidando de Sesshoumaru ahora…

-Pero…

-El doctor me dijo que cuando vio la herida pensó que ese riñón estaba perdido… sin embargo apenas lo tocó… lo que puso en peligro a Sesshoumaru fue que dañó el peritoneo… el doctor dijo que nunca había visto alguien con tanta suerte, como para que una puñalada en ese sitio, no le tocara el riñón o alguna arteria importante…

Rin vio a Izayoi acercarse con Sakura, cargó a la pequeña que le sonrió al verla.

-Si de verdad le hizo daño… qué harás?

Rin acarició las mejillas de su pequeña con sus dedos.

-Ayudarlo… enseñarle que no es el fin del mundo… y que tiene una familia que lo ama sin importarle nada… y enseñarle a disfrutar de su hija… es increíble las pocas veces que lo ha hecho… aunque la ama con locura… casi no pasa tiempo con ella…

Rin entró en la habitación, llevaba un bulto con ropa y lo necesario para pasarse unos días allí.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Rin…

-Sakura está bien, Inutaisho-sama la está cuidando…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-Rin, creo que lo mejor sería separarnos…

Sesshoumaru sintió un besó en sus labios.

-No sientes la pierna?

-Tú…

-Yo no me iré a ninguna parte…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Ya hablaste con el doctor?

-Sí…

-Qué te dijo?

-Habló de rehabilitación y terapia... Rin, ya has sufrido lo suficiente, no te haré cargar conmigo también…

-Muy bonito el sentimiento… cuándo se toma en cuenta lo que yo quiero?

-Rin?

-Así es, Sesshoumaru… yo quiero seguir siendo tu preciosa… mi amor… no me importa nada…

Sesshoumaru se relajó, recostando la cabeza de la almohada.

-Tenía que darte la opción…

-No pienses estupideces.

……………………

Sesshoumaru ya estaba en la casa y camino a un largo proceso de recuperación y terapia. Sumire estaba en su oficina y entre todo su trabajo, vio hacia fuera por la ventana y suspiró.

-Espero que estés pensando en mí…

-Bankotsu!

Bankotsu se acercó sonriendo, con las manos detrás de la espalda, Sumire se puso de pie. Él le ofreció el ramo de flores que escondía tras su espalda. Sumire las recibió con una sonrisa.

-Son hermosas, gracias!

Sumire dejó las flores a un lado.

-Muchas gracias…

-Por nada…

Sumire lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió su cuerpo relajarse antes de que sus fuertes brazos se cerraran sobre ella.

-Te extrañé mucho, muñeca…

-Yo también te extrañé…

Bankotsu la besó en la cabeza.

-Qué te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche?

-Porqué no mejor vas a cenar a casa? Los niños se alegrarán de verte.

-Excelente, me muero por verlos…

Sumire sonrió, vio a Bankotsu y lo notó diferente.

-Pasó algo en Estados Unidos…

Bankotsu bajó la mirada.

-Siento vergüenza de mí mismo…

-Bankotsu…

Bankotsu vio por la ventana, abajo, la congestionada avenida.

-Después de esto, conoceré tu respuesta… y no creo que sea justo que no te enteres de todas formas.

-Entonces, dímelo…

Bankotsu no se dignó a verla.

-Cada noche… al terminar… todo el grupo nos íbamos a un bar… una noche… tomé de más… no recuerdo más… desperté con una mujer en mi cama…

-Estás con ella ahora?

-No! Kami, no! Sólo fue esa vez, no volví a tomar… pero… tú no te mereces esto… tú no te mereces que yo te haga algo así… y por eso yo…

Sumire se acercó a él.

-Bankotsu, eres un caballero…

-Lo siento…

-No tienes que disculparte… Bankotsu somos amigos, no estamos casados…

-Amigos?... así que de todas maneras la respuesta era no…

-No pongas palabras en mi boca…

-Lo siento…

-No tienes que disculparte.

-Sí tengo que hacerlo, porque aunque tú no me ames, yo…

-Deja de poner palabras en mi boca. Quién te dijo que no te amo?

-Sumire…

Sumire se paró frente a él, acarició su rostro.

-No puedo evitar sentirme celosa… pero… tú no tenías nada que te atara a mí…

-Sumire…

Sumire cerró los ojos porque los sentía arderles con las ganas de llorar, al abrirlos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, Bankotsu se sintió morir.

-Te juro que no era mi intención herirte…

Sumire se apoyó en su pecho.

-Kami, Bakotzu, eres un idiota! Porqué me tienes que decir una cosa así?

-Lo siento… de verdad lo siento…

Sumire se relajó y apoyada en su pecho, levantó la cabeza y lo besó con ternura, aquello lo sorprendió, pero cedió al dulce sabor de sus labios y encontró fascinante el sabor dulce y salado que se unían en su boca.

-Sumire…

-Bankotsu, realmente estás dispuesto a enredarte con una mujer con hijos? Con 3 hijos? Vas a renunciar a tu libertad?

-Yo no te hablé de noviazgos, Sumire… yo te hablé de casarme contigo…

-Entonces vuelve a preguntarme…

-Sumire…

Sumire asintió. Bankotsu se arrodilló frente a ella y sacando un anillo de su bolsillo, levantó la mirada.

-Sumire… me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

-Sí…

Bankotsu se puso de pie y la abrazó de inmediato. Luego de un apasionado beso, Bankotsu le puso el anillo. Sumire sonrió y apreció la joya. Bankotsu acarició su rostro y sus labios.

-Te amo, Sumire…

-Te amo, Bankotsu…

Fueron sorprendidos en medio de un candente beso. Inutaisho se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar. Se separaron de inmediato.

-Papá!

-Buenos días, hija…

-Buenos días, Inutaisho-sama…

-Ah! Bankotsu! Cómo te fue en Estados Unidos?

-Bien, no creo que tenga ningún tipo de problema para instalar el sistema.

-Perfecto.

Bankotsu vio a Sumire.

-No le vas a decir?

-Er… bueno… está bien… papá… Bankotsu y yo nos vamos a casar…

-En serio?

-Amo a su hija, Inutaisho-sama… y pretendo hacerla tan feliz como se merece…

-Me alegra mucho oír eso… muchas felicidades, princesa…

Sumire abrazó a su padre.

-Gracias, papá…

-Qué tal si van a cenar esta noche a la casa?

Sumire vio a Bakotzu y éste asintió.

-Está bien…

-Perfecto. Nos veremos ésta noche, entonces…

-Bien…

……………………………

Inuyasha llegó a la casa tarde en la noche, se metió al baño para descubrir horrorizado a Kagome bajo la ducha, con un enorme charco de sangre que salía desde su entrepierna.

-KAGOME!!!

-Ayúdame, Inuyasha, no lo puedo detener!

Inuyasha llamó una ambulancia, le preparó algo que retuviera al menos por unos minutos el flujo de sangre.

-Papá… MAMÁ! QUÉ PASÓ?!

-Cuida de Kaoru… Satoshi, voy con ella al hospital…

Dos horas después, dejaron que Inuyasha entrara en la habitación. Kagome estaba acostada de lado, encogida y aún sollozaba.

-Kagome…

-Inu!!!

Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Perdí a mi bebé! Perdí a mi bebé!!!

Inuyasha la besó en la sien.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Los doctores dijeron que había sido un aborto espontáneo sin razón aparente. Inuyasha no abandonó su lado en ningún momento.

……………………………

La pequeña Sakura lloraba a todo pulmón, Rin no conseguía calmarla con nada.

-Sakura, mi amor, qué es lo que quieres? Sakura, cálmate…

Sesshoumaru salió del estudio, caminaba ayudado por un bastón.

-Rin, qué es lo que pasa?

-No lo sé, Sesshoumaru, no sé lo que le pasa…

Sesshoumaru se sentó y se acomodó.

-Tal vez necesite a su papá…

Rin le pasó a la pequeña y efectivamente, la pequeña se fue calmando hasta dejar de gritar. Se quedó viendo a su padre.

-Ves, simplemente quería estar con su papá… verdad que sí, mi princesita, querías estar con papá…

-Pa!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, muchos de los balbuceos de Sakura terminaban en "pa". La besó en la frente, la pequeña rió.

-Papá…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin y sonrió, Rin se relajó y disfrutó de verlos jugar.

-Pa-pá…

La pequeña reía, levantó sus manitas y tocó el rostro de su padre.

-Pa-pa…

-Rin!

-Dijo papá!

-Sí! Papá…

-Pa-pa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó riendo y la llenó de besos. Rin sonrió, se pasaron toda la tarde juntos, Rin aprovechó y se fue a la habitación de Keitaro.

-Kei, mi amor…

-Mami…

Rin se sentó a su lado y lo vio jugar un rato con el video juego.

-Qué pasa, mami?

-Nada, mi amor…

Keitaro siguió jugando, Rin acarició su cabeza.

-Mamá! No! Me haces perder!

-Perdóname…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla, Keitaro se pasó la mano por la misma mejilla, Rin bajó la mirada, salió de la habitación pensando que ese era el alto precio que se pagaba por ver a sus hijos crecer. Fue hasta el jardín, donde se quedó leyendo un buen rato. Keitaro bajó las escaleras, vio a Sesshoumaru con Sakura.

-Papi, mami está rara…

-Rara? Cómo?

-No sé, fue a darme besos y a querer abrazarme…

-No sé nada. Ella está leyendo en el jardín.

Keitaro salió al jardín. Vio a Rin pasarse una mano por los ojos mientras se encogía de hombros.

**Flashback. –**

Rin se paró en el umbral de la puerta antes de salir y sonrió, para luego marcharse desanimada.

**Fin del Flashback. – **

-Mamá…

Keitaro se acercó a Rin.

-Mama…

Rin levantó la mirada sonriéndole.

-Necesitas algo, mi amor?

Keitaro se acomodó de manera que su cabeza quedara en su regazo.

-Perdón, mami…

-Por qué, Kei?

-Porque… no te hice caso cuando tú me buscaste…

-Kei…

-Hm?

-Yo sé que ya no quieres hacer nada conmigo… que ya eres un niño grande…

-No, mami… perdón… a mí me gusta estar contigo…

-No preferirías estar con Sesshoumaru haciendo cosas de varones?

-No… hace mucho que no tengo a mi mamá para mí solo…

Keitaro la abrazó, a Rin le parecía difícil de creer que su pequeño de 7 años hablara así.

-Qué tal si salimos?

-Está bien…

Rin le dejó todo lo necesario a Sesshoumaru cerca y se fue con Keitaro. Pasearon por un centro comercial, luego de comprar varias cosas, fueron a una heladería, mientras Rin esperaba que sirvieran los helados que pidieron, vio a unos niños que reconoció como compañeros de Keitaro en el colegio.

-Hey, Keitaro, vamos a las maquinitas.

-No puedo, estoy con mi mamá…

-Ps! Déjala que se vaya de compras y que te busque allá cuando acabe.

Rin se sintió tentada a cancelar la orden. Probablemente Keitaro le pediría permiso y allí terminaba la tarde con su hijo, sin voltear, advirtió que Keitaro estaba a su lado.

-Mami…

-Dime…

-Puedes decirle que quiero mucho chocolate?

Rin sonrió.

-Claro, mi amor…

Keitaro volvió a la mesa.

-No voy.

-Bah! Eres un gallina! No te atreves ni a pedir permiso!

-No es eso… yo quiero quedarme con mi mamá.

-Qué aburrido!

-Mi mamá no es aburrida.

Los muchachos se fueron, Rin se acercó con los helados, Keitaro tomó su cuchara, Rin se quedó viéndolo.

-Kei…

-Dime…

-Kei, si quieres ir con tus amigos…

Keitaro vio a Rin sonriendo.

-No, mami… no quiero… quiero quedarme contigo…

Rin sonrió. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Kei… yo quiero pedirte perdón…

-Porqué, mami?

-Cuando me lanzaste el avión… y yo te golpeé…

-Mami…

-Lo siento mucho, Kei… nunca debí hacerlo… no debí enojarme contigo, siquiera…

-Pero mama, el avión te hirió…

-Aún así… estaba tan enojada… conmigo misma, Kei, no contigo… fue un error… no debí golpearte… y al hacerlo, me convertí en algo parecido a lo que tanto temes…

-Tú no eres como mi papá…

-Me prometí nunca serlo…

Keitaro dejó su helado de lado y besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Me perdonas?

-Sí, mami… yo tampoco debí tirarte el avión a la cara… y tú me perdonaste…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya, mami, estamos frente a la gente!

Rin rió. Al terminar de comerse el helado, fueron al centro de maquinitas, donde jugaron en casi todos los juegos. Keitaro veía sorprendido, que Rin sabía jugar en más de la mitad de los juegos.

-Wow! Mami! Sabes jugar!

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Con los boletos que ganaron, Keitaro eligió un peluche.

-Para Sakura…

Rin sonrió. Al salir, pasaron por una tienda de video juegos, Rin siguió caminando unos pasos, hasta que notó que Keitaro no estaba con ella. Volvió con él, que veía la demostración del juego desde la ventana.

-Kei…

-Está genial…

-Quieres ese juego?

-Sí! Mami, puedo tenerlo? Mami, por fa…!

Entraron en la tienda, cuando Rin lo pidió para la consola de Keitaro, le dijeron que el juego no era compatible con esa consola.

-No comprendo, es un CD! Y la consola es de CD…

-Sí… pero el formato no es el mismo. No podrá leerlo, porque el lente no lo reconoce…

-Y entonces? Qué? Se le cambia el lente?

-No, señora, se cambia la consola.

Rin vio a Keitaro bajar la cabeza. Esa consola era prácticamente nueva.

-Y no hay uno compatible?

-No…

Keitaro la haló de una mano.

-Kei…

-Vamos a casa, mami…

Salieron de la tienda. Todo el camino a la casa, Keitaro iba cabizbajo.

-Keitaro…

-Tengo sueño, mami…

Al llegar a la casa, Keitaro se fue a su habitación, Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo a Rin.

-Qué pasó?

-Sessh… qué tan viejo es el modelo de la consola de juegos de Keitaro?

-No es el último modelo, pero es uno bastante nuevo… por qué?

-Hay un juego nuevo… Kei vio la demostración en una tienda… pero no es compatible con su consola…

-Cómo?

-No, al parecer sólo hay para una consola.

-Y por eso vino así?

-Yo le dije que se lo compraría, pero no pude hacerlo… él dejó de insistir cuando hablaron de cambiar la consola…

-Las consolas no son baratas, Rin…

-Lo sé…

Rin se quedó pensativa.

-No le encuentro salida…

-No le vas a comprar una consola nueva.

-Pero…

-Rin, no. Esa que tiene sólo tiene 3 meses.

-Sessh…

-Olvídalo, Rin. No lo harás.

Rin cargó a Sakura y la llevó a su cuna. Fue a la habitación de Keitaro y lo vio dormido. Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo…

Keitaro continuó dormido, Rin se fue a la sala, se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru.

-Cómo está Kei?

-Está dormido…

Rin se recostó de su hombro, suspiró.

-Quería comprárselo… Keitaro decidió quedarse conmigo en lugar de irse a jugar con sus amigos…

-Rin…

-Fue sincero, Sessh… él sabía que si me pedía permiso se lo daría, pero no lo hizo… y su intención no era pedirme el juego. Yo se lo ofrecí primero.

-Las consolas son demasiado caras como para estar comprando una cada vez que salga un juego.

-Pero tengo el dinero, Sesshoumaru! Porqué piensas que no puedo darle lo que quiere si puedo pagarla?

-Porque entonces él pensará que puede sacarte lo que quiera cuando quiera…

-Kei no es así…

-Sabes qué? No pareces entender nada y eso que tú eres su madre, haz lo que quieras.

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie apoyándose de su bastón y se fue al estudio, Rin se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Cómo quisiera tener la solución a todo!

-Mami…

-Kei…

-Mami, papi y tu pelearon?

-No, mi amor…

-Y porqué papi se molestó?

Rin acarició su rostro, Keitaro se sentó en su regazo y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mami, no peleen por mí.

-No estábamos peleando. Kei, no hay otro juego que quieras que sea de tu consola?

-No puedo cambiarlo por otra cosa?

-Qué cosa?

Keitaro se recostó de su regazo, Rin acarició su cabeza.

-Me gusta que a veces me sigas tratando como a un bebé…

-Kei…

-Me gusta estar contigo, mami…

Rin perdió sus dedos en la densa cabellera de su pequeño.

-Pero te has distanciado tanto de mí… o es que yo te he hecho a un lado?

-No, mami… pero no podemos ser como antes… tú ahora tienes un esposo y otro bebé…

-Kei, pero no debe ser así… Sesshoumaru no debe estar entre nosotros. Sino a mi lado… y Sakura también… a tu lado, porque ella también es tu hermanita, también es mi bebé…

Keitaro se acurrucó contra el vientre de Rin.

-Mami, mi papá alguna vez me quiso?

Hubo un silencio. Keitaro levantó la mirada al sentir a Rin temblar y escuchar sollozos.

-Mami…

-Kei, mi amor…

-No llores, mami.

-Lo siento tanto, Kei…

Keitaro la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami, él no me quería, verdad que no? Por eso no hay fotos mías de bebé con ustedes dos juntos… él tampoco quería a Daisuke…

-Kei, basta, por favor…

-Mami, porqué me diste un papá tan malo? Porqué Sesshoumaru no pudo ser mi papá?

-Keitaro, por favor, detente…

-Yo quiero saber esas cosas, mami… dime.

Sesshoumaru no encontraba sitio dentro del estudio y salió a disculparse con Rin, al verla llorando se acercó a ella.

-Preciosa, qué pasa?

Sesshoumaru se llevó a Keitaro y le explicó que no había respuestas para ese tipo de preguntas. Keitaro fue con Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Yo te quiero, mami… te amo…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos, Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien y los dejó solos, necesitaban estar solos.

……………………………

**N/A: Hola! Aquí Mizuho desde la trinchera para desearles un muy feliz y próspero año. Que todas sus metas se cumplan y todo lo bueno que ofrece la vida.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho **


	23. Calma

**Capítulo 23**

**Calma**

Durante la cena en la mansión Kazami, Sumire anunció su compromiso con Bankotsu, lógicamente, luego de hablar con sus hijas y que ellas estuvieran de acuerdo. Por parte de sus hermanos, ambos estuvieron muy felices con ella, así como sus padres. Después de la cena, Bankotsu la llevó a su casa. Suzume le rogó que la llevara a su cama y luego de esperar a que estuviera vestida con su pijama, la llevó a la cama.

-Suzume, de verdad estás de acuerdo con que tu mami y yo nos casemos? Eso quiere decir que vamos a vivir juntos.

-Sí.

Bankotsu sonrió.

-Hay algo que tu papi hacía que quieras que yo haga?

-Él me leía cuentos para dormir.

-Sí? Quieres que te lea uno?

-Sí.

Bankotsu alcanzó un libro de cuentos.

-Ese no…

-Porqué no?

-Ese fue el último cuento que mi papi me leyó…

-No lo quieres recordar?

-Ya no lo recuerdo…

Bankotsu le leyó otro cuento, la pequeña se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, la acomodó en la cama y la besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños.

Salió de la habitación, Sumire salía de la de Ayame.

-Ya se durmió.

-Suzume también.

Escucharon a Jack llorar, ambos fueron a la habitación del pequeño.

-Papa!

Bankotsu lo cargó, y se preocupó al instante.

-Sumire, está muy caliente.

-Cómo?

Cuando Sumire lo revisó, notó que tenía un poco de fiebre.

-Creo que es por la vacuna que le pusieron esta mañana… ven con mami, mi amor…

-Papa!

Jack se aferró a la camisa de Bankotsu.

-Dime qué hago?

-Espera… voy a prepararle el baño.

-Sumire, es muy tarde.

-Así se le bajará la temperatura.

Bankotsu esperó a que Sumire tuviera todo a mano, pero Jack no quiso soltarse de Bankotsu.

-Jack, te vamos a bañar.

-Iie, papa…

-Está bien, Jack, me voy a bañar contigo.

-Qué?

Bakotzu se quedó en bóxers, Sumire rió divertida al ver que tenía dibujos estampados.

-Goofy?

-Qué? Es muy gracioso. Ahora, te importaría darte vuelta?

Sumire rió y se sentó de espaldas a ellos, oía a Jack reír divertido y jugar con el agua de la ducha de mano y Bankotsu. Al terminar el baño, Sumire sacó a Jack envuelto en una toalla y le dio una a Bankotsu. Una vez que Jack estuvo vestido, le dio un medicamento para la fiebre.

-Papa…

Bankotsu lo volvió a cargar y lo acunó en sus brazos hasta que Jack se quedó dormido. Sin embargo cada vez que lo iba a poner en la cuna, se aferraba a él nuevamente.

-Ven conmigo…

Sumire lo guió a su habitación.

-No, Sumire, ésta fue la habitación de tu esposo.

-Bankotsu…qué planeas exactamente?

-Con qué?

-Mudarnos?

-Pues es lo más lógico.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo.

-Porqué no?

-Porque ésta casa es de mis hijos… Jaken compró esta casa y se la dejó a sus hijos, yo sólo soy su albacea. Esta casa pertenece a Ayame, Sumire y Jack.

-Pero… no crees que sería un poco incómodo…

-No, Bankotsu…

Bakotzu entró no muy convencido.

-Cuando estabas en Estados Unidos. Encontré unas cartas de Jaken… donde me pedía que no me detuviera. Ambos sabíamos que su trabajo era cuestión de vida o muerte… muchas veces yo le decía que era un suicida con ganas de vivir… Bankotsu, yo te amo… y te guste o no… también amé a Jaken…

-Eso lo sé, Sumire…

-Entonces, mi amor… no dejes que el recuerdo de Jaken se interponga entre nosotros…

Bankotsu vio a Jack entre sus brazos.

-Tal vez nunca pueda hacerte igual de feliz… pero ya es hora de que me de una oportunidad a mí mismo…

-Estamos en las mismas, Bankotsu… tú estabas tan enamorado de tu esposa como yo de Jaken…

-Pero te amo, Sumire…

-Lo sé, mi amor…

Sumire lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sumire… permíteme ser un padre para tus hijos…

-Las niñas están de acuerdo con que seas su padrastro…

Bankotsu vio a Jack.

-Jack sabrá que no soy su papá… pero yo quiero sentirme como tal… es lo único que nunca lograré en la vida…

-Bankotsu…

-Soy estéril, Sumire…

-Por qué? Es decir… qué te han dicho los médicos?

-Diana… Diana sufría de distrofia muscular de Duchenne. Le prohibieron volver a tener hijos… es una suerte que Johanna no la heredara… para evitarnos los riesgos, accedí a hacerme una vasectomía…

-Bankotsu, te casaste con Diana sabiéndolo?

-No… se lo diagnosticaron unos 2 años después… era cuestión de tiempo… no te puedo describir todo lo que sufrió pensando que un día despertaría sin poder mover las piernas… me pidió el divorcio…

-Y tú te negaste…

-En la salud y la enfermedad…

Sumire asintió.

-Sé a lo que te refieres?

-Sí?

-Sí… Jaken inventaba cada cosa… no le valía con ser piloto… una vez tuvo una fiebre de escalar montañas… las amarras cedieron y él cayó por un risco… estuvo en coma doce días… me dijeron que si despertaba, no volvería a caminar… Jaken despertó y no sentía sus piernas… me pidió el divorcio… como le dije que no, dijo que me había sido infiel… yo le di de coscorrones y le dije mentiroso… él sonrió… tomó mis manos y las besó… le confesé que no pude donarle sangre… él se rió y dijo que era una cobarde… le dije que no… que no era así… no pude hacerlo porque estaba embarazada…

-De quién?

-De Ayame… Jaken lloró toda la noche… ya tenía unos… 3 meses de embarazo cuando entré a la habitación y lo encontré de pie…

Sumire lo besó en la mejilla.

-Yo sé que serás un padre tan bueno como Jaken lo fue… yo sé que no cometo un error al confiar mis hijos a ti…

Se pasaron la noche cuidando de Jack, lograron dormirse cerca de las 3 de la mañana, cuando la fiebre cedió y el pequeño no volvió a despertar.

………………………

Bankotsu despertó y vio a Sumire a su lado, ella le sonrió.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Buenos días…

Bankotsu vio a Jack aún dormido sobre su pecho, acarició su espalda.

-Es hermoso…

-Papa…

Sumire lo besó en la cabeza.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Mama…

Por primera vez, Jack se pasó a los brazos de Sumire, ella lo abrazó y lo besó con una inmensa ternura.

-Te ves hermosa, mi amor…

…………………………………

Los planes de la boda se iban realizando, Bankotsu convenció a Sumire de al menos cambiar los muebles de la habitación y le hizo varios arreglos a la casa. En medio de todo eso, se cumplieron 3 años de la muerte de Jaken. Sumire preparaba a las niñas para el colegio cuando tocaron la puerta, al abrir, se sorprendió de ver a Bankotsu.

-Mi amor!

-Buenos días, princesa…

Bankotsu la besó con ternura.

-Hola, Bankotsu.

-Ayame, Suzume, hoy no irán al colegio.

-Bankotsu…

-Es viernes, Sumire, además, hoy las llevaré a hacer una visita.

Un rato después, Bankotsu anunció que se iban. Sumire fue dudando a dónde irían. Cuando notó que era la ruta al cementerio, quiso protestar.

-Ellas lo necesitan.

Sumire asintió. Compraron flores y llegaron a la tumba. Las niñas pusieron las flores en el florero junto a la lápida. Sumire las puso sobre la lápida. Bankotsu estaba con Jack y esperaba paciente. Las dejó tomarse su tiempo. Cuando se pusieron de pie, Bankotsu se acercó y brindó sus respetos.

-Eran el amor de tu vida… ahora son de la mía… eran tu familia… ahora será la mía… nunca vi a tu mujer como mujer… sólo como mi amiga. Pero el amor es así. Te prometo que cuidaré de tu familia… mi familia… te prometo que tus hijas no te olvidarán y que tu hijo te conocerá…

……………………………

Apenas dos semanas después del segundo cumpleaños de Jack, fue la boda. Inutaisho e Izayoi se ofrecieron para cuidar de las niñas mientras ellos disfrutaban de su luna de miel.

Bankotsu entra con Sumire a la habitación, la lleva en brazos y ambos ríen entre besos. Bankotsu la acomoda en la cama pero el vestido no le permite desenvolverse.

-Déjame quitarme esto…

Bankotsu esperó paciente a que Sumire saliera del baño, llevaba una corta pijamita de seda blanca que lo hizo babearse al momento en que la vio.

-Kami! Eres hermosa!

Sumire sonrió, Bankotsu se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente.

-Estás ebrio…

-No, princesa… no sería capaz de arruinar ésta noche con alcohol…

-Bankotsu…

-Te amo, princesa…

Con extrema delicadeza y casi con temor, Bankotsu la acarició por debajo de la blusita y luego se la quitó, contempló su pecho antes de saborearlo, sin poder creer que había sido el alimento de 3 niños. Ella notó que aún sabía desvestir a un hombre cuando antes de darse cuenta, ya le había quitado todo, excepto el interior. Él disfrutaba de su piel y saboreaba cada rincón. Había esperado demasiado por ella, como para echarlo a perder por el sexo. Él quería hacerle el amor. Una vez que pareció saciado de su pecho, se dirigió más abajo y sonrió cuando su vientre tembló ante el roce con sus labios.

Quiso torturarla, pero el torturado era él. No podía esperar otro minuto antes de entrar en ella, se acomodó entre sus piernas y la vio a los ojos.

-Estás lista, mi amor?

Sumire asintió y él entró el ella dejando escapar un suspiro al saberse preso entre su carne. La besó apasionadamente a la vez que comenzaba el movimiento de sus caderas.

-Bankotsu… ah!

-Mi amor…

-Bankotsu!

Sumire se aferraba a él clavando sus uñas en su espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, finalmente su agarre se hizo más fuerte haciéndolo quejarse y luego dejando escapar un gemido, todo su cuerpo se volvió a contraer para luego relajarse mientras sentía la tibia esencia de su ahora esposo, correr libre dentro de ella.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos minutos, después, entre tiernos besitos, Bankotsu se separó de ella.

-Te amo, Sumire…

-Te amo, Bankotsu…

Se besaron apasionadamente antes de unirse en un apretado abrazo. Bankotsu sonrió y aspiró el dulce aroma de su cabello.

-Kami, es increíble… eres mi esposa…

Sumire lo vio a los ojos.

-Nunca pensé que realmente pasaría… en especial por las niñas… tenía miedo a enamorarme de ti y que las niñas te rechazaran.

Bankotsu acarició sus labios y la besó.

-Te amo, Sumire… te amo…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

………………………………

**2 meses después. –**

Sesshoumaru y Rin despertaron por los llantos de Sakura.

-Kami, son las 5 de la mañana…

-Yo iré…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y poniéndose su pijama, se levantó y fue hasta la habitación de su pequeña.

-Papa!

-Hola, mi amor… qué pasa?

Sesshoumaru notó que tenía varias picadas en los bracitos.

-Qué es esto?

La cuna estaba llena de hormigas, la sacó de inmediato y la metió bajo el agua, después de secarla, la llevó a la habitación y la acomodó entre Rin y él. Rin, aún dormida, pensó que estaban solos y se rodó para abrazarlo.

-Rin, no!

Rin despertó sobresaltada y casi encima de Sakura.

-Por Kami! Qué hace aquí?

-Hay hormigas en su cuna, tiene varias picadas.

Rin vio a su pequeña sentarse.

-Ya te sientas sola, mi amor!

Sakura apuntó a ella y puso su dedito en la punta de su nariz.

-Ma! Ma! M-ma!

Rin abrió los ojos al máximo, la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Sí, mi amor! Yo soy mamá!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la pequeña se abrazó a Rin y cerró sus ojitos, Rin la abrazó para acomodarse en la cama nuevamente y la besó en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin rió cuando Sakura buscó su pecho.

-Tienes hambre, mi amor?

La pequeña se quedó viéndola y comenzó a mamar. Rin se sentó y se acomodó contra el espaldar.

-Qué es eso, mi amor? Dientes?

-Sientes dientes?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, Rin sonrió.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella antes de volverse a dormir. Rin se quedó viendo a su pequeña mamar y cerrar los ojos poco a poco.

……………………………

Sumire llega a la casa con las niñas, luego de sus clases de ballet, Bankotsu estaba jugando con Jack. La pareja se saludó con un tierno beso.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Cómo les fue?

-Bien…

-Ya sé usar las puntas…

-Vaya! Qué bien! Y a ti, mi amor?

Las niñas subieron a bañarse.

-Tengo que ver lo que hacen, luego te digo.

-Está bien…

Cuando estuvieron Bankotsu y Jack solos otra vez, Bankotsu le hizo cosquillas al pequeño para que riera.

-Crees que le debo decir esta noche?

-No zé…

-No sabes, ah? Con que no sabes?

Le hizo más cosquillas y el pequeño rió a carcajadas.

-Demo… zi tienen otdo bebé… y yo?

-Para cuando llegue ese bebé, tú ya no serás un bebé, serás un niño grande.

-Papa…

-Dime…

-Mama…

-Aún no, las niñas se están bañando.

Bankotsu lo llevó a la habitación, donde Sumire aún se estaba vistiendo. Jack se llevó las manitas a los ojos, para no ver. Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Después de la cena y que todos estuvieran dormidos, Bankotsu llevó a Sumire al jardín.

-Haremos un picnic nocturno…

Sumire sonrió. Bankotsu había preparado champán y fresas para ellos.

-Eres increíble…

Se besaron con ternura. Bankotsu acarició su rostro.

-Dime, mi amor…

-Cuando estabas en Estados Unidos, Ayame me pidió que bailara para ella. Creí que estábamos solas, pero me vieron.

-Y eso es malo?

-No… pero me han ofrecido un puesto para que baile con la academia.

-Eso es genial, mi amor!

-Lo rechacé.

-Por qué?

-Tengo una lesión en el tobillo derecho, no puedo volver a bailar.

-Y has ido a un médico?

-Claro que sí, hice tantas terapias que no te imaginas, pero no puedo volver a bailar.

La tristeza se notaba en los ojos de Sumire, de verdad le gustaba el baile, pero era una realidad que no lo podía volver a hacer. Bankotsu acarició sus mejillas y la hizo verlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor…

Sumire se apoyó en su pecho.

-La última vez que bailé, estaba embarazada de Ayame… mi tobillo cedió y me caí del escenario, tuvieron que hacerme una cesárea de emergencia… casi pierdo a mi bebé… Recuerdo a Jaken peleando y gritándome que no me atreviera a volver a bailar, que tenía que estar loca para bailar con una lesión y sobre todo embarazada…

-Esa no era la manera…

-Para él si… Jaken era el tipo de persona que no se molesta… pero cuando se preocupa todo sale a flote… aquella retahíla sólo duró 5 minutos… cuando nos dijeron que Ayame tenía problemas para respirar, creí que me mataría, pero él sólo me abrazó y me dejó llorar. Cuando le pregunté si no estaba molesto conmigo, me dijo que estaba furioso… pero que ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para él hacerme más daño…

Bankotsu la besó en la cabeza.

-Sumire…

-Sí?

-He estado pensando en algo… y luego de verlo, me ha entusiasmado un poco…

-Qué cosa?

-Mi hermano… Jakotsu… él y su pareja entraron a un programa de adopciones…

-Tu hermano? Bankotsu, eso es… lo siento, pero no es ilegal dar niños en adopción a parejas homosexuales?

-Donde es ilegal el matrimonio homosexual… pero ellos viven en estados unidos…

-Lo sé… bueno, entró al programa?

-Sí, los aceptaron… están en la lista de espera…

Sumire lo abrazó.

-Eso es genial! Mi amor, vamos a llamarlo y felicitarlo…

-Ya lo hice por los dos…

Bankotsu acarició su rostro.

-Sumire… qué piensas de nosotros?

-Nosotros?

-Sí… mi amor… qué te parece si adoptamos un bebé?

Bankotsu puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No quiero respuestas ahora… quiero que lo pienses…

Sumire besó el dedo sobre sus labios y luego lo besó a él.

-Te amo, Bankotsu…

Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Yo pienso… que debemos esperar a que Jack esté un poco más grande… qué te parece esperar a que tenga 3 años?

Bankotsu asintió. Sumire sonrió y se pegó a su pecho.

-Qué te parece si me haces el amor ahora?

Bankotsu sonrió y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que sus manos se deslizaban debajo de su ropa.

-Hm! Bankotsu, aquí no…

-Podemos hacerlo… si no gritas…

Sumire se sonrojó aún más, rozó el pantalón de su marido y lo supo excitado, sin embargo él pensó lo vergonzoso que sería que los encontraran, así que la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, sin darle tiempo a hablar, se deshizo de su pantalón e interior y separando sus piernas la besó, Sumire arqueó su espalda y se tapó la boca con las manos al sentir su lengua acariciarla de aquella manera.

-Kami! Bankotsu!!

Sumire apenas se podía imaginar la manera en la que debía moverse para otorgarle tanto placer.

-Bankotsu!!!

Su vientre se contrajo como si fuera una danza árabe, una vez que pudo saborear el placer de su mujer, Bankotsu fue disminuyendo la intensidad de sus besos y se desvió hacia arriba, por su vientre, su pecho, donde jugó un rato con sus pezones sensibles por la descarga de placer y finalmente llegó a su boca, donde la besó larga y apasionadamente. Al separarse, sonrió al verla roja como tomate.

-Kami, mi amor! Qué rayos fue eso?

-Te gustó?

-Bankotsu, qué te indican dos orgasmos?

Bankotsu rió a carcajadas y la besó nuevamente.

-Se llama el beso rojo del samurai…

-Ah! No me importa como se llame, pero me puedo volver adicta a eso!

Bankotsu rió mientras deslizaba una mano hasta su cintura, acarició sus muslos y sus piernas.

-Estás lista, mi amor?

-Sí…

Bankotsu la penetró completamente, haciéndola tragarse un gemido y cerrar los ojos. Bankotsu era un hombre grande y musculoso, Sumire sabía disfrutar muy bien de las dotes de su marido, lo aprisionaba en su interior, siendo aquellas contracciones un poco dolorosas para ella, dado el tamaño de su marido, pero era un dolor placentero, en especial cuando aquello lo hacía derramarse como agua en una presa.

-AAH! SUMIRE!!!

Bankotsu cedió al peso de su cuerpo, quedando completamente sobre ella.

-Te amo…

-Sumire…

…………………………………

Sumire había salido temprano del trabajo, compró helado y galletas y llegó a su casa. Luego de hacer las tareas con las niñas, se quedó jugando con Jack. A la hora de la cena, se extrañó que Bankotsu no llegara, ni le contestara las llamadas. Le guardó la cena y llevó las niñas a dormir junto con Jack.

-Papa…

-Papá está trabajando, mi amor… es hora de dormir…

-Odmid…

-Sí, cariño, dormir…

Sumire lo durmió mientras el pequeño aún jugaba con su cabello, lo besó con ternura y lo acomodó en su cuna.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Sumire se quedó dormida mientras veía una película vieja, Bankotsu llegó a la casa y al verla se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento, mi amor…

La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, la acomodó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse su cinturón de herramientas. Sumire despertó.

-Bankotsu…

-Lo siento, cariño…

-Dónde estabas?

-Estaba trabajando, mi amor…

-No me mientas…

-No te miento, mi amor… cariño…

-Me cansé de llamarte y no contestaste…

Bankotsu acarició su rostro con ternura.

-Sumire, mi amor… estaba trabajando… lo que pasó es que desconecté la centralita, a mi oficina no te llegarían las llamadas, además, no estaba allí, estaba en el sótano, donde no hay señal y donde debo apagar el celular porque hace interferencia.

-Bankotsu…

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

Sumire movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Ya cenaste?

-No… me haré algo…

-Yo te guardé cena…

Sumire bajó las escaleras junto con él y le calentó la comida, se sentó a su lado, él tomó su mano y la besó.

-Está delicioso, mi amor…

-Gracias… cómo estuvo tu día?

Bankotsu resopló y vio hacia el lado contrario.

-Horrible! Me pusieron a una "asistente"… yo quiero saber quién fue el idiota que la contrató! No puede masticar y caminar a la vez!

-Bankotsu, cálmate, los niños están dormidos…

-Papa!

-Lo siento…

-Sigue comiendo, ya vengo…

Sumire fue por Jack, el pequeño sonrió al ver a Bankotsu, abrió sus brazos.

-Papa!

Bankotsu lo sentó en sus piernas y lo besó en la cabeza, siguió comiendo, al terminar, Sumire se llevó el plato.

-Me decías de tu asistente…

-Es una idiota. No sé si la contrataron para tirársela, pero en mi departamento no la quiero.

-Bankotsu, no hables así.

-Sumire, si te pido que sueltes los cables, que están frente a ti unidos por un cordón plástico, qué haces?

-Abro el cordón plástico?

-Exacto. En algún momento necesitas cortar los cables que te mandé a soltar?

-Er… no…

-Cierro mi caso…

Sumire se paró detrás de Bankotsu y lo besó en la mejilla mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-Y… ésta asistente tuya, es bonita?

-Qué importa eso? Si todo lo que hace con las manos, lo vuelve a desbaratar con los pies.

-Bankotsu…

-Sí, tiene buen cuerpo…

Sumire le apretó el agarre en su cuello.

-Aaghh! Sumire… Sumire… suéltame…

-Aceptaste que es bonita… eso quiere decir que la viste…

-No soy ciego… Sumire, no puedo respirar…

-Qué rayos haces viendo a una tipa si estás casado?

-Si tengo 14 horas con ella frente a mí, no puedo fingir que soy ciego. Sumire, en serio, me falta aire… Sumire…

Sumire lo soltó, ya tenía el rostro rojo. Sumire cargó a Jack.

-Papa…

-Papá está cansado, vamos a la cama.

-Papa…

Sumire llevó a Jack a su cuna, luego de dormirlo, se fue a su habitación, Bankotsu la abrazó.

-Sumire, mi amor…

-Bankotsu…

-Cariño…

-No…

-Sumire, mi amor, a mí no me importa que tenga el cuerpo que sea. Cariño, realmente crees que echaría a perder eso por esto?

-Esto? A qué te refieres con esto? A una gorda de 34 años con 3 hijos?

-A la mujer que amo.

-Bankotsu…

-Tu amor me ha costado mucho como para perderlo de ésta manera… y no eres gorda, mi amor… eres la mujer más bella del mundo…

-Bankotsu…

-Te amo, tal y como eres…

Bankotsu la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Sumire Shichinintai…

Sumire lo besó apasionadamente y al romper el beso, se acomodó de su pecho.

-Te amo, Bankotsu…

…………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó con el llanto de Sakura.

-Kami, se está acostumbrando a esto!

-Yo iré…

Rin se quedó acostada.

-Rin, no vas a ir?

-Sí, espera…

-Mama!!!

-Hm! Era más bonita cuando no sabía hablar…

Rin se levantó y fue a la habitación de Sakura.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Mama…

Rin se quedó con ella en el sillón junto a la cuna. La pequeña acariciaba su rostro y jugaba con su cabello.

-Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma…

-Sí, cariño, soy mamá… pero ahora es la hora de dormir, mi amor…

-Mama…

-Ven, vamos a dormir con mama…

Rin se quedó cargándola y se quedó dormida. Sesshoumaru cargó a Sakura dormida y la llevó a su cuna, para luego cargar a Rin y llevarla a la cama.

………………………………

**N/A: Hola, qué tal? Bueno, yo aquí desde la uni, me está yendo bien, pero sólo estamos en la primera semana de clases, así que no hay mucho por lo que estresarse aún…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus reviews. A ver si se animan y llegamos a los 150, si es así, subo dos caps juntos. Así que a escribir!!!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	24. Jakotsu

**Capítulo 24**

**Jakotsu**

Bankotsu estaba feliz ya que su hermano iría a Japón por unas semanas de vacaciones, como su apartamento no estaba arrendado, lo preparó para su hermano y su pareja. Días antes de su llegada, celebraron el tercer cumpleaños de Jack, esa misma noche. Después de acostar a los niños. Bankotsu se estaba bañando cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlos.

-Sumire…

-Como te lo prometí… vamos a intentar la adopción…

-Estás segura?

-Completamente, mi amor…

Bankotsu sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos, la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, cariño…

………………………

Sin esperar más ni menos, al día siguiente, Bankotsu fue a investigar sobre lo necesario para adoptar un bebé, justo antes de la llegada de Jakotsu, había depositado todos los documentos que le pidieran.

-Banny!

-Jakotsu!

Los hermanos se saludaron en un cálido abrazo. Jakotsu le presentó al resto de la familia.

-Banny, él es Van y el pequeño es Gray.

-Hola, Gray… soy tu tío Bankotsu…

El pequeño de apenas unos dos años, le saludó con la mano.

-Sabes? Yo tengo un bebé de 3 años también…

Al llegar a la casa, Jack corrió a Bankotsu. Quien lo cargó.

-Papi!

-Hola, Jack! Mira, él es tu tío Jakotsu y Van… y él es Gray.

-Bankotsu…

Sumire se detuvo en seco.

-Seré del otro lado, pero puedo reconocer un bombón… hermanito, sí que te las sabes buscar…

Bankotsu sonrió.

-Es más celosa que un gato, pero así la amo.

-Ay! Banny! Si yo fuera hetero… uf! Que si te la quito!

Bankotsu rió a carcajadas.

Bankotsu se había tomado unos días libres de sus vacaciones para pasarlos con su hermano y servirles de guía turístico por Japón a ambos, ya que hacía años que su hermano no iba a Japón.

Jakotsu y Sumire estaban en la sala, disfrutando de una copa de vino mientras escuchaban a Bankotsu en el jardín, junto con los niños, reír a carcajadas y disfrutar al máximo con su sobrino y Jack.

-Es como un niño grande…

-Siempre fue así?

-Ah! Toda la vida! Cuando era niño decía que cuando fuera grande, quería ser papá…

-Bankotsu no me habla mucho de su infancia…

Jakotsu vio su copa de vino como si examinara el contenido.

-Bankotsu fue como el papá de todos… nuestro padre nos abandonó cuando yo, que soy el menor, apenas tenía 2 meses de nacido… Bankotsu nos llevaba a la escuela y nos iba a buscar, nos preparaba el almuerzo… era nuestro papá y mamá…

Sumire sonrió. Gray entró a la sala y fue hasta el regazo de Jakotsu.

-Papa, oyasumi…

Jakotsu rió a carcajadas y permitiendo que Gray se sentara en su regazo, llamó a Bankotsu.

-Banny!

Bankotsu entró.

-Qué pasó?

-Qué fue lo que le hiciste? A veces Van y yo somos quienes nos cansamos.

-Pues nada diferente…

-Mama…

Jack se acomodó en el pecho de Sumire bajo las mismas condiciones, Sumire también rió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Qué tal si les damos un baño y así pueden dormir?

-Excelente.

Luego de bañar a los pequeños, Jakotsu notó que no tenía más pañales.

-Oh, Kami… Le pediré a Van que…

-Pero Van no volverá en 2 minutos, ponle uno de Jack.

-Estás segura?

-Te prometo que son nuevos.

Jakotsu rió y tomó el pañal que Sumire le ofrecía. Los pequeños se quedaron dormidos, Sumire los acomodó en la cuna.

-No está muy grande para cuna?

-Sí… todos los días estoy buscando una cama y termino sin comprar nada.

-Y tu marido? Que la busque él.

-Mi horario es mucho más suave que el de Bankotsu.

Salieron de la habitación, llegaron las niñas y luego de saludar se fueron a bañar. Sumire y Jakotsu acordaron hacer la cena mientras Bankotsu y Van compraban bebidas.

-Te veo pálida…

-Estoy bien… oye, Jakotsu… olvídalo…

-Hm… siempre que me evitan, algo tiene que ver con que soy gay…

-Lo siento…

-Pregunta con toda libertad.

-Había escuchado que uno elige el papel de la mujer y otro del hombre.

-Ay! Sí, chica! Qué no se nota? Van hace todos los trabajos pesados.

-Lo siento…

-No te disculpes tanto, porque vas a terminar con dolor.

-Cómo fue que consiguieron que les dieran un niño en adopción?

-Ya tenemos más de 5 años juntos y la única condición es que Gray no falte a sus consultas médicas, ni a sus citas con una orientadora sexual.

Sumire se quedó viendo los vegetales picados.

-5 años? Bankotsu quiere adoptar… pero 5 años es mucho tiempo…

Cuando llegaron con las bebidas, Bankotsu abrazó a Sumire desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla, Sumire rió y acarició sus brazos, Jakotsu los echó de la cocina y Bankotsu, ni lento ni perezoso, la tomó en brazos y subió las escaleras corriendo con ella cargada. Una vez en la habitación, y riendo a carcajadas, Bankotsu la besó con ternura.

-Tienes hambre, mi amor?

-No…

-Te ves pálida…

-Estoy bien… lo que sí tengo es falta de que mi deliciosamente apuesto marido me haga el amor…

-Hm! Prometo ponerme al día esta noche…

Sumire rió calladamente mientras Bankotsu besaba su cuello y lo acariciaba con su lengua.

-Bankotsu!! Tenemos visitas…

-Se las pueden ingeniar sin nosotros…

Sumire rió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Espero que mi esposo pueda cumplir con mis expectativas…

Sumire lo volvió a besar y lo acarició por encima del pantalón, él se quedó tratando de controlar su erección, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras. Al terminar la cena, Jakotsu comprendió a la perfección las miradas que su hermano y cuñada compartían y luego de buscar a Gray, se marcharon. Al momento en que se perdieron de vista, Bankotsu la cargó y la llevó a la cama, Sumire reía con sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

-Hm! Mi amor…

-Ya verás…

-Oh, sí… Jaken…

Bankotsu se detuvo en seco.

-Oh, Kami, lo siento, tanto, mi amor…

-Buenas noches, Sumire…

-Ban... Bankotsu… Bankotsu, espera…

-Para qué? Sabes? Llamar a tu marido muerto mientras te hago el amor, no es muy excitante, que digamos.

-Eso fue cruel, Bankotsu, sólo fue un error!

-Bueno, error o no, ya no me puedo excitar! Bien hecho, Sumire! Cuántas veces más lo has hecho?

-Hacer qué?

-Pensar en él mientras estás conmigo!

-Estás loco!

Bankotsu se subió los pantalones.

-No… estás celoso! Oh! Por Kami, estás celoso!

-Pues tengo derecho o no? O acaso yo llamo a Diana cuando estoy contigo?

-Vete al demonio!

Sumire le tiró todas las almohadas y cojines. Bankotsu se fue a la sala. Estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala, su molestia ya se había ido, estaba simplemente viendo al techo, sin poder dormir. Escuchó pasos en la escalera, sabía que Sumire podía seguir molesta, cerró los ojos. Sintió un beso en los labios.

-Sé que estás despierto…

Bankotsu abrió los ojos, Sumire acarició su rostro con lágrimas en los suyos.

-Tienes toda la razón, mi amor…

-Sumire…

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor… yo nunca he pensado en Jaken mientras estoy contigo… pero comprende que no puedo olvidarlo… que no debo…

-Sumire…

-La vida quiso que te volviera a ver viuda… debía ser así, mi amor, porque los amo a los dos… y sólo de ésta manera estaríamos juntos, o te juro que me volvería loca.

-…-

-Perdóname… pero me duele mucho pensar que tú dudes de mi amor…

Sumire lo besó en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación. Pocos minutos después, Bankotsu la siguió.

-Sumire…

-Por favor, no quiero seguir discutiendo…

-Yo tampoco, mi amor…

Bankotsu se sentó detrás de Sumire y la besó en la mejilla.

-Lo siento, mi amor…

La rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás.

-Sumire…

Sumire se apoyó en su pecho, él la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Sumire…

Bankotsu la continuó abrazando. Se acomodó en la cama con ella entre sus brazos.

-Bankotsu…

-Vamos a descansar… lo necesitamos… ambos…

……………………………………

Bankotsu despertó sintiendo placenteros impulsos provenientes de su entrepierna.

-Sumire…

-Buenos días, mi amor…

Sumire subió a su altura para darle un beso, él la aprisionó entre sus brazos y la hizo quedar contra el colchón, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Te amo, Bankotsu…

Él entró en ella mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

………………………………

Bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano, Sumire se movía en la cocina, con Bankotzu pegado a sus espaldas y dándole tiernos besitos en el cuello.

-Ya la mezcla está lista, podrías hacer las panquecas mientras levanto a las niñas?

-Sí…

Sumire lo besó y subió las escaleras sonriendo. Fue a la habitación de Suzume y la despertó con un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Mamá…

Sumire acarició su rostro sonriendo, la pequeña se dio vuelta.

-No quiero ir al colegio…

-Porqué no? Qué pasa, mi amor?

-No recuerdo a mi papá!

Sumire la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cariño es normal que olvidemos algunas cosas…

-No! Yo no quiero olvidar a mi papá!

Sumire la besó en la cabeza.

-Tu papi era un hombre muy cariñoso, atento… siempre cuidaba de sus bebés… cuando supimos que tendríamos otra niña, él se enojó mucho, porque quería tener un niño. Pero cuando naciste, casi no me dejaba estar contigo… estaba tan feliz de tener su bebé… la que más se parecía a él… todas las mañanas te despertaba con un beso y te llevaba a mi habitación para que te diera comida… y todas las noches, después de que te dormías, también te besaba y te ponía en tu cuna. Cuando tenía que trabajar, pensaba en sus bebés más que en cualquier otra cosa… Cuando volvía, primero saludaba a sus niñas…

-Y siempre nos traía dulces…

-Sí, mi amor…

Cuando Suzume estuvo conforme, se levantó. Después de un rato, Sumire bajó con las niñas y Jack, Bankotsu ya tenía el desayuno listo. Sumire se sorprendió al ver la mesa arreglada como si fuese un desayuno gourmet.

-Mi amor! Todo esto para pancakes?

-Para salir de la rutina… a ver…

Bankotsu ayudó a las niñas a sentarse, llamándolas mademoiselle, a Jack, diciéndole Monsieur y a Sumire, la besó en la mano y la ayudó a sentarse, diciéndole madame.

-Jarabe de arce?

-Sí.

-De dónde lo sacaste?

-Lo compré anoche.

Jack jugaba con la salchicha, Sumire se la quitó.

-Jack, no te vayas a ensuciar…

-Zí, mama…

Timbró el celular de Bankotsu, él y Sumire cruzaron miradas.

-Deben estar bromeando…

-Bankotsu…

-Estoy de vacaciones, ni siquiera voy a contestar.

-Tal vez sea una emergencia…

-Que se las resuelvan ellos, tienen más empleados.

Poco después comenzó a timbrar el teléfono de la casa.

-Yo no les di el número de la casa…

Sumire contestó. Vio a Bankotsu y él viró los ojos, se levantó y tomó el aparato.

-Lo siento…

-Estoy de vacaciones.

-La red…

-Estoy de vacaciones!

Después de un par de minutos, Bankotzu cerró la llamada.

-Lo siento, mi amor…

-15 días… me tomé 15 días y no me pueden dejar en paz!

Bankotsu subió las escaleras y estralló la puerta.

-Mama…

-Sigan comiendo…

Bankotsu bajó ya vestido para cuando Sumire preparaba los refrigerios de las niñas.

-Sumire…

-Yo no tengo la culpa, Bankotsu!

-Lo sé… y lo siento… perdóname, mi amor…

Bankotsu la ayudó a hacer las loncheras.

-Jakotsu va a hacer unas diligencias hoy y pensé en pasar el día contigo…

-Bankotsu…

-Lo siento…

Bankotsu la besó con ternura, ella profundizó el beso, las niñas los sorprendieron besándose apasionadamente, en vez de separarse con prisa, se quedaron abrazados.

-Te amo, princesa…

-Te amo, Bankotsu…

Sumire aprovechó el día para hacer diligencias que había pospuesto, luego de ir por las niñas al colegio y comer en un restaurante, estaban jugando en la casa cuando timbró el teléfono, Sumire contestó y palideció.

-Mami, qué pasó?

-Vamos donde abuela, sí?

En el camino, Sumire llamó a Izayoi y le dijo que necesitaba que se quedara con los niños un rato, ella aceptó feliz. Al verla, Izayoi supo que las cosas no estaban bien.

-Qué pasó?

-Bankotzu… está herido…

-Cómo?

-No lo sé, tengo que ir a la clínica…

Sumire se marchó y llegó al hospital, preguntó por Bankotsu, al llegar a la sala, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, mi amor, estás bien?!

-Sí, mi amor…

-Qué…

Sumire lo revisó casi completo, no le vio heridas.

-Qué te pasó?

-Habían unos cables pelados y yo hice tierra entre ellos…

Bankotsu le mostró sus manos, peladas.

-Pero estoy bien… sólo me trajeron para examinarme…

-Kami, Bankotsu…

Sumire estuvo a su lado hasta que lo dejaron ir, camino a la casa de sus padres, Bankotsu pudo ver dos lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-Sumire…

-Sí?

-Gracias por preocuparte… nadie nunca lo había hecho…

-Pero claro que me voy a preocupar! Si yo te amo!

En una luz en rojo, Bankotsu la besó en la mejilla.

-Yo también te amo, Sumire…

Sumire le sonrió, al llegar a la mansión Kazami, se besaron apasionadamente. Las niñas corrieron a ella, Jack, en especial a Bankotsu.

-Papa!

Bankotsu lo cargó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, Jack!

Pasó su mano por encima de su cabeza y rió al ver que su pelo se erizaba.

-Sumire, mira!

Todos rieron. Al llegar a la casa, Bankotsu se dio un baño y fue a cenar.

-Papa, eztabas enfedmito?

-Algo así…

-Qué teníaz?

-Hm… un alambre muy grande me dio corriente…

-Y no le dizte pau pau?

-Sí, le di pau! Alambre malo! Pau! Alambre malo!

Jack rió. Bankotsu sonrió al verlo y comprendió la importancia de tener un hijo. Luego de dormirlos, y ya acostados ellos, sintió un beso en su mejilla.

-Bankotsu… qué fue lo que vi en tus ojos?

Bankotsu besó su mano.

-Me conoces demasiado bien…

-Porqué esa tristeza, mi amor?

Sumire se apoyó en su pecho y lo besó en el centro del mismo. Él sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Yo creí que todo estaría bien si no tenía hijos propios… pero ahora comprendo que nunca será como lo imaginé…

-Te gustan mucho los niños…

-Sí… hasta me atrevo a decir que me dolió más perder a Melissa que a Diana…

-Bankotsu, ni siquiera puedes verla?

-Alegando qué? Sumire, me la quitaron en una corte. No puedo acercarme a ella…

-Kami, mi amor…

-Cuando te volví a ver… mejor dicho, cuando me enamoré de ti, me fascinó la idea de ser una figura paterna para tus hijos… pero sólo eso soy… el esposo de mami…

-Bankotsu, las niñas te aman…

-Sí… pero tienen su papá, comprendes? Sumire, a fin de cuentas sigo sin tener hijos. No tengo un hijo que pueda llamar mío…

Sumire cerró los ojos.

-He oído acerca de revertir la vasectomía… podemos intentar muchas cosas, Bankotsu, inseminación, in Vitro…

Bankotsu la besó en la cabeza.

-Yo me revertí la vasectomía, Sumire… pero sigo siendo estéril… yo creo… yo creo que tal vez nunca fue necesaria.

-Vamos a esperar los resultados de la adopción…

Bankotsu la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Sumire…

……………………………

Los habían llamado pidiéndole nuevos documentos, depositaron todos los papeles y realizado todos los trámites legales, ahora sólo les quedaba esperar.

Sumire había organizado una parrillada en la casa, con motivo del cumpleaños de Bankotsu, todos habían asistido, incluso Satoshi con su novia, cada vez que Kagome los veía, Satoshi le sonreía a medias, sonrojado.

-Tu mamá se ve muy joven…

-Mamá… me tuvo a los 17…

-Ya veo…

Van y Sesshoumaru conversaban mientras Rin y Jakotsu compartían ideas para remodelar y Sakura reía con Gray. Jakotsu vio a Van.

-Parece que aquellos dos ya encontraron un tema…

-Cuál?

-Negocios, niña!

Jakotsu suspiró.

-Van no deja de pensar en negocios.

-Eso yo lo puedo remediar.

Rin le picó un ojo y se acercó a ellos.

-…Me parece interesante ese tipo de negocios…

-Y deja muchísimas ganancias!

-Sessh! Deja de hablar de negocios! Disfruta el día.

-Pero preciosa! Es que…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru asintió y cargó a Sakura, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mucho mejor…

-Aquí está mi tarjeta, llámame…

-Sesshoumaru!

-Ya! Era solo eso!

-Papa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y vio a Sakura de frente.

-Qué quieres de papá?

La pequeña se llevó las manitas a la boca y soltó un gran beso. Por otro lado Inutaisho, Izayoi y Bankotsu hablaban del pequeño accidente con los cables.

-Realmente lo siento, muchacho, pero después de consultar mucho, llegamos a la conclusión de que sólo pudieron ser ratas, que se comieran el plástico, de hecho, voy a declarar tomar 3 días y cerrar todo el edificio para que lo fumiguen.

-En los lugares donde me tengo que meter, es oscuro y húmedo y nadie está exento de plagas… antes de trabajar en Shikon, hacía trabajos por llamadas y una vez me mordió una rata. Era casi tan grande como un gato. Me pusieron en cuarentena y antirrábicos.

-De todas formas, recibirás una indemnización.

-No, Inutaisho-sama, cosas así son gajes del oficio, es como esperar que un mecánico nunca se ensucie.

-Es el procedimiento legal, muchacho. Y fue un accidente laboral.

-En todo caso, muchas gracias…

Sumire estaba preparando una bandeja con quesos y jamones, luego de ponerla en el jardín, volvió y vio la correspondencia, apartó el correo de anuncios y ofertas, vio un sobre amarillo con un sello que decía urgente y era de la agencia de adopciones, fue hasta Bankotsu.

-Papá, mamá, me lo prestan un minuto?

-Claro, cariño…

Sumire le mostró a Bankotsu el sobre.

-Es de la agencia de adopciones…

-No bromees…

-No es broma, mira…

Bankotsu sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Oigan! Acérquense aquí!! Todos! Vengan!

-Bankotsu…

-Es más emocionante así…

Cuando todos los estuvieron rodeando.

-Desafortunadamente, yo no puedo tener hijos, así que Sumire accedió a adoptar un bebé… ya hicimos todos los trámites con ayuda de Rin… y aquí está la respuesta…

Cuando Rin vio el sobre amarillo, abrió los ojos cuales monedas y vio a Sumire azorada. Movió la cabeza negativamente, Sumire lo notó e intentó persuadir a Bankotsu, pero no lo logró, él abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta.

-Señores Shichinintai, luego de hacer un riguroso examen a su caso y evaluarlos a cada uno por separado… lamentamos informarle que su esposa no es apta para tener un niño en adopción…

Bankotsu vio a Sumire, ella movió la cabeza negativamente. El ambiente se cargó de inmediato.

-Tú lo sabías…

-No…

-Y porqué no querías que abriera el sobre?

-Yo le dije, Bankotsu… cuando vi el sobre supe que los habían rechazado…

Bankotsu vio a Rin.

-Por qué? Rin? Hicimos todo tal y como nos lo pidieron. Entregamos todo notariado tú fuiste muestra abogada…

-No lo sé, Bankotsu… ellos eligen…

Bankotsu sintió una mano en su hombro.

-De verdad lo siento, mi amor…

-Sumire…

Sumire entró a la casa corriendo y subió a la habitación. Bankotsu aún estaba en shock, Izayoi subió tras su hija.

-Sumire…

-Qué fue lo que hice, mamá? Qué hice?!

-Tú no tienes la culpa, hija… es obvio que no hicieron una verdadera investigación…

-Mamá… era tan importante para nosotros… aún más para Bankotsu…

Bankotsu entró en la habitación.

-Sumire…

-Bankotsu, lo siento, yo…

-Shhh…

Bankotsu puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Con su pañuelo, secó sus lágrimas.

-Sumire, no tienes porqué culparte o llorar…

-Bankotsu… si quieres el divorcio… yo te lo daré…

-No seas tan tonta… yo ya no sé vivir sin ti, mi amor…

-Ban…

-Como dice tu mamá, es obvio, que no saben lo que hicieron. Tu eres la mejor madre del mundo… te desvives por tus hijos… incluso eres capaz de sacrificar tu vida por tus hijos…

Bankotsu la abrazó, sintió sus brazos rodearlo y aferrarse con fuerza.

-Nunca dudes de tu cariño, Sumire… nunca dudes de cuánto amas a tus hijos…

-Pero debe haber algo que hago mal…

-Nada!

Bankotsu apresó su rostro entre sus manos.

-No haces nada mal! Sumire, si dejas tu trabajo a un lado, si no te importa si estás enferma o no y te levantas a hacerles desayuno como sabes que les gusta, o si te piden galletas, se las haces, si hasta a mí me dejas a un lado! Sumire, nadie puede decir que ama a sus hijos más que tú.

Suzume entró en la habitación llorando.

-Mama!!!

-Qué pasó?! Suzume, qué pasó?

-Mama está triste!

Sumire rió y la cargó.

-Ya no, mi amor…

Izayoi bajó con la pequeña. Bankotsu vio a Sumire y besó sus manos.

-Sabes? Tal vez son cosas de Kami…

-Kami?

-Sí… mi amor, estarías dispuesta a embarazarte otra vez?

-Pero para qué?

-El doctor dice que mi conteo está subiendo… de hecho, quiere dejemos de hacer el amor para estar seguros, pero le dije que no iba a suceder.

Sumire sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Haré lo que me pidas, mi amor…

Bankotsu sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Sumire…

Bajaron tomados de la mano y disfrutaron del resto del cumpleaños.

……………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Yo le soy fiel a mi Sexymaru, pero, el que no pueda comprar no significa que no vea el aparador, díganme si no les parece que ese Bankotsu está para comerse con mermelada… o.O idea!!! Jijiji, espérenlo…**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	25. Alucinado

**Capítulo 25**

**Alucinado**

Sumire estaba en una conferencia, exponía nuevas posibilidades de mercado, Sesshoumaru la notó un poco pálida.

-Sumire, estás bien?

-Sí… puedo tomarme un segundo? Necesito agua…

-Claro…

Al momento en que tomó el vaso cayó desplomada echándose el agua encima.

-SUMIRE!

Sesshoumaru corrió a su lado, Inuyasha por igual.

………………………………

Bankotsu conectaba los cables del nuevo sistema a una computadora, recibió una llamada de que Sumire estaba en un hospital y brincó para darse con el escritorio, al salir, no dejó ni que le preguntaran si estaba bien, lo voló de un salto y salió a toda prisa. Al llegar al hospital, vio a Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha parados en la puerta, ambos sin saco y con la corbata floja.

-Qué pasó?!

-Cálmate! Cálmate, está bien… la están hidratando… la pusieron en una habitación porque no tenían camas en emergencias.

Bankotsu entró en la habitación, Sumire estaba viendo por la ventana hacia fuera.

-Sumire… mi amor…

Sumire lo vio y sonrió, él se sentó en una esquina de la cama, de frente a ella y acarició su cabeza, intentando arreglar su cabello suelto del peinado.

-Estás bien?

-Estoy muy bien, mi amor…

-Qué te pasó? Me tenías preocupado…

Sumire le sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Recuerdas que te dije que me iba a poner a dieta? Que tal vez estaba reteniendo agua?

-Sí, la comenzaste hace unos días…

-No debí hacerlo.

-Sumire…

-Estoy embarazada, mi amor…

Bankotsu casi no se lo podía creer.

-Su-sumire… tú estás…

-Sí, mi amor…

Bankotsu la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos mientras le decía al oído cuánto la amaba, de repente comenzó a reír descontroladamente y sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, Sumire vio dos lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-Bankotsu!

-Te amo, Sumire, te amo!!!

……………………………

**2 años después. –**

Sesshoumaru está leyendo un informe mientras disfruta de una taza de café. Ve a su mujer entrar en la oficina y se hace el que no sabe nada, la verdad era que precisamente aquél conjunto de chaqueta y falda negra, con finas rayas horizontales blancas, lo desquiciaban. Disimuladamente apreció sus contorneadas piernas desde sus tacones negros hasta el borde de la falda.

-Sesshoumaru, te vas a babear…

Aquél tono de voz, sensual, despertaba más de un pensamiento indecoroso en él. Bajó el papel y vio a su esposa acercarse a él. Rin había recuperado por completo su figura de antes del embarazo y mantenía a Sesshoumaru a 150 por minuto.

-Preciosa…

Rin se recostó del escritorio y se apoyó en los brazos de su silla y con un dedo, le levantó la vista de su pecho a su rostro.

-R-Rin…

-Estoy aquí, amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió e intentó robarle un beso, Rin no lo dejó, poniendo ahora el dedo sobre sus labios.

-No te adelantes el postre…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cintura y fue bajando hasta su trasero.

-Ya me adelanté el postre un par de veces…

Rin vio una fotografía de ella cargando a Sakura a los pocos días de nacida.

-Deberías tirar esa foto, me veo horrible.

-Te ves hermosa y no es por ti, es por Sakura que la tengo ahí. La tuya es ésta, junto con los niños.

Rin sonrió. Rin tenía a Keitaro sobre sus piernas y él a su vez a Sakura sobre las suyas.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-En algún momento te he parecido fea? O descuidada?

-Nunca…

-Nunca?

-Hm… una vez parecías la novia del monstruo de la laguna verde… pero estabas muy enferma. Así que no cuenta.

-Sessh…

-Sí?

Rin lo vio a los ojos, sabía que era sincero, sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Tengo que revisar unos contratos, adiós, mi amor…

Rin se fue a su oficina con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Al llegar a la oficina, se preparó. Rin se había sometido a un riguroso método alimenticio y extensas horas de ejercicio para poder volver a aquella figura en tan poco tiempo, la razón era que tal vez con la excusa de Sakura, Sesshoumaru se había distanciado de ella y cuando salían juntos, admiraba la figura de otras mujeres descaradamente.

Sesshoumaru fue a la oficina de Rin.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh…

-Preciosa, qué tal si nos tomamos el día libre?

-Sessh, la verdad es que…

-Sigo siendo tu jefe. Vamos, preciosa, hace cuánto no estás con Sakura más de dos horas?

-Sesshoumaru, Sakura está en el colegio.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Rin… Rin, hice algo mal?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Dime, Rin… hice algo que te molestó?

-Tú…

Rin dejó el tono acosador.

-Tú… tú me dejaste de amar? Sesshoumaru, quieres tu libertad?

-No! Rin de dónde sacas esas cosas?!

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Por Kami, Rin! Quién te envenenó de esa manera?

-Desde… desde que nació Sakura, tú no eres igual! Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, no te atrevas a decir que lo de hace dos noches fue hacer el amor.

-Rin…

Rin levantó la mirada, los ojos rojos y las lágrimas amenazaban por rodar libres sobre sus mejillas.

-Rin…

-Me sentí como una cualquiera… como un hoyo en el colchón… me sentí como una prostituta!

-Rin…

-Maldito seas Sesshoumaru, tuve que fingir un orgasmo para que terminara la tortura a la que me estabas sometiendo!

Sesshoumaru lo sabía, sabía que era verdad, esa noche no pudo desempeñar su papel de esposo. Sesshoumaru tenía muchas presiones y Rin quería hacer el amor.

-Rin… lo siento… Rin, perdóname… por lo que quieras, Rin… fue un error… debí decirte la verdad…

-Qué verdad?

Sesshoumaru le mostró una carta con sello de la milicia.

-Qué es esto?

-Aún soy capitán… inactivo… quieren que vuelva… quise decírtelo, pero tú estabas en plan de seducción…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Cometí un error, Rin… debí renunciar y no lo hice… si dentro de 15 días no me presento, me encarcelarán.

Rin le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eres un idiota!

-Rin…

-Maldito estúpido! Llegué a creer que me estabas engañando! Que no era suficiente para ti! Que… que… Kami, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, Rin se quedó apoyada sobre su pecho, llorando.

-De verdad lo lamento, mi amor… lo siento, cariño… Kami, Rin, no era mi intención hacerte tanto daño!

-No quiero que vayas!!! Tengo miedo!

-Calma, mi amor…

……………………………

La noticia se filtró y pronto la prensa y los tabloides se enteraron del estado militar del presidente de las empresas Shikon.

-Yo renuncio.

-Te niegas a hacer el servicio?

-Tengo hijos por el amor de Dios, tengo hijos y una esposa! Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo.

-Si renuncias antes del servicio, serás dado de baja deshonrosamente.

Sesshoumaru golpeó el escritorio con los puños cerrados.

-Maldición! Mi hija sólo tiene 3 años!

-Has vuelto a volar un avión desde la muerte de tu cuñado?

-No un caza y mucho menos un F-16.

El general apartó las manos.

-No estás entrenado y no tenemos tiempo para entrenarte… te puedes ir…

-General…

-No acepto tu renuncia… pero me gustaría renegociar tu contrato…

-Cómo?

-Como consultor.

-No tengo que pelear?

-No tienes que pelear.

-Acepto.

Rin se quedó dormida esperando la llamada de Sesshoumaru. Cuando el llegó a la casa, la vio semi sentada, con el teléfono en las manos y unos papeles a su lado, sonrió y se deslizó sobre ella, la despertó con un beso.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, preciosa…

……………………………………

Keitaro se levantó al día siguiente, extrañado de que Rin no lo hubiese despertado, al entrar a la habitación, sólo vio a Sesshoumaru y Rin besándose bajo las sábanas.

-Mami…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Hoy hay colegio?

-No, cariño, hoy es sábado.

-Puedo dormir más?

-Sí…

Keitaro volvió a cerrar la puerta y se fue a dormir. Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas y se volvieron a besar mientras Sesshoumaru reanudaba el vaivén de sus caderas. Estaban abrazados y compartían tiernos besitos cuando Sakura abrió la puerta. Al ver a Sesshoumaru, se sorprendió tanto que tembló.

-Papi!!!

La pequeña escaló hacia ellos y se abrazó a su papá.

-Hola, mi amor… dame un besito…

Rin sonrió. Tomó el papel junto a la mesita y besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla. Sakura los separó poniendo una mano entre los labios de Rin y la mejilla de Sesshoumaru.

-NO! Mi papi es mío!

-Sakura… qué te dije de los celos?

-Gomen, papi…

-Y tu mamá?

Rin se había levantado y estaba en el baño, al volver, Sakura la abrazó.

-Gomen, mami…

Rin le sonrió y vio a Sesshoumaru deslizarse los pantalones bajo las sábanas.

-Está bien, mi amor…

Rin se fue a la cocina. Sesshoumaru leyó el papel.

Mientras Rin preparaba el desayuno, Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras, Rin sintió la melena húmeda sobre su hombro y un beso en el mismo.

-Sessh…

-Qué dice ese papel?

-Lo que leíste…

Sesshoumaru la hizo darle el frente.

-Estás embarazada…

-Sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, fue un beso lleno amor y ternura que se extendió hasta que sus cuerpos les pedían respirar, acarició sus mejillas mientras sonreía.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin pudo apreciar sus ojos brillosos y rojos, acarició su rostro y volvió a besarlo, el olor a quemado los separó y Rin riendo, apartó la panqueca del sartén.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Rin, lo que me dijiste en tu oficina… hacen dos semanas…

-Olvida eso, mi amor…

-Alguna otra vez lo has tenido que hacer?

-No, nunca…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Eres el mejor amante del mundo…

Rin lo volvió a besar y se dio vuelta para continuar con el desayuno.

-Qué tal si tú vas y te acurrucas un rato con Sakura y yo les llevo un delicioso desayuno a la cama?

-Hm! Delicioso! Me encanta cuando me consientes por que estoy embarazada…

Rin subió las escaleras y se acomodó en la cama, la pequeña se aferró a su pecho y la besó en la mejilla. Rin sonrió y vio a Keitaro parado en la puerta, abrió sus brazos y él fue hasta ella. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Mami, vamos a salir…

-A dónde quieres ir?

-Vamos a la playa!

-Vamos a preguntarle a Sessh…

Sesshoumaru entró con el desayuno en una bandeja, Keitaro se apartó de Rin.

-A dónde vas, mi amor?

-No quieres desayunar?

Keitaro se acomodó junto a Rin, ella lo besó en la mejilla, Sakura estaba entre ella y Sesshoumaru, Rin vio a Keitaro y sonrió.

-Kei, Sakura… papi y yo vamos a tener otro bebé…

Keitaro la abrazó con fuerza, Rin sonrió y lo llenó de besos. Sakura la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla, Rin vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo.

-Mi amor, vamos a la playa…

-Excelente idea…

Disfrutaron de un pasadía en la playa, donde Sakura coleccionaba caracoles para Rin, y Keitaro y Sesshoumaru jugaban en el agua. Llegaron a la casa, los niños dormidos del cansancio, Sesshoumaru los llevó a sus camas y luego de darse un baño, se deslizó junto a Rin, la besó en la mejilla y se quedó abrazándola.

-Sessh…

-Estoy agotado…

-Pero mueve la pierna… me estas presionando la cadera…

-Lo siento…

Rin se acomodó entre sus brazos y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Hm… yo también quiero jamón…

Rin sonrió y se quedó entre sus brazos.

………………………

Como por lo general, Keitaro era quien pedía por ayuda con sus tareas, Rin sólo se aseguraba de que no tuviera hambre o sed. Le llevó un emparedado y jugo, lo besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. Se pasó la tarde jugando con Sakura hasta que Sesshoumaru le envió un documento por fax y le pidió que lo revisara.

-Mama! A jugar!!!

-Espera, Sakura. Tu papá quiere que lea esto.

Rin terminó el documento y llamó a Sesshoumaru, después de discutirlo, se dio cuenta de que eran ya las 6 de la tarde.

-Ya deja de trabajar y ven a casa…

-Voy dentro de poco…

-Te extraño, mi amor…

-Rin…

-Papa!!!

-Sakura…

-Papa ven a casa!! Onegai, papa!

Rin cerró la llamada, vio a Sakura sonriendo y la llenó de besos.

-Y tu hermano?

-No sé…

Rin subió las escaleras a la habitación de Kei, se le encogió el corazón al verlo dormido sobre su escritorio. Se había bebido todo el jugo y se había comido el emparedado.

-Kei… Kei, mi amor… Kei, ven a tu cama…

Rin logró moverlo aún dormido, cuando lo acomodó en su cama él despertó.

-Mami…

-Descansa, mi amor…

Cuando Keitaro se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama, se despertó por completo.

-Cómo llegué aquí?

-Yo te cargué…

-NO!!!

-Kei…

Rin vio sus ojos nublarse por las lágrimas.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Vamos al médico! Mami, vamos al médico!

-Pero qué pasa? Te sientes mal, te duele algo?

Keitaro la tomó de la mano y la halaba hacia la puerta.

-Vamos al médico! Mami, muévete!

-Pero dime qué sientes?

En medio del tira y hala llegó Sesshoumaru, Keitaro corrió a él.

-Papá, dile a Mami que vayamos al médico!

-Qué pasó?

-No lo sé… Keitaro, dime qué te pasa?

-NO TENGO NADA!

Al no poderla convencer, Keitaro se frustró y con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, la halaba de la mano.

-Mama, onegai, vamos al médico!

Rin lo abrazó, el pequeño lloró aferrado a su cuello, Rin logró calmarlo.

-Si no tienes nada, no tenemos que ir al médico…

-No soy yo…

-Y quién entonces?

-Tú…

-Yo?

Keitaro asintió entre lágrimas.

-Tú me cargaste! Mami, le hiciste daño al bebé…

Rin sonrió y acariciando el rostro de Keitaro, lo llenó de besos.

-Mi amor, el bebé está bien, no le pasará nada…

Rin lo abrazó hasta que dejó de llorar.

-Quieres mucho a tu hermanito?

-Sí… mami…

Rin lo besó con ternura y lo volvió a abrazar. Keitaro la besó en la mejilla.

-Gomen, mami…

-No te preocupes, mi amor… ahora, vete a lavar la cara mientras yo preparo la cena…

Rin lo vio subir las escaleras y sonrió, vio a Sesshoumaru cargando a Sakura y se acercó a él.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Qué quieres de cena?

-Mama, yo quiero hamburguesas…

Rin lo pensó un segundo y aceptó.

-Ve a decirle a tu hermano.

Mientras Sakura iba por Keitaro, Rin y Sesshoumaru se saludaban con un apasionado beso, Sakura volvió con ellos y haló sus ropas para llamar su atención.

-Kei dice que tiene tarea, que no va…

Rin besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla.

-Vayan ustedes y nos traen…

Rin subió las escaleras a la habitación de Keitaro, se paró a su lado.

-Kei…

-Mamá… no entiendo esto…

-A ver…

Rin leyó la tarea y le explicó cómo hacerla, al terminar, la besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, mami…

Rin pasó su mano por su cabellera llena de rizos, sonrió.

-Verdad que me parezco a ti, mami?

-Sí, mi amor… te pareces mucho a mí…

Keitaro sonrió, escucharon a Sesshoumaru y Sakura avisar que habían llegado, bajaron las escaleras, Keitaro se sentó junto a Rin, pero Sakura insistió en comer en las piernas de Rin. Sesshoumaru notó lo que pasaba y mandó a Sakura a comer en su silla.

-Pero papa… yo quiero comer con mi mama…

-Pero Rin no es sólo tu mamá.

-Sessh, deja que mis bebés coman conmigo… ven Sakura, siéntate en ésta silla, junto a mami…

Al terminar de comer, Rin los besó a cada uno en la cabeza, se quedó con los niños hasta la hora de dormir, luego de llevarlos a sus camas, Rin fue a la cocina, allí estaba Sesshoumaru, ya con su yukata, Rin lo abrazó desde atrás y deslizó sus manos bajo la tela. Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y tomó sus manos para apartarlas de él.

-Sessh…

-Si crees que no estoy molesto, estás muy equivocada.

-Qué pasó?

-Qué pasó? Ahora todo será "papá dijo que no, pero mamá dijo que sí"… Kami, Rin, esperaba más de ti.

-Sesshoumaru, de qué rayos hablas?

-De que me contradices frente a los niños!

-Sesshoumaru, no sé de qué hablas, mis hijos querían cenar junto a mí y los complací, eso es un pecado? Después de pasarme todo un día trabajando, complacer a mis hijos en lo poco que estamos juntos?

Sesshoumaru se tranquilizó.

-Rin…

-Los extraño, Sesshoumaru… Keitaro ha crecido tanto que ya casi no me necesita… Sakura es loca contigo y apenas te deja solo… y yo? Dónde quedó mamá?

-Rin…

-Dónde quedé yo? Acaso todo lo que me queda son recuerdos? Sí tengo maravillosos recuerdos de cargarlos dentro de mí, de traerlos al mundo, de verlos crecer… pero ya mamá pasó a la historia! Sólo sirvo para dar y dar y dar… Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, mis hijos no piensan en mí como su madre, sino como una máquina dispensadora de todo lo que se les antoja. Así que si mis hijos quieren pasar 5 minutos más conmigo, se los daré, porque yo los necesito aún más!!!!

-Mama…

Rin se tapó la boca al ver a Sakura en la puerta de la cocina, se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas, pero ella ya lo había visto. Se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Papa… porqué mami está triste?

-Por cosas tontas, mi amor…

-Papa, no puedo dormir, llévame a mi cama…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, ella sonrió y besó a Sakura en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor… ahora, ve con papá…

Sesshoumaru llevó a Sakura a su cama, vio a la pequeña triste.

-Qué pasa, princesa? Y esas lagrimitas?

-Mi mama está triste… porqué?

-Mamá está triste porque necesita que hagamos algo por ella, ya que ella hace muchas cosas por nosotros. Descansa, ya pensaré en algo…

-Papa…

-Hm?

-Dile a mama que la amo…

-Se lo diré…

Sesshoumaru fue a la sala, Rin estaba sentada con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Rin…

-Soy una persona horrible!

-No, amor…

-Soy un monstruo…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Rin…

-Estoy celosa de mi propio esposo…

-No estás celosa, Rin… tenemos dos hijos maravillosos que te aman y te adoran y has hecho un trabajo tan bueno con ellos, que a su corta edad ya saben hacer cosas solos.

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru a los ojos.

-Qué me está pasando, Sesshoumaru?

-Exactamente lo que dijiste. Extrañas a tus hijos… es cierto que Sakura me busca para todo… y tal vez por eso te sientes ajena a ella…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a descansar…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Vamos, amor… te prometo darte el mejor masaje de toda tu vida…

……………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho desde la línea de fuego!!! Me retrasé un poco, pero aquí esta, revisado 101 veces para su satisfacción. Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	26. Solución

**Capítulo 26**

**Solución**

La única solución que Sesshoumaru encontró, fue la de llegar tarde a la casa, para que Rin estuviera más tiempo con los niños. Las primeras semanas pareció estar bien, pero ya luego, Sakura lo extrañaba demasiado.

Ya era la hora de dormir. Mientras Rin se bañaba, la pequeña le llevó el celular de Rin a Keitaro.

-Kei, llama a papa…

-Está trabajando…

La pequeña lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Onegai, Kei, mama está llorando… y yo quiero que venga también…

Keitaro marcó el número y le dio el aparato a la pequeña.

-Rin…

-Papa…

-Sakura… qué pasa? Estás llorando?

-Hai… papa, ven a casa…

-Y tu mamá?

-Está llorando… papa, ya no nos quieres?

-Claro que sí, mi amor!

-Entonces ven! Papa, onegai!

-Estoy trabajando, Sakura…

-Mama dice que nosotros somos más importantes que el trabajo…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-No va a venir, Sakura, así son los papás…

Keitaro le quitó el celular a Sakura, Sesshoumaru escuchó a Sakura llorar pidiéndole a Keitaro el celular y se cortó la llamada. Por más hombre que fuera, el escuchar a Sakura así le partió el alma, sintió una mano en su hombro. Inutaisho, parado a su lado, ladeó la cabeza.

-Qué vas a hacer?

-El sólo imaginármela me está matando…

-Entonces ve a tu casa… se nota que te extrañan…

-No puedo… Rin necesita pasar tiempo con ellos y si voy…

-No comprendes que Rin también te necesita a ti.

-Keitaro le dijo a Sakura que no iba a ir, que así son los papás…

-Más razón para que vayas.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Sakura lloraba llamándolo y Rin no lograba calmarla.

-Rin!

-PAPA!!!

Sakura corrió a buscarlo, al bajar las escaleras, se tropezó, pero Sesshoumaru evitó su caída.

-Papa!!!

-Te amo, pequeña… no vuelvas a correr en las escaleras.

Rin bajó las escaleras, Sesshoumaru abrazaba a Sakura, quien aún lloraba. Vio a Rin y acariciando su rostro, la besó con ternura.

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Estabas llorando?

Rin lo volvió a besar y acarició la espalda de Sakura.

-Ya no importa… Sakura, es hora de dormir, qué tal si tu papi te lleva a la cama?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama y la acomodó entre sus sábanas.

-Papa…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Por qué vienes tan tarde?

-Porque tenía mucho trabajo… ya no será así.

Después de que Sakura se quedó dormida, Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, fue a la de Keitaro. El pequeño jugaba con su game boy.

-Kei… es hora de dormir…

Keitaro vio a Sesshoumaru. Él suspiró y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Qué pasa?

-Hiciste llorar a mi mamá…

-Fue un error… Kei…

-Quiero estar solo…

-No te voy a dejar solo.

Keitaro cerró las manos en puños queriendo liberar su frustración.

-Eso quieres? Quieres golpearme? Hazlo…

Keitaro vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Vamos, golpéame… dame duro, hazme sentir el dolor que le causé a tu mamá.

Sesshoumaru parecía haber olvidado que Keitaro estaba en clases de Karate, al provocarlo así, Keitaro le dio en el abdomen varias veces y él fingió que había logrado sacarle el aire.

-KEITARO!!!

Rin entró en ese mismo instante agarró a Keitaro por una oreja.

-Pero qué rayos te crees que haces?!

-Me duele! Mamá, suéltame!

-Qué salvajismo es ese de golpear a tu papá?!

-No es mi papá!

Sesshoumaru detuvo a Rin.

-Déjalo.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Déjalo, yo estaba fingiendo.

-No lo defiendas.

-No lo defiendo, se las desquitó conmigo por hacerte llorar y yo fingí que me sacó el aire.

-Vete! Tú no eres mi papá! Vete!

-Eso es lo que quieres? Eso es lo que vas a tener…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Me temo que tendremos que separarnos, Rin.

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. Rin le quitó el juego a Keitaro.

-Vete a dormir.

-Ya lo sabía…

-Qué cosa?

-No me quieres porque soy hijo de…

Rin se dio la vuelta, Keitaro se quedó de piedra al verla llorando.

-No te quiero? Eso piensas? Crees que no te quiero?

-Ma-má…

-Tienes razón… tienes mucha razón, yo no te quiero. Yo te amo, Keitaro. Te amo aunque te vea limpiarte la cara después de darte un beso, aunque prefieras jugar con el video juego todo el día a estar conmigo, aunque no quieras… te amo… mírame!

Rin le agarró el rostro y la hizo verla a los ojos.

-Te amo aunque no quieras que tus amigos te vean conmigo… te amo aunque intentes rechazarme frente a ellos para parecer "cool"… te amo tanto que me duele castigarte, me dan ganas de llorar cuando estás triste y quiero llorar contigo… no sé cuando comprenderás hasta donde es que te amo.

Rin salió de la habitación, Keitaro corrió a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, llorando.

-Gomen, mama! Gomen!!!

Rin lo abrazó y acariciando su cabeza, lo besó en la misma. Le habló al oído.

-Hace mucho que te perdoné, mi amor…

Keitaro lloró aferrado a ella, Rin acariciaba su cabeza y lo besaba.

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio al ver la escena.

-Ya déjalo…

-Papá…

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y se dio vuelta. Keitaro se acercó a él.

-Gomen, papá…

Keitaro se mantuvo con la cabeza baja y lágrimas en los ojos. Sesshoumaru lo abrazó.

-Que me golpearas no fue lo que me molestó… me dolió mucho que me recordaras que no soy tu papá…

-Gomen! Yo quiero que sigas siendo mi papá…

-Keitaro, las cosas no son como crees. No puedes tenernos a tu mamá y a mí en un vaivén, ahora te quiero y en un rato no…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No te voy a hacer elegir entre tu hijo y yo…

-Sessh…

-Te amo, Rin… pero simplemente no soporto verte sufrir…

-Qué estás diciendo?

-Tenemos que separarnos…

-No! Estás loco!

-Y qué vas a hacer? Perder a tu hijo por mí?

-Y qué hay de tus hijos?! Sesshoumaru qué hay de éste hijo?!

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza, no recordando que Keitaro seguía frente a él.

-No te vayas, papá… perdóname, onegai… si tu te vas mi mamá se va a morir de la tristeza…

-Keitaro, cuando intentas manipularnos, no sólo le haces daño a tu mamá… le haces daño a Sakura y al bebé…

-Perdón, papá…

Sesshoumaru bajó a su altura.

-Claro que te perdono…

Keitaro lo abrazó con fuerza. Después de dormirlo, fueron a su habitación, Sesshoumaru se desvestía mientras Rin estaba sentada en la cama.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru se quitó la camiseta y vio a Rin.

-Dime…

-Tú de verdad pensabas dejarme?

-Imposible, preciosa!

Sesshoumaru se sentó frente a ella y acarició sus mejillas.

-Porqué llorabas esta tarde?

-Sesshoumaru… soy tu esposa… la madre de tus hijos…

-Y por eso te amo aún más…

-Sesshoumaru, comenzaste a llegar tarde después de que supiste que estoy embarazada… y hoy recibí esto…

Rin le entregó una carta. Sesshoumaru la leyó y la vio a los ojos.

-Qué crees tu?

-Hay tantas cosas que quisiera creer y no son así…

-Sólo tienes dos opciones. O crees en mí o a ese pedazo de papel.

-Sesshoumaru, por Kami, sé sincero.

-Es verdad… no he estado trabajando… me voy a la casa de papá a esperar… pensé que necesitabas estar más tiempo con los niños y la única manera en la que Sakura te busca es si no estoy cerca…

-Es que no sabes que Sakura tiene 3 semanas que se duerme llorando porque su papá no llegó?

-No sé qué hacer, Rin… ahora quien necesita a mi hija soy yo… me partió el corazón que ella me llamara rogándome que viniera a casa… que me preguntara si ya no la quiero…

Rin tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Ven a casa cuando termines de trabajar…

-Rin…

-Tal vez… así es como deben ser las cosas… que disfrutes de tu hija… yo no debo quitarte eso… perdóname… no debí interponerme entre ustedes…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Te amo, Rin…

…………………………

Sesshoumaru había llegado primero que Rin y estaba jugando con Sakura y Keitaro, sin embargo, ya se habían puesto a armar aviones. Sakura se fue a la sala, cuando Rin llegó, la pequeña corrió a ella.

-Mama!!!

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Y tu papi?

-Arriba, con Kei…

-Ah…

-Mama! Vamos a jugar!

Rin subió las escaleras y saludó a Keitaro y a Sesshoumaru con un beso y se fue a la habitación con Sakura para jugar con ella. Estuvieron un buen rato, hasta la hora de la cena, Rin vio su reloj y besó a Sakura en la cabeza.

-Mi amor, es hora de cenar, voy a hacer la cena.

-Yo quiero ayudarte… Sí?

Rin la atacó a besos y cosquillas, la pequeña reía a carcajadas, Rin se incorporó sonriendo.

-Qué quieres cenar?

-Macarrones!!!

-Macarrones? Sólo quieres comer macarrones, y más macarrones!

-Es que me gustan los macarrones que haces tú…

-Sí?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió.

-Si tu papi y Kei dicen que quieren macarrones, los haré…

Sakura corrió a la habitación de Keitaro y abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Papi! Papi! Di que sí!

-A qué?

-Di que sí! Papi, onegai!

-Pero a qué?

-Quieren macarrones de cena?

-Di que sí, papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y asintió.

-Está bien…

-No! Yo no quiero!

-Kei…

-Yo quiero pan con queso.

-No! Mami, macarrones!

-Pan!

-Macarrones!!!!

-Sakura!

La pequeña vio a Sesshoumaru con la punta de la nariz roja.

-Yo quiero que mami me haga macarrones…

-No tienes que llorar para eso.

-Pero papi… es que Kei…

-Tu mami te va a hacer macarrones y yo haré el pan con queso de Kei.

La pequeña fue hasta Rin, ambas se alejaron camino a la cocina.

-Qué le parece a mi pequeña si le preparo unos macarrones especiales?

-Especiales?

-Sí… unos macarrones de niña grande…

-Wow! Cómo son esos?

-Hacemos los macarrones de éstos…

Le enseñó un paquete de macarrones.

-Y cuando estén listos, le ponemos una salsa secreta que no se ve… después le ponemos un tomatito y una hojita de albahaca, mira qué rico huele.

-Hm! Rico! Pero mama y el queso?

-Le vamos a poner queso de gente grande… quieres?

-Síii!!!

Rin sonrió y comenzó a preparar la cena, cortó unos panes y preparó un aceite, se lo dio a Sakura con una brochita para que se lo untara. Sesshoumaru entró a la cocina.

-Hm! Huele delicioso!

-Estamos haciendo macarrones de niña grande!

-Sí? Y mi bebita? Dónde está?

-Papa…

-Y quién eres tú? Has visto a mi bebé?

-Soy yo!

-No… mi bebé es una niñita, tú ya eres una niña grande…

-Papa! Yo soy tu bebé! Sakura!

-Sakura!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos, la pequeña reía a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru la dejó donde estaba y preparó el sándwich de Keitaro. Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Rin llamó a Keitaro y Sesshoumaru a cenar. Keitaro se dejó llevar por el olor y se dio cuenta que su cena era sólo un pan.

-Esto está delicioso, preciosa!

-Sakura me ayudó… y los panecillos los hizo ella.

Sesshoumaru besó a Sakura en la mejilla.

-Estás aprendiendo a cocinar tan rico como tu mami…

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, por debajo de la mesa, Keitaro haló un brazo de Rin.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Puedo comer macarrones?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

-No.

-Sessh…

-Tú dijiste que querías pan con queso. Ahí está.

-Pero…

-Pero en esta casa no se desperdicia la comida. Cómete el pan con queso. Si aún te caben los macarrones, te los comes.

-Onegai, papa…

-No, tú dijiste que querías pan para molestar a Sakura. Ahí tienes tu pan, te lo comes.

………………………

A la hora de dormir, Rin llevó a Sakura a su cama y la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Te quiero mama…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Rin fue a la habitación de Keitaro, estaba jugando con su game boy, al ver a Rin se sentó en la cama.

-Mamá…

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor…

Rin se sentó a su lado y le quitó el game boy.

-Espera, déjame guardar el juego…

Rin se lo devolvió. Keitaro lo apagó y se lo dio a Rin.

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Te amo…

Rin sonrió y recibió el abrazo de su hijo, lo besó en la mejilla y lo acomodó en su cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin fue a su habitación. Sesshoumaru estaba leyendo un libro, Rin sonrió al verlo con sus anteojos de media luna, Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada.

-No me veas así, me recuerdas al director de mi escuela…

-Tienes que aceptar la cruel realidad de que tu marido es un vejete.

-No eres un vejete… sólo tienes…

-40 años, gracias, no necesito que me saques las cuentas…

Rin rió.

-Pues debe ser verdad lo que dicen…

-Qué cosa?

-Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo…

Sesshoumaru rió y se quitó los anteojos, Rin se sentó a su lado, acarició su pecho desnudo mientras se acomodaba sobre el mismo, se besaron apasionadamente, Rin se sentó sonriendo.

-Es hora de dormir…

-Yo no quiero dormir…

-No?

-No… yo quiero jugar…

Rin sonrió mientras Sesshoumaru, acariciando su trasero con una mano, dejó el libro sobre su mesa de noche con la otra. La haló sobre él y besándola apasionadamente, le levantó la blusa del pijama.

-Sessh…

-Me encanta ese perfume…

Se besaron apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru se acomodó sobre ella y la desvistió antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Mi amor, te prometo que después te dejo hacerme lo que quieras… pero yo quiero hacer el amor…

-Siempre te he hecho el amor, mi amor…

-Sí, mi amor, pero me refiero…

-No te preocupes… yo sé exactamente lo que necesitas, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor lenta y apasionadamente, quemando sus cuerpos por la pasión que se sentía en el aire. Entre apasionados besos y candentes caricias.

Rin se quedó entre sus brazos, Sesshoumaru la llenaba de tiernos besitos y suaves caricias. Rin comenzó a reír.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Deja de moverte…

-No soy yo… mi amor, es el bebé…

-El bebé?

-Sí, cariño… es el bebé…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y bajando a la altura de su vientre la besó con ternura, Rin sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Preciosa…

-Me encanta lo tierno que te pones con los bebés…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es casi increíble… cuando te conocí… Kami, preciosa, desde el primer momento supe que serías mía…

Rin sonrió, acarició su rostro con ternura, él tomó su mano y la besó en la palma.

-Gracias, preciosa…

-Porqué, mi amor?

-Por amarme… por darme los hijos más maravillosos del mundo.

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Gracias a ti por descubrir que aún quedaba algo en mí para dar…

-Tienes mucho, preciosa…

Rin acarició su mejilla apartando el cabello de sus ojos.

-Sessh, mi amor… puedo pedirte algo?

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Yo quiero… yo sé que es mucho pedir… pero yo quiero que llegues a casa temprano, para que disfrutes de nuestros hijos… para tener algo que verdaderamente vale la pena…

-Qué es eso?

-Los recuerdos de nuestra vida con nuestros hijos…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te prometo que llegaré todos los días a casa a las 6.

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No te vas a arrepentir, mi amor…

……………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina y el sistema colapsó, Bankotzu fue a restaurarlo.

-Yo sólo sé encenderla…

-No ibas a resolver esto…

-Cómo está Hannah?

-Bellísima.

Bankotzu sacó una foto de su billetera, la pequeña de pelo negro y ojos azules, reía abrazada a un peluche.

-Está preciosísima!

-Idéntica a Sumire.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Kami de lo que me pierdo!

-Cómo?

-Justo ayer Rin me pidió que intentara llegar a la casa temprano, porque me estoy perdiendo la vida de mis hijos. Y tiene razón. Sakura ya quiere aprender a cocinar…

Bankotzu rió.

-Dímelo a mí! Jack ya quiere aprender a montar bicicleta!

Los hombres rieron. Bankotzu restauró el sistema.

-Listo.

-Gracias…

Sesshoumaru le intentó devolver la foto.

-Quédatela. Tengo como un millar de copias.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Gracias… oye, qué tal si van a cenar a casa esta noche?

-Sí, llamaré a Sumire…

……………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho con ootro cap. No se crean que se acaba, las cosas se pondrán bien "peliagudas" como diría mi cuatacho memín pingüin!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	27. Tenma

**Capítulo 27**

**Tenma**

Satoshi iba por Kaoru todos los días al colegio. La pequeña, al verlo, saltaba del columpio y corría a él.

-Satoshi!!!

-Hola!!!

Satoshi la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Dónde están tus cosas?

-En mi silla.

-Vamos por ellas! Tengo hambre!

Satoshi fue al aula con Kaoru colgada de su espalda.

-Disculpe…

-Adelante…

Satoshi se quedó viendo a la profesora y se llevó un par de sillas de encuentro.

-Satoshi!!!

-Perdón, Kaoru…

Satoshi tomó el bulto de Kaoru, se marchó un poco avergonzado. La profesora sonrió y continuó con su trabajo.

…………………………

Satoshi, luego de dejar a Kaoru en la casa, volvió a la oficina, un par de horas más tarde, fue a la oficina de su padre.

-Papá…

Se dio la vuelta al encontrar a sus padres besándose apasionadamente. Se separaron riendo.

-Satoshi! Te tenemos una maravillosa noticia!

-Sí?

Kagome se acercó a él.

-Estoy embarazada…

Satoshi reaccionó muy diferente a como esperaban.

-Acaso te estás volviendo loca?! Tienes 41 años! En qué diablos estabas pensando?!

-Satoshi!!!

-Qué no sabes que eres muy vieja para tener hijos?! Que pueden nacer enfermos? Deformes? Diablos, no sabes en lo que te metes!

-Ya basta! Basta, por favor… por qué no puedes estar feliz? Por qué tienes que ser tan pesimista? Mi bebé no nacerá enfermo…

Satoshi la vio con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no se ablandó.

-Sí, claro… tú eres la excepción de la ciencia…

Satoshi dio media vuelta y se marchó. Kagome vio a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha… tal vez tenga razón…

-No, mi amor… no puede tener razón…

-Pero…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, cariño…

………………………

Satoshi no podía controlarse así por así y salió a caminar, llegó a un parque, donde se sentó a intentar relajarse.

-Un poco frustrado, no?

Satoshi levantó la mirada. Era la profesora de Kaoru.

-Zoe…

-Satoshi…

-Lo sé… Kaoru no para de hablar de su maravilloso hermano…

Satoshi curvó sus labios en media sonrisa.

-Te puedo acompañar?

-Sí… aunque no soy de muy buena compañía ahora mismo…

Zoe se sentó junto a Satoshi.

-Te puedo ayudar?

-No lo creo…

-Al menos te desahogarás…

-Mi… mi mamá está embarazada…

-Y eso te molesta?

-Me preocupa! Ella… ella…

-No es la mamá de Kaoru?

-Sí! Pero es que…

-No comprendo…

-Mi mamá tenía 17 años cuando yo nací… pero ya está muy vieja para tener otro hijo! Ella no pensó que puede nacer enfermo o deforme... incluso retrasado…

-Satoshi, a eso le tienes miedo? A que sea diferente?

-No! Ella… si algo así pasa, ella no lo va a soportar… se va a culpar… se va a culpar…

Satoshi se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-No es tan fácil que tenga problemas… estoy segura de que come bien y se cuida…

-Sí, pero yo me refiero… ella… es…

-La mayoría de los hombres no lo sabe, pero generalmente, cuando una mujer tiene un hijo en edad avanzada, las posibilidades de que sea diferente, depende de si ya tuvo hijos o no, si fueron sanos o no… yo creo que tú y Kaoru son bastante sanos…

-Ella perdió un embarazo… después de Kaoru… fue un aborto espontáneo…

-Ya veo… Tienes tiempo? Quiero mostrarte algo…

Satoshi tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se pusieron de pie. Zoe lo guió a un apartamento no muy lejos de allá. Al entrar, una señora la recibió.

-Está dormido…

-Gracias…

Zoe la despachó y lo guió hasta una habitación. Había un niño, no muy mayor que Kaoru dormido. Zoe se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Tenma…

-Mama…

Satoshi abrió los ojos como dos platos. No se movió, el pequeño abrió los ojos y al ver a Satoshi se asustó y se aferró a Zoe.

-Dasukete!!! Mama! Mama!!!

-Tranquilo, mi amor… Tenma, es un amigo… no te va a hacer daño…

Hablándole sin alterarse, Zoe logró calmar al pequeño. Secó sus lagrimitas.

-Tenma, él es mi amigo, Satoshi… Satoshi… él es Tenma… mi hijo…

Satoshi se acercó a Tenma con cuidado y le extendió su mano.

-Hola, Tenma… mucho gusto…

El pequeño se quedó viéndolo y de buenas a primeras lo abrazó riendo.

-Es bueno!

-Sí, es bueno…

A medida que los minutos pasaban, Satoshi notó que el pequeño no era normal. Tenía cierto tic nervioso y problemas para hablar. Zoe le dio una medicina y lo acostó nuevamente.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Salieron de la habitación, Zoe lo guió al balcón.

-Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-Agua…

Satoshi se tomó toda el agua de un solo golpe. Veía a Zoe sin poder hablar, ella sonrió y bajó la cabeza.

-Me miras muy diferente a como me veías esta mañana…

-E…

-Esta mañana me deseabas… te gustaba… ahora… por qué será? Por que tengo un hijo? O por que es "retardado"?

-No! No es así! Es… déjame recuperarme… ambas cosas me tomaron por sorpresa…

Hubo un rato de silencio. Satoshi se decidió a romperlo.

-Y… y su papá?

-En la cárcel…

-Qué pasó?

-Lo quieres saber todo?

-Sí…

-Quedé embarazada a los 18… mi familia… es demasiado recta… demasiado ciega… me echaron a la calle…

-Igual que mi mamá…

-Mientras estuve embarazada, trabajé y ahorré todo lo que pude para cuando naciera Tenma… su papá me dejó y negó que fuera suyo… Tenma nació fuerte y sano… una amiga me acogió en su casa y como teníamos turnos de trabajo diferentes, ella cuidaba de Tenma mientras yo trabajaba… Cuando Tenma ya tenía dos años, mi amiga se casó… me mudé y contraté a una niñera… un día que salí con él, me encontré con el padre de mi ex novio… él reconoció al niño… no fue necesario que se lo dijera y quiso forzarlo a responder… una tarde, él se apareció en mi apartamento y apenas abrí la puerta me golpeó. Caí al piso…

Zoe cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Tenma siempre había sido muy cariñoso y le sonrió al verlo, él lo tomó por el cuello, yo le rogaba que lo soltara, y él me volvió a golpear. Era demasiado fuerte para mí… le continué pidiendo que lo soltara y lo hizo… lo dejó caer… desde mucho más alto que su cabeza…

Satoshi sentía la piel de gallina y notó que la de Zoe estaba igual.

-…Eso no fue suficiente… lo pateó… y lo pateó… una y otra vez… yo me metí en el medio y lo abracé recibiendo los golpes… me golpeó hasta que se cansó y se fue… Tenma no lloraba, no se movía, no despertaba… llamé una ambulancia…

Zoe se pasó las manos por las mejillas, Satoshi le ofreció su pañuelo.

-Tenma sufrió muchas fracturas… tuvo dos paros cardíacos… y un trauma severo en la cabeza… cuando su cuerpo se recuperó... y lo traje a casa, noté que no era el mismo… muchos estudios después, me dijeron lo que más temía… Tenma había sufrido daño cerebral… nunca más sería un niño normal… Esa rabia e impotencia me impulsaron a denunciarlo… luché hasta que lo sentenciaron a 20 años de prisión… por premeditación e intento de asesinato…

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, Zoe…

Mucho después, Zoe se calmó. Se secó el rostro.

-Mi punto es Satoshi… que no importa… no importa si nace diferente… igual te va a amar y te va a idolatrar como su hermano mayor… Juishi le intentó quitar la vida a mi hijo… pero nunca… nunca, ni en su momento de mayor dolor, perdió la sonrisa… cada vez que me veía sonreía y decía que me había salvado del hombre malo…

-U-un momento… Juishi Sentori?

-Sí… lo conoces?

-Estudiábamos juntos…

-Mama…

Se separaron y vieron al pequeño con los ojos rojos. Zoe le sonrió y abrió los brazos.

-Ven con mamá…

Tenma se aferró a ella. Zoe lo besó en la cabeza.

-Mama está triste…

-Ya no, mi amor…

Zoe se sentó con el pequeño aferrado a ella. Lo llenó de besos. Satoshi lo vio temblar y recordó lo que hacía Kagome para quitarle el miedo cuando era niño.

-Tenma…

Satoshi le cantó la misma canción que Kagome le cantaba. Tenma reía y Zoe también. Después de un rato el pequeño se durmió. Lo llevaron a su cama.

-Gracias, Zoe…

-Por nada…

Satoshi se despidió de ella y se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar, Inuyasha lo recibió con un puñetazo.

-El único anormal aquí eres tú! Pedazo de imbécil!

-Papá!

-Te juro que si Kagome pierde el embarazo te mato! Te mato!!!

Inuyasha lo golpeó tres veces más. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Dónde está mi mamá?!

-Si algo le pasa a Kagome o al bebé, busca donde vivir porque no será en mi casa…

-Dónde está mi mamá?!

-Está interna… tuvo un ataque de nervios por tu culpa… le subió la presión y poco después sintió un dolor…

-Quiero verla…

-DE NINGUNA MANERA!!!

-Papá… tengo que verla…

Satoshi entró en la habitación. Al verlo, Kagome se alteró.

-Estoy bien, mamá… estoy bien…

-Cómo puedes estar bien, estás todo golpeado…

-Me busqué problemas en un bar…

Satoshi vio el monitor, como cuando Kaoru, el bebé ya tenía corazón.

-Mamá… mamá… hoy conocí a alguien… alguien que me demostró que estaba muy equivocado… mamá… no importa lo que pase… yo te apoyo…

-Satoshi…

-No importa cómo nazca… es mi hermano y de todas maneras lo quiero…

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego de soltarlo, acarició su rostro.

-El doctor me dijo que es raro que tenga problemas… porque ya tuve dos hijos… que corro más riesgo por mi problema de la presión…

-Entonces…

-Será un bebé fuerte y sano… como tú y como Kaoru…

Satoshi sonrió.

……………………………

Satoshi continuó yendo por Kaoru al colegio. Una tarde, mientras Kaoru buscaba sus cosas, se acercó a Zoe.

-Zoe…

-Hola…

-Cómo estás?

-Bien…

-Cómo está Tenma?

-Muy bien, gracias…

-…-

-Sa-to-shi!

-A-adiós…

En el auto, Satoshi se dio contra el guía.

-Eres un idiota!

-Qué pasa, Satoshi?

-Tienes un hermano tonto…

Los días pasaron y siempre era el mismo juego de palabras sin pasar a más. Una tarde, Satoshi se la encontró en un café.

-Zoe!

-Satoshi…

-Te puedo invitar?

-Claro…

Se sentaron en una mesa. Satoshi se quedó mudo.

-Bien… ya comprendo… Satoshi, no tienes que intentarlo tanto… comprendo, te gusto como mujer, pero no soportas la carga de un niño y menos con problemas…

-No! Estás loca!

-Entonces?

-No sé… no sé cómo explicarlo… pero no dejo de pensar en Tenma…

-Por qué?

-Quiero conocerlo mejor… además le hice una promesa… y no la quiero romper… le prometí que volvería a jugar con él…

-No te preocupes… él esta acostumbrado a que rompan las promesas…

-Yo no quiero!

Zoe lo vio a los ojos y sonrió.

-Qué piensas hacer?

-Mañana… llévalo mañana al parque donde nos conocimos…

-Satoshi… ya le hicieron suficiente daño, no voy a permitir que lo utilices para sentirte mejor contigo mismo…

-Zoe… no pretendo hacerle daño… ni herirlo… confía en mí…

…………………

Satoshi jugaba en el parque con Kaoru, vio su reloj y suspiró. Pensando que no iba a ir, se detuvo en su juego.

-Satoshi!

Satoshi pasó una mano por su cabeza.

-Vamos a casa, Kaoru…

-Satoshiii!!!

Satoshi sonrió al escuchar la voz y se dio vuelta. El pequeño corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.

-Hola Tenma!!!

-Mira, mama! Es mi amigo!!!

-Sí…

-Tenma… ella es mi hermanita, Kaoru… Kaoru, él es mi mejor amigo. Tenma…

El pequeño sonrió a más no poder.

-Sensee!!!

-Hola, Kaoru. Aquí puedes decirme Zoe…

-Mama…

-Kaoru, Tenma es mi bebé…

-Wow!

Zoe vio a Satoshi jugar toda la tarde con Kaoru y Tenma. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Satoshi no le dio un trato diferente al que le daba a su hermana. Terminaron la tarde, comiendo helado. Satoshi los llevó a su casa.

-Mañana, Kaoru y yo iremos a la playa… me gustaría mucho que vinieran con nosotros.

Tenma se emocionó, pero no podía hablar por eso mismo, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lograba articular palabra.

-Gracias… pero será para otra ocasión…

A Tenma se le salieron las lágrimas. Cuando Zoe lo iba a sacar del auto, lo notó.

-Tenma… Tenma, mi amor, qué te pasa? Tenma?

Tenma estaba como en un tranque, no se podía mover, ni hablar y eso le frustraba tanto que lloraba en silencio. Satoshi no se quiso ir hasta asegurarse que estuviera bien y logró en minutos lo que a Zoe le tomaba horas.

-Tenma, si me entiendes, cierra los ojos…

Tenma los cerró.

-Ábrelos… Tenma… respira… deja de intentar lo que quieres, sólo… suéltate… como cuando te vas a dormir…

Tenma se relajó. Pudo moverse, Satoshi le secó las lágrimas.

-Porqué te pusiste así?

-Yo quiero ir a la playa…

-Pero tu mamá no puede…

El pequeño bajó la cabeza.

-Pero yo quiero salir a jugar…

-Oye… no te preocupes… prometo que vendré para jugar contigo… si tu mamá me deja…

Zoe asintió.

-Prometo que vendré a jugar contigo, Tenma…

-De verdad soy tu mejor amigo?

-Eres el mejor mejor amigo…

Tenma sonrió. Satoshi lo besó en la cabeza.

-Es hora de que lleve a Kaoru a casa, si no, mi mamá me castiga.

Tenma rió. Luego de despedirse de Zoe y Tenma, se marcharon. Ya en la casa, a la hora de la cena, Kaoru le preguntó a Satoshi sobre lo que le pasó a Tenma.

-No se lo digas a Zoe… Tenma tuvo un accidente muy feo… y tiene consecuencias que va a sufrir toda la vida…

-Cómo así, Satoshi?

-A veces, cuando se tiene un accidente, hay cosas que no se pueden volver a hacer… él tiene algunas que no puede hacer…

-De qué hablan ustedes dos?

-Nada…

Kagome sonrió y les sirvió la cena.

-Entonces coman antes de que se enfríe…

………………………………

Satoshi apenas salía de la casa, cuando timbró su celular.

-Bueno?

-Es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión?

Satoshi sonrió y le pidió que lo esperaran listos. Satoshi fue a la casa de Rin por Keitaro y Sakura.

-Están listos?

-No podemos ir, Satoshi…

-Porqué? Qué pasa?

-Mami está enferma…

-Enferma? Dónde está?

-En su cama…

Satoshi subió las escaleras, tocó la puerta.

-Tía…

-Pasa…

Satoshi entró en la habitación. Rin estaba en la cama, pálida y sudada.

-Tía, qué tienes?

-No es nada, son malestares del embarazo…

Satoshi respiró aliviado.

-Supongo que ya mamá te dijo lo idiota que fui…

-Sé que estás preocupado… es normal…

-Tía… no es lo mismo contigo?

-Conmigo? Kagome es mayor que yo. Pero de todas formas, es seguro. Para las dos.

-Pero es que…

-Satoshi, nadie puede decir porqué Daisuke nació con el corazón malformado. Yo era joven, en la edad adecuada, mi esposo también… tomaba mis medicamentos, no uso drogas ni tomo alcohol… y sin embargo…

-Estoy enamorado, tía…

-Si? Quien es la afortunada?

-Se llama Zoe… es la maestra de Kaoru…

-Es bonita?

-Es preciosa… tiene el cabello largo, castaño… los ojos… son… son los ojos más hermosos que jamás he visto…

Rin sonrió.

-Tiene un hijo…

-Cómo?

-Tiene un hijo… su familia le dio la espalda y ella lo ha criado sola…

-Y tienes miedo a que tu papá se oponga?

-No creo que se oponga… pero sí porque su hijo tiene necesidades… especiales… me comprendes?

-Satoshi…

-Es el niño más cariñoso que he conocido. Siempre sonríe…

-Satoshi, eso es un poco delicado…

-Él nació sano, tía…

-Y cómo…

-Su papá… lo golpeó… quería matarlo…

Rin le aconsejó tener cuidado, porque lo que él hiciera no sólo afectaría a Zoe, sino al niño también. Llamó a Keitaro y a Sakura y les dijo que podían ir con Satoshi.

…………………………

Llegaron a la casa de Zoe, Tenma corrió hacia Satoshi, quien lo cargó para saludarlo.

-Hola, Tenma!

Zoe lo siguió con un bulto, Satoshi la ayudó colocándolo en el baúl.

-Tenma, ellos son mis primos, Keitaro y Sakura. Él es Tenma, mi mejor amigo.

Satoshi los acomodó a todos en el sillón trasero.

-Kei, eres el más grande, estás a cargo, sí?

-Sí.

Llegaron a la playa. Antes de bajar del auto, Satoshi les dijo las reglas.

-No se meten al agua solos, no se separen de nosotros y el que se porte mal, se queda en el auto de castigo. De acuerdo?

-Sí…

-Vamos…

Zoe se quedó con las niñas que querían recoger conchas de caracoles, al ver a Satoshi con Keitaro y Tenma, sonreía y muchas veces suspiraba.

-Zoe…

-Sí?

-Sabes hacer trenzas chiquitas?

-Sí… quieres que te haga una?

-Sí, por favor…

Zoe le hizo una trenza a Sakura y en la punta, le puso una concha que tenía un agujero.

-Yo también quiero una!

Zoe sonrió y le hizo una a Kaoru también.

-Zoe… tú eres la novia de mi hermano?

Zoe sonrió sonrojada.

-No, Kaoru… somos amigos…

Kaoru bajó la mirada.

-Qué pasa, Kaoru?

-Satoshi se va a poner triste…

-Por qué?

-Porque él te quiere…

-Y cómo lo sabes?

-Él me lo dijo… pero siempre que lo dice, se pone triste.

-Porqué?

-Él dice que quiere a Tenma también… pero que tiene miedo de no poder ser un buen papá para Tenma…

Las niñas corrieron llamando a Satoshi.

-Vamos a nadar!

Keitaro se quitó su camiseta y los zapatos, diciendo que estaba listo. Tenma lo vio y se quedó inmóvil. Zoe ayudó a las niñas a quitarse la ropa. Satoshi vio a Tenma y se quitó su camisa.

-Tenma…

Tenma se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el cuerpo de Satoshi lleno de cicatrices. Satoshi le preguntó si estaba listo para entrar al agua y luego de que asintiera, le quitó la camisa y los zapatos.

Zoe se quedó pensativa y no notó cuando volvieron todos ya con comida.

-Zoe… Zoe!

-Qué?

-No quieres comer?

-Sí, gracias…

Zoe iba a ayudar a Tenma, pero vio a Satoshi cortándole la comida en trocitos.

-Así o más pequeños?

-Así…

Zoe sonrió y lo dejó. Satoshi notó que a Tenma se le dificultaba llevarse la comida a la boca, lo sentó en su regazo.

-Vamos a ver… uno para ti… y uno para mí…

Zoe sonrió al verlo y los dejó. Se pasaron el día en la playa, ya cuando volvieron, los niños estaban agotados de jugar todo el día e iban dormidos en el auto. Zoe vio hacia atrás y volvió a enderezarse sonriendo.

-Están rendidos…

-Menos mal, han rendido como dinamita…

-No sabía que te gustaran tanto los niños…

-Me encantan…

-Y te gustaría tener propios?

-Eso espero…

-Cuántos?

-Algunos 3 ó 4… eso depende…

-3 ó 4? Lo que quieres es tu propia banda de rock…

Satoshi sonrió.

-Por muchos años fui hijo único… mira la edad de Sakura… y me tuve que criar solo… casi no habían niños en mi vecindario y mi padrastro era muy estricto y no me dejaba salir. Yo quiero que mis hijos estén siempre acompañados…

-Satoshi de verdad que no comprendo… Sakura me dijo que tu papá y tu mamá son los mismos de ella…

-Es así…

Satoshi le explicó lo que vivieron Kagome e Inuyasha. Después de un rato, Satoshi la notó pensativa.

-Zoe… qué pasa?

-Es… qué te pasó?

-Ah… tuve un accidente de autos… caí en una zanja…

-Kami! Y no te duele?

-A veces… cuando hace frío me pica la más larga… pero no… no duele…

Satoshi llevó a Keitaro y Sakura primero, luego fue al apartamento de Zoe.

-Em…

-Muchas gracias, Satoshi… ha sido un día maravilloso…

Satoshi se rascó la nuca nervioso, sonrió. Zoe sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Supongo que nos veremos después…

-Q-qué dirías si… si te… si te invito a cenar mañana? No… no como amigos… una cita…

-Diría que lo pienses bien antes de meterte con una mujer con un hijo…

-Si es una piscina, me tiro del trampolín más alto.

Zoe sonrió.

-Mañana a las 7?

Satoshi sonrió.

-A las 7…

Satoshi se marchó con Kaoru. Al día siguiente, cuando fue por Kaoru al colegio, le otorgó una rosa, Zoe la recibió sonriendo. Ya en la noche, cuando Satoshi fue por ella, se sorprendió al verla en sudadera.

-Zoe…

-Lo siento, no puedo salir… intenté llamarte, pero tenías el celular apagado…

-Estaba en una reunión. Qué pasó?

-Tenma tiene mucha fiebre y no me atrevo a dejarlo con una niñera. De verdad lo siento…

Zoe bajó la mirada, apartó el rostro al ver el bellísimo ramo de flores que Satoshi llevaba.

-Lo siento…

-Zoe…

Satoshi le levantó el rostro y la besó con una increíble ternura. Al separarse, sonrió.

-Eso fue…

-Un error… no puedo, Satoshi… no puedo hacerte esto… nunca debí aceptar salir contigo… eres un niño… no puedes con todo esto…

Zoe cerró la puerta. Satoshi se quedó con las flores en las manos. Las dejó junto a la puerta y se marchó. Llegó a la casa.

-Satoshi, qué pasó?

-No quiero hablar de eso…

Satoshi se fue a su habitación y se cambió la ropa. Vio a su alrededor, Kagome entró en la habitación.

-Satoshi…

-Quiero estar solo, mamá…

-Satoshi, mi amor, qué pasó? No que ibas a salir en una cita?

-Me rechazó…

-Pero…

-Me dijo que soy un niño… que no podría con la presión…

-Con qué presión?

-Ella tiene un hijo…

-Ibas a salir con una mujer con un hijo? Qué edad tiene ella?

-Tiene 24…

-Satoshi… tal vez… no estés listo… para tener una relación con una mujer con un hijo…

-No es sólo por eso… el niño… Tenma tiene… Tenma sufrió daño cerebral… es… especial por así decirlo…

-Kami, Satoshi…

Satoshi le explicó lo pasado.

-Olvídalo, mamá… ya no importa…

-Yo creo que… Satoshi… intenta no guardarle rencor… dale tiempo para que ella lo piense… una vez que lo haya hecho… no será difícil darse cuenta de que te ama…

-Crees que me ame? Alguien que te ama no te cierra la puerta en la cara!

-Alguien que te ama y cree que tal vez puedas sufrir, es capaz de alejarse de ti aunque se muera día a día por no tenerte…

-Mamá…

-Quizás ella piensa que te haría daño…

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso…

…………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Cómo están todas? Espero que estén muy bien! Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional a través de sus reviews. Sé que me tomé un tiempo para sacar este cap, pero es que ando un poco seca de ideas… gomen…**

**Besitos **

**Mizuho**


	28. Distancia

**Capítulo 28**

**Distancia**

Satoshi ahora esperaba por Kaoru en el auto. Zoe se resignó cuando Kaoru le habló de las novias de su hermano. Comenzó a discutir constantemente con Tenma, porque él quería ver a Satoshi.

-Quiero jugar con mi amigo!!!

-No es tu amigo! Nunca lo fue!

Tenma se quedó paralizado. Zoe se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Tenma… Tenma, cariño…

-Eres mala!!!

Tenma se fue a su habitación. Zoe escuchó un golpe y no escuchó llanto, corrió a la habitación y encontró a su pequeño convulsionando.

……………………

Satoshi estaba en un bar y sintió su celular vibrar. Al ver el número, lo apagó. Llegó a su apartamento pasado la media noche, se sorprendió al ver a Zoe sentada frente a la puerta. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Te necesito…

-Yo no soy un juguete, Zoe. Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

-Tu mamá me dio la dirección…

-Bueno pues lo hiciste de más…

Satoshi abrió la puerta del apartamento.

-Satoshi… por favor…

-No, Zoe! Yo te ofrecí lo mejor de mí y tú me cerraste la puerta en la cara!

-Tenía miedo!

-Miedo a qué?!

-Miedo a enamorarme de ti como ya lo estoy… miedo a que vieras la realidad y te fueras…

-Entonces no crees en mí!

-Por Kami que sí!

-No! Eres egoísta! Tienes miedo a dejar de ser el centro en la vida de Tenma!

-No es verdad!!! Sé que nunca serías capaz… pero tengo miedo a que lo lastimen…

-Por Kami, Zoe… yo te amaba… me cansé de jugar al gato y al ratón… quise formalizar la relación y tú me rechazaste! Qué esperas que haga?!

-Que me perdones…

-No soy tan benevolente…

Satoshi iba a cerrar la puerta.

-Tenma no tiene la culpa de nada… al menos puedes volver a verlo? Por favor, Satoshi…

-Ese es un truco muy sucio, Zoe…

-Satoshi, no… no quiero que estés conmigo por Tenma… pero es la verdad… Tenma te necesita…

-Olvídame…

-Por favor!!! Eres el único que puede ayudarlo!!!

Satoshi retrocedió.

-Tenma está en coma… te necesita…

Satoshi se petrificó, dio la vuelta lentamente.

-Qué le pasó?!

-Se cayó de la cama… convulsionó y no ha vuelto a despertar…

Satoshi la abrazó y la dejó llorar.

-Cómo se cayó de la cama? Qué pasó?

-No lo sé… él insistía en que te llamara, que quería jugar contigo… como no me contestabas las llamadas, le dije que se olvidara de ti… él se fue a su habitación y oí el golpe…

-Dónde esta?

-En cuidados intensivos…

-Y qué puedo hacer?

-Hablarle… yo creo que así como pudiste sacarlo de su parálisis, puedes despertarlo…

……………………

Satoshi se pasó la noche en el hospital con Zoe. A la mañana siguiente, a la hora de las visitas no lo querían dejar entrar.

-Sólo familiares…

Satoshi intentaba convencer al doctor. Zoe se acercó a la puerta.

-Es su padre…

-Zoe, sé bien quién es su padre, te olvidas que testifiqué contra él en su juicio?

-No biológico… pero Tenma lo ve como su padre… déjelo entrar…

-Como quieras…

Satoshi entró. Vio al pequeño entubado, con cientos de cables sobre su cuerpecito. Acarició su cabeza.

-Tenma… hola, Tenma… tu mami y yo estamos esperando a que despiertes para ir juntos a la playa otra vez…

Satoshi sintió el frío de la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla, cerró los ojos y los abrió al sentir una mano sobre la suya. Vio a Zoe a su lado.

-Tenma… aquí está mami, mi amor…

Zoe se limpió las lágrimas antes de besarlo en la frente.

-Te extraño mucho, mi amor… despierta…

……………………

Satoshi se quedó con Zoe día y noche. Finalmente, después de 4 días, el doctor les dio la noticia.

-Tenma despertó…

Zoe sonrió y abrazó a Satoshi con fuerza. Al pequeño lo llevaron a una habitación, entonces ambos entraron a verlo.

-Mama…

-Tenma, mi amor!

Zoe lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos. Cuando el pequeño vio a Satoshi se emocionó.

-Satoshi!!!

Satoshi sonrió y lo abrazó. Lo besó en la cabeza.

-Me tenías preocupado…

-Lo siento…

-Qué pasó?

-Me caí… Satoshi… es verdad que ya no nos quieres?

-No… eso es imposible… cómo voy a dejar de querer a mi mejor amigo?

Tenma sonrió. Satoshi lo acomodó en la cama.

-Aún estás enfermo… tienes que descansar…

Tenma vio a Satoshi dirigirse a Zoe.

-Ya no me necesitas…

-Satoshi…

-Estoy seguro que algún día encontrarás a alguien con quien no tengas que dudar…

-Satoshi, perdóname… vamos a comenzar desde cero…

-Qué cosa? No Zoe… no puedo volver a…

Zoe bajó la cabeza, Satoshi la besó en la frente.

-Te amo, Zoe… pero tú no me amas de la misma manera…

Satoshi se iba a marchar, sintió un agarre desde atrás.

-Te amo, Satoshi… cometí un error… pero te amo…

-Satoshi…

Satoshi volteó a ver a Tenma. El pequeño lloraba a lágrima viva.

-Satoshi tú no quieres estar con mi mamá porque soy estúpido…

-No! De dónde sacas esas cosas? Eres el niño más inteligente que conozco!

-Porqué ya no quieres a mi mamá? Tú dijiste que la querías… que me querías…

Satoshi limpió sus lágrimas.

-Tú dijiste que querías ser mi papá… ya no quieres?

-Sí quiero! Sí quiero… pero Tenma… tal vez no sea lo mejor…

-Yo quiero que seas mi papá!!!

Satoshi lo abrazó con fuerza. Zoe se acercó a ellos.

-Satoshi…

-Zoe…

-Ahora sí te jugaré sucio… hazlo por mí… porque no he podido dormir… porque aquel único beso me hizo adicta a tus labios…

Satoshi sonrió y asintió, Zoe se sentó al lado de Tenma y lo abrazó. Ella y Satoshi juntaron sus cabezas.

-Sabes, para ser mi papá te tienes que casar con mi mamá…

Satoshi y Zoe rieron a carcajadas.

-Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Déjame pensarlo…

-Mamá!

Zoe rió y lo besó en la cabeza. Vio a Satoshi, él acarició su mejilla.

-Sí…

Satoshi la besó apasionadamente, se separaron al escuchar a Tenma reír.

-Me enseñarás a ser un buen padre?

-No necesitas aprender nada…

-Zoe… hay algo que no pensamos…

-Qué?

-Tu casa o la mía?

Zoe rió a carcajadas.

-Mi apartamento es alquilado…

-Hm… el mío también… tal parece que tendremos que buscar una enorme casa donde podamos tener un perro y muchos hijos…

Zoe sonrió. Satoshi volvió a acomodar a Tenma.

-Duérmete ya! Se supone que estas enfermo…

Luego de que se durmiera, Satoshi acarició su cabeza.

-Te amo, Tenma…

Lo besó en la misma, se irguió y vio a Zoe sonreírle y abrazarlo, al sentirla apoyada contra su pecho, la rodeó con sus brazos a la vez que dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Zoe sintió tiernos besitos en su cabeza.

-Satoshi?

-Hm?

-Tienes tantas noches sin dormir como yo?

-Tal vez un poco más…

Satoshi continuó abrazándola.

……………………………

Cuando le dieron la alta a Tenma, Satoshi se hizo cargo de la diferencia, Zoe tuvo que aceptar avergonzada porque no tenía el dinero.

-Kami, Satoshi… no sé cómo perdí el control de…

-Qué ibas a hacer? Decirles que no lo trataran más porque ya no tenías dinero?

-No lo pensé… sólo pensé en que mi bebé no despertaba…

Satoshi la besó con ternura.

-No te preocupes… ahora… esta noche, en mi apartamento, tendremos una cena con mi familia…

-Con tu familia?

-Claro… es hora de que te conozcan y a Tenma…

Tenma se acercó a ellos.

-Mama…

-Tenma… qué tal si me acompañas al supermercado? Esta noche, vas a conocer a mi papá y mi mamá y a mi tío y tía…

-Y ellos son buenos?

-Muy buenos… mi mamá y mi tía van a tener un bebé… yo creo que van a nacer el mismo día…

……………………

Satoshi y Tenma fueron al supermercado, al volver, Satoshi sonrió al ver el apartamento. Apenas fue necesario un par de velas y unas flores para que el apartamento se viera diferente.

-Zoe…

-Te gusta?

-Me encanta…

Satoshi la besó en la mejilla y se metió en la cocina. Para cuando llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome, Satoshi se estaba bañando.

-Zoe!!!

-Hola, Kaoru!

Kaoru la abrazó, Zoe saludó a Inuyasha y a Kagome.

-Y el pequeño?

-Esta viendo la televisión, ya lo llamo…

-Yo le digo!

-Está bien…

Kaoru corrió a la habitación de su hermano. Satoshi volvió con los niños. Al ver a Inuyasha, el pequeño se pegó a las piernas de Satoshi.

-Tenma…

Satoshi lo cargó, el pequeño intentaba buscar refugio en él.

-Tenma, él es mi papá… Inuyasha…

-Hola, Tenma… mucho gusto…

Tenma se quedó viéndolo.

-Tenma, mi papá no hace daño…

Tenma sonrió y apretó la mano que Inuyasha le ofrecía. Satoshi le presentó a Kagome, Tenma la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Apenas pasaron unos minutos, Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaron, los pequeños corrieron a saludar a sus tíos. Satoshi les presentó a Tenma, el pequeño ya se presentaba más abierto.

-Bueno, ya que están todos aquí, les presento a Zoe. La madre de Tenma… y mi futura esposa…

Todos los felicitaron. Satoshi envió a los niños a ver películas en su habitación. Tenma se despidió de Zoe y fue con los demás. Pasaron la noche entre risas y bromeando a expensas de Satoshi. Después de la cena, Sesshoumaru notó la hora.

-Mejor nos vamos, los niños tienen clases mañana…

Se despidieron y se marcharon. Kagome e Inuyasha hicieron lo mismo. Zoe cargó a Tenma, ya dormido. Satoshi se lo quitó.

-No debes cargarlo…

Satoshi los llevó a su casa. Acomodó a Tenma en su cama, el pequeño continuó dormido. Al salir de la habitación, acarició las mejillas de Zoe.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Se besaron con una increíble ternura, sin embargo, no se separaron, fueron profundizando el beso cada vez más y haciéndolo más apasionado, Satoshi la apretó entre sus brazos, pegándola más a su pecho y casi levantándola en brazos. Separaron únicamente sus labios, para poder respirar, Zoe tenía sus dedos enredados en la rubia y densa cabellera de su novio.

-Satoshi…

-Lo sé…

Zoe sonrió, se sorprendió cuando Satoshi la soltó.

-Satoshi…

-Debemos esperar…

Satoshi la besó en la frente y terminó de soltar su abrazo.

-Te amo, Zoe… no necesito que te acuestes conmigo para saber que tú también me amas… sólo necesito que me lo digas.

-Satoshi…

-No creas que no me muero por hacerte el amor, princesa… pero mejor nos esperamos… no me perdonaría que te arrepintieras…

Zoe lo besó apasionadamente, tomó sus manos y las besó en las palmas.

-Yo quiero que me hagas el amor…

Posó sus manos sobre su cuerpo, Satoshi la atrajo hacia él y volvió a besarla sin separarse de ella ni para respirar. Al separarse, Zoe lo guió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Tenma…

-No despierta si no hay tormenta…

Satoshi vio el cielo estrellado y sonrió. Entre apasionados besos y ardientes caricias, Satoshi la comenzó a desvestir, se detuvo al sentirla temblar.

-Estás bien?

-Tengo un poco de frío…

Zoe mintió y Satoshi la descubrió. Se sentó en la cama de brazos cruzados.

-Qué pasa?

-Nada…

-Estás mintiendo.

Zoe bajó la cabeza.

-Sólo lo he hecho una vez en toda mi vida…

-Zoe!

-Lo siento!

Satoshi tomó su rostro entre sus manos, la besó con ternura.

-Al contrario. Pero tenías que decírmelo, mi amor…

-Creí que sabría qué hacer… pero no lo sé…

-Zoe… lo mejor será esperar… así… así será más especial…

-Y si me congelo como ahora?

-No lo harás… y si es así… bueno, ya casados, en algún momento te haré el amor…

Zoe rió, Satoshi acarició sus labios, la volvió a besar.

-Descansa, mi amor…

-Satoshi…

-Hm?

-Puedes quedarte de todas formas?

-Sí…

Se acomodaron abrazados y poco a poco, mientras hablaban de la boda y la luna de miel, entre tiernos besitos, se quedaron dormidos.

………………

Satoshi despertó al sentir un peso sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos y vio a Tenma sentado sobre su abdomen, con su peluche entre sus brazos y sonriendo.

-Tenma…

-Ya eres mi papá?

Satoshi sonrió y lo abrazó para luego atacarlo con cosquillas. Zoe salió del baño y sonrió al verlos jugar.

-Tenma, te dije que no lo molestaras…

-No me molesta.

Satoshi lo besó en la cabeza y se sentó en la cama.

-Mami, yo quiero que Satoshi sea mi papá.

Zoe se sentó junto a Satoshi y lo saludó con un tierno beso.

-Mama!!!

-Debes preguntarle a Satoshi, mi amor…

-De verdad quieres ser mi papá o dijiste eso para ser novio de mami?

Satoshi rió a carcajadas.

-Te prometo que cuando tu mami y yo nos casemos… si tu mami me deja, y tú quieres, te voy a dar mi nombre…

Zoe abrió los ojos como faroles.

-Pero a mí me gusta llamarme Tenma…

Satoshi sonrió.

-Me refiero al apellido… que seas Kazami… como cuando tengas un hermanito, será apellido Kazami. Porque será mi hijo también.

Tenma lo abrazó gritando que sí quería. Satoshi sólo le sonrió. Después del desayuno, se despidieron con un tierno beso y cada quien se dirigió a su trabajo.

…………………………

Satoshi llegó a la empresa y se dirigió a la oficina de Inuyasha, entró en el justo momento en que cerraba el teléfono, su semblante no anunciaba buenas noticias.

-Papá…

-Satoshi…

-Papá, qué pasó? Mamá esta bien?

-No es Kagome…

-Entonces?

-Rin tuvo un accidente…

Satoshi palideció.

-Qué le pasó a mi tía?

-No lo sé… pero no está bien…

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Yo creo que perdió el embarazo…

………………………

Llegaron a la clínica donde tenían a Rin, Satoshi corrió hacia Sesshoumaru.

-Tío, qué pasó?!

-Rin se cayó en el parqueo de la empresa… se resbaló…

-Y el bebé?

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Sólo tiene 5 meses y medio… es casi imposible que sobreviva…

-Tío, pero hay que tener un poco de fe…

-Si no hubiera sangrado… pero sangró… no soy pesimista, es la realidad…

Los minutos parecieron horas hasta que finalmente salió el doctor de la sala de cirugías.

-Kazami…

-Es mi esposa… cómo esta?

-Ella está bien. Controlamos el sangrado de inmediato y se repondrá en unos días…

-Y el bebé?

-Tuve que practicarle una cesárea de emergencia… el sangrado se debía a un desprendimiento de placenta…

-Mi hijo…

-Está en un estado crítico. Era demasiado temprano para sacarlo… el perinatólogo le hablará de eso…

Otro doctor se acercó a ellos.

-Señor Kazami…

-Primero que todo… es varón?

-No, niña…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Señor, tengo en el récord que usted tiene sangre tipo AB-…

-Sí…

-La niña necesita sangre, verá, cuando se rompe la placenta, la sangre venosa que se encuentra en ella, es del bebé…

-Daré toda la sangre que se necesite…

El doctor le habló del tratamiento que haría y le dio un poco de esperanzas. Sesshoumaru se sacó la sangre y le permitieron ver a la pequeña en una incubadora.

-No puedo tocarla?

-No, señor… ella está en un ambiente estéril…

Sesshoumaru apoyó la cabeza del tope de la incubadora.

-Princesa… me recuerdas? Soy papá… eres hermosa, mi amor… te pareces mucho a tu mami…

………………………

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación en la que estaba Rin. Ella permanecía acostada viendo por la ventana hacia el vasto cielo azul sobre ellos. Sin voltear a verlo, sabía que era él.

-Es un día hermoso… lástima que nunca lo recodaré como tal…

-Preciosa…

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru… pero necesito estar a solas…

-Rin…

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru…

-Rin, el doctor me explicó todo… te desmayaste. Preciosa, está viva… su corazón volvió a latir y se la llevaron a cuidados intensivos.

Rin volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi bebé esta vivo?

-Viva… es una hermosa niña…

Sesshoumaru se apresuró a abrazarla, la besó en la cabeza.

-La tienen en una cámara de oxígeno… van a madurar sus pulmones, cuando estén listos, la sacarán y la podremos cargar…

Rin lloró recostada de su pecho, desahogándose por completo. Sesshoumaru la dejó hasta que se quedó dormida. Ya en la tarde, Inutaisho fue con los niños. Al escucharlos, Rin despertó, Keitaro la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami, estás bien?

-Estoy bien, mi amor…

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

-Yo también te amo, Kei…

Sakura la besó en la mejilla desde los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Yo también te quiero, mami…

Rin sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí con otro capitulito, sigo medio corta de inspiración… pero ya vendrá… la paciencia es una gran virtud…**

**HOY ES MI CUMPLE!!!!!**

**Jijiji, estoy feliz.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	29. Esperanza

**Capítulo 29**

**Esperanza**

Las noches que Rin estuvo en la clínica, Sesshoumaru apenas durmió, cuando la mandaron a la casa, dormía un rato para mantenerla tranquila. Sin embargo, comenzaba a resentir aquella calma tan notable que mantenía Rin tratándose de la vida de su hija. Sin embargo, todo eso cambió una tarde en la que los niños estaban con Inutaisho, y al llegar a la casa, escuchó un llanto, lo siguió, hasta dar con Rin en la habitación que sería de la bebé, sentada contra la puerta del closet, llorando a lágrima viva. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, Rin continuó llorando recostada de su regazo, hasta conseguir calma nuevamente entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru la llevó a la sala y le preparó un té.

-Preciosa… cómo te sientes?

Rin movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Ya no puedo más…

-Qué cosa?

-No puedo seguir así… Sesshoumaru, me estoy muriendo…

-Mi amor…

-No puedo… no puedo… cada vez que suena el teléfono se me eriza la piel, si no tomo pastillas no puedo dormir y cuando duermo tengo pesadillas… y cada vez que vamos al hospital sólo nos dicen que está estable…

Rin tenía razón, estaban viviendo una situación de por más estresante.

-Rin, porqué no dijiste algo antes?

-Todos esperan que sea fuerte… ya pasé por eso una vez, ahora te tengo que ayudar… no soy de piedra… es mi hija, tanto como lo fue Daisuke. Acaso creen que me anestesiaron el corazón o qué?

-Rin, nadie espera que seas fuerte. Nadie espera nada de ti… al contrario, yo esperaba que te quebraras mucho antes porque sé cuánto amas a tus hijos…

…………………………

Satoshi decidió aplazar la boda mientras la niña estuviera en la clínica. Sólo tenía que decírselo a Zoe. Esa misma tarde, salieron al parque con Tenma y Kaoru. Se quedaron cerca de los pequeños. Satoshi tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos sin apartar la vista de los niños.

-Zoe, mi amor…

-Qué pasa?

-No creo que sea prudente que nosotros celebremos una boda mientras mis tíos aún no saben si su bebé va a vivir o no…

-Satoshi…

Satoshi sintió un beso en su mejilla. Vio a Zoe.

-Tienes un gran corazón… tu familia y yo tenemos mucha suerte de tenerte con nosotros…

Satoshi sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Zoe…

Satoshi la besó apasionadamente, sonrió cuando Tenma y Kaoru corrieron a ellos pidiéndoles helado.

…………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru nunca estuvieron más felices de ver a su hija llorar como lo estaban ahora. La pequeña lloraba con fuerza y energía. El doctor autorizó para que Rin la cargara, la besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, mi amor… hola, cariño… me recuerdas? Soy mamá…

La pequeña mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella. Rin sólo le sonreía, vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Amy…

-Cómo?

-Nuestra bebé se llamará Amy…

-Es un hermoso nombre…

Pocos días después, la pequeña pudo irse a casa con sus padres. Todos fueron a la casa a conocerla. Tenma estaba especialmente interesado en conocer a un bebé recién nacido. Se acercó al moisés y parado de puntillas la contempló. Satoshi se dio cuenta a tiempo que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio y lo evitó.

-Satoshi…

-Casi te caes junto con la bebé… cuando quieras verla, pídemelo y yo te ayudo.

Tenma bajó la cabeza y pidió perdón en un tono casi inaudible.

-No tienes que pedir perdón, Tenma…

………………………

Sesshoumaru tenía que hacer un viaje de negocios y lo hacía maldiciendo entre dientes, pero Satoshi se ofreció a ir en su lugar.

Zoe va con unas bolsas del supermercado hacia su apartamento, al ver al hombre parado frente a la puerta de su casa, dejó caer la bolsa.

-Zoe…

-Qué quiere?

-Me gustaría conocer a mi nieto…

-De ninguna manera voy a permitir que se acerque a él!

-Es mi nieto!

-No es nada suyo! Es mí hijo! Únicamente mío.

El hombre se calmó.

-Zoe… mi hijo actuó mal… pero yo quiero…

-Nada se trata de nadie más que mi hijo. Yo lo cuidé sola, pagué su tratamiento sola y finalmente he reconstruido mi vida. Mi hijo tiene padre. Es un hombre maravilloso que lo ama como si fuera suyo.

-Tengo derecho a conocer a mi nieto.

-Mi hijo tiene derecho a ser feliz! De verdad cree que sería feliz cerca de la familia del hombre que quiso matarlo?

-Es un Sertori…

-Nunca lo fue.

Satoshi abrió la puerta, con Tenma colgado de su cuello y sosteniendo un juguete.

-Mama! Mira lo que me trajo!!!

-Mejor esperamos un rato…

-No, el señor ya se va.

El hombre se marchó, Zoe recogió las cosas que había dejado caer y las llevó a la cocina.

-Mama…

-Necesito estar sola, Tenma… vete a jugar…

Tenma obedeció y se fue a su habitación. Satoshi sólo escuchó la voz quebrada por el llanto de Zoe, escucharon algo romperse a la vez que Zoe gritaba.

-Mama…

-Cálmate… yo iré a ver qué le pasa…

Parado en la puerta de la cocina, la vio taparse la boca mientras intentaba ocultar su llanto.

-Zoe…

Satoshi la abrazó y la dejó desahogarse apoyada contra su pecho.

-No puedo permitir que me quiten a mi bebé… Satoshi, si me quitan a mi bebé me voy a morir de la tristeza!!!

-Nadie te va a quitar nada! Quién era ese hombre?

-El abuelo de Tenma…

-Zoe…

-Desde que nació intentó quitármelo… como no lo dejé, quiso forzar a Juishi…

-Tenma es tu hijo, Zoe… nadie te lo va a quitar.

Un rato después, Zoe fue a ver a Tenma, el pequeño se impresionó al verla con los ojos hinchados y perdió el conocimiento.

-Tenma… TENMA!!! SATOSHI!!!

Tenma despertó, Satoshi abrazaba a Zoe mientras ella continuaba llorando, Satoshi mismo con los ojos rojos.

-Cálmate… Zoe, va a estar bien… mira, despertó…

Zoe se dio vuelta, Tenma estaba sentado en su cama viendo hacia sus pies. Satoshi salió de la habitación para llamar al doctor.

-Tenma…

-Gomen, mama…

-Por qué, mi amor?

-Mama, por qué no dejas que me muera? Así no lloras tanto…

A Zoe se le salieron las lágrimas al instante. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le llenó la cabeza de besos.

-Nunca digas algo así, mi amor!

-Mama, qué es anormal? Porqué no puedo ser como los demás niños?

Satoshi entró en la habitación.

-Tenma…

-Satoshi, no es mejor si me muero? Así tú y mama tienen bebés normales…

-Tenma… nadie nunca volvería a ser feliz…

-Cómo así?

-Tenma, no es tu culpa lo que te pasó… y nosotros te amamos… y te amamos un poco más porque eres tan especial… y si algo le pasa a nuestro primer bebé… no importa si tenemos 100, eso no lo va a cambiar…

-Pero mira cómo mi mamá llora! Y es mi culpa!

-Si no te tuviéramos con nosotros, lloraríamos aún más.

Tenma bajó la cabeza.

-Mama, no me puedo curar? Yo quiero ser un niño normal…

-Tenma, si fueses igual a los demás niños, no tendrías nada especial… además… yo me enamoré de tu mamá por ti… si fueras como los demás, no lo habría hecho…

Tenma se soltó de los brazos de Zoe y fue a los de Satoshi.

-Tú de verdad quieres tener un hijo como yo?

-Me sentiría muy orgulloso de tener un hijo tan inteligente como tú…

-Eso no es verdad… soy tonto…

-Ningún niño de 5 años habla como tú lo haces, Tenma… eres muy inteligente…

Satoshi lo besó en la cabeza.

-Porqué me quieren llevar lejos de mi mamá?

-Yo no lo voy a permitir… nadie te va a llevar lejos de tu mamá…

Tenma cerró los ojos, refugiado en el pecho de Satoshi. Estuvieron así un largo rato.

………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, dejó la maleta junto a la puerta y subió las escaleras, entró a la habitación de Sakura, la pequeña dormía plácidamente. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabeza.

-Te amo, Sakura…

La besó en la frente con ternura y salió de la habitación. Fue a la de Keitaro, dormía hasta con un pie fuera de la cama, sonrió y lo acomodó en la cama, fue a la habitación de Amy, sonrió al ver a Rin con la pequeña entre sus brazos. Rin levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Ven a ver, mi amor… está despierta…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acercó a ellas.

-Amy, mi amor, mira a tu papi, cariño…

Amy abrió los ojos respondiendo a las caricias de Rin en su mejilla y sin dejar de mamar, movió sus ojos.

-Hola, Amy, hola mi princesita…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura en las plantas de los pies, pero su barba le molestó y comenzó a llorar, Rin la logró a calmar y la pequeña volvió a mamar. Rin sonrió y recibió un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza. Rin se quedó viendo a su pequeña mamar, Sesshoumaru fue a su habitación. Poco después, Rin entró en la habitación y se encontró con Sesshoumaru saliendo del baño, le sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Sessh… gracias por mis bebés…

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que ya esté tan grande…

-El doctor me dijo que no importa que no engorde mucho, porque lo que no tiene de gordo, lo tiene de largo. Va a ser muy alta. Me dijo que está muy saludable…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi amor…

-De mí?

-Sí, preciosa… estoy muy orgulloso de ti… porque gracias a ti es que tenemos hijos tan fuertes y saludables.

Rin sonrió sonrojada, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Nunca he visto a nadie que se dedique tanto a sus hijos o a mí… sin esperar nada a cambio…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Eso es mentira, Sesshoumaru… sí espero algo a cambio…

-Qué cosa? Yo te lo doy?

-A cada segundo que estás a mi lado…

-Qué esperas a cambio?

-Sonrisas… llenas de felicidad, llenas de satisfacción… no importa lo duro o largo que haya sido el día… las sonrisas de mis hijos borra todo lo malo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Es un precio justo…

La besó con ternura. Se acostaron abrazados, donde Sesshoumaru la llenó de tiernos besitos.

-Te extrañé mucho, mi amor…

-Sólo fueron dos días…

-Tú no me extrañaste?

-Como si hubiesen sido veinte años…

…………………

Zoe no lograba conciliar el sueño. Vio a Satoshi dormido profundamente y decidió levantarse para no molestarlo. Estaba en la cocina preparándose un té cuando sintió un abrazo desde atrás.

-Satoshi…

-Zoe, mi amor, ven a descansar…

-No puedo dormir…

-Zoe, te prometo que no permitiré que nadie aleje a Tenma de tu lado.

-Tengo mucho miedo…

Satoshi la besó en la cabeza y la mantuvo entre sus brazos.

-Zoe… vamos a fijar fecha…

-Satoshi…

-Una vez casados y que me hagas el tutor de Tenma, nadie podrá hacer nada.

……………………………

Sin embargo tuvieron que volver a aplazar los planes, ya que Kagome dio a luz. Satoshi y Zoe entraron en la habitación con Tenma entre ellos. Kagome sonrió al verlos.

-Mi amor…

-Mamá…

Satoshi la besó en la sien.

-Y mi papá?

-Fue a llevar a Kaoru a la casa de Rin…

-Estás bien?

-Sí… es bellísimo…

-Es un niño?

-Es un niño… se parece tanto a ti!

Satoshi sonrió.

-Cómo lo vas a llamar?

-Tu papá quiere llamarlo Jonathan… pero como te imaginas me opongo…

-Pero es un nombre bonito…

-Para que le digan Johnny, Joty y al final sólo J? no, mi amor…

-De dónde sacaste mi nombre?

-Tu papá se llama Satoshi…

Inuyasha entró en la habitación, Satoshi lo abrazó a forma de saludo y felicitación.

-Kagome, qué te parece Edward?

-Me encanta…

Inuyasha sonrió, aún más al ver a la enfermera entrar con el pequeño. Lo sacó de la cunita y luego de besarlo en la cabeza, se lo pasó a Kagome.

…………………………

Satoshi llegó a su apartamento cerca de las 4 de la tarde, poco después escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Al abrir, vio a Zoe completamente alterada.

-Mi amor, qué pasa?

-Me echaron de mi apartamento.

-Cómo?

-Me echaron… el viejo ese habló con los caseros y me echaron… Satoshi, si no me mudo en 3 días, me echan a la fuerza.

-Cálmate… haremos las cosas por parte, de acuerdo? Ven a vivir conmigo.

-Satoshi…

-Ven a vivir conmigo. Tengo dos habitaciones…

Mientras Satoshi discutía con los arrendadores, Zoe recogía sus cosas, llegó un camión de mudanzas y comenzó a llevar las cosas al camión y a empacar lo demás. Al llegar al apartamento de Satoshi, él dio instrucciones de dónde poner las camas y los utensilios de cocina, los muebles, los envió a un almacén, eran ya pasadas de las 12 de la noche cuando Zoe finalmente se sentó exhausta. Tenma dormía en el sillón de la sala, Satoshi lo cargó y lo llevó a su cama. Volvió a la sala con Zoe.

-Satoshi… no sé ni cómo comenzar a agradecerte… lograr que nos mudáramos el mismo día…

-Zoe, mi amor…

Satoshi la besó con ternura.

-Ya está pago y con creces…

Zoe se recostó de su pecho.

…………………………

Zoe llegó del colegio y se encontró con Kagome y Rin, que la hicieron salir con ellas. Fueron a un centro comercial y allí le explicaron que el abuelo de Satoshi tendría una cena de gala y que debían ir. Al llegar a la mansión Kazami esa noche, Satoshi se acercó a Zoe y tomándola de las manos, la besó con ternura.

-Luces hermosa, mi amor…

-Mama!

Zoe sonrió al ver a Tenma, vestido como Satoshi, de frac y corbata de moño, Inutaisho se acercó a ellos.

-Abuelo… ella es Zoe…

-Inutaisho-sama… un placer conocerlo…

-El placer es todo mío…

Izayoi se acercó a ellos.

-Abuela…

Izayoi la saludó. Durante la noche, Satoshi la presentaba como su prometida ante los socios. Inutaisho aprovechó la oportunidad para presentar a los nuevos miembros de la familia, Edward y Amy.

Para el final de la noche, al volver al apartamento, Satoshi llevó a Tenma a su cama.

-Mama…

-Es hora de dormir…

-Papa?

-Sí… decansa…

-Te quiero mucho…

-Yo también te quiero…

Satoshi lo besó en la cabeza. Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con Zoe.

-Está dormido…

Satoshi la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Satoshi…

-Sí?

Zoe acarició sus mejillas y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo…

Satoshi sonrió y la volvió a besar. Ya en su habitación, Satoshi salió del baño con la toalla a su cintura, se detuvo al ver a Zoe sentada en su cama.

-Zoe…

-No puedo dormir…

-No lo has intentado…

Satoshi se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla. Zoe bajó la mirada sonrojada, admiraba la entereza de Satoshi, pero ansiaba que le hiciera el amor, sin embargo, al momento de actuar se congelaba. Decidió lanzarse y lo besó apasionadamente a la vez que deslizó una mano bajo la toalla y lo acarició. Satoshi cedió a los meses de celibato y disfrutó mientras sentía su cuerpo responder a las caricias de su novia. De repente sintió que se detuvo, abrió los ojos y vio a Zoe con los ojos rojos.

-Zoe…

-Lo siento tanto, Satoshi…

-No, mi amor…

Zoe se levantó y se fue de la habitación. Satoshi esperó a controlar su cuerpo y luego de vestirse, la siguió.

-Zoe…

-Porqué no puedo hacerlo?!

-Shhh…

Satoshi la abrazó.

-Tranquila, mi amor…

-Yo te amo, Satoshi… y quiero que me hagas el amor… pero sigo congelándome…

-Zoe, mejor esperamos un poco más… mi amor, no te preocupes por eso…

Zoe cerró los ojos, Satoshi la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Zoe, no será que fuese un poco traumática, tu primera vez?

-Nunca lo he vuelto a hacer, no sé si era normal…

-Qué cosa?

-Me dolió… me dolió mucho, lloré todo el tiempo… yo le pedía que se detuviera, pero no me hizo caso…

-No es normal, mi amor…

Satoshi la besó en la frente.

-Iremos con un doctor, mi amor…

-Satoshi…

-Qué te parece si vamos a dormir? Y por favor, sácatelo de la cabeza…

Satoshi la besó con ternura. Al entrar en su habitación, Zoe lo abrazó.

-Te quieres quedar conmigo?

-Sí…

-Ven, mi amor… vamos a descansar…

……………………………………

Bankotsu entró en la habitación, luego de acostar a Hannah, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse.

-Quién diría? Pasé de no tener uno, a tener 4 hijos…

Sumire sonrió, Bankotsu se dio vuelta y acarició su rostro.

-Luces hermosa, mi amor…

-Gracias…

-Me acompañas a una ducha?

-Sí…

Al volver, ya estaban acomodados en la cama, Sumire se apoyó en su codo y vio a Bankotsu con los ojos cerrados.

-Bankotsu…

-Hm?

Bankotsu abrió los ojos y sonrió, acarició las mejillas de Sumire.

-Me imagino que es verdad lo que dicen…

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

Bankotsu sonrió.

-Mi amor, te dije lo hermosa que te veías esta noche?

-Me lo has dicho como 15 veces, cariño…

-Pero es que… es como si… irradias esa belleza… estás feliz… tus ojos brillan…

Sumire sonrió.

-Tu sonrisa es y será la más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sumire acarició sus mejillas y labios.

-Bankotsu, mi amor… estoy embarazada…

Bnkotsu la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo!!! Te amo!!! Te amo!!!

Ambos reían abrazados, se detuvieron al sentir a alguien.

-Mamá…

-Ayame, mi amor… pasa algo?

-No puedo dormir…

Sumire besó a Bankotsu y se levantó, fue con Ayame a su habitación.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Me siento incómoda… no puedes quedarte un rato?

-Claro que sí…

Sumire la acomodó en su cama y se sentó a su lado, ella se acomodó sobre su regazo.

-Háblame de mi papá…

Sumire le contaba de cuando conoció a Jaken y de lo apuesto que se veía con su traje de piloto, le contaba de cuando la tuvieron y lo feliz que él era por tener una niña, la misma historia durante años, sin embargo, sus hijas se la pedían para no olvidarlo.

-Mamá… Jack no sabe nada de papá…

-Jack sí lo sabe… pero aún es un poco confuso… él nunca lo conoció, así que no lo recuerda…

Ayame cerró los ojos.

-Bankotsu es muy bueno…

-Sí… los ama a todos por igual…

-Mamá…

-Dime…

-Ustedes estaban haciendo cosas de adultos?

Sumire sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Estábamos jugando a hacernos cosquillas… Bankotsu está muy feliz…

-Porqué?

-Porque vamos a tener otro bebé…

-Mamá!

Sumire sonrió, Ayame la abrazó con fuerza.

-Felicidades, mamá!

-Gracias, mi amor… ahora, es hora de dormir…

Sumire la besó en la frente y la acomodó entre sus sábanas. Al volver a su habitación, se acomodó junto a Banktosu y lo besó con ternura.

……………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho con otro capitulito… y este fic se está acercando a su fin…**

**Bueno, muchas felicidades a todas las mujeres por el día de la mujer!!!!! Y nos leeremos en los reviews!!!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	30. Giro

**Capítulo 30**

**Giro**

Inuyasha llegó a la casa y se sorprendió al ver que Kaoru no lo saludó, sólo levantó la mirada y volvió a ver al piso. Él se sentó a su lado.

-Qué pasa, princesita? Porqué esa carita tan triste?

-Satoshi ya no me quiere…

-Cómo va a ser posible, si tu hermanito te ama?

-No, ya no me quiere, porque yo le dije que ya no lo quiero…

Kaoru lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-Kaoru, qué pasó?

Inuyasha vio a Kagome acercarse y mover la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Kaoru, mi amor, qué pasó?

-Yo le dije una mentira a Satoshi y él se molestó conmigo… yo le dije que ya no lo quería como mi hermano y que se fuera… y él se fue, papa, se fue…

………………………

Zoe llegó al apartamento con Tenma.

-Satoshi…

-No me siento bien… vete a tu cuarto, por favor…

-Mama, Satoshi está enfermo!

Zoe entró en la habitación.

-Cúralo! Mama, cúralo!

-Ve a tu habitación, mi amor…

Zoe se sentó junto a Satoshi.

-Qué pasa?

-Peleé con Kaoru…

-Con Kaoru? Mi amor, pero…

-Me dijo que soy un mal hermano… que ya no quiere que siga siendo su hermano… que no me quería volver a ver…

-Y de dónde sacó Kaoru todo eso? Sólo tiene 6 años…

-No te imaginas cuánto me duele… Creí que era el mejor hermano del mundo, que podía hacer muchas cosas para ella…

Zoe sonrió.

-Yo hubiera deseado tener un hermano que me quisiera tanto como tú a Kaoru y Edward…

-Y de qué sirve?

-Satoshi, sólo tiene 6 años… ya debe haberse olvidado de lo que te dijo… pero… porqué pelearon?

-Se puso a jugar con mi palm y la rompió, le pregunté lo que había pasado y ella me juró que no le había puesto la mano, pero vi sus manos marcadas con dulce y me incomodé porque me mintió y le grité…

Escucharon el timbre de la puerta. Zoe fue a abrir, Kaoru entró corriendo hacia la habitación, Inuyasha se quedó en la sala.

-Satoshi!!!

-Kaoru…

-Gomen! Nii-chan!!!

Kaoru lo abrazó llorando, Satoshi la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila…

-Yo sí te quiero! Eres el mejor nii-chan del mundo! Gomen!!!

Satoshi vio su carita roja, resaltaban sus ojos y la punta de su nariz.

-Kaoru…

-Te quiero mucho, nii-chan…

Satoshi la besó en la cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Kaoru…

Zoe los vio sonriendo y volvió a la sala, Inuyasha dejó la bebida sobre la mesa.

-Ya son hermanos otra vez…

Inuyasha sonrió, se quedó viendo a Zoe.

-Ustedes tienen problemas?

-No… Satoshi es muy bueno… es muy comprensivo y paciente…

-A veces le dan sus arranques…

Zoe sonrió.

-Si en verdad fuera tan impaciente, ya lo habría notado… Tenemos que rogar por mucha paciencia para hacer algunas cosas con Tenma, pero es increíble como responde con Satoshi…

Escucharon risas y carcajadas, Zoe supo que estaba jugando con ambos niños, poco después, Satoshi salió con ellos tomados de cada mano.

-Vamos a comprar helado, vienes con nosotros, papá?

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Mejor vuelvo con Kagome, la llevas a la casa?

-Sí…

Kaoru se despidió de su padre con un beso y lo vio marcharse.

…………………………

Sumire llegó a la casa con la mirada apagada, los niños corrieron a ella y aunque trató, no pudo sonreír.

-Mamá, qué pasó?

-Nada, mi amor, sólo… sólo estoy cansada…

Los demás se fueron a jugar, Ayame se quedó con Sumire.

-Mami, ya soy grande…

Sumire acarició su rostro y sonrió.

-Sí, ya eres grande, pero sigues siendo una niña, mi amor…

-Pero quiero ayudarte.

-Es sólo un pequeño problema… ya hiciste tus tareas?

-Sí…

-Ayudaste a tus hermanos?

-Sí, pero mami, no entiendo matemática…

-Búscala, yo te ayudo…

Ayame fue a su habitación, Hannah volvió con Sumire y se subió a sus piernas.

-Mama, pod qué eztaz tdizte?

Sumire la besó en la frente.

-No te preocupes, mi amor…

La verdad era que había discutido con Bankotsu en el camino y las cosas se salieron de control, ella se bajó del auto en una luz en rojo y tomó un taxi para llegar a la casa. Sumire ayudó a Ayame, preparó la cena y los llevó a dormir a todos. Ya eran las 11 de la noche, cuando notó que el teléfono no tenía línea, buscó su celular y vio 25 llamadas perdidas sólo de Bankotsu, habían de Inutaisho e Izayoi y de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Llamó a Izayoi primero.

-Mamá…

-Sumire, hija, dónde estás?! Inutaisho, es Sumire!

-Estoy en mi casa, mamá, qué pasa?

-Por Kami, Sumire, qué pasó? Bankotsu llamó desesperado que discutieron y lo dejaste en medio de la calle y que no te encontraba.

-Bankotsu no ha venido a la casa en todo el día. Llegué como una hora después de que discutimos.

-Te está buscando en la calle…

-Mamá… crees que tomé la decisión correcta?

-A qué te refieres?

Sumire vio por la ventana, la oscuridad engullía todo como un lobo hambriento.

-Si Bankotsu me conociera bien, sabría que siempre que me siento mal, vengo a mis hijos…

-Pero hija, si nos cansamos de llamar a la casa… cómo vamos a pensar que estabas allí si nadie contestó?

Izayoi escuchó el sollozo de su hija.

-Sumire…

-Fue horrible, mamá… tuve que morderme la lengua para no mandarlo al demonio… yo lo amo, mamá, pero me desquicia cuando se pone tan cerrado, no razona!

Sumire se llevó la mano libre al rostro.

-Llegó a decirme que es capaz de dejarme… y no fue a la cita del ultrasonido…

-La mayoría de los hombres no le dan importancia a eso…

-Es su hijo también! Mamá, no lo será desde el momento en que nazca… es su hijo desde ahora!

-Sumire…

Izayoi la escuchó llorar.

-Estoy en riesgo, mamá… tengo placenta previa… y ese…

-Sumire, no digas que no le importa, porque no lo sabe…

Sumire vio el reflejo en la ventana y se dio la vuelta para ver a Bankotsu con los ojos rojos.

-Te llamo después, mamá… ya llegó…

Sumire cerró la llamada. Bankotsu se acercó a ella dejando caer el ramo de rosas que llevaba en las manos, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Es mi culpa?

-Bankotsu…

-Estás en riesgo por mi culpa?

-No… eso es imposible…

Bankotsu cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor…

Sumire se acercó a él, quien la abrazó y refugiándose en su vientre. Sumire acarició su cabeza.

-Bankotsu, mi amor… cálmate…

Sumire bajó a su altura.

-Es en un grado muy leve, el doctor me pidió que reposara mucho… y con el tratamiento, se puede revertir…

Bankotsu la abrazó con fuerza, al oído le pidió perdón por su comportamiento en el auto, Sumire lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos a descansar, sí?

Salieron del estudio y se encontraron con Hannah.

-Hannah, como saliste de tu cuna?

La pequeña se estrujó sus ojitos y se abrazó a las piernas de Bankotsu.

-Papa…

Bankotsu la cargó y la besó en la cabeza, la pequeña se amoldó a sus brazos, acarició los rizos azabaches de su pequeña.

-Vamos a dormir, mi amor…

……………………………

Zoe llegó lo más rápido que pudo al hospital donde le dijeron que tenían a Satoshi, al llegar, se encontró con una muy alterada Kagome.

-Qué pasó?

-Lo asaltaron! Apuñalaron a mi bebé!!!

A Zoe se le ablandaron las rodillas, Inuyasha llegó y Kagome corrió a sus brazos. Zoe vio aterrada cuando los médicos salieron con Satoshi y lo llevaron a cirugías. Poco después, la sala de espera estaba llena de los demás familiares, Zoe permanecía en una esquina en shock, temiendo lo peor.

-Kazami, Satoshi…

-Es mi hijo. Qué pasó, doctor?

El doctor les dio buenas noticias y les dijo que estaba consciente y que hablaba, que pedía ver a Zoe.

-Y-yo creo que es mejor que vaya usted primero, Kagome-sama…

Kagome entró en la habitación.

-Satoshi, mi amor…

-Mamá…

-Vas a estar bien, mi amor…

-Sí, mamá… dónde está Zoe?

-Afuera… me dejó pasar primero…

Satoshi se relajó.

-Ella está bien?

-Está igual a los demás…

Satoshi bajó la mirada.

-Me robaron su anillo…

-Satoshi…

-Compré un anillo de compromiso para ella y me lo robaron…

Kagome acarició sus mejillas diciéndole que lo importante era que él estuviera bien. Inuyasha apenas estuvo unos minutos y entonces entró Zoe. Satoshi estaba viendo hacia la ventana.

-Satoshi?

-Zoe…

-Kami, mi amor, me asusté tanto!

Zoe lo llenó de besos. Satoshi tomó su mano y la besó.

-Qué hacías en una joyería a media mañana?

-Fui a comprar un anillo de compromiso…

-Satoshi!

-Lo siento tanto, Zoe… quería que esta noche fuera especial…

-Cada noche es especial, mi amor…

Zoe lo besó con ternura.

Kagome entró en la habitación al escucharlos discutir. Zoe tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le reclamaba que lo hacía porque lo amaba.

-Qué está pasando?

-Mamá, hazla reaccionar. No puede quedarse aquí! Tiene que cuidar a Tenma!

-Tienes mucha energía para haber salido de una cirugía…

-Quién se va a quedar contigo entonces? Satoshi, tu mamá y tus tías tienen bebés recién nacidos! Tienen su propia familia que cuidar! No puedes quedarte solo… Satoshi, a mí me corresponde…

-A ti te corresponde cuidar de tu hijo!

-Satoshi, tienes que calmarte, tienes una herida!

-Pero es que…

-Zoe… Satoshi tiene razón… Tenma aún no confía en nosotros como para quedarse a dormir… Inuyasha se quedará con Satoshi…

Satoshi tomó las manos de Zoe.

-Zoe, mi amor… yo sé que lo quieres hacer porque crees que es obligatorio…

-Pero es que es así, voy a ser tu esposa…

-Zoe… no estás haciendo nada mal… pero sólo tú vas a poder calmar a Tenma…

Se despidieron con un dulce beso, Inuyasha se quedó con Satoshi y los demás se fueron a sus casas. Zoe llegó al apartamento, Tenma corrió a ella.

-Mama!!!

-Hola, mi amor…

-Y Satoshi? Dijo que iba a venir temprano…

Zoe se sentó y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Tenma, mi amor… Satoshi sufrió un accidente y va a dormir en el hospital hoy…

Tenma la vio con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Qué le pasó a Satoshi?

-Tuvo un accidente, mi amor… y tiene una cortada muy grande, pero está bien… me pidió que te dijera que te quiere mucho y que espera que mañana vayas a visitarlo. Quieres ir a verlo mañana?

Tenma asintió entre lágrimas y se abrazó a Zoe. Ella despachó a la niñera y esperó a que el pequeño se durmiera para bañarse y comer algo, más por hambre que por querer comer. No consiguió calma en su cama y fue a la habitación de Satoshi, donde se abrazó a su almohada, poco después, Tenma se acomodó entre sus brazos.

Por otra parte, Satoshi no lograba dormir.

-Estás incómodo?

-Papá… podrías prestarme dinero?

-Claro, para qué?

-Me asaltaron después de que compré el anillo para Zoe… quiero dárselo mañana…

-Hijo, porqué no esperas a recuperarte?

-Papá… cómo le pediste a mamá que se casara contigo?

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Salimos a caminar… yo quería que ella volviera conmigo… ella intentaba decirme que eres mi hijo… Apenas me dijo que tenía un hijo, yo me enfurecí, pensé que debía haber sido mío… Kagome comenzó a pedirme perdón y llorando me dijo que no había tenido opción… yo la calmé y le dije que no me importaba, me arrodillé frente a ella y le pedí que fuéramos una familia.

-Pero te enfureciste tanto cuando lo supiste…

-Me enfureció que no me lo hubiera dicho antes… no antes, mientras eras niño… sino al momento en que nos volvimos a ver… en realidad estaba muy feliz… no te lo imaginas. Duré 12 años casado con una mujer y pensé que nunca tendría hijos, ella perdió 4 embarazos… para cuando nos divorciamos, poco antes de que volviera a ver a Kagome, ella estaba embarazada… pero no era mío, sino de su amante… entonces descubrí que ella se provocaba los abortos…

………………………

Inuyasha lo había ayudado a lavarse y peinarse, apenas terminó de desayunar cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Satoshi!!!

-Tenma…

El pequeño se subió a la cama sin miramientos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tenma! Tenma, me duele!

El niño se soltó y se quedó sentado sobre sus piernas, sus ojos se enrojecieron.

-Gomen! Hounto ni…!

Satoshi sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Ven, dame un abrazo, pero no me aprietes mucho…

Tenma lo abrazó recostándose de su pecho. Satoshi acarició su cabeza y lo besó en la misma.

-No puedes estar sobre la cama, Tenma… el doctor va a molestarse…

-Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo!

-Tranquilo, creo que me iré a la casa hoy… ve con tu mami…

Zoe se acercó, Inuyasha había salido a buscar algo para comer. Satoshi acarició su rostro.

-No has dormido…

-No pude… hasta me pasé a tu cama… los dos…

-Sí? Lo siento mucho, no quería que se preocuparan así…

Tenma lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, papá…

Satoshi sonrió y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Yo también te quiero mucho…

Satoshi besó una mano de Zoe.

-Bájalo de la cama…

Zoe obedeció y apenas lo sentó en el sillón, el doctor entró en la habitación.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días, doctor?

-Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien…

-Vamos a ver…

El doctor removió el vendaje, Zoe pudo ver la herida suturada y la de la cirugía para controlar la hemorragia. El doctor frunció el ceño.

-Hiciste algún tipo de esfuerzo?

-No…

-Seguro?

-Sí, qué pasa?

-Estás lastimado…

El doctor vio a Tenma y frunció el ceño.

-Cargaste al niño.

-Doctor…

-Tiene sangre en la ropa, no lo niegues.

-No comprende, doctor, Tenma es…

-Estás convaleciente de una cirugía, da gracias a que estás vivo y no abuses de tu cuerpo…

Tenma se acercó al doctor con los ojos rojos.

-Yo me subí solo… no lo castigue, castígueme a mí…

Satoshi pasó una mano por la cabeza de Tenma.

-Tenma, qué tal si esperas un ratito afuera con mamá?

Zoe salió de la habitación con el niño.

-Doctor, Tenma tiene necesidades especiales… estaba asustado y lo dejé abrazarme…

-Mire, señor Kazami… debe explicarle a su hijo que no puede hacer eso mientras esté convaleciente y menos con la sutura abierta.

-Lo sé, es solo que estaba muy asustado… cuándo me podré ir a mi casa?

-Quiero tenerte unos días aquí para ver como evoluciona la cicatriz…

El doctor limpió la herida y le aplicó un cicatrizante. Zoe y Tenma entraron junto con Inuyasha mientras el doctor colocaba un vendaje nuevo. Se despidió de ellos y se marchó.

-Inuyasha-sama… luce cansado… porqué no va a descansar y yo me quedo con él un rato?

-Gracias…

Una vez solos, Satoshi le sonrió, ella por igual y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Satoshi…

-Y yo a ti, Zoe… Tenma… porqué lloras?

-Te lastimé…

-No te preocupes… Tenma…

El pequeño se aferró a su brazo, Satoshi le acarició la cabeza.

-Tenma…

-Sí?

-Cuando te pones tan triste, a mi me duele mucho… sonríe un poco… sí?

………………………………

Satoshi estuvo interno 9 días, donde Inuyasha lo acompañaba en las noches y Zoe en el día. Ya estaba en la casa, pero aún así debía guardar reposo. En ese tiempo, sus lazos con Tenma se afianzaron, ya que no se separaba de él. Zoe le llevó una sopa y sonrió al verlos dormidos y abrazados, Satoshi tenía un libro de cuentos en las manos. Zoe se sentó a su lado y lo besó con ternura.

-Zoe…

Zoe sonrió.

-Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

Satoshi vio a Tenma dormido entre sus brazos y sonrió, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Muy bien…

-Qué te parece si te mueves un poco?

-Está bien…

Zoe lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Papa…

-Descansa, Tenma…

Salieron de la habitación, caminaron hacia el balcón, Satoshi la rodeó con sus brazos, Zoe se refugió en su pecho.

-Déjalo salir…

-Temblaba del miedo cuando te vi en la camilla…

Satoshi le llenó la cabeza de dulces besitos, acarició sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Zoe… como no imaginé amar a ninguna mujer…

Zoe lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo también te amo, Satoshi…

……………………………………..

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho con otro cap. A ver, lo someto a votación. Quieren que se termine? O que lo siga un poco mas? De sus reviews depende**

**Besitos**

**MIzuho**


	31. Vida

**Capítulo 31**

**Vida**

Satoshi ya estaba completamente recuperado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Satoshi llegó a la casa a media tarde y se encontró con Zoe y Tenma estudiando. El pequeño, al verlo, quiso salir corriendo.

-No, Tenma, no te levantes. Estamos en clases.

-Pero mama…

-Ve a saludarlo, y vuelves de inmediato, sí?

Tenma corrió y se abrazó a sus piernas. Satoshi sonrió y lo cargó.

-Cómo estás?

-No deberías cargarlo.

-Mi amor, ya voy al gimnasio, sí puedo.

-Quiero comer helado.

-Cuando termines tus clases, ve con tu mamá…

Satoshi la saludó con un beso y dejándole a Tenma, se fue a la habitación. Después de terminar, salieron a cenar y de postre comieron helado, al volver, Tenma estaba rendido y no volvió a despertar. Mientras Satoshi se daba un baño, sintió una corriente de aire frío y luego una caricia en su espalda, al darse vuelta, se sorprendió de ver a Zoe, desnuda, frente a él.

-Zoe!

Zoe lo vio completamente sonrojada, bajó la cabeza.

-Siempre me imagino que será mucho mejor de lo que resulta…

Satoshi le levantó la mirada y la besó con ternura y acariciando sus labios, le habló.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor… muy hermosa, no tienes nada porqué acomplejarte…

Deslizó sus dedos desde sus labios, por su cuello, pecho y hasta su vientre, donde rodeó sus caderas, pegándola a su pecho mojado.

-Zoe, estás segura de lo que quieres?

-Sí…

-No quieres esperar?

-Me voy a morir de la angustia… quiero ser tuya, mi amor…

Satoshi la besó apasionadamente y cerrando el paso de agua, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde la acomodó con delicadeza. Acomodado a su lado, le robó el aliento más de una vez, mientras sus manos se aventuraban por su piel. Deslizó sus labios de su boca su cuello y pecho, donde los saboreó, jugueteando con sus pezones que se endurecían al contacto con su lengua obteniendo como fruto los suspiros mientras ella se le brindaba por completo y enredaba sus dedos en la densa cabellera rubia.

-Satoshi…

Cuando sintió su cuerpo reclamar, con calma y entre besos, deslizó una mano hacia su entrepierna, donde separó sus piernas y acarició aquel lugar que aguardaba por él en el retorno de su mano desde sus piernas, la sintió retorcerse, producto de las caricias y rozando sus sexos, separó sus labios de los suyos.

-Estás lista?

Zoe asintió aferrada a su cuello.

-Relájate… déjate llevar… si te arrepientes dímelo… entendiste?

Zoe permanecía con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-Zoe… mírame…

Zoe abrió los ojos.

-No te voy a hacer daño, mi amor…

-Satoshi…

-Si quieres que me detenga, dímelo…

Zoe asintió, Satoshi sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. Sin embargo, Satoshi, sintió una leve resistencia y notó la reacción de Zoe igual a que si hubiese sido su primera vez.

-Zoe…

-Me duele…

Satoshi notó sus ojos cargados de lágrimas.

-Quieres que me detenga?

-No…

-Estás segura?

-Sí…

Satohi decidió esperar a que se sintiera más cómoda y la distrajo con besos y caricias, de vez en cuando movía sus caderas con delicadeza, haciéndola acostumbrarse a sentirlo dentro de ella. Cuando la sintió a gusto, fue incrementando la intensidad de sus movimientos, haciéndola olvidarse del dolor. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando la sintió alcanzar el clímax. Zoe nunca había experimentado algo igual, llegar a tal punto del placer, sudada, temblando, pero con el corazón bailando de felicidad y tan acelerado que sentía que se le saldría por la boca. Abrió los ojos y vio a Satoshi descansando sobre su pecho. Acarició su cabeza.

-Satoshi… AH!!!

Satoshi sonrió y reanudó el vaivén de sus caderas, guiándola a experimentar aquel delicioso placer por segunda vez.

…………………………

Zoe despertó, era aún de madrugada, sintió el posesivo abrazo de Satoshi a su alrededor y cerrando los ojos, recordó todo lo que habían hecho unas horas antes. Pasó de no poderse entregar a él a hacerlo no una, si no 3 veces. Se acurrucó contra su pecho y sintió un tierno beso en la cabeza.

-Satoshi…

-Descansa, mi amor…

Zoe despertó sintiendo el sol colándose por la ventana, besos en su hombro y cuello y una ligera incomodidad en su entrepierna.

-Satoshi…

-Buenos días, mi amor…

Antes de poder abrir los ojos, Satoshi la besó con ternura, al abrirlos, lo vio sonreírle. Ella acarició su cabeza.

-Cómo estás?

-Hm! De maravilla! Y tu?

-Mejor imposible…

Satoshi la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Kami! Finalmente! Después de un año de tortuosa espera!

Zoe rió a carcajadas. Acarició su rostro.

-Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?

-Esperándote en la esquina equivocada… me acompañas en un baño?

-Encantada…

Tomaron un delicioso baño, abrazados y compartiendo tiernos besitos. Al salir, Zoe haló las sábanas y notó una mancha de sangre.

-Oh Kami!

-Zoe!

-Satoshi…

-Zoe si te estaba haciendo daño, debiste detenerme!

-Pero sólo me dolió al principio!

Satoshi se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Zoe… cuando Tenma nació… te cortaron?

-Sí…

Satoshi respiró aliviado y se sentó en la cama.

-Satoshi…

La atrajo a él y la besó en el vientre.

-Te volvieron a hacer señorita. Por eso te dolió anoche… hace poco leí acerca de eso…

-Entonces…

-No creo que tengas más problemas…

Para cuando Tenma despertó, Satoshi se peinaba y Zoe preparaba el desayuno. El pequeño fue con su madre.

-Mama…

-Hola, mi amor…

Zoe lo besó en la cabeza.

-Espérame un ratito, sí? Termino de hacerle el desayuno a Satoshi y te baño.

-Sí…

Tenma fue a la habitación de Satoshi, él lo besó en la cabeza también y continuó haciendo el nudo de su corbata.

-Satoshi?

-Hm?

-De verdad puedo decirte papá y no te enojas?

-Todas las veces que quieras y nunca me enojaré. Seré muy feliz.

-De verdad puedes hacer que seas mi papá de verdad?

-Legalmente…

Satoshi terminó y lo cargó.

-Puedes decirme papá cuando quieras, Tenma…

Tenma lo abrazó.

-Te quiero mucho… papá...

Satoshi sonrió y lo apretó en su abrazo. Zoe entró en la habitación.

-Tu desayuno está listo…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Mientras Satoshi comía, Zoe bañó a Tenma, se despidió de ellos con un beso y se fue a la empresa.

……………………….

Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron al estacionamiento de la empresa, Rin suspiró sonoramente.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Se siente extraño…

-Está en buenas manos, mi amor…

-Lo sé… pero es la primera vez que estaré lejos de ella por tanto tiempo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla, salieron del auto y llegaron a la oficina, abrazados, en el ascensor privado de presidencia. Justo antes de abrirse las puertas, la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Ya para el medio día, Rin fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, él estaba hablando por teléfono, sin embargo le sonrió y le hizo señas para que entrara. Al terminar, la haló por la cintura haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas.

-Preciosa…

-Tengo…

Sesshoumaru la besó.

-Tengo hambre, mi amor…

-Ya pensé en eso y pedí comida…

Después de que llevaron la comida, Sesshoumaru le pidió a su secretaria que no le pasara llamadas y cerró la puerta.

-Uf! Qué descarado! No sé como duermes tranquila…

-De qué hablas?

-Se encierra con su amante en la oficina… no respeta a su mujer, la pobre perdió su embarazo y él anda…

La secretaria rió a carcajadas.

-Esa es su esposa…

-Qué?

-Sí, esa es su esposa…

-No, esa es la abogada…

-Y su esposa. Y no perdió ningún embarazo, tienen otra niña, se llama Amy…

Dentro de la oficina, Sesshoumaru y Rin comían abrazados compartiendo bocados.

-Llamé de nuevo a la casa…

-Sí?

-Sí… me dijo que se tomó toda su leche…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Mi amor… déjala hacer su trabajo.

-Es que extraño a mi bebé!

…………………………………

Inuyasha había ido a la casa a comer, Kagome le sirvió la comida y fue a la habitación de Edward.

-Kagome, no vas a venir a comer conmigo?

-No puedo…

-Porqué?

-Edward tiene fiebre desde esta mañana y no le baja…

Inuyasha se acercó y tocó al pequeño.

-Qué te dijo el doctor?

-Que es muy raro y que sin hacerle exámenes no puede medicarlo…

-Kami, Kagome, debiste avisarme!

-Lo siento, me puse nerviosa… salí como loca y lo llevé a emergencias…

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

-Ven con papá…

Tomó al pequeño en brazos, quien acarició la mejilla de su padre, Inuyasha sonrió.

-Eso es… creo que lo que necesita es que mamá descanse…

Esa misma tarde, Satoshi fue a la casa. Kagome estaba con Edward, la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, mamá…

-Satoshi, mi amor!

-Cómo estás? Ed está bien caliente!

-Tiene fiebre, pero ya le está bajando…

El pequeño se durmió, Satoshi lo cargó y lo llevó a su cuna.

-A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Mamá… y papá?

-Salió con Kaoru.

Kagome se quedó viendo a su hijo y sonrió.

-Satoshi…

Él se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos, Kagome acarició su rostro y enredó sus dedos en la densa cabellera rubia.

-Ya eres todo un hombre… y te pareces mucho a tu padre…

-Mamá…

-No te imaginas lo orgullosa que me siento de ti, mi amor…Ya eres un profesional, vas a formar familia… pero sobre todo, me enorgullece saber que sólo tomaste todo lo bueno que la vida te ofreció… Cuando Houji murió, yo estaba aterrada, pensaba que como pasaba tanto tiempo en la calle, tú te me saldrías del buen camino… pero no lo hiciste… permaneciste firme en tus estudios y por eso siempre te recompensé dándote lo que me pedías…

-No es así, mamá… te pagué destruyendo tu auto… haciéndote sufrir por no dejarte estar con papá… casi pierdes a Kaoru…

-Aún así… te amo, hijo… y estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza, terminó recostado de su regazo.

-Satoshi, mi amor… hace unos días, Zoe vino a donde mí… estaba muy preocupada porque ya tienen 10 meses juntos, 5 de ellos viviendo juntos… y sin embargo ella no ha podido responderte como mujer…

-Mamá…

-Satoshi, para las mujeres como Zoe… como yo… nos es muy difícil volver a entregarnos a un hombre… sin importar cuánto lo amemos…

-Pero…

-Satoshi… recuerda que debemos dejar que algo entre a nuestro cuerpo… algo que ya una vez nos lastimó… y que aunque nos dejó lo que más amaremos en nuestras vidas, de todas maneras sufrimos mucho…

-Mamá, yo no le exigía nada. Ni se lo pedí tampoco.

Kagome sonrió.

-Yo lo sé… sólo quiero que comprendas que ella está luchando entre el amor y el miedo…

Satoshi sonrió y sentándose junto a Kagome la besó en la mejilla.

-Yo vine especialmente, para que me des ideas sobre cómo darle esto…

Satoshi le mostró un ostentoso anillo de platino y diamante.

-Satoshi…

………………………………

Zoe llegó a la casa y se quedó fascinada con los arreglos que Satoshi había hecho. Un camino de pétalos de rosas blancas hasta el balcón, donde estaba una mesa arreglada, con una botella de champaña al lado y allí comenzaba un camino con pétalos de rosas rojas hasta la habitación de Satoshi, donde lo encontró haciéndose el nudo de su corbata.

-Satoshi…

-Zoe!

Satoshi la besó apasionadamente.

-Mi amor, qué es todo esto? Y Tenma?

-No conseguí niñera, así que está en su habitación dormido…

Zoe sonrió.

-Satoshi…

-Hm?

-Es muy bonito lo que has hecho… pero necesito hablar contigo antes…

-Dime…

Zoe se quitó el gorro para nieve que llevaba y Satoshi buscó asiento al verla. Tenía el cabello recortado al mínimo. De hecho en su cuello era casi al ras y el resto un poco más largo.

-Q-qué pasó?!

Satoshi no podía creer que aquella melena que le llegaba a la cintura había desaparecido. Zoe bajó la cabeza.

-Me pegaron goma de mascar en el cabello… y estuvieron tratando de sacarla por horas y no pudieron… tuve que cortármelo…

Satoshi se puso de pie y la abrazó.

-Cálmate… Zoe, cálmate…

-Yo sé que a ustedes, los hombres no les gusta…

Satoshi rió, la besó con ternura.

-Tranquila, mi amor… te queda bien…

-En serio?

-Date vuelta…

Satoshi la vio y sonrió.

-Te queda muy bien, mi amor… ahora… podemos ir a cenar? Tengo hambre…

-Me dejas bañarme primero?

-Como desees, mi reina…

Satoshi terminó de preparar la cena mientras Zoe se bañaba, fue a la habitación de su pequeño y sonrió al verlo dormido con un nuevo muñeco entre las manos, lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Satoshi, quien la besó con ternura y la guió a la mesa. Durante la cena bromearon y rieron sin dejar de verse a los ojos y tocarse las manos.

-Te digo un secreto?

-Si…

-Cuando te veía ir por Kaoru, pensaba que eras un engreído… cundo ella fue mi alumna, siempre me hablaba de su hermano… y comencé a notar que sí eres muy cariñoso con ella. Y que la cuidas mucho… y un día me descubrí pensando en ti mientras tomaba café y veía la lluvia caer…

-Un poco solitaria, no?

-Es la verdad… he llevado una vida en soledad… entregada a mi hijo y a sacarlo adelante dentro de su condición…

-Y eso es precisamente lo que más admiro de ti… tu entrega y pasión para con tu hijo…

-Cuando te vi en el parque y decidí presentarte a Tenma, pensé que te perdería para siempre…

-Cuando me rechazaste yo pensé que te había perdido… pensé que era injusto, me juzgaste antes de siquiera dejarme defenderme…

-Yo amo a mi hijo, Satoshi… pero no quiero que nadie más sufra… mucho menos tú…

-Zoe…

-Tú estás ilusionado con llevarlo a médicos y hacerle pruebas… Satoshi, el cerebro no se recupera… Tenma será así para siempre… va a convulsionar, se va a paralizar… será más lento que los niños de su edad…

Zoe se secó las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

-Cuando Tenma estuvo en coma, los doctores lo desahuciaron… pero me negué a desconectarlo… con la caída, la lesión de Tenma empeoró… pero sigue siendo el mismo niño cariñoso, sigue sonriendo aunque sabe que está limitado…

-Sigue siendo nuestro hijo, Zoe…

-Satoshi…

-Zoe… sigues hablando de ti y de Tenma como si fuesen solo ustedes dos… pero yo estoy aquí… quiero ser su padre… quiero ser tu esposo… quiero que seamos una familia… quiero que cuentes conmigo… Zoe…

Satoshi sacó el anillo de su bolsillo.

-Quiero formalizar nuestro compromiso y casarnos… me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

-Satoshi!

Zoe permitió que le pusiera el anillo antes de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

-Sí! Sí! Claro que sí, mi amor…

…………………………………

**Meses después –**

Satoshi baila con Zoe mientras comparten tiernos besitos y sonríen.

-Luces hermosa, mi amor…

-Gracias, cariño…

Satoshi acaricia su rostro.

-Por fin eres mi esposa!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, Tenma y Kaoru también bailaban, Satoshi vio a sus primitas corriendo por todos lados besó a su esposa en la sien.

-Así es que quiero mi vida, mi amor…

-Cómo?

-Rebosante de la felicidad que sólo los niños pueden dar…

Zoe sonrió.

-Cuando Tenma esté más grande…

-Cuando qué? No, no, mi amor… tú vuelves de la luna de miel embarazada…

-Pero cariño… si apenas acabo de descubrir lo delicioso de hacer el amor y lo voy a dejar tan pronto?

Satoshi sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Rin los vio desde la mesa y sonrió.

-Mi amor, tengo tantas ganas de bailar…

-Entonces vamos a bailar.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la pista, comenzó a moverse con ella en brazos, todos los veían y reían, incluso Satoshi y Zoe.

-Sessh! Bájame!

Pronto Bankotsu estuvo haciendo lo mismo con Sumire y todos disfrutaron de la noche al máximo.

……………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho reportándose, tarde, pero segura! Jeje, la uni me tiene de los cabellos. Nos veremos pronto.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	32. Sin Ataduras

**Capítulo 32**

**Sin Ataduras**

Satoshi y Zoe disfrutaron de una corta luna de miel en Okinawa mientras Tenma se quedó en Tokio con Kagome e Inuyasha. Al volver, el pequeño se pegó como lapa a Zoe y esa noche no pudieron hacer más que dormir junto con él. Afortunadamente, lograron legalizar la adopción de Tenma antes de que el viejo protestara y la misma quedara nula.

Las vacaciones de Zoe llegaban a su final y pronto comenzaría otro período de clases, así que Satoshi decidió irse de vacaciones los tres, prometiéndole a Zoe una sorpresa.

………………………

Sesshoumaru llega a la casa, Sakura lo ve y le hace señas de que guarde silencio, al ver a Rin, sonríe y dejando las flores que llevaba a un lado, la contempla dormir sentada en la mecedora con sus manos rodeando a la pequeña Amy, que dormía acomodada en su pecho y en sus labios una tierna sonrisa como quien guarda el más preciado de los tesoros. Se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura.

-Sessh…

-Hola, princesa…

-Mi amor…

-Luces hermosa… pero no refieres ir a la cama?

-Las niñas querían jugar…

-Amy quería dormir…

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

-No creo que sea muy seguro que me estés cargando en las escaleras.

-Tú te empeñas en bajarlas.

-Lo siento…

-Oye, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, cariño…

-Y yo a ti… qué tal si les haces la cena y me dejas dormir hasta mañana?

-Y no quieres comer?

-Si me da hambre, lo sabrás…

-Descansa, mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Las flores son hermosas… porqué no las pones en un florero y las pones aquí?

-Excelente idea…

-Mamá, no entiendo…

-Kei…

-Mamá está bien?

-Sí, sólo está cansada… ven, yo te ayudo, qué es lo que no entiendes?

Sesshoumaru le explicó la tarea a Keitaro y preparó la cena. Escuchó a Amy llorar, al subir, Rin la estaba amamantando.

-No te molestan sus dientes?

-Sí… pero mientras tenga leche, se la daré…

-Creo que ahora sí vas a tener hambre…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Dame un beso.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

………………………………

Rin se recuperó completamente de su caída y ya se podía mover libremente. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, ya en la noche, se sorprendió al ver a Rin correr a él y saltar a sus brazos.

-Mi amor!!

-Preciosa!

Rin se lo comió a besos.

-Quiero darte las gracias por todas las noches que me cuidaste…

-No fue nada, preciosa…

-Vamos a salir a cenar…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y asintió mientras Rin seguía llenándolo de besos. Cuando Rin volvió al piso, Sesshoumaru se acercó al cargador, donde estaba Amy, al verlo, la pequeña rió y juntó sus manitas.

-Hola, princesita…

Sesshoumaru la cargó y se sentó en el sillón. Sakura bajó las escaleras y lo abrazó.

-Papi!!!

-Hola, princesa!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Luego de la cena, Sesshoumaru llevó a Keitaro y a Sakura a lavarse y a dormir, fue a la habitación de Amy y sonrió al ver a Rin dándole su última leche del día.

-Así es, mi amor… te la tomas todita para que puedas crecer grande y bella como tu hermanita y tu hermanito…

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola, hasta que la pequeña terminó de mamar. Rin la acunó entre sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Eres preciosa, mi amor… como tu papi… sabías que papi te ama mucho, si?

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Rin le sonrió a la vez que él se arrodillaba a su lado.

-Mira a papá, mi amor… dale las buenas noches…

-Dulces sueños mi estrellita del norte…

Sesshoumaru besó sus piecitos, Rin la vio bostezar y cerrar sus ojitos.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos, mi amor…

Una vez que la pequeña estuvo dormida, la acomodaron en su cuna y salieron de la habitación.

…………………

Zoe veía desde la arena, a Satoshi y Tenma jugar en el agua. Volvieron junto a ella y cada uno lo besó en la mejilla. Zoe sonrió y dejó que Tenma se sentara entre sus piernas.

-Quieres sandía, mi amor?

-Hai!

Zoe le dio la rodaja y sonrió al ver a Satoshi sentado a su lado, comiendo sandía, él le sonrió de vuelta y la besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Satoshi…

-Por?

-Por todo…

Satoshi sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, mi amor…

Se besaron con ternura. Zoe se quedó recostada de su hombro. Se pasaron toda la tarde complaciendo a Tenma, ya que era el último día de sus vacaciones, para la noche, Tenma estaba tan cansado, que se quedó dormido y tuvieron que pedir servicio a la habitación para cenar. Mientras compartían la comida entre besos, Zoe vio a Tenma rendido en la cama.

-Cariño…

Zoe sonrió y vio a Satoshi.

-Estoy segura de que serás el mejor papá del mundo…

-Zoe…

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi amor… en verdad lo estoy…

Satoshi la besó con ternura, continuaron comiendo, estuvieron un rato contemplando el cielo lleno de estrellas, al momento de llevar a Tenma a su cama, el pequeño se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre.

-Quiero dormir contigo, mama…

Zoe vio a Satoshi, quien sonrió y asintió, se acomodaron en la cama.

-No es como planeé nuestra última noche aquí…

-Tenemos un hijo… nada será como lo planeemos…

Satoshi acarició la cabeza de Tenma. Zoe lo besó con ternura. Y besó a Satoshi.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Satoshi se quedó boca arriba, con las manos debajo de su cabeza.

-Cómo quisiera saber si voy a tener una niña o un niño…

Zoe rió.

-Cómo está eso? Satoshi, ni siquiera estoy embarazada…

-Pero quiero saberlo… quiero saber si se parecerá a ti o a mí…

-No hay otra manera de saberlo que no sea teniéndolos…

-Lo sé…

…………………………

Ya habían vuelto a Tokio, la sorpresa de Satoshi era que en su ausencia, un equipo de mudanza llevó sus cosas del apartamento a una casa que Satoshi había comprado. Al verla, Zoe lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Es genial! Mi amor!

-Esta casa es tuya y de nuestros hijos…

-Te amo! Gracias, mi amor!

Satoshi estaba en una reunión que no tenía fin aparente, veía su reloj constantemente, pensando en que Zoe lo esperaba para salir a cenar, se decidió por mandarle un mensaje al celular para decirle que no iría. Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche y no se terminaba, decidió interrumpirla.

-Disculpen caballeros, pero mi familia me espera…

-Muchachito, te crees que nos hicimos millonarios trabajando de 8 a 5?

-No me interesa cómo lo hicieron. A mí no me sirve el dinero sin mi esposa y mi hijo.

Satoshi recogió sus cosas.

-No soy el hijo de un Kazami… soy un Kazami y el que no respete a mi familia, no hará negocios conmigo. Pasen buenas noches.

Satoshi se marchó. Llegó a la casa.

-Zoe…

-Ahórratelo…

-Zoe…

Se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Satoshi fue a abrir.

-Papá!

-Qué diablos te crees que haces?

-De qué hablas?

-De qué hablo? Para qué pides las malditas reuniones si te vas a ir a mitad!

-Son las 9 de la noche!

-Así es como se dirige una empresa!

-Para mí es más importante mi familia!

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-No estás listo. De ahora en adelante, no irás a más reuniones.

-Pero…

-No estás listo. Seguirás bajo mi mando.

-De acuerdo…

Inuyasha se marchó. Satoshi cerró la puerta, volvió a la sala cabiz bajo.

-Satoshi…

-Necesito estar sólo…

Satoshi subió las escaleras y se metió al baño, intentaba relajarse y no lo lograba, al salir, vio a Zoe sentada en la cama.

-Qué significa lo que dijo tu papá?

-Que no se va a retirar. Piensa que no puedo con las responsabilidades y no me dejará al mando.

-Pero porqué?

-Me fui en medio de la reunión, Zoe… él se cree que todavía soy el muchachito idiota que destrozó el auto de su madre y pensó que podía pagárselo. Al que suspendieron en la universidad y creyó que en 6 meses trabajaría para ahorrar 20 mil dólares… y tiene razón… el que me haya casado no significa que sea un hombre… no significa que sea responsable…

Satoshi se puso el pantalón de su pijama.

-Voy a comer algo…

Minutos después, Zoe bajó las escaleras. Satoshi se tomaba un vaso de jugo.

-No tienes hambre?

-No voy a cocinar.

-Que quieres comer?

-Zoe…

-Te lo prepararé, sólo dime lo que quieres?

-Un sándwich…

Zoe comenzó a prepararlo.

-Crees que te pido demasiado?

-Zoe…

-Te sientes presionado?

-Tú no me pides nada, de qué estás hablando?

-No es lo que parece…

-No es tu culpa…

Zoe le puso el emparedado frente a él, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Si necesitas algo de mí, sólo tienes que decirlo…

Zoe se apartó, pero él la haló por la cintura, buscó sus labios.

-Aún no comprendes, mi amor…

-Qué cosa?

-Precisamente porque no me pides ni me exiges nada es que intento hacerlo todo… jamás permitiré que el trabajo arruine nuestro matrimonio.

-Satoshi… yo comprendo que tienes que trabajar duro… hacer ver que te mereces la vicepresidencia… lo comprendo muy bien…

-No voy a permitir que se interponga entre nosotros.

Zoe jamás imaginó el significado de aquellas palabras y no se esperó el resultado de la decisión de Satoshi. Al día siguiente, Satoshi convocó una reunión con su padre, Sesshoumaru e Inutaisho.

-Qué significa todo esto? Anoche te hablé bien claro…

-Espera a que llegue tío, ya lo sabrás…

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Satoshi cerró la puerta, se paró frente a los 3 hombres.

-Renuncio…

-Qué?!

-Renuncio a mi inmunidad, al derecho a la vicepresidencia…

-Pero acaso te estás volviendo loco?!

-No, papá… lo dejaste bien claro anoche… no estoy listo… y tienes razón. No estoy listo para dejar a mi esposa plantada en nuestro aniversario, para pasarme días sin ver a mi hijo… No estoy listo para ver mi matrimonio morir sin poder luchar por él. Así que renuncio.

-Satoshi…

-Ayer era mi aniversario, papá!

-Satoshi, tu aniversario es hoy…

-Eso lo sé… pero como hoy es el cumpleaños de Tenma, decidimos celebrar el aniversario un día antes y dedicarle el día a Tenma…

-No acepto tu renuncia.

-Abuelo…

-No acepto tu renuncia, tienes toda la razón. La familia está primero. Y si tienes los valores y los principios para anteponer tu familia, entonces eres hombre de admirar.

-Papá…

-En mí opinión… deberías esperar un par de años más y capacitarlo al 100 mientras él encuentra el equilibrio entre su matrimonio y trabajo. Además, eres muy joven para estar de holgazán.

………………………

Satoshi llegó a la casa, Tenma corrió a él.

-Papá!

-Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias…

Satoshi sonrió.

-Qué tal si vamos a la juguetería y eliges el juguete que quieras.

-El que quiera?

-El que quieras…

-Sí!!!!

Satoshi sonrió y fue con el pequeño a la juguetería, Tenma eligió un muñeco de su héroe favorito, fueron al colegio por Zoe.

-Mama!!!

-Tenma, mi amor!

Tenma corrió a sus brazos, Zoe lo cargó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Satoshi!!!

-Kaoru…

Satoshi abrazó a su hermanita, llamó a Kagome y le dijo que la llevaría en la tarde.

-Vamos a comer…

Tenma y Kaoru jugaban en el área de juegos. Satoshi vio a Zoe y tomó sus manos.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor…

-Feliz aniversario, cariño…

Se besaron con ternura. Zoe sacó una cajita de su cartera.

-Zoe! Dijimos que sería en la cena…

-Está bien…

Satoshi sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-3 meses casado con la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido… te amo, Zoe…

Los niños rieron al verlos besarse, se separaron sonriendo.

-Satoshi…

-Dime.

-Cuándo van a tener un bebé?

Satoshi sonrió y cargó a su hermanita para comérsela a besos.

-No te desesperes…

…………………………

Rin salió con las niñas para comprarles ropa. Al salir de la tienda alguien la llamó.

-Rin!

Rin se dio vuelta extrañada, una mujer se acercó a ella. Rin creía reconocer las facciones de su rostro.

-Por Kami, Rin, no me recuerdas?

-Marla!

Las viejas amigas se abrazaron.

-Tienes tiempo? Vamos por un café…

-Sí…

-Por Kami! Luces genial! Cuál es tu secreto?

Rin rió. Marla notó a las niñas.

-Ahora sí me dirás… con dos hijas y así de delgada?

Rin volvió a reír, llegaron a un café, Rin pidió un refresco para Sakura y galletas.

-Marla, ellas son mis tesoritos, Sakura y Amy…

-Son preciosas, Rin, que Kami te las bendiga…

-Gracias…

-Vaya, sí que esperaron para tener hijos?

-Ah?

-Sasuke y tú! Te casaste con Sasuke, no?

-Oh…

Rin se rascó la nuca nerviosa. Marla se había ido de Japón y perdieron el contacto.

-Sí me casé con él… pero no son sus hijas… nosotros nos divorciamos…

-Oh… Y nunca tuviste hijos con él?

-Sí…

Rin le hizo la historia de lo que vivió con Sasuke. Al terminar, Marla estaba anonadada.

-No lo puedo creer…

-Nadie puede… Sasuke se transformó de una manera tal…

-Kami…

El celular de Rin timbró, ella lo contestó.

-Sessh… sí… está bien, iré en seguida…

Rin cerró la llamada.

-Marla, debo ir a la oficina…

-Me ha encantado volverte a ver…

-Igual, me gustaría que nos juntáramos de nuevo…

Rin le entregó una tarjeta de presentación. Luego de despedirse, se marchó. Llegó a la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Papa!!!

-Sakura!

La pequeña corrió a él y se subió a su regazo.

-Hola, princesita…

-Compramos ropa…

-Sí?

Sesshoumaru sonrió, saludó a Rin con un beso en la mejilla y se acercó al cargador, Amy dormía, la besó en la cabeza.

-Qué pasa, Sessh?

-Tenemos un pequeño problemita…

Sesshoumaru encendió el televisor, se veía un sacerdote que sacaban esposado de una iglesia.

-Qué pasa?

-Él fue el sacerdote que nos casó…

-Kami, sí!

-Lo arrestaron por robo de identidad… todos los matrimonios, bautizos y todo lo que él oficializó no es válido… y eso nos incluye a nosotros y a Inuyasha y Kagome… incluso Bankotsu y Sumire y Satoshi y Zoe…

-Pero por Kami! Entonces…

-Nunca nos casamos…

Rin vio a las niñas y vio a Sesshoumaru. Buscó sentarse.

-Papa! Mama se enfermó!

-No, princesa… Rin…

-Sólo…

Rin se llevó las manos al rostro, se escuchó un sonoro suspiro. Sesshoumaru dejó a Sakura en su sillón y fue con Rin.

-Rin, cariño…

-Qué haremos? Sesshoumaru, las niñas…

-Qué pasa con las niñas?

-Son ilegítimas!

-No… no… Rin, esto no le quita nada a eso… son mis hijas, declaradas por mí, los documentos de las niñas no cambian…

-La ley dice que si…

-La ley dice que si las declaró su padre, no se afecta nada.

-Qué vamos a hacer?

-Casarnos…

-Sessh…

-Estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo las veces que sean necesarias…

Rin sonrió, se besaron con ternura.

-Soy una tonta…

-Sí, lo eres…

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar. Amy despertó.

-Hola, mi princesita!

………………………

Satoshi llevó a Kaoru a la casa, Kagome lo abrazó.

-Kami, hijo…

-Qué pasa, mamá?

-No lo saben?

Satoshi y Zoe cruzaron miradas y levantaron los hombros.

-Qué cosa?

-Será mejor que se sienten…

-Mamá, me estás asustando…

-Mi matrimonio con Inuyasha se anuló…

-Qué?

-Y el de Rin… y el de Sumire…

-Pero qué pasó? Se volvieron locas?

-Mi amor… también el tuyo…

-Yo? Yo no he anulado nada!

-Satoshi, el sacerdote que nos casó a todos… no era sacerdote… la policía lo detuvo hoy por robo de identidad… nada de lo que él hizo es legítimo… todos nos casamos en la misma iglesia, con el mismo sacerdote… todos los matrimonios están invalidados…

-Pero… pero…

Satoshi se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Vio a Tenma jugar con Kaoru.

-Mamá… mamá qué tan público es esto?

-Está en todos los noticieros…

-Zoe, tenemos que darnos prisa…

-Satoshi…

-Zoe, si no nos casamos, la adopción de Tenma es inválida!

-Pero…

-No sería reconocido como su padre…

Satoshi llamó a Rin y le explicó. Rin le dijo que seguía valiendo, pero que debían casarse por el civil.

-Tía… y tú, cuándo lo harás?

-Estaremos de aniversario en dos meses… vamos a hacerlo ese día…

-Está bien…

Satoshi cerró la llamada y respiró aliviado.

-No se afecta… y papá?

-Se puso tan furioso que lanzó la taza que tenía en las manos contra la pared y un fragmento rebotó y lo golpeó en la cabeza…

-Pero está bien?

-Sí, está descansando.

Una vez que Satoshi y Zoe se marcharon, Kagome subió las escaleras. Inuyasha jugaba con Edward en la cama.

-Mi amor…

-Kagome…

Kagome acarició su herida sobre la venda y se inclinó para besarlo en la frente.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Ya los calmantes hicieron su efecto…

Kagome sonrió, Inuyasha acomodó su cabeza en su regazo.

-Kagome…

-Hm?

-Si volvieras a nacer… qué cambiarías?

-Hm… nada…

-Nada?

-Hay muchas cosas de las que me he arrepentido… pero muchas otras que las repetiría aunque fuese el error que me condena… y tu?

-Nunca me habría casado… te habría buscado hasta el fin del mundo…

-Inuyasha…

-Aún estoy a tiempo, verdad? Aún puedo hacerte feliz…

Kagome sonrió y acarició su rostro, lo besó apasionadamente.

-No, ya no puedes… soy tan feliz… no hay más felicidad después de esto…

-Kagome…

Inuyasha se sentó frente a ella. Kagome abrazó a Edward, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Tengo tres hermosos y saludables hijos con el verdadero amor de mi vida… no necesito nada más…

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Mama, tengo sueño…

-Quieres dormir la siesta con nosotros?

-Sí…

-Ven…

Inuyasha se acomodó a su lado y los pequeños entre ellos.

-Tú necesitas algo más?

-Nada más…

Kagome tomó su mano y la besó.

…………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Espero que estén bien y que hayan disfrutado de la semana. También espero que les haya gustado el cap. Ah! Y éste también llega a su final, muy pronto.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	33. Matrimonios

**Capítulo 33**

**Matrimonios**

Resolvieron por casarse todos el mismo día, la celebración fue un gran banquete en un lujoso restaurante.

……………………

Bankotsu, que estaba de viaje, llega a la casa, las niñas y Jack corren a él, quien sonriendo, los abraza, sube a la habitación, donde Sumire descansa acostada viendo hacia la cuna. Al verlo sonríe.

-Mi amor!

-Hola, cariño…

Bankotsu la besa apasionadamente, se queda contemplando la cuna.

-E-es…

Sumire asintió, Bankotsu se recostó de la baranda. El pequeño dormía plácidamente, sus escasos cabellos, pregonaban ser rubios como los de su abuelo.

-Kami, es hermoso… parece que será rubio…

-Se parece mucho a ti…

-Vine tan pronto pude…

-Lo sé, mi amor… afortunadamente todo salió bien…

-Es tan bello…

El pequeño abrió los ojos. Bankotsu lo cargó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, soy papá…

Sumire se sentó en la cama sonriendo.

-Ves? Tiene tu cara…

-Sí, se parece mucho a mí… pero los bebés cambian…

Bankotsu besó a Sumire.

-Te prometo que nunca más me perderé un día de tu vida…

-David Bankotsu Sichinintai…

Bankotsu le pasó el pequeño a la vez que los niños entraron en la habitación. Hannah se subió a las piernas de Bankotsu, él la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Papa, eztaz tdizte?

-No mi princesita… estoy muy feliz…

Bakotsu vio a su esposa, que descansaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien…

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor… habría dado todo por venir antes…

-No te preocupes… yo sé que hiciste lo que pudiste… además, mis hermanos no me dejaron sola ni un segundo.

Bankotsu sonrió.

-Te quieren mucho…

-Y yo a ellos… Inuyasha traerá comida para los niños…

………………………………

Sesshoumaru llega a la casa, notó a los niños muy tristes, sentados en la sala.

-Kei, Sakura…

-Papi!

Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué pasa, princesa?

Sesshoumaru vio a Keitaro.

-Mami vino del doctor y no deja de llorar…

Sesshoumaru los abrazó.

-Todo va a estar bien… iré a verla…

Sube a la habitación, allí se encuentra con Rin con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, abrazando a Amy.

-Preciosa, qué pasó?

-Tenemos que hablar…

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Estoy embarazada, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-No bromees, Rin…

-Eso quisiera yo… pero no es una broma… estoy embarazada… y… el riesgo es muy grande…

-Preciosa…

-No tomé anticonceptivos, estaba amamantando y…

-Rin… qué podemos hacer?

-No lo sé…

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Qué dijo el doctor?

-Que es muy pronto… y muy posible que lo pierda… Sesshoumaru, no puedo… no puedo volver a pasar por esto… no voy a sobrevivir perder otro hijo… al menos no será cuerda…

-Shhh… tranquila, mi amor… pensaba tomarme un año sabático… lo haré de todas formas… me encargaré de todo y tú descansarás como debe ser… vamos a hacerlo, preciosa…

-Sessh…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente, cargó a Amy y la besó.

-Es hora de dormir…

Luego de dormirla, volvió a la habitación, Sakura y Keitaro estaban con Rin. Se sentó junto a ellos.

-Sakura, Kei…

Abrió los brazos, Sakura lo abrazó. Keitaro se quedó viéndolo.

-Qué le hiciste a mi mamá?

-No le hice nada… Sakura, Kei… Cuando los adultos nos casamos… y tenemos bebés… debemos esperar un tiempo para tener otro bebé… pero a veces nos equivocamos… Rin y yo nos equivocamos… ahora Rin va a tener otro bebé… es un bebé que no esperábamos… y Amy está muy pequeña… y Rin aún no se recupera… esto significa que vamos a tener que ayudar mucho a mamá…

-Cómo?

Keitaro vio a Rin.

-Siendo pacientes, mis amores… ya no puedo cargarte, Sakura… ni puedo jugar a las cosquillas…

-Pero quieren al bebé?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… amo a este bebé tanto como a ustedes!

Keitaro vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Y tú?

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabeza.

-Claro que quiero a mi bebé… sólo estoy preocupado…

-Papa…

Sesshoumaru besó a Sakura en la cabeza y continuó abrazándola.

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor…

-Con papa?

-Sólo hasta que te duermas… después te llevaré a tu cama…

Sakura lo besó en la mejilla y se refugió en su pecho. Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar.

………………………

Satoshi llegó a la suya con varias bolsas de supermercado. Las dejó en la cocina, fue a la habitación y sonrió al ver a Zoe jugando con Tenma, al verlo, Tenma corrió a él.

-Papa!

-Hola, campeón… cómo les fue con el doctor?

-Mami va a tener un bebé!

Satoshi rió.

-Aún no…

Satoshi vio a Zoe.

-Z-Zoe…

-Es verdad…

P-pero…

Satoshi buscó sentarse.

-Estás embarazada…

-Sí…

Satoshi rió a carcajadas y la abrazó con fuerza llenándola de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor! Te amo!!!

Zoe sonrió.

-Pero cuándo fue? Cariño?

-Yo creo que fue cuando nos casamos… recuerdas? La luna de miel improvisada… las piñas coladas…

Satoshi rió a todo pulmón. Abrazó a Zoe con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente.

-Papa…

-Vamos a tener un bebé!!!

Satoshi abrazó a Tenma también, volvió a abrazar a Zoe, la besó con ternura y bajó a la altura de su vientre.

-Te amo tanto, mi amor…

La besó con ternura y sonrió.

-Kami, mi amor…

Tenma salió de la habitación. Satoshi no lo notó en medio de su alegría. Zoe acarició su cabeza.

-Satoshi, mi amor…

-Sí, cariño?

-Dónde está Tenma?

Zoe fue por el pequeño.

-Tenma, mi amor…

-Mama…

Tenma la abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué pasa, cariño?

-Mama, tú y papa van a querer más al bebé normal?

-NO! No, mi amor… eso es imposible… tú eres nuestro bebé también…

-Pero yo soy tonto…

-A mí me pareces bastante inteligente…

-Papa…

Satoshi se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-Tenma… el que tengamos uno, dos o diez bebés…

-Diez?!

-Es una suposición… no significa que te querremos menos…

-Pero…

-Verás… cuando uno se hace papá o mamá… a uno le crece el corazón… y puede querer a todos sus hijos por igual…

-Pero él va a ser tu bebé de verdad…

-Igual que tú… Tenma te quiero igual…

Tenma lo abrazó con fuerza, Satoshi sonrió.

-Es tarde… mejor te duermes…

-Bendición…

-Que Kami te bendiga y te proteja…

-Papa…

-Sí?

-Te quiero…

Satoshi sonrió y lo acomodó en su cama.

-Yo también te quiero, hijo…

Satoshi salió de la habitación. Zoe lo tomó de las manos.

-Tienes hambre?

-Hm… un poco…

-Te guardé cena…

Fueron a la cocina. Satoshi se calentó la cena y mientras esperaba, abrazó a Zoe.

-Un bebé… mío… Kami, mi amor…

-Satoshi…

Satoshi vio a Zoe sonriendo y antes de que pudiera hablar, la besó.

-Yo sé que Tenma se pondrá celoso… pero vamos a involucrarlo en todo… para que se sienta a gusto…

-Le temo más a que se sienta desplazado…

-No te preocupes, mi amor…

……………………………

Inuyasha despertó. Kagome amamantaba a Edward, que estiraba sus bracitos para acariciar su rostro, ella lo veía sonriendo.

-Eres hermoso, mi amor… igualito a tu papi…

-Difiero de eso… se parece mucho a ti…

-Mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla y se acomodó a su lado, ella se recostó de su pecho.

-Qué dices mi amor?

-Digo que hacemos unos bebés muy bonitos…

Kagome rió. Edward terminó y se comenzó a estrujar los ojitos. Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza antes de sacarle los gases. Poco después, Inuyasha comprobó que estaba dormido y lo llevó a su cuna.

-Sábado por la mañana… qué quieres hacer?

-Dormir con mi deliciosamente musculoso marido abrazándome…

Kagome se acomodó entre sus brazos. Inuyasha rió y la dejó, aquello sólo sería hasta que Kaoru despertara.

Kagome despertó sintiendo tiernos besitos en su rostro, sonrió y escuchó una risa infantil. Abrió los ojos y vio a Kaoru e Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Mi amor!

-Te quiero, mama…

Kagome sonrió y la llenó de besos.

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor!!!

Kaoru sonrió en brazos de su madre. Inuyasha sonrió de igual manera.

-Mama…

-Dime…

-Porqué no tienes ropa?

Kagome rió y se cubrió el pecho.

-Ay, mi amor! Perdóname… es que le di su leche a Ed y tenía tanto sueño, que se me olvidó ponérmela de nuevo.

Inuyasha rió y se quedó acostado, con las manos debajo de la cabeza.

-Mama…

-Sí…

-Papi no tiene escamas…

-No, mi amor… los pescados tienen escamas…

-Pero tú dijiste que tenía cuerpo de pescado mortal… es venenoso?

Inuyasha y Kagome rieron a carcajadas. Kagome la besó en la mejilla riendo aún.

-Mi amor…

-Con que tengo cuerpo de "pescado" mortal, ah?

-Bueno…

-No te justifiques…

Kagome rió y lo besó en los labios.

-Pues es la verdad… tienes cuerpo de pecado mortal…

Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó nuevamente, continuaron besándose y sonreían porque sabían que Kaoru estaba entre ellos.

-Eww!!! Ya! Ya! Fuchi!!!

Se separaron riendo.

-Qué pasa, Kaoru?

-Papa, estás enfermo?

Inuyasha se levantó de inmediato y se metió al baño. Kagome sonrió al ver la espectacular erección que aquellos besos le habían causado.

-Papa…

-Déjalo, se va a bañar… qué tal si te baño y te preparo tu desayuno?

-Hai…

Kagome dejó a Kaoru viendo animés, volvió a la habitación y se metió al baño.

-Inuyasha…

Lo vio apoyarse de la pared y dejar salir el aire de sus pulmones.

-Inu, tú…

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, metió la cabeza bajo el caño de la ducha, aún de espaldas a Kagome.

-Inuyasha… estás bien?

-No... no lo sé…

Kagome se acercó y lo besó con ternura.

-Kaoru estaba ahí…

-Debemos tener más cuidado con lo que hacemos frente a los niños…

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes… Inu… todo está bien…

-No está bien cuando mi hija de 6 años me ve con una erección.

-Vio un bulto en la sábana…

-Y sabía que era yo.

-Pues sí sabe lo que es un pene. Inuyasha, por Kami, no hiciste nada malo.

-No me siento así…

………………………………..

Rin bajó las escaleras, Sesshoumaru estaba preparando el desayuno, ella lo abrazó desde atrás.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Preciosa…

Se saludaron con un tierno beso.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien y tu?

-Estoy bien…

-Mi amor, podrías bajar a Amy? yo me encargo del desayuno.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Con gusto.

Mientras Sesshoumaru cargaba y jugaba con la pequeña, Rin preparó el desayuno. Cuando Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras con la niña, Rin le indicó sentarla en la silla para bebés.

-Hola, mi amor! Cómo dormiste, cariño?

La pequeña balbuceaba y Rin la llenaba de besos.

-Hoy te toca tu primera comidita sólida! Qué te parece mi amor?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la colocó en la silla. Rin buscó un platito con su cucharita.

-Verdad que te va a gustar? Sí, mi amor… es rico…

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Puedo darle la primera cucharada?

-Claro que sí!

Sesshoumaru tomó la cuchara y Rin rió al ver que le temblaba la mano.

-Sesshoumaru, es una cuchara, no una granada…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le llevó la cuchara a la boca. La pequeña lo saboreó y abrió la boca, Rin sonrió.

-Le gustó!

-Sí?

-Sí… pero cariño… es para Amy, no para ti… no le llenes tanto la cuchara, así se ensucia menos.

-Lo siento…

-Está bien… se la sigues dando? Voy a levantar a Kei y a Sakura.

Rin fue por los pequeños. Despertó a Keitaro con un beso en la frente.

-Mama…

-Hola, mi amor… ya son las 10, hasta cuándo vas a dormir?

-Más…

Rin sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

-Está bien, entonces, duerme más.

Sakura también le pidió dormir más, así que Rin guardó la mezcla para panquecas y volvió con Sesshoumaru. La pequeña sonrió al verla.

-Los niños quieren dormir más… y los secundo, el día está riquísimo para seguir durmiendo.

-Suena tentador…

Después de bañar a Amy, la pequeña bostezó y se recostó del pecho de su padre. Sesshoumaru se acomodó en la cama junto a Rin, Amy se cambió al pecho de Rin y cerró los ojitos. Sesshoumaru la vio sonriendo, se inclinó sobre Rin y la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Descansa, preciosa…

Rin se quedó con la pequeña sobre su pecho.

……………………………

Sumire llamó a Bankotsu, que no podía salir de la oficina y le pidió que fuera por los niños al colegio. Bankotsu así lo hizo, notó que Suzume iba extremadamente callada. En la casa no quiso comer. Subió a la habitación de la pequeña.

-Suzume… cariño, qué pasa?

-Vete…

-Qué pasa, porqué estás así?

A la pequeña se le salieron las lágrimas.

-No me acuerdo de mi papá… no me acuerdo de nada…

Bankotsu suspiró.

-Yo sólo sé lo que tu mamá me ha dicho… quieres que la llame?

-…-

Bankotsu se sentó a su lado.

-Sabes algo? Tu papá fue un hombre muy afortunado… y eso que no lo conocí…

-Porqué?

-Porqué, dices? Tu papá te quería mucho… a ti, a Jack y a Ayame… y los amó tanto que aún sienten ese amor… Jack no lo conoció… pero aunque me llama papá, yo soy papá Bankotsu y también está papá Jaken… Fue muy afortunado porque sus hijos no lo quieren olvidar…

-Demo…

-Yo estoy seguro de que desde el cielo, tu papá te cuida todos los días… y que se entristece mucho al verte llorar…

Para cuando Sumire llegó a la casa, Suzume estaba dormida recostada del pecho de Bankotsu.

-Kami, qué pasó?

-Extraña mucho a su papá… estaba llorando porque no lo recuerda…

-Sólo tenía 3 años… cómo lo va a recordar?

-No se los permitas, Sumire… No les permitas olvidar que tuvieron un papá maravilloso que nadie puede igualar…

…………………………

Ya en la noche, Sumire llevó a David a su cuna. Bankotsu estaba sentado en la cama.

-Mi amor… lo de Suzume…

-Sólo extraña mucho a su papá…

-Pero…

-Sumire, no me afecta… no lo pienses de esa manera.

Sumire lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Quiero que tengas presente que eres un hombre maravilloso y un padre excepcional. No sólo con tus hijos… sino con todos…

-No me siento como tal, Sumire… no me siento ni como padre de mis propios hijos…

-Porqué?

-Por que… no tengo la menor idea…

-Estás cansado… ven… vamos a descansar, estás pensando bobadas…

………………………

**Varios meses después. – **

Sumire despertó a media noche, sintiendo mucho calor.

-Bankotsu… Bankotsu… Kami, estás ardiendo en fiebre!

Sumire lo hizo levantarse y lo metió bajo la ducha.

-Sumire…

-Es para refrescarte…

Sin Embargo, Sumire no pudo soportar el peso de Bankotsu y éste se desplomó.

-Bankotsu!!!

Sesshoumaru llegó junto con la ambulancia.

-Qué pasó?

-Se desmayó! No despierta!

Sumire se fue en la ambulancia y Sesshoumaru se quedó con las niñas, Ayame y Suzume despertaron.

-Tío…

-Hola, princesas…

-Tío y mamá?

Sesshoumaru bajó a su altura.

-Bankotsu se enfermó mucho, Sumire lo llevó al doctor… vengan, es mejor que duerman…

A Suzume se le salieron las lágrimas y corrió a su habitación. Ayame abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Tío, qué le pasó?

-No lo sé, cariño, se enfermó…

-Tío, nos va a dejar como papá?

-No, mi amor… eso no va a pasar…

………………………………

Sumire estaba con Bankotsu en emergencias, luego de que lo examinaran, comenzó a vomitar.

-Señora… tengo la sospecha de que se trata de una meningitis…

-Cómo?

-Aparte de la fiebre y los vómitos, está comenzando a presentar rigidez en el cuello. En estos momentos él no está en todas sus facultades, por lo que necesitamos que usted firme el consentimiento para hacerle una punción lumbar.

-Qué?!

-Es la única manera en la que podemos descartarlo o diagnosticarlo y comenzar el tratamiento. Antes de firmar, debe comprender que es un procedimiento riesgoso, donde puede resultar lesionado en cualquier medida.

Sumire levantó la cabeza.

-Señora, no podemos perder tiempo…

Sumire firmó. Vio cuando lo lavaron y le hicieron la punción. El líquido salió turbio y los doctores cruzaron miradas.

-Qué pasa?

-Es meningitis… Llévenlo al laboratorio de inmediato, pongan a este hombre en cuarentena!

A Sumire la medicaron a la vez que a Bankotsu le colocaban antibióticos en el suero.

-Doctor, tenemos hijos…

-Haga que los traigan hay que medicarlos a todos. Ha habido alguna reunió familiar?

-Sí… hacen dos días…

-Todos deben medicarse.

Sumire comenzó a llamar a todos para que fueran al centro médico, luego de aplicarles la primera dosis a todos, Sumire intentaba calmar a David.

-Sumire, cómo sigue Bankotsu?

-Está en cuarentena. Mamá, por favor, quédate con los niños, es un riesgo que esté con ellos.

-Sí… pero David…

-Dale la fórmula, Ayame sabe dónde está.

-Bien…

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!!**** Quiero anunciarles el pronto final de este fic u.u**

**Bueno, quiero darles las gracias a todas mis lindas lectoras que han permitido llevar este fic a 191 reviews!!! Y sé que hay muchas que no dejan, pero igual, lo importante es que les guste, sino no tiene sentido. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	34. Razón de Ser

**Capítulo 34**

**Razón de Ser**

Poco a poco Bankotsu se fue recuperando, pero desafortunada, el tratamiento preventivo falló con Suzume y la pequeña enfermó, el mismo día en que le dieron la alta a Bankotsu ingresaron a la niña. Sumire entró en la habitación de Bankotsu con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sumire, mi amor! Qué pasó?

-Kami, Bankotsu… Suzume… Suzume también tiene meningitis!

-CÓMO?!!!

Fueron a la habitación donde tenían a la pequeña. Bankotsu la vio, pálida y sudorosa, temblando.

-Kami, mi amor, cómo te enfermaste?

La pequeña sonrió.

-Papa… sabía que vendrías…

-Está alucinando por la fiebre…

-Señor, no debería estar aquí… puede reinfectarse…

-Es mi hija! No me importa!

Bankotsu acarició la frente de la pequeña.

-Oh, Kami, porqué a ella?!

-Bankotsu…

Bankostu se abrazó a Sumire llorando amargamente.

-Lo siento tanto!!! Sumire de verdad lo siento!!! No es justo!

-Cálmate, mi amor… Bankotsu, cálmate…

………………………

Bankotsu eligió quedarse a cuidar de la pequeña.

-Bankotsu…

-Tú tienes que descansar… y además, te estás exponiendo dos veces, Sumire, te puedes enfermar…

-Y si recaes?

-Debí morir con tal de que nada le pasara a Suzume…

-Bankotsu!

Sumire terminó cediendo. Bankotsu la cuidaría. Sumire se marchó casi a media noche, al llegar a la casa, hirvió toda su ropa.

………………………

Gracias a que la detectaron mucho más temprano que a Bankotsu, para el día siguiente, Suzume comenzaba a responder a los medicamentos.

-Kami, protégela… tómame a mí que no valgo nada…

-Pa-pa…

-Tranquila, cariño… es Bankotsu…

La pequeña lo vio sonriendo, acarició sus mejillas mojadas.

-Perdón, papa… te hice triste…

-No te preocupes, cariño… sólo no te rindas…

Bankotsu la convenció de volverse a dormir.

……………………

Durante el tiempo de convalecencia, Rin y Zoe tenían terminantemente prohibido acercarse a ellos, Sesshoumaru se pasó unos días donde Inutaisho, asegurándose de lavarlo todo antes de llevarlo a la casa. Finalmente, ambos estaban completamente recuperados, saliendo negativos en todas las pruebas y los dejaron salir de la cuarentena. Bankotsu vio a la pequeña correr a los brazos de su madre, quien la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Mami!!!

-Mi amor! Te amo tanto!!!

-Mama…

Bankotsu sonrió, saludó a los niños y subió a la habitación. Estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados.

-Papa…

-Hannah?

Bankotsu abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver a Sumire a su lado, la pequeña lo abrazó quedando sobre su pecho.

-Qué pasa, pequeña?

-Gracias por cuidarme, papa…

-No fue nada, cariño… Suzume… nunca me dijiste papá…

-Pero tú eres mi otro papá…

Bankotsu sonrió, acarició sus mejillas.

-Suzume… aún no recuerdas a tu papá?

-Sí… pero es que era muy chiquita y se me vuelve a olvidar… Bankotsu… tú no tienes papá?

-No, mi papá se fue cuando yo tenía 10 años…

-Y lo recuerdas?

-No quisiera… pero sí, lo recuerdo…

-Tu papá no era bueno?

-No, él tomaba mucho y golpeaba a mi mamá… también me golpeaba a mí y a mis hermanos…

-Qué malo!

Bankotsu rió.

-Sí… yo lo recuerdo para evitar ser como él… yo quiero ser el papá que siempre quise que fuera él…

-Y eres así?

-No lo sé…

-No?

-No, no lo sé… no lo creo… por mi culpa te enfermaste mucho…

-Pero nadie sabe cuándo se va a enfermar…

-No, pero yo tenía ya muchos días sintiéndome mal y no fui al médico… y eso fue tiempo suficiente para que te enfermaras… además… pudo ser cualquiera de ustedes… pudo ser Jack… o David… mientras más pequeño es el bebé, más peligrosa es… estaba muy preocupado cuando te vi…

Suzume lo besó en la mejilla.

-Yo creo que eres muy bueno…

-Sí?

-Sí… eres muy bueno como papá…

Poco a poco los demás fueron llegando y acomodándose junto a Bankotsu. Sumire entró con David en brazos.

-Con que aquí están todos!

-Pa-pa!

Bankotsu levantó la mirada. David lo llamaba, Sumire se lo llevó, él lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Sí, soy papá!

………………………………

Satoshi llegó a la casa, vio a Zoe sentada en el sillón de la sala. Al acercarse, la vio abrazando a Tenma y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Zoe, qué pasó?

-Convulsionó…

-Cómo?!

Satoshi lo cargó y lo llevó a la cama. Zoe lo seguía. El pequeño despertó.

-Mama…

-Aquí estoy cariño…

-No me dejes solo, mama…

-No lo haré mi amor…

-Papa…

-Hola, campeón… te sientes mejor?

-Hai…

Satoshi sonrió.

-Nos diste un buen susto…

-Gomen…

-No te preocupes… lo importante es que ya estás bien…

Satoshi lo besó en la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Luego de bañarse y ponerse su pijama fue con ellos otra vez.

-Zoe… me guardaste cena?

-No, no cociné…

-Porqué no me llamaste cuando pasó?

-Satoshi, no es que piense claramente cuando…

-Oye, cálmate… cálmate… no es una discusión… iré a comprar cena, qué quieren?

-Papa, no puedo comer pasta?

-Claro que sí… eso es lo que quieres?

-Sí…

-No puede… Tenma, no puedes comer nada sólido hasta mañana…

Satoshi lo pensó un poco.

-Te diré qué, haré la sopa más rica que hayas probado. Tan rica, que te va a gustar más que la pasta.

Tenma sonrió, Satoshi lo besó en la cabeza.

-Descansa aquí y yo iré a hacer la súper sopa J!

-La súper sopa J? Qué es eso?

-No lo sé, pero le combina…

Los tres rieron. Un rato después, Satoshi entró en la habitación llevando sopa para los tres. Luego de comer, Zoe lo durmió mientras Satoshi recogía. Encontró en el piso de la sala unos dibujos y creyones. Sonrió al ver que los dibujó a ellos e incluso dibujó el vientre de Zoe.

-Satoshi…

-Ven a ver…

Zoe sonrió al ver el dibujo e incluso se sorprendió.

-Está mejorando mucho…

-Sí?

-Sí… va un poco más a la par con su edad… solía tener un retraso de 2 años…

Satoshi sonrió. Zoe lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, en verdad fue mejor ponerlo en esa escuela…

-Vamos a descansar…

-Descansar? En serio planeas dormir?

-Zoe, mi amor… estoy molido… pero no me quejo si me acompañas en un delicioso baño.

Zoe sonrió, ya estaban en la tina, Satoshi la besaba en la mejilla y acariciaba su vientre.

-Kami, no lo puedo creer… voy a ser papá…

-Satoshi…

-Sé que ya soy papá… pero… me siento diferente… emocionado…

-En verdad me preocupa que Tenma se sienta desplazado…

-No va a pasar, mi amor… te lo prometo… pero no deja de ser mi primer hijo…

…………………………………

Zoe tenía una reunión de profesores, y llegó a la casa en la tarde, escuchó las risas de Temma que inundaban el lugar.

-Ya!!!! Papa!!!

Entró en la habitación y encontró a Satoshi y Tenma revolcándose y jugando a hacerse cosquillas.

-No se vale! Eres más grande!

-No me van a saludar?

-Mama!!!

Tenma caminó sobre la cama hasta el borde, donde abrazó a su madre, Zoe lo llenó de besos.

-Mira no más lo grande que estás!

El pequeño sonrió. Satoshi se levantó y abrazó a Zoe, la besó con ternura.

-Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Hm! Acaba de mejorar…

Satoshi sonrió y acarició su vientre.

-Y mi chiquito, cómo está?

Tenma lo imitó y levantó la blusa de Zoe para besar su vientre.

-Mama, cómo se va a llamar mi hermanito?

-Hm… si es niño… yo quiero que se llame como su papá…

-Si es niña, yo quiero que se llame Mía…

Satoshi sonrió y besó a Zoe en la mejilla.

-Estoy seguro de que es una niña.

-Cómo, papa? Ya la viste?

Satoshi sonrió y pasó su mano sobre la cabeza de Tenma.

-No! Pero lo siento… en mi corazón… me dice que voy a tener una bebita hermosa como su mami…

-Ah… y tu corazón te dijo que tendrías un hijo tan guapo como yo?

Satoshi y Zoe rieron a carcajadas. Satoshi lo abrazó y le hizo cosquillas.

-Te diré qué… al momento en que conocí a tu mamá, mi corazón me dijo que tenía que hacerla mi esposa… y cuando te conocí, te quise como a mi hijo…

…………………………

Bankotsu despertó. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sabía que no podría dormir más esa noche. Vio a Sumire profundamente dormida a su lado, la besó en la mejilla.

-Hm… Ban…

-Sh… no es nada…

Bankotsu se levantó y fue a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de leche. Estaba sentado frente al televisor cuando sintió pasos.

-Sumire…

-Papa…

-Suzume…

Bankotsu la vio, la pequeña se acercó a él.

-Qué pasa, princesa? Es muy tarde para que estés despierta…

La pequeña se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Pareces enfermo…

-Tal vez lo esté…

-Otra vez?

-No… no estoy enfermo de esa manera…

-Y como entonces?

-No lo sé…

Suzume se recostó de su pecho.

-Papa, dime qué te pasa?

-No te preocupes, pequeña… es mejor que vuelvas a tu cama.

-Me llevas?

-Sí…

Bankotsu la acomodó en la cama y la besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita.

-Papa…

-Hm?

-Te quiero mucho…

-Yo también…

Bankotsu volvió a la cama, Sumire lo abrazó aún dormida.

-Sumire…

-Hm?

-Te amo, cariño…

Sumire sonrió dormida.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Rin había salido con los niños. Se quedó dormido frente al televisor. Cuando llegaron, Rin les hizo señas de guardar silencio y llevó a Amy a su cuna, Sakura y Keitaro se quedaron jugando con sus muñecos. Rin fue con él y acarició sus hombros.

-Sessh… no prefieres ir a la cama?

-MMhhmm… dentro de un rato…

Rin se quedó sorprendida cuando Sesshoumaru ni siquiera cenó ni abrió los ojos, lo llamó para ir a la cama y no le contestó. Se quedó dormida esperándolo. Poco después, lo sintió abrazarla.

-Te sientes bien?

-Sólo estoy cansado…

Rin se dio vuelta y lo besó con ternura.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir la tierna caricia.

-Te amo, Rin…

……………………………

-Papa!!! Papa!!! Okite!!!

Hannah lloraba mientras intentaba despertar a Bankotsu, lo intentaba mover empujándolo por el torso.

-PAPA!!!

Bankotsu despertó.

-Hannah, por Kami, déjame dormir!

-Papa!!!

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza. Bakotsu se pasó las manos por el rostro y se espabiló.

-Hannah… qué pasó?

-Papa no despertaba…

-Estoy bien, mi amor… sólo me tomé una pastilla para dormir…

-Tenía miedo…

-Cálmate, mi princesita… y Sumire?

-Abajo… ella me dijo que te despertara…

-Kami!!! Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu mamá!!!

Bankotsu se levantó y se metió al baño. Mientras se daba topetazos contra la pared y se llamaba a sí mismo estúpido, escuchó a Sumire.

-Mi amor, Jakotsu quiere hablar contigo…

Bakotsu salió con la toalla a la cintura tomó el aparato, Sumire iba a salir de la habitación, pero él la detuvo. Al terminar la llamada, la haló hacia él y la besó de una manera tal que le robó el aliento a los dos.

-Bankotsu!

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

-Gracias, cariño…

Volvió a besarla, esta vez sus manos bajaron a sus caderas y acarició su trasero.

-Jajaja!!! Pero pretendes hacerme el sexto?!

-Con lo hermosa que te ves embarazada… te hago 23…

Sumire rió a carcajadas, acarició sus labios.

-Bueno… tendrás que hacer magia, vístete, todos vendrán a comer.

-Sí? Tengo que salir, pero volveré pronto…

-Está bien…

Bankotsu se marchó con Jack y Hannah que le pidieron ir con él.

-Papa, a dónde iremos?

-A buscar un regalo para Sumire…

Bakotsu condujo hasta una joyería, sonrió al ver que aún estaba lo que había pensado regalarle.

-Quiero la gargantilla y los aretes…

-Ese juego sólo se vende completo.

-Bien… Me lo llevo completo…

-Señor… el juego completo tiene un valor de 45,000 dólares…

-Me lo llevo completo.

-Está seguro?

-Qué pasa? Me lo llevo completo, envuélvalo para regalo.

-Papa… cuántos son 45,000 dólares?

-4,500,000 yenes.

-Wow! Y le vas a regalar eso a mama?

-Sí… le va a gustar, verdad?

-Hai!

Bankotsu sonrió. Pagó con su tarjeta y volvieron a la casa. Ya los demás estaban allí, los saludó y besó a Sumire.

-Mi amor…

-Dónde estabas?

-Es un secreto…

-Ayuda a Inuyasha con la parrilla, por favor…

-Sí…

Bakotsu fue con su cuñado, poco después fue hasta donde Sumire.

-Me la llevo prestada… prometo devolverla pronto…

Las mujeres rieron, Bankotsu la guió al estudio, donde la besó apasionadamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

Al Sumire ver el juego de gargantilla, reloj y aretes de diamantes rosados montados en platino, gritó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-BANKOTSU!!!

Todos corrieron a ver qué había pasado. Bankotsu les sonrió con Sumire abrazada a él como monito y les aseguró que todo estaba bien.

-Papa… qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru cargó a Sakura sonriendo, la besó en la mejilla.

-Tía Sumire se emocionó mucho…

Volvieron al jardín dándole a la pareja unos minutos de privacidad. Sumire se lo comió a besos.

-Kami, mi amor…

-Te gusta?

-Es hermoso! Me fascina, mi amor!

-Te amo, Sumire…

Sumire sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Muchas gracias, mi amor…

-Me alegra que te guste.

-Me puedo poner el reloj ahora?

-Es tuyo, mi amor!

Sumire sonrió y se puso el reloj.

-Es hermoso… Kami, cómo te compensaré esto?

-Mi amor, es un regalo…

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru y Rin volvieron a la casa ya en la noche, los niños estaban cansados de correr y gritar por todos lados. Rin mandó a Keitaro a bañarse, Sesshoumaru bañaba a Amy y Rin a Sakura. Cuando estuvieron listos, les dio a ambos niños un vaso con leche.

-No, mama, no quiero…

-Seguro?

-Sí…

-Yo tampoco, mama…

-Segura?

-Si, mama, hoy no…

Rin asintió, los llevó a cada uno a su cama, fue a la habitación de Amy, donde Sesshoumaru le daba su última leche del día.

-Te había dicho lo precioso que te ves de papá?

-Sí…

-Adoro verte siempre tierno con tus hijos…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin se sentó a su lado, la pequeña la buscó con la mirada, Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Tómate tu leche, mi amor…

Al terminarse la leche, Sesshoumaru la acomodó para sacarle los gases. La pequeña se inclinó hacia Rin.

-Aba…

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Quieres estar con mamá?

-Rin…

-Está bien… si estoy sentada, puedo…

Rin acomodó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, Amy cerró los ojos contra su pecho, levantando una mano como para tocar su rostro, Rin se inclinó un poco más, sonrió cuando sus deditos tocaron sus labios.

-Tú también te ves hermosa…

Rin le sonrió, una vez que la pequeña estuvo dormida, fueron a la habitación, acomodados en la cama, Rin se abrazó a él.

-Preciosa…

-Podrías quitarte la camisa?

Sesshoumaru así lo hizo, Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho acariciándolo en el espacio entre sus pectorales.

-Preciosa…

-Quiero que me hagas el amor…

-No podemos…

-Lo sé… pero es que…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Sessh, no te molesta? Es que… apenas disfrutamos de volver a…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, acarició sus mejillas.

-Me molesta pensar que por negligencia mía, quedaras embarazada cuando no debías…

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…

-Sigue siendo la mujer dulce y encantadora de la que me enamoré…

……………………………

Inuyasha llegó a la casa, sonrió al ver a Kagome sentada en piso de la sala con Edward.

-Hola…

-Hola!!! Mira a papá!

-Pa-ba!

Inuyasha sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Enséñale a papá que puedes pararte solito…

Inuyasha lo vio apoyarse en las manos de Kagome y pararse. Sonrió mostrando sus dos dientecitos.

-Papa!!!

-Sí!!! Ven con papá!!!

Inuyasha extendió los brazos y lo llamó hacia él, el pequeño hizo el intento, pero se cayó sentado. Levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Inuyasha, gateó hasta él.

-Papa…

-Aquí está papá…

Inuyasha lo besó en la cabeza. Kagome los veía sonriendo, Kaoru se acercó a ellos.

-Papa!

-Hola, mi princesita!!!

Inuyasha la besó.

………………………………

Sumire llegó a la casa con los niños, dejó unas bolsas en la cocina y fue a abrir la puerta. Una joven de algunos 20 años.

-En qué puedo ayudarla?

-E-esta es la casa de Shichinintai Bankotsu?

-Sí… quién lo busca?

-Melissa… su hija…

………………………………

_**¡¡¡PRÓXIMAMENTE **_

_**EL GRAN FINAL DE**_

_**DESTINO O CASUALIDAD!!!**_

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén todos bien. A ver qué me dicen? Fue cosa del destino o pura casualidad que apareciera l****a hija de Bankotsu justo ahora? Qué quiere? Porqué lo busca? Porqué no usé esta técnica para intrigarlas antes? Las seguiré usando? Cuándo me voy a callar? Cuándo llegaré a los 200 reviews? Esperaré los reviews…**

**Abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	35. Asimilar

**Capítulo 35**

**Asimilar**

Sumire tardó unos segundos en procesar lo sucedido, reaccionó a tiempo.

-Pasa… por favor…

-Él no está?

-No, pero lo llamaré…

-Prefiero esperar aquí, entonces…

Sumire se extrañó y lo llamó.

-Mi amor…

-Bankotsu… aquí hay una muchacha, dice ser Melissa…

-Voy enseguida…

Cuando Bankotsu llegó a la casa, vio a Melissa afuera.

-Melissa, Kami, mírate, cómo has crecido! Ven, ven adentro…

-De ninguna manera pienso pisar dentro de esa casa…

-Melissa…

-Dónde está el dinero de mi madre…

-Cómo?! De qué estás hablando?

-El dinero de mi madre, mi herencia, dónde está?

Bankotsu se calmó.

-Melissa… no sé de qué hablas… la cuenta estaba a tu nombre y sólo su tutor podía manejarla… cuando la entregué, estaba tal y como tu madre me la dejó.

-Mentira! Eres un mentiroso! Nunca la quisiste!

Sumire salió.

-Sumire, entra…

-Pero…

-Entra…

-Qué pasa? No quieres que se entere? Que eres un vividor? Nunca quisiste a mi madre! Nunca! Sólo estabas tras su dinero!

-Escúchame bien! Yo amé a Diana! La amaba y lo que más me dolió y sin embargo le perdoné es que me fuera infiel con el imbécil de tu padre!

Melissa se quedó petrificada.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Es la verdad. Me terminé casando con ella para protegerla. Ella me fue infiel y el imbécil desapareció.

Bankotsu mandó a Sumire a buscar unos papeles. Cuando Sumire volvió, Bankotsu le mostró el acta de matrimonio y una copia del estado de la cuenta antes de entregarla.

-Ves esa firma? La ves? Es la firma de tu abuelo, que confirmó que la cuenta estaba intacta y ves esta otra? Es donde acepta haberla recibido ese mismo día con el mismo balance!

-Tú…

-Vete, por favor…

-Bankotsu!

-No te metas en esto, Sumire… Melissa, vete…

-Papá…

-No soy tu padre… hace mucho dejé de serlo…

-Papá, perdóname… no sé qué hacer… no sé a quién creerle! Me dijeron que tú habías tomado ese dinero… papá, estoy en la calle!

Bankotsu se dio vuelta, Melissa tenía las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Papá, por favor… ayúdame…

-Después de 12 años… te apareces y me acusas de ladrón… y de buenas a primeras vuelvo a ser papá?

-Lo siento…

-Bankotsu, por Kami, está desesperada…

Bankotsu vio a Sumire, su mano sobre la suya.

-Porqué estás en la calle?

-Apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad, me echaron… dijeron que tenía que buscármelas… cuando pregunté por esa cuenta me dijeron que la despilfarraste… perdóname, papá… ya no sé qué hacer… mañana me sacarán del apartamento por la fuerza…

-Cuánto debes?

Bankotsu le entregó el dinero y un poco más para que comprara comida.

-Papá…

-No soy tu padre… y hay una orden judicial, no debo acercarme a ti… así que no vuelvas, por favor…

-Pero…

-Evítame problemas, Melissa… tu familia nunca me quiso ni remotamente cerca, se deshicieron de mí cuando Diana murió y sobornaron a un juez para quitarme tu tutela. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya perdoné lo que me hicieron. Pero no quiero volver a saber de ellos jamás…

-Papá…

-Tu verdadero padre se llama Akira Hiwatari. Búscalo a él.

Melissa se marchó. Sumire se quedó sorprendida de lo duro y frío que fue Bankotsu, lo vio entrar a la casa, entró tras él. Hannah fue con Sumire.

-Mama… qué le pasa a papa…

-Papá está molesto… déjenlo sólo, por favor…

Suzume entró en la habitación, lo vio llorando.

-Papa…

-Déjame, sólo, por favor…

La pequeña se sentó en el piso en silencio. Cuando Bankostsu consiguió calma, la vio sentada frente a él.

-Suzume…

-Porqué dijiste que querías a alguien más frente a mami?

-Suzume…

-Ya no se quieren?

-No es así…

Escucharon un grito de Sumire, Bankotsu corrió a la cocina.

-Sumire!

-Se me resbaló el cuchillo…

Bankotsu le lavó la herida. Al ver lo que era realmente, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Oh, Kami, cariño… Kami, mi amor… me asustaste tanto! Quieres ir al médico?

-No… no… sólo… déjame curarme…

Bankotsu asintió, la besó con ternura.

-Yo termino aquí, tú descansa…

Sumire se secó las lágrimas y se salió de la cocina.

-Mama, qué pasó?

-Ayame… me corté, mi amor…

-Con qué?

-Con un chuchillo…

……………………………

Satoshi entró en la oficina silbando y repartiendo dos cigarros.

-Qué es esto?

-SON DOS, PAPÁ!!! VOY A TENER GEMELOS!!!

Inuyasha se emocionó y lo abrazó.

-Felicidades!!!

Inutaisho lo felicitó igual.

-Y tío?

-Aún no vuelve…

…………………………

Sesshoumaru acomodó a Rin en la cama y la besó con ternura.

-Llamaré y diré que no vuelvo hoy…

-No, Sessh… tienes que ir a esa junta…

-Hey, hey… mi esposa está primero…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura, Rin le sonrió.

-Así es, amor… sonríe…

-Lo siento tanto, Sesshoumaru…

-Cálmate, amor…

-Quisiera poder hacer algo…

-Puedes hacer algo…

-Qué cosa?

-Descansar… descansar mucho y sonreír, amor…

Se besaron nuevamente.

-Amy…

-Le daré de comer y la acomodaré en su cuna…

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru fue con los niños y se aseguró de que terminaran de comer. Sakura veía televisión mientras Sesshoumaru le daba su comida a Amy.

-Papá…

-Keitaro…

-Papa… mami va a perder al bebé?

-No… no… es sólo que necesita descansar más… me tomaré unas vacaciones para ayudarla…

-Puedo ir con ella?

-Si, claro que sí…

Keitaro fue a la habitación. Rin le sonrió.

-Kei, mi amor…

-Mama… qué pasó?

-Tu mami es muy torpe… y no aprende la lección…

-Te caíste otra vez?

Rin asintió.

-Me resbalé…

Keitaro la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla. Se quedó recostado de su pecho.

-Puedo quedarme así, mami?

-Sí, cariño…

-Mami…

-Hm?

-Ya no soy un bebé?

Rin sonrió, acarició su cabeza y lo besó en la misma.

-Estás creciendo… te estás convirtiendo en todo un hombrecito… y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi amor…

-Pero te he hecho llorar…

-Qué madre no llora por sus hijos? Los hijos son el más preciado tesoro de una madre… cariño, tú eres lo que más amo en este y en el otro mundo…

-Y a Sakura y Amy?

-También… las amo igual… y a este bebé también…

-Nunca te voy a dejar sola, mami…

Rin sonrió.

-Yo lo sé, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acomodó a Amy en su cuna, luego de hacer las tareas con Sakura, la pequeña se fue a jugar a su habitación. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, sonrió al ver a Keitaro acariciando el vientre de Rin.

-Papa… dio su primera patada…

-En serio? Yo quería sentirla…

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a Rin y la besó con ternura.

-Cómo te sientes, preciosa?

-Mejor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, le acarició el vientre.

-Mami, ya soy grande… cómo llegan los bebés a las barrigas de las mamás? Te lo tragaste?

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas.

-Mami…

-Mi amor… los bebés… bueno… Sessh…

-Yo? E- es que… los bebés son el resultado del amor entre el papá y la mamá…

-Los bebés se hacen cuando se hace el amor? Demo… mi papá no te quería mama… y tuviste dos bebés…

-Cariño…

Keitaro se notaba preocupado.

-Kei… en el tiempo en que quedé embarazada, yo amaba a tu papá… lo amaba tanto que me negaba a ver las cosas malas que hacía…

-Y ahora?

-Ahora amo a Sessh…

-Y tampoco ves las cosas malas?

-No… amor… pero… las cosas malas que ha hecho Sesshoumaru, no son tan graves como las que hizo Sasuke.

-Qué cosas malas hago? Kei?

-…-

-Vamos, dime… así puedo evitarlas…

-Cuando pelean… pones a mama muy triste… y ella llora hasta dormirse… no me gusta…

-A mí tampoco me gusta… pero muchas veces, cuando me enfado, termino diciendo cosas de las que después me arrepiento… tu mamá sabe eso… y sabe que las cosas que digo enfadado son mentiras… y aunque la hieren muchas veces, me perdona…

Keitaro lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo te quiero mucho, papa…

-Yo también te quiero, hijo…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, quien le sonrió, se sentó en la cama y los besó a ambos.

-Qué tal si se van a jugar y me dejan descansar un rato?

-Te quiero, mami…

-Adiós, mi amor…

Rin lo vio bajarse de la cama y salir de la habitación. Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Estaré en el estudio…

-Está bien…

-Estás segura que estarás bien?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y salió de la habitación. Estaba en el estudio, Sakura entró estrujándose los ojitos.

-Papa…

-Qué pasa princesa?

-Papa, tengo sueño…

-Quieres que te lleve a tu cama?

-No… quiero quedarme contigo…

-Sí? Ven aquí?

Sesshoumaru la subió a sus piernas, la pequeña se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Estás trabajando?

-Sí, princesa…

Sakura bajó la mirada, intentó bajarse.

-Qué pasa?

-No quiero molestarte…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Nunca un hijo mío me molestará… quédate, princesa… tú vas a dormir y yo sigo mi trabajo…

-En serio?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y siguió su trabajo. Cerca de dos horas después, Rin fue al estudio.

-Mi amor… Kami, Sakura…

-Déjala… qué pasa?

-Nada, no te preocupes…

Rin vio a la pequeña aferrada al pecho de su padre.

-Pasó algo?

-No… sólo quería dormir conmigo…

Rin sonrió.

-Me encanta verla dormir… es bella como su papi…

Sesshoumaru la vio sonriendo.

-Sí, es cierto, se parece mucho a mí… Ay! La dañé!

Rin se acercó y lo besó con ternura.

-Eres hermoso… todo un galán…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

………………………………

Satoshi llegó a la casa con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, sonrió al ver a Tenma besando a Zoe a cada lado del pequeño vientre.

-Mi amor…

-Satoshi… Oh! Kami!

Satoshi le entregó las flores.

-Te amo, Zoe…

-Satoshi, mi amor… gracias, son preciosas…

Satoshi sonrió y la besó con ternura. Tenma rió, Satoshi lo cargó y le hizo cosquillas.

-Vamos a salir a cenar! Tenemos que celebrar!

-Sí!!!

Satoshi sonrió y llamó a todos. Ya en el restaurante, bromeaban con Zoe y Satoshi deseándole suerte al verse corriendo para todas partes sin saber qué hacer.

-En ese caso, tengo la palabra mágica… Mamá!

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Satoshi, mi amor… por más que ame a mis nietos, tú en tu casa y yo en la mía…

-Bah! Ya verás a estos dos de monos con los nietos. Te aseguro que quienes menos los veremos seremos nosotros…

Volvieron a reír. Tenma se quedó viendo a Kagome.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Nada… eres bonita…

-Gracias, cariño…

-Pero no pareces abuelita… además, eres la mamá de Kaoru y Edward…

Kagome sonrió.

-Es verdad… pero es que cuando Satoshi nació, yo era muy joven… como tu mami cuando tú naciste… y esperé mucho para tener más bebés…

-Ah… y no te cansaste de esperar?

Todos rieron a la vez. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-Amor… Rin, cariño, estás bien?

-Eso creo…

-Rin…

-Tía…

-Lo siento mucho, Satoshi… creo que es mejor que vuelva a la casa…

-Tía…

-No dejes de festejar por mí… por favor…

Satoshi los ayudó con Amy y Sakura para ir al auto.

-Tía, estarás bien?

-Sí, amor… y estoy muy feliz por ti, cariño…

-Bendición, tía…

-Que Kami te bendiga, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru intentó darle a Satoshi el dinero de lo que habían consumido.

-Yo los invité…

-Pero…

-Por favor, tío… yo los invité…

-Gracias…

Al llegar a la casa, Rin esperó a que Sesshoumaru entrara con Amy, luego fue por ella. Al subir las escaleras, se aferró a él.

-No sigas, no sigas!

-Qué pasa?

-Kami, déjame aquí!

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru obedeció y la sentó en los escalones. Keitaro y Sakura se acercaron.

-Mami…

-Crees que llegarás a vomitar?

-Me siento muy mal… tal vez si… si cierro los ojos…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama con calma, la acomodó allí.

-No te levantes más…

Rin asintió y cerrando los ojos se quedó tranquila.

-Por favor, asegúrate de que se laven los dientes.

-Claro, preciosa…

……………………………

Con el paso de los días, Sesshoumaru se preocupaba más y más, Rin no lograba mantenerse en pie y se la mantenía disimulando las náuseas. Pero no podía disimular su palidez. Después de llevar a los niños al colegio, volvió a la casa, la escuchó en el baño.

Cuando Rin salió, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en la cama.

-Sessh, pasó algo?!

-Estás enferma!

-No, amor… es sólo que el embarazo…

-No me vengas con eso! Rin, tenemos dos hijas y nunca te habías puesto tan mal y por tanto tiempo!

-Sí me he puesto así antes.

-Sí? Cuándo?

Rin se sentó a su lado.

-No te había dicho nada porque no quiero que te emociones y luego no resulte ser verdad.

-Rin…

-Me he sentido exactamente igual que cuando estaba embarazada de Daisuke y Keitaro.

-Rin… Kami, amor… Rin!

Sesshoumaru caía en cuenta.

-Sessh, no te emociones…

-Cómo no? Es un niño!

-Sessh, aún no lo sabemos… me sentí así con Sakura por un tiempo y después se me quitó. Pero tan intenso como ahora… sólo con varones…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Esto no le quita a que estoy preocupado… preciosa, vamos al médico…

-Sessh…

-Por favor… quiero que un doctor me diga que no hay nada más…

Rin vio sus ojos y acariciando su mejilla asintió.

-Amy…

-Izayoi estaba con papá cuando le dije que te llevaría al médico hoy y se ofreció a cuidarla.

Llevaron a la pequeña a la casa, donde Izayoi la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

………………………

Sesshoumaru se preocupó cuando el doctor decidió sacarle sangre y no le encontró una vena.

-Cuántas veces vomita en un día?

-De dos a cuatro en los días buenos… hasta 6 en los malos…

-La voy a canalizar.

-No doctor… tomo muchos líquidos, sé que debo tomar más, pero no quiero que me ingresen…

-No la ingresaré, quiero pasarle una solución para interrumpir el estado de cetosis en que se está metiendo porque todo lo que come lo devuelve.

El doctor le tomó la muestra antes de poner la solución.

-Sessh…

-Vas a estar bien, preciosa…

Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Señora… señora, está bien?

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, no te muevas tan rápido…

-Rin, no me he movido…

Sesshoumaru y el doctor cruzaron miradas.

-Pídale que la vea fijo a los ojos.

-Rin, Rin mírame fijo a los ojos. Preciosa, estoy justo frente a ti…

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó, Rin abrió los ojos.

-No mueva la mirada ni la cabeza… le voy a examinar los oídos… no se mueva…

Sesshoumaru tampoco se movió, sonrió.

-De qué te ríes…

-La última vez que estuvimos así fue la primera vez que te besé…

Rin sonrió, el doctor terminó de examinarla.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Sí…

Rin se refugió en su pecho.

-Cada vez que despierto, lo hago más enamorado de ti, amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Señora… usted tiene la presión arterial un poco elevada y esto le causa vértigo.

-Vértigo? Nunca he sufrido de eso.

-Ha tenido embarazos previos?

-4, 2 prematuros, dos a término, nacidos vivos.

-Qué tal si hacemos la prueba con un medicamento? La dosis mínima, si no cambia, no lo tome más. Si desaparecen los síntomas, se lo tomará sólo cuando sienta que no soporta más.

-Porqué estas condiciones?

-El medicamento es muy fuerte y usted está embarazada…

-Olvídelo, no lo voy a tomar. Embarazada no tomo ni aspirinas.

-Señor…

-No la va a convencer, no se lo va a tomar.

El doctor escribió la receta.

-En caso de que decida hacerlo, no más de una tableta por día. Divídala en 4 y tómesela cuando se comience a sentir mal o en las horas en que más le afecta, como por la mañana…

………………………………

Bankotsu y Sumire llegaron a la casa con los niños, al bajar del auto, Bankotsu vio a Melissa sentada frente a la puerta.

-Sumire…

-Kami… eso es sangre?

-No lo sé… entra con los niños…

-Bankotsu… esto no me gusta nada…

-No te preocupes, mi amor…

Bankotsu la besó con ternura, Sumire entró con los niños y Bankotsu se acercó a Melissa.

-Melissa…

-No me eches, papá, por favor…

-Qué haces aquí? No te dije que…

-Fui a la policía y quité el impedimento… soy mayor de edad…

-Y esos golpes?

Melissa bajó la mirada.

-Melissa y esos golpes?

-…-

Bankotsu suspiró, se sentó a su lado.

-Apestas a alcohol…

-E-estás seguro de que no eres mi padre biológico?

-Sí, Melissa…

-Cómo?

Bankotsu volvió a suspirar.

-Papá…

-Yo… yo nunca tuve relaciones con Diana hasta que nos casamos… faltando meses, le diagnosticaron la distrofia y como le recomendaron nunca tener hijos, yo me hice la vasectomía… no sé qué se le metió, Melissa, te lo juro, no sé qué se le metió que se acostó con ese hombre… cuando la dejó, volvió conmigo… yo la perdoné… poco después supimos que estaba embarazada…

-Pero tienes hijos…

-Sí… me revertí la vasectomía y con un tratamiento logré embarazar a mi esposa…

-Cuántos hijos tienes?

-Dos… Los dos más pequeños…

Melissa se tapó el rostro, tomó suficiente aire y se levantó.

-Creo que mejor me voy…

-Melissa…

Melissa le sonrió.

-Sólo quiero que sepas… que fuiste un buen padre… espero que seas igual con tus hijos de verdad…

………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho con otro cap, sé que me he tardado, pero tuve problemas en la uni, y aunque pasé las clases, no fue como esperaba, así pues tengo que subir el índice, así que probablemente ya no actualice todos los fics todas las semanas, pero haré lo posible. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus reviews. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	36. Mano a Mano

**Capítulo 36**

**Mano a Mano**

Melissa se marchaba, Sumire salió.

-Bankotsu…

-Qué hago, Sumire?

-Es tu hija, amor… ayúdala…

-Cómo?

-De la misma manera en que lo harías con Ayame o Suzume…

Sumire lo besó en la mejilla.

-MELISSA!!!

Bankotsu le pidió que pasara la noche en la casa, Melissa lo abrazó llorando.

-Calma… cálmate…

Entraron en la casa, las niñas se quedaron viendo, Sumire le mostró la habitación de huéspedes y le ofreció ropa limpia. Luego de que se bañara, Melissa bajó las escaleras.

-Ayame, Suzume, Jack, Hannah… igual que su mami, hace muchos años, yo estaba casado… y mi esposa murió… Melissa es mi hija y de mi primera esposa…

Hannah lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y quién es mi mama?

Sumiré sonrió y la cargó.

-Soy yo, mi amor…

-Demo, papa…

-Lo que pasa es mi amor… que Ayame, Suzume y Jack tienen otro papá… y como ellos, Melissa, tiene otra mamá… pero tú y David son nuestros bebés… de Bankotsu y míos…

Hannah se abrazó a ella, Sumire la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya se hizo tarde, qué tal si se van a lavar y salimos a cenar?

-Sí!!!!

-Pizza!!!

-Onegai!

-Está bien…

Sumire estaba peinando a Hannah, Melissa se le acercó.

-Muchas gracias, Sumire-san…

-Puedes llamarme Sumire… sabes algo? Bankotsu me habló mucho de ti… siempre me decía lo mucho que extrañaba a su niña… yo creo que fue algo muy cruel el que los separaran de esa manera…

-Y el padre de los otros?

-Jaken murió… era piloto de la fuerza aérea y su avión falló en un vuelo de prueba… cuando murió yo estaba embarazada de Jack… y fue cuando Bankotsu volvió de China. Me ayudó con las niñas… me dio fuerzas… estuvo conmigo cuando me sentía sola… y con el tiempo nos fuimos enamorando…

-Entonces Hannah y…

-David… son hijos de Bankotsu…

-Cuál es David?

-El bebé…

Bankotsu bajó las escaleras con Jack y David, el pequeño sonrió extendiendo sus bracitos hacia Sumire.

-Mamamamama!!!

-Cómo dijiste, mi amor? Mamá? Ven con mamá!

Sumire lo cargó y lo llenó de besos, Melissa se quedó viendo a Bankotsu.

-Nunca había dicho mamá… no tan claro…

………………………

Rin bajó las escaleras con cuidado, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en la sala, con las manos cubriendo su rostro. Lo abrazó desde atrás, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Desde cuándo, Rin?

-No lo sé…

-Cómo no lo sabes? Cómo no sabes desde cuándo te da vértigo?

-No lo sé… Sesshoumaru, no sé si tiene que ver con el embarazo o no… aunque he buscado información no hay una relación directa.

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Qué haremos?

-Nada, Sesshoumaru…

-Debemos hacer algo!

-No grites, los niños están aquí…

-Kami, Rin, no puedo… no puedo dejarte correr el riesgo de volverte a caer.

-Sessh… no me voy a volver a caer…

-No comprendes… no comprendes que no soporto esa tortura… prefiero lo que sea a pasarme días y noches sin la certeza de que mi hijo va a vivir o no.

-Papi…

Sakura se quedó inmóvil al ver a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó despacio.

-Papi…

-Princesa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en la cabeza.

-Porqué estás triste, papi?

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

-No te preocupes, mi amor… mamá y yo resolveremos todo…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Sakura lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué me querías decir?

La pequeña le mostró un dibujo donde ella estaba sobre sus hombros, él sonrió.

-Es hermoso, princesa…

-Es para ti, papa…

-Gracias…

Rin sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

-Qué tal si le dices a Kei que saldremos a cenar?

-Sí, mama…

La pequeña subió las escaleras, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No me digas que no comprendo el dolor de un padre… no sabes cuántas veces deseé poderle dar mi propio corazón a mi hijo.

-Lo siento, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru… y no sé ni me importa si fue un error o no…

Rin tomó su mano y la puso en su vientre.

-Es nuestro, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura acariciando sus mejillas.

-Claro que es nuestro…

Rin sonrió.

-Vamos, amor… olvidémonos de todo esto…

…………………………

-Y aquí viene Tenma!!! El gran vencedor!!!

Zoe intentaba corregir unos trabajos mientras Satoshi y Tenma jugaban a la lucha libre, ambos gritaban y reían.

-Satoshi, por favor, baja la voz…

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, pero volvieron a lo mismo, Zoe cerró su portafolio y se fue a la habitación.

-Papá…

-Está bien, sólo está cansada…

Cuando ya estaban cansados, Tenma se sentó a ver el televisor, Satoshi fue por Zoe. Ella descansaba con una toalla sobre los ojos.

-Amor… estás bien?

-Tengo migraña…

-Tómate un calmante.

-No puedo…

-Zoe…

-La migraña no se quita así de fácil.

-Y entonces?

-Hazme un favor… dale de cenar a Tenma y llévalo a dormir.

Satoshi salió de la habitación.

-Y mi mamá?

-Le duele la cabeza. Quieres cenar hamburguesa?

-Sí!!!

-Vamos, le traeremos a Zoe el de ella…

Tenma entró en la habitación, besó a Zoe en la mejilla.

-Cúrate pronto, mama… te quiero mucho…

-Yo también te quiero… pórtate bien con Satoshi…

-Sí…

Llegaron al restaurante, Satoshi vio a Rin y Sesshoumaru.

-Tía…

-Hola, Satoshi!

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, vengan, siéntense con nosotros. Y Zoe?

-Se quedó en la casa. Tiene migraña…

-Ojalá y se mejore pronto.

-Sí…

-Papa, vamos a pedir…

-Ah, sí… ya venimos…

Mientras esperaban la comida, Satoshi se puso a jugar con Amy, la pequeña reía con sus caras graciosas y le apretaba la nariz.

-Papa…

-Sí?

-Si ellos son hermanos de tu papá y tu mamá… son tus tíos?

-Sí.

-Entonces Kaoru es mi tía?

Satoshi lo pensó un segundo.

-Pues sí… y Edward también… y Keitaro es una especie de tío segundo…

-Yo quiero ser tío también!!!

Todos rieron.

-Para que tú seas tío… los bebés que aún no han nacido tienen que tener bebés.

Tenma se llevó la mano a la cara.

-Me voy a quedar sin sobrinos!

Todos volvieron a reír. Al llegar a la casa, Satoshi preparó a Tenma para dormir, el pequeño se acercó a Zoe y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

-Tenma…

-Mama…

Zoe le sonrió y lo abrazó, lo besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, cariño…

-Te amo, mama…

Zoe le volvió a sonreír, Satoshi la besó en la mejilla y cargó a Tenma.

-Vamos a dejar a mami tranquila, es hora de dormir…

Satoshi lo llevó a su cama, al volver se bañó y se puso su pijama. Se sentó junto a Zoe y apagó la luz antes de destaparle la cara.

-Cómo te sientes, cariño?

-Un poco mejor…

Satoshi la besó con ternura y acarició su vientre.

-Voy a dormir en un futón del otro lado de la cama.

-Por qué?

-Para que puedas descansar y que se te pase la migraña…

-Satoshi…

Satoshi la besó nuevamente.

-Te amo…

-Yo también…

-Descansa, mi amor…

Satoshi la volvió a besar y se fue al futón, estaba acostado de espaldas, con las manos tras la cabeza, sintió algo junto a él.

-Qué cara… Zoe…

-No quiero seguir sola…

-Mi amor…

-Quédate conmigo, Satoshi… no importa si se me pasa o no…

Satoshi abrió sus brazos y la recibió en su pecho.

-El futón es mejor que la cama, no sentirás si me muevo.

-No me importa…

Satoshi la besó en la cabeza. Al día siguiente, Satoshi despertó sintiendo un vacío a su lado. Cuando bajó las escaleras, ya vestido, sonrió al ver a Zoe preparando el desayuno.

-Mi amor…

-Satoshi, cariño…

Lo besó a la vez que se colgaba de su cuello.

-Te sientes mejor…

-Sí, gracias, mi amor…

Satoshi sonrió, tomó el plato que le ofrecía y se fue a la mesa.

-Papá... mira…

Satoshi vio el dibujo de Tenma.

-Está muy bien, pero come, que tenemos que irnos.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, los niños corrieron a él.

-Hola… y Rin?

-Con Amy en el jardín…

-En el jardín?

Sesshomaru salió, Rin caminaba de lado a lado con la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Y entonces el príncipe…

-Rin, qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Así es como pretendes hacerlo? Cargándola a mis espaldas? Maldición, Rin! Te estás volviendo loca?

Rin vio a la pequeña y la besó en la cabeza.

-Amy… dónde está papá?

La pequeña vio a Sesshoumaru balbuceando.

-Amy, dónde está mamá?

La pequeña se quedó como si no supiera de qué le hablaban.

-Amy tiene 8 meses y no sabe quién es su mamá…

-Rin…

-Si me ves haciendo algo, es porque puedo hacerlo.

-Rin…

-Intentando proteger de este embarazo me alejé de mi hija… no es lo que quiero, Sesshoumaru… no quiero ser más madre para uno que para otro.

Las lágrimas de Rin rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Los conté… Sesshoumaru, 15 días sin poder cargar a mi bebé… y hoy cuando lo hice… hoy cuando lo hice lloró, lloró queriendo volver a los brazos de la niñera. Mi hija no me reconoce, mi hija…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó, la pequeña aún entre ellos, la besó en la cabeza.

-Prométeme que cuando la cargues te sentarás de inmediato… prométemelo… si lo haces, no te volveré a pelear…

-Te lo prometo…

-Preciosa… Te amo preciosa… no me preocupo sólo por el bebé… también me preocupo por ti… me preocupo más por ti, porque sueles relegarte a un segundo plano…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Lo siento… aceptarías las flores de este torpe que tienes por marido?

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la guió al interior de la casa, donde la esperaba un enorme arreglo de flores, Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Son hermosas, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y cargó a la pequeña.

-Hola, princesita… vas a perdonar a papá por ser un tonto?

La pequeña sonrió, Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Kami, mi amor…

-Qué pasa, Sessh?

Sesshoumaru no fue capaz de hablar, sólo levantó la mirada y le sonrió, Rin sonrió, él dejó a la pequeña en su cargador y rodeándola con sus brazos la besó apasionadamente. Se separaron riendo al escuchar a los niños reír. Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Te amo, Rin…

………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru paseaban con los niños, Rin llevaba a Keitaro y Sakura de las manos y Sesshoumaru a Amy, estaban en el acuario.

-Mira, cariño… las tortugas…

-Wow! Qué grandes!

Sakura rió.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-La tortuguita no se puede bajar…

Sesshoumaru y Rin vieron a las tortugas y rieron a carcajadas, estaban copulando.

-Porqué la tortuguita se subió en su amiguita?

-No te preocupes, mi amor… las tortuguitas van a estar bien.

Continuaron el paseo por el acuario, al medio día comieron en uno de los restaurantes y luego de un descanso, continuaron el resto del paseo. Rin disfrutó de ver a los niños disfrutar de todo aquello y de ver a Sesshoumaru disfrutar de sus hijos, se inclinó para ver a Amy en el cochecito, la pequeña iba muy atenta a su alrededor.

-Te estás divirtiendo, amor? Verdad que sí, cariño? Eres una cosita preciosa…

Rin le hacía caras y la pequeña reía.

-Vamos con papá…

-Ba-ba…pa-pa…

-Cómo?! Sessh! Sessh!

Rin se apresuró a ellos.

-Qué pasa?

-Dijo papá…

-Dijo papá?

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Ya dices papá? A ver… pa-pá… pa-pá…

-Aaaaa!! Pa-pa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la volvió a besar.

-Mi muñequita bella!

Sakura y Kei sonreían.

-Mami…

-Dime…

-Cuál fue mi primera palabra?

-Tú, mi amor… tu primera palabra fue mamá…

Keitaro sonrió.

-Y yo, mama?

-La tuya fue papá…

-Papá?

-Sí, cariño…

-Y papi se puso feliz?

-Muy feliz, eres su primera bebita…

La pequeña sonrió, al terminar el paseo y volver a la casa, Rin bañó a los niños mientras Sesshoumaru se encargaba de bañar a Amy.

-Kei, amor… ven a bañarte…

-Mami…

-Dime…

-Me duele…

-Qué cosa?

El pequeño se quitó los pantalones, Rin notó algo inusual.

-Te pellizcaste con la cremallera…

-Me duele mucho y no puedo hacer pipí…

-Claro que sí, amor… sólo no pienses en eso, le preguntaré a…

-No! No se lo digas a nadie!

-Kei…

-Me da vergüenza…

-Pero tu papá sabe más que yo de esto…

-Preciosa, ya le di su leche a Amy… pasa algo?

-Kei…

-Está bien…

-Sessh… Kei se pellizcó con la cremallera…

-Cómo se pudo…? Ouch… no está circuncidado…

-No.

-Es mejor, Rin… es más higiénico de esa manera…

-Sí, bueno, ahora a esto…

-Me duele mucho, papi…

Sesshoumaru se sentó al borde de la tina y lo examinó.

-Sólo es un poquito de piel, báñalo y ponle alguna crema para que no le arda…

-Pero quiero hacer pipí!

Sesshoumaru lo ayudó y Rin lo bañó, después de cenar, los enviaron a sus camas, Rin recogía la mesa.

-Preciosa…

La abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla, pasó sus manos desde sus brazos hasta su cintura, bajó con sus besos hasta su cuello.

-Sessh, te vas a excitar…

-Un poco tarde, pero no importa…

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente.

-Creo que deberíamos hacerle la circuncisión a Keitaro…

-Estás seguro?

-A mí me la hicieron más o menos a su edad.

-Y no te dolió?

-Sí molestó… pero la verdad es que es más cómodo…

-Hablaré con su doctor…

Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre.

-Sigues pensando en que será varón?

-Sessh, no es algo seguro…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No importa, preciosa…

-No quiero que te ilusiones demasiado…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te dejé el baño listo, vete a descansar, yo me encargo de esto…

-Eres un amor…

-Sí? Soy tu amor?

-Claro que eres mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru veía a Rin dormida, los 5 meses de abstinencia le estaban pasado factura, apenas cerraba los ojos y la veía haciéndole el amor.

-Kami…

Sesshoumaru se levantó. Escuchó un sonido en la habitación de Amy.

-Hola, princesa… desde cuándo estás despierta?

La pequeña sonrió y juntó sus manitas. Sesshoumaru sonrió, la sacó de la cuna.

-Creo que eres la única que puede escucharme sin preocuparte…

La besó en la frente.

-Qué voy a hacer, cariño? Tengo tanto miedo… sigo teniendo ese sueño donde pierdo a Rin… y si no es eso, sueño con ella haciéndome el amor… pero no podemos… no podemos… le podríamos hacer daño al bebé…

La pequeña tenía ambas manos dentro de su boca.

-No me darás un chin? Dos meses, más, mi amor… sólo dos meses más y vas a tener un hermanito… o hermanita… ya verás, yo sé que mamá casi no está contigo, pero eso va a cambiar… mamá te ama mucho, cariño… te ama con todo su corazón…

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo a la pequeña, su cabello estaba cambiando otra vez, esta vez crecía una hebra rubia y de características lacias, pero al estar tan corto, parecía un puerco espín. Sus grandes ojos grises miraban fijamente a su padre mientras éste no podía evitar las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-Yo no sé que haría sin tu mamá, cariño… tengo tanto miedo…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza, pero su estado emocional alteró a la pequeña y comenzó a llorar. Sesshoumaru se calmó y la tranquilizó.

-Lo siento, amor… lo siento…

Rin entró en la habitación y lo abrazó desde atrás.

-No quiere dormir?

-No parece.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla, besó a la pequeña.

-Amy… es hora de dormir, amor… papá y mamá tenemos que descansar…

La pequeña rió.

-Le diste café en lugar de leche?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Quieres dormirla?

Rin sonrió nerviosa.

-N-no… tú lo haces muy bien…

-Rin, amor… te prometo que no me pondré celoso…

Sesshoumaru le cedió la silla y una vez sentada, la pequeña. Besó sus manitas.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita… sabes, Rin? Esto no es una competencia de quién está más tiempo con los niños… esto se trata de ser padres para ellos…

-Lo sé…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin sonrió, la besó en la cabeza, la pequeña se acomodó en su pecho y se quedó dormida. Volvieron a la cama, Rin se quedó sentada.

-Preciosa…

-Sesshoumaru… no tienes que irte a desahogar con Amy, yo estoy aquí…

-Rin…

Rin le señaló el intercomunicador encendido.

-Kami, preciosa, no quiero que te preocupes…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Si sales a buscar lo que no te puedo dar… sólo quiero pedirte algo… una es que no me entere y la otra es que te protejas…

-Rin, esos son disparates, cómo se te va a ocurrir eso?

-No lo sé… Sesshoumaru, no lo sé… porque no es posible que vayas a aguantar 9 meses, eso lo sé…

-Rin, cariño… más que el sexo, me preocupas tú…

-Sesshoumaru… hay otras formas en las que podría complacerte…

-No, Rin, no es lo quiero…

-Y qué es lo que quieres?

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Sólo quiero que todo esto termine, Rin, no quiero ni imaginarme que algo salga mal… sigo teniendo este sueño donde te pierdo y no quiero, Rin, no quiero…

-Mi amor…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Sessh… no me va a pasar nada, amor… voy a estar bien…

-Pero es que…

-Sh… tranquilo, mi amor… yo te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí… no me rendiré tan fácil…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, preciosa… te amo tanto…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

……………………………

Zoe está ayudando a Tenma a hacer sus tareas, tocan la puerta.

-Sigue con tu trabajo, ya vengo…

Zoe lo besó en la cabeza y fue a abrir la puerta. Por la mira, sólo vio un ramo de flores.

-Quién es?

-Entrega para la señora Kazami…

Zoe abrió la puerta, Satoshi bajó el ramo y sonrió.

-Mi amor!

Zoe lo llenó de besos, Satoshi la cargó y fingía que se caería.

-No seas mentiroso…

-No miento, amor… me rompiste todo… qué tal tus flores?

-Me encantan… son perfectas…

-Papá!!!

Tenma corrió a él, Satoshi lo cargó y le hizo cosquillas.

-Terminaste tus tareas?

-Ya casi…

-Entonces termina, yo me daré un baño y nos iremos al parque.

-Sí!!!

Satoshi sonrió.

…………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho agdipada… pero dando la batalla. Espero que les haya gustado y… SE ACERCA EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC TAMBIÉN… sí, lo sé, no es justo, que llegue a mil… pero ya se acaba. Nos veremos pronto.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	37. Felicidad en Medio del Dolor

**Capítulo 37**

**Felicidad en Medio del Dolor**

Sesshoumaru despierta escuchando un llanto.

-Rin…

Abre los ojos, está solo, se lleva las manos a la cara y se levanta, va a la habitación y carga al pequeño que lloraba.

-Ya, cálmate… ya papá está aquí…

Tomó una botella de fórmula y se acomodó, el bebé era tan pequeño que la tetera era diferente, parecía de juguete, Sesshoumaru deslizó su meñique junto con la tetera para estimularlo a mamar.

-Lo sé… yo también extraño a mamá… yo también la extraño…

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo al pequeño de cabellera rubia, apenas mostraba unos escasos pelitos. Sus ojos grises.

-Tienes la mirada de tu mamá… te pareces mucho a ella…

-Yo pienso que se parece más a ti…

-Rin!!!

-Hola, mi amor…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, se sentó junto a él y besó al pequeño en la cabeza.

-Rin, son las 2 de la mañana!

-Y no quise pasar un día más lejos de mi familia… cómo están todos? Cómo se portó James?

-Bien… porqué no me llamaste?

-Mi idea era llegar y hacerte el amor mientras dormías…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin había tenido que ir a Nagoya a resolver unos problemas de unas tierras de Sasuke que habían quedado a nombre de Keitaro.

-Eres un bebé precioso, lo sabías? Sí… eres hermoso como tu papi…

-Qué tal si dejamos esa fórmula para después y le das leche?

-Sí…

Rin recibió al pequeño, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, mi amor… mamá te hizo falta?

-Nos hiciste falta a todos…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura, se quedó viendo al pequeño cerrar sus ojitos mientras mamaba.

-Kami, Rin… es tan pequeño… me dio miedo bañarlo…

Rin rió.

-A poco lo dejaste 5 días sin bañarlo?

-No… Sumire venía a bañarlo…

-La llamaré para agradecerle… aunque se merece más un regalo…

-Mañana le compraremos algo…

Luego de acostar al pequeño, Rin fue a la habitación de los demás y los besó antes de salir. Al entrar en su habitación, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente.

-De verdad ya puedes hacer el amor?

-Eso creo…

-Eso crees?

-Bueno, el doctor me dijo que lo intentara a partir del martes… hoy es sábado…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó apasionadamente, Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Yo sé que estás ansioso, pero amor, déjame darme un baño…

-Rin…

-Onegai, amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te acompaño.

Ya en la ducha, Rin reía e intentaba terminar de bañarse, pero Sesshoumaru no la dejaba, abrazándola y atrayéndola a su pecho.

-Vamos, preciosa…

-Ya casi…

-Ya estás limpia…

Rin rió cuando Sesshoumaru cerró el paso de la llave y la llevó a la cama.

-Te he extrañado mucho, mi amor…

-Yo también, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que aceptaba la invitación de su mujer a su interior. Cada fibra de su ser la extrañaba y una vez dentro de ella, la vio a los ojos sonriendo.

-Tadaima… _(Estoy en casa…)_

-Okaerinasai… _(Bienvenido…)_

Ambos sonrieron y se entregaron al placer de volver a disfrutar de sus cuerpos, al goce máximo de su amor.

……………………………

Rin estaba dormida, presa del fuerte abrazo de su marido, despertó sonriendo y lo besó con ternura en el pecho.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Sessh, mi amor… vístete, los niños despertarán pronto…

-MMHmm…

Rin sonríe y lo despierta con un pellizco en el trasero.

-OU!

-Shhh!!!

Sesshoumaru la cargó haciéndola reír, la hizo caer contra el colchón y le hizo cosquillas, ambos rieron.

-Me encanta verte tan feliz, preciosa…

-Lo mismo digo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Sabes algo, preciosa?

-Qué cosa?

-Creo que podemos hacer algo antes de que los enanos se despierten…

-James casi está despertando…

Escucharon el llanto del pequeño. Rin lo besó con ternura y se levantó.

-Ese enano…

Rin rió, el pequeño cesó su llanto al verla, Rin lo cargó y lo besó.

-Hola, mi amor… querías a mami, verdad?

Rin le cambió el pañal y lo llevó a la habitación.

-Mira a papá…

Sesshoumaru terminó de acomodar las sábanas y sonrió, escucharon a Amy.

-Papa! Papa!

-Ya voy…

Sesshoumaru besó a su pequeño en la cabeza y se fue a la habitación de la pequeña.

-Qué pasa, princesa?

Al ver a Rin, Amy se quiso tirar de los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Amy, Amy espera…

-Aba!!! Aba!!! Mamamamama…

Rin sonrió y recibió a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Aquí está mamá, mi amor…

Rin la llenó de besos.

-Mama…

-Sí, cariño, soy mamá… te extrañé mucho, mi amor…

Rin la volvió a besar y la abrazó.

-Sabes qué, Amy? Es hora de darle la leche a James…

-Ete?

-Sí, a James… porqué no vas a tomarte tu leche con papi y yo le doy su leche a James?

-Iie!!! Mama!

Rin sonrió, negociar con una niña de 1 año no era opción, se acomodó contra el espaldar y acomodó a James sobre una almohada y a la altura ideal, del otro lado, Amy se recostó de ella con su botella, la besó con ternura. La pequeña se tomó primero su leche y se quedó viendo a James que mamaba con calma.

-Mama…

-Ahora vamos a cambiar de lugar…

Rin los cambió, James la veía fijo, ella le sonreía y acariciaba su cabeza. Cuando terminó, lo besó con ternura, Amy estaba sentada en la cama, Rin la vio y le sonrió.

-Ven con mamá, mi amor…

-Mama…

La pequeña gateó hasta ella, Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y sonrió.

-Me das un beso?

-Te doy diez…

Sesshoumaru la besó y besó a Amy y a James, más tarde, Keitaro y Sakura despertaron, Rin les estaba preparando el desayuno, los pequeños corrieron a ella y la abrazaron.

-Mama!!!

Rin cargó a Sakura y la llenó de besos, con la pequeña aferrada a su cuello, se bajó a la altura de Keitaro y acariciando sus mejillas lo besó en la frente.

-Cómo están mis amores?

-Cuándo llegaste, mama?

-Anoche, pero estaban dormidos, así que les di un beso y los dejé dormir.

……………………………………

Satoshi se mantenía en alerta, Zoe estaba en el séptimo mes, casi en el octavo y todo podía pasar. Fue a comer a la casa y decidió quedarse allá y trabajar desde el estudio. A media tarde, Zoe le llevó algo de comer.

-No estás cansado?

-Un poco… pero con una ayudante como tú…

Satoshi la rodeó con sus brazos desde la silla, quedando su oído contra su vientre.

-Cómo te has sentido?

-Bien…

Satoshi la vio apoyando su barbilla en el vientre, ella acarició su cabeza, él le abrió la blusa y besó su vientre.

-Puagh! Qué es esto?!

Zoe rió.

-Es una crema hidratante, es para las estrías.

Satoshi se limpió la boca.

-Qué estrías, tú no tienes…

-Precisamente, mi amor…

Zoe lo besó con ternura.

-Te dejo para que trabajes…

-No te vayas…

Satoshi la abrazó, la haló a su regazo y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Y qué pretendes?

-Que te quedes aquí y me que des un besito cada 3 minutos…

Zoe rió, pasó sus dedos entre su cabellera.

-Y cómo piensas trabajar conmigo así?

Satoshi la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya no quiero seguir…

Zoe tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo llenó de besos.

-Termina y mientras, yo prepararé un rico baño y después nos iremos a cenar a un restaurante…

Satoshi sonrió.

-En otras palabras no quieres cocinar…

-Onegai, amor…

-Está bien…

Zoe sonrió y lo besó nuevamente antes de salir. Ya cerca de las 7 de la noche, Satoshi decidió parar y salieron a cenar.

………………………

Zoe llegó con Tenma a la casa y dejó unas bolsas de tiendas a un lado, besó al pequeño en la frente.

-Ve a jugar, amor…

-Sí, mama!

Zoe fue a la cocina a preparar un pastel de manzana, sabía que Satoshi se enloquecía por ellos. Tocaron a la puerta y debido a la hora, pensó que sería Satoshi.

-Amor…

Al ver quién era, intentó cerrar la puerta de inmediato, pero él metió un pie en el medio.

-No!!! AUXILIO!!!

-Mama!

-LLAMA A SATOSHI! RÁPIDO! LLÁMALO YA!!!

-QUÍTATE, PERRA!!! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!

Tenma se paralizó, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-NO!!! TENMA, NO!!! LLAMA A SATOSHI!!! TENMA, LLAMA A SATOSHI!!!

Juishi golpeaba la puerta, Zoe intentaba cerrarla con el peso de su cuerpo.

-TENMA, DESPIERTA Y LLAMA A SATOSHI!!!!

En el justo momento en que Juishi logró tumbar a Zoe, Tenma reaccionó y llamó a Satoshi.

-Bueno?

-Tú! MALDITO MOCOSO!!! NUNCA DEBISTE HABER NACIDO!!!

-Tenma?!

-SATOSHI, AYÚDANOS!!!

Satoshi escuchó un ruido y luego la línea muerta, se levantó en medio de la reunión.

-Satoshi…

-Zoe está en peligro, llama a la policía!

Satoshi corrió fuera del lugar.

Juishi tenía a Tenma agarrado por el cuello.

-NO!!! DÉJALO!!! DÉJALO!!!

-CÁLLATE, SIGUES TÚ!

Luego de golpear brutalmente a Tenma sin que Zoe lograra nada efectivo para detenerlo, Juishi se centró en ella.

-Ahora te toca a ti, perra! Vas a vivir un infierno!

Juishi la pateó en el vientre en el justo momento en que Satoshi llegaba, llevaba un arma por protección, pero no lo dudó y le disparó.

-SATOSHI!!!

Satoshi se acercó, el disparo había sido certero. La policía llegó tras él.

-SUELTE EL ARMA!

Satoshi la soltó, se arrodilló frente a Zoe.

-Estás bien?

-TENMA… TENMA…

Satoshi corrió hacia el niño, bañado en sangre.

-Tenma!!!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Satoshi abrazó al pequeño.

-KAMI NO… KAMI, NO ME LO QUITES!!!

El pequeño pareció reaccionar, sonrió al ver a Satoshi.

-Pa-pá…

-Tenma… Tenma, hijo!

-Salvé… a… mamá… y… los… be-bés?

Satoshi no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

-Sí… Zoe está bien…

-Di-le… que… la… amo… mu-cho…

-Tenma… Tenma! TENMA!!!

………………………………………

Satoshi caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, desesperado, tanto Tenma como Zoe estaban en cirugía.

-Satoshi…

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a él, Satoshi abrazó a Kagome con fuerza.

-Kami, mamá…

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Lo maté… lo maté… maté a un hombre…

-Satoshi…

Satoshi lloraba aferrado a ella.

-Y si me encierran? Mamá, no veré a mis hijos…

-No te pueden hacer nada…

-Inuyasha…

-No le pueden hacer nada, él defendió a su familia de un criminal que se escapó de la cárcel, no te pueden tocar.

-Dónde está Zoe?

-Le están haciendo una cesárea… la pateó en el vientre…

-Y Tenma…

-Le están controlando las hemorragias… Kami, casi lo mata!

-Amor…

Uno de los doctores salió de las salas de cirugía.

-Kazami…

-Y-yo…

-Yo soy el doctor que atiende a Kazami Tenma…

-E-es mi hijo…

-Señor, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para controlar las hemorragias, pero perdió demasiada sangre y…

-NO!!! NO!!! TENMA!!! TENMAAAA!!!

Satoshi cayó de rodillas.

-Señor… señor, su hijo no murió…

-Usted acaba de decir…

El doctor se quitó el gorro de cirugía.

-Conociendo su condición previa, quise evitar a toda costa que cayera en coma, pero me temo que fallé en ese sentido…

-Está en coma? Eso… eso es algo bueno?

-No es ni bueno ni malo… el que esté en coma sólo significa que su daño cerebral se agravó… me temo que el grado de retraso puede aumentar…

-Está vivo… si está vivo se recuperará…

Satoshi abrazó al doctor en agradecimiento por haberlo salvado.

-Puedo verlo?

-Aún no… le avisaré cuando lo pueda ver en cuidados intensivos.

Poco después, salió el doctor que atendió a Zoe. Inuyasha y Kagome sólo lo vieron desplomarse desmayado.

-Satoshi!!!

………………………

Satoshi despertó en una cama de emergencias.

-Papá… mamá…

-Satoshi, mi amor…

Ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Satoshi movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No fue un sueño…

-Lo siento tanto, amor…

-Porqué? Porqué, mamá, porqué a mí, me quiero morir!!! Me quiero morir!!!

Kagome sentía que el corazón se le destrozaba en pequeños trocitos, abrazó a su hijo incapaz de brindarle consuelo.

-ZOE!!!

-Zoe está bien… ya está en una habitación… Satoshi, aún no lo sabe…

………………………

Satoshi entró en la habitación, Zoe cargaba al pequeño y lo alimentaba con una fórmula, levantó la mirada con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Satoshi…

-Amor…

Satoshi se apresuró a ella, la besó apasionadamente.

-Mira, amor… tenemos un niño…

Satoshi acarició su cabecita en la misma situación que Zoe.

-Es hermoso…

Satoshi la volvió a besar.

-Quieres cargarlo?

-No puedo…

-Satoshi… es tu hijo…

Satoshi lo cargó, le cabía entre las manos, lo besó con ternura. Zoe tomó una mano suya.

-Quiero que se llame Satoshi…

-Zoe…

-Quiero que se llame Satoshi… porque tú nos salvaste…

Satoshi movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No quiero, Zoe…

-Entonces elige un primer nombre, pero por favor, quiero que ambos se llamen Satoshi…

Satoshi la besó con ternura.

-Ryu Satoshi Kazami…

-Nada mal… mi amor… porqué no me has hablado de Tenma, ni del otro bebé?

Satoshi bajó la mirada.

-Tenma está en coma… está en cuidados intensivos, no he podido verlo…

-Mi bebé…

-Va a estar bien, amor… el otro bebé… fue el que recibió el golpe… tiene un pulmón colapsado… lo tienen en cuidados intensivos neonatales, tampoco lo he visto… sólo hablé con los doctores.

-Kami… mis bebés…

Satoshi vio a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-Es hermoso, mi amor… se parece mucho a ti…

Zoe sonrió, acarició sus mejillas.

-Gracias, Satoshi… nos salvaste…

-Ojalá hubiese llegado antes…

……………………………

Satoshi fue a ver al bebé a cuidados intensivos, entró una mano en la incubadora y acarició sus manitas, el pequeño aprisionó un dedo entre los suyos.

-Hola… me recuerdas? Soy papá… te he esperado por tanto tiempo, hijo… mamá y tu otro hermanito están bien… ya pronto se irán a casa… yo me quedaré aquí contigo y con Tenma…

Satoshi vio a Tenma. Había pasado ya 3 semanas y los doctores se preocupaban del grado de daño cerebral que resultaría, lamentablemente, ninguna prueba era significativa con el pequeño en coma.

-Kami, hijo… tienes que despertar…

Satoshi lo besó en la sien.

-Perdóname, llegué tarde y mira lo que te hizo… fallé, fallé mi promesa de cuidarte a ti y a tu mamá…

Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, algunas cayeron sobre el rostro del pequeño.

-Lo siento tanto, Tenma… perdóname…

-P-p-pa-p-pa…

-Tenma… Tenma!!!

Satoshi lo abrazó con fuerza y le llenó la cabeza de besos.

-Oh, Kami, hijo!!!

-Y- mi… ma-ma…

-Haré que la traigan… Kami…

Satoshi y Zoe esperaban en la puerta de la unidad de cuidados intensivos mientras examinaban al pequeño. Sin saber cómo, Tenma estaba completamente recuperado, era como si se despertara de un largo sueño, cuando el pequeño vio a Zoe la abrazó con fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-MAMA!!!

-Shhh… tranquilo, mi amor…

-Te ayudé, mama, soy tonto, pero te ayudé…

-No eres tonto, mi amor… eres mi héroe…

Pocos días después el pequeño fue dado de alta. Satoshi organizó una gran cena de bienvenida.

-Bienvenido a casa, mi amor…

-Mama, aquí no es donde vivimos…

-Sí, cariño… nos mudamos a esta casa, es más grande… ya verás que te gustará…

-Y mis hermanitos?

-Ya los conocerás, a Ryu y a Kenji…

Al entrar en la casa, Kagome lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, le dio un gran beso.

-Bienvenido a casa, cariño…

-Abuelita…

Tenma la abrazó con fuerza, Kagome sonrió y le respondió el abrazó.

-Eso que hiciste fue muy valiente, mi amor… todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti…

Luego de que todos lo saludaran y lo felicitaran, Satoshi se acercó con un bebé en brazos.

-Tenma… él es tu hermanito Ryu Satoshi…

El pequeño sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza. Zoe se acercó también.

-Y él es Kenji Satoshi…

Tenma se sentó y Satoshi le pasó ambos pequeños, acomodándolos en sus brazos.

-Qué piensas de tus hermanitos?

-Los quiero mucho…

Zoe, que estaba sentada junto a él, lo besó en la cabeza, Satoshi captó el momento en una fotografía. Se acercó a ellos y limpió las mejillas del pequeño.

-Papá…

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Tenma…

Zoe tomó a los pequeños y le permitió abrazar a Satoshi, quien lo cargó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te quiero, papa…

-Y yo a ti, hijo…

Después de la cena, decidieron dejar al pequeño descansar. Tenma vio fascinado cómo Zoe amamantaba a los gemelos, cuando terminó, Satoshi los besó y lo dejó besarlos antes de acomodarlos en sus cunas.

-Ahora es tu hora de dormir.

Tenma vio a Zoe, quien le sonrió.

-Ven, te llevaré a tu cama…

El pequeño estaba hipnotizado, Satoshi le había decorado la habitación con los modelos de autos que más le gustaban. Zoe le puso el pijama y lo besó con ternura.

-Mama…

-Sí?

-Ese hombre era mi papá de verdad?

-Tenma…

Zoe suspiró.

-Sí…

-Yo me acuerdo… él fue quien me hizo daño cuando yo era bebé…

-Sí, mi amor… y yo me encargué de que lo mandaran a la cárcel, pero él se escapó y… ya no volverá, te lo prometo…

-De verdad te ayudé, mama?

-Sí, mi amor… porque como te metiste en el medio, le diste tiempo a Satoshi a llegar antes de que me golpeara más… pero yo no quería… yo no quería que sufrieras tanto…

-Yo no lloré, mama… lo hice como un hombre?

Zoe lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a arriesgar así, mi amor… nunca más, me lo prometes?

-No lo voy a hacer si eso te hace triste…

-Te amo, mi amor… te amo tanto…

-Te amo, mama…

-Descansa, mi amor…

Zoe lo besó y se fue a su habitación. Satoshi salía del baño con una toalla al cuello.

-Necesitas algo?

-Sí… Satoshi, descansa…

-Estoy bien…

-Estás en los huesos, con ojeras, has envejecido 20 años en días.

Satoshi dejó la toalla en el baño, se puso la camisa de su pijama.

-Lo que me pase a mí es lo que menos me importa…

-Pero a mí si me importa… y mucho… y a Tenma… Si no te vas a cuidar por ti, hazlo por nosotros.

Satoshi bajó la mirada.

-Está bien…

Zoe lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, cariño…

Satoshi la abrazó y la besó de vuelta. Cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba.

-Todo ya pasó, verdad?

-Sí, amor…

Satoshi sonrió.

……………………

Sumire llegó con los pequeños de sus clases de natación, Melissa abrazaba a Bankotsu con lágrimas en los ojos, Sumire sonrió y les dijo a los niños que se fueran a bañar, quedándose con David en brazos, se acercó a ellos.

-Bankotsu…

-Papa!

-Ven aquí, hijo…

Bankotsu cargó a su pequeño, Melissa abrazó a Sumire.

-Gracias! Muchas gracias!

-Así no es como quiero que me lo agradezcas…

Sumire tomó una servilleta y le secó las lágrimas del rostro.

-Hay una vacante de asistente en la empresa… vas a trabajar allí y vas a estudiar… serás independiente, vivirás en el campus…

-Gracias, de todo corazón…

Sumire sonrió, ella y Bankotsu le habían otorgado una especie de beca. Le pagarían la universidad a cambio de sus calificaciones.

-Perdóname todo lo que dije y pensé de ti…

-Tranquila…

-Gracias, papá…

-Hay otra condición…

Melissa vio a Bankotsu.

-Tienes que formar parte de la vida de tus hermanos…

Melissa nunca se sintió más querida y aceptada que en ese justo momento, llorando de felicidad entre los brazos de su padre y sintiendo un beso en su cabeza.

……………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! Sé que salieron poco los demás, pero es que tenía que cerrar esta parte. El fic llega a su fin, sólo 2 caps más. Así que espero que los disfruten.**


	38. Vida Plena

**Capítulo 38**

**Vida Plena**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Rin intentaba dormir a James que lloraba a todo pulmón.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó en la mejilla, besó a James en la cabeza.

-Hey, James…

-Te quieres ir con papá?

Pero James no la soltó. Rin tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente, el pequeño se calmó.

-Kami…

-Y los demás?

-Arriba, viendo una película.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Crees que podamos portarnos mal esta noche?

-Sessh! No te conformas con cuatro hijos?

-Sí, pero por eso mismo, ahora podemos divertirnos sin premio a los 9 meses…

Rin rió.

-Si tú lo quieres tanto…

-Oh, sí! Claro que sí!

Sesshoumaru le apretó el trasero.

-Qué quieres hacer hoy? Tengo unos numeritos… crema batida…

Rin rió.

-Aquí tenemos la batida de esa crema!

Sesshoumaru rió y besó a James en la cabeza.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

-Perdona que no pude salir antes del trabajo…

-No importa…

-Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa…

Rin sonrió, se besaron apasionadamente. Salieron a cenar a un restaurante. Los niños reían cuando los veían besarse.

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru le mostró una gargantilla de diamantes montados en platino.

-Sessh! Es hermoso!

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

-Gracias!

Sesshoumaru se lo colocó, Rin se vio en el espejo de su polvera.

-Me encanta, mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente.

……………………………

**2 años después. –**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, sabía que lo que se avecinaba no sería ni bueno ni bonito. James corrió a él y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Papa!!!

-Papa!!!

Amy También lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru sonrió y bajando a su altura, los besó en la cabeza.

-Dónde está mamá?

-Está en el trabajo.

-Kei…

-Papi!!!

Sakura lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Quieren salir a pasear?

-Sí!!!

Sesshoumaru tomó su celular mientras los niños se acomodaban en la SUV.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh, tengo mucho trabajo, no me esperen para cenar…

-Voy a salir con los niños, te guardo cena?

-Sí…

-Te quiero, Rin…

-Yo también, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru llevó a los niños a un parque, pasearon por la orilla de un lago, alimentaron a las palomas. Los niños estaban en un área de juego, Sesshoumaru los veía sentado en un banco.

-Tío…

Sesshoumaru vio a Satoshi.

-Kami, cómo estás?

-Bien, y tú?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Estirando las piernas.

Satoshi le dijo a Tenma, Kaoru, Edward y los gemelos que fueran a jugar, los pequeños fueron con James y Amy y Tenma con Sakura y Keitaro.

-Te noto preocupado…

-Lo estoy…

-Me puedes decir lo que pasa?

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Rin aún no lo sabe… nadie lo sabe…

-Qué pasó?

-Aparentemente… es muy posible… que tenga un hijo ilegítimo…

-Cómo?!

-Cuando era piloto, vivíamos en un barco… cada seis meses tocábamos tierra, solía irme de parranda y era bastante mujeriego… ahora vino a Tokio una mujer… la recuerdo… sí estuve con ella… Estuvimos juntos varios meses… y dice que su hijo es mío…

-Ya lo viste?

-Aún no…

-No seas tonto… hazle una prueba de ADN.

-Tengo que decírselo a Rin…

Satoshi suspiró.

-Si es algo que hacías antes de conocerla…

-Ese es el problema…

-Tío…

-Fue antes de conocerla… pero el niño nació cuando me casé con Rin. No me va a creer…

-Pero ustedes se casaron a los 6 meses.

-Pensará que ella era la otra, de todas formas, tendré problemas con Rin.

-Tía te comprenderá...

-No la conoces... es demasiado celosa!

…………………………

Rin llegó a la casa tarde en la noche. Fue a la habitación de los pequeños y los besó, fue a la de Sakura y a la de Keitaro.

-Mamá…

-Hola, mi amor…

Keitaro dejó su libro a un lado, Rin se sentó junto a él. Acarició su cabellera.

-Kami, no lo puedo creer, ya tienes 12 años…

Keitaro sonrió.

-Qué lees?

-La recáraba…

-La qué?

-Es de mi clase de español. Es divertido.

-Me alegro.

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Mamá…

-A dónde fueron?

-Al parque… Satoshi fue también…

-Sí? Y qué cenaron?

-Papá hizo carne asada, ensalada y macarrones con queso.

Rin rió.

-Todos comieron bien?

-Sí… Mamá, papá y tú se pelearon?

-No, mi amor… porqué?

-Estás diferente…

-Estoy cansada… a dormir, mañana tienes clases…

-Te quiero, mama…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor… vamos…

Rin lo acomodó y lo besó antes de salir. Entró a su habitación y se dio un baño, al salir, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la cama.

-Mi amor…

Rin se paró frente a él, quien rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y ocultó su rostro en su vientre, Rin acarició su cabellera y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Qué pasa, Sessh?

Sesshoumaru permaneció en silencio.

-Kami, no te había visto así en años… amor…

Sesshoumaru se apartó y se limpió el rostro, Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Tienes que creerme, Rin…

-Qué cosa?

-Desde el día en que te conocí, no he estado con ninguna otra mujer, que no seas tú…

-Sesshoumaru, no me gusta la dirección que esto está tomando.

-Tienes que creerme, te he sido fiel…

-Te creo… te creo, mi amor…

Rin tomó su mano. Tomó aire e intentó relajarse.

-Lo que sea que haya pasado, dímelo ahora…

-Me demandaron por paternidad…

-Cómo?!

Rin se puso de pie.

-Cuándo fue? Dónde fue?

-Aparentemente la última vez que fui a Okinawa…

Rin le dio tremenda cachetada.

-Eres un imbécil, hipócrita, descarado!!!

-Rin, escúchame.

-No!

-Por favor, Rin, no lo sabía… según mis cálculos ella ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo cuando te conocí…

-Mama!!!

Rin fue con James.

-Hola, mi amor… te asusté…

Rin durmió al pequeño, volvió a acostarlo, bajó hasta la cocina, allí estaba Sesshoumaru con el rostro entre las manos.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa… si me vas a dejar… por favor, no me quites mis hijos…

-Sesshoumaru…

Rin se acercó.

-Perdóname… lo hice mal… yo sé bien lo que es ser juzgada por el simple hecho de tener un hijo…

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada, los ojos rojos. Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No tendría el corazón para separarlos. Sesshoumaru, eres el mejor padre que puedo pedir para mis hijos… vamos a hacer una prueba de ADN… ya de ahí, partimos…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Perdóname, por favor… esto es algo de tu pasado y si tú me perdonaste el mío, yo no tengo porqué condenarte…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. La besó apasionadamente, Rin sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Tienes el corazón tan puro… soy una tonta…

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza.

-Eres la mujer que amo…

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas nuevamente.

……………………………

Zoe salió de la habitación de los gemelos con una sonrisa en los labios, fue al estudio, donde Satoshi aún trabajaba, lo abrazó desde atrás y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Satoshi, mi amor… ven a descansar…

-Tienes razón, vamos…

Zoe lo haló de las manos fuera del lugar, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Eres increíble…

-Tengo algo para ti…

-Qué cosa?

Zoe le dio un peluchito color verde.

-Y esto?

-Es el primer regalo de nuestro bebé…

-Cómo?

-Estoy embarazada…

Satoshi la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Y… puedes hacerlo? Me refiero... a quedar embarazada...

-Claro que sí…

Satoshi sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, acarició sus mejillas.

-Yo creo que será una bebita hermosa como su mamá…

-Aún es muy temprano…

Satoshi sonrió.

……………………………

Rin estaba preparando el desayuno cuando sintió unas manos deslizarse por su cintura y una caricia en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Hm! Sessh… Ah! Me duele!

Al Rin darse vuelta, vio horrorizada un rostro putrefacto, el de Sasuke.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

-Qué?! Qué pasó?

-Ah, Kami, era una pesadilla…

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Qué soñaste?

-Que el cadáver de Sasuke me apretaba… ah, no quiero ni recordarlo…

-Mama!!!

-Mama!!!

-Kami, Amy y James…

Rin se levantó, fue por James y luego a la habitación de Amy.

-Mama, kowai!!!

-No, amor, no tengas miedo… vamos a dormir…

Rin la besó y a James, los pequeños se quedaron abrazados a ella hasta dormirse. Sesshoumaru acomodó a Amy y Rin llevó a James a su cama. Volvieron a la habitación, Rin se acomodó sobre el pecho de su marido.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Si la prueba da positiva… y es tu hijo… qué vas a hacer?

-Ella no tiene intención de dármelo… así que lo reconocería como hijo mío, le daría una mensualidad de manutención y pediría una custodia compartida… Porqué, preciosa?

-Es sólo que es un niño… y está en medio de todo esto… y sólo es un niño…

-No te preocupa más que seguiré viendo a esa mujer?

-Tú rompiste con ella y luego me conociste a mí… si hubieses estado enamorado de ella, ni me mirabas.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Preciosa… quiero que esto sea lo menos doloroso posible… en especial para ti… tú no te lo mereces…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

…………………………

El día de la prueba llegó, Rin vio al niño, estaba con James en brazos, volvió con Sesshoumaru, a quien ya le terminaban de tomar la muestra.

-Papa…

-Ven aquí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su pequeño. Vio a Rin.

-Lo viste?

-Sí…

-Y…

-No soy experta… pero no es un Kazami… esperemos los resultados…

Sesshoumaru vio a James entre sus brazos, lo notó tenso.

-James…

-Me van a puyad?

-No…

Sesshoumaru rió, se puso de pie y abrazó a Rin con el pequeño entre ellos.

-Papa…

-Vamos a casa…

-No lo quieres ver?

-No… no quiero tener prejuicios…

Rin asintió, deberían esperar 72 horas por los resultados, y serían muy largas. Rin cocinó y Sesshoumaru debía ir por los niños al colegio, al volver, lo notó con la mirada apagada. Comió desganado y diciendo que estaba cansado se fue a la habitación.

Rin dejó a Amy y James dormidos y Keitaro y Sakura descansaban antes de hacer los deberes, subió a la habitación. Se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru y lo besó con ternura.

-Amor…

-Preciosa…

Rin apartó el cabello de su rostro.

-Te sientes bien?

-Eso creo… Kami, preciosa…

Rin lo besó nuevamente.

-Yo… yo quiero que sepas… que sea cual sea el resultado… te voy a apoyar en la decisión que tomes…

-Rin…

-Tú salvaste la vida de mi hijo… es lo que menos puedo hacer por ti…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-No, preciosa… no quiero que lo hagas o que aceptes nada porque te sientes obligada, yo quiero que lo hagas porque pienses que es lo correcto… además, preciosa, ya tomé mi decisión… si es mi hijo, le daré la misma educación que a los demás y le daré una mensualidad.

Rin asintió, se apoyó de su pecho y lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo, cariño…

Rin lo besó nuevamente, estuvieron abrazados un largo rato, hasta que Sakura entró en la habitación.

-Mama…

-Qué pasa, cariño?

-Gomen…

Sakura se marchó nuevamente, Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y siguió a la pequeña.

-Sakura…

-Mama…

-Amor, qué pasa?

-Gomen, estabas con papa…

-Sólo nos estábamos abrazando…

Sakura dejó sus cuadernos, vio a su madre.

-No estás molesta?

-Porqué?

-Porque nunca estás con papi… a veces sólo están juntos para dormir…

Rin sonrió.

-Tu papi y yo no podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo, tenemos bebés que tenemos que cuidar… y además, también tenemos que trabajar… pero… también sacamos unos minutitos para nosotros. Ahora, tu papi va a descansar, dime qué querías?

-No entiendo mi tarea…

Rin la ayudó y luego revisó la de Keitaro. Más tarde, estaba jugando con todos juntos.

-Vamos, James, ponlo aquí…

-No! Esa es mía!

-James! Le ganó a Kei!!!

El pequeño rió, Rin lo cargó y lo llenó de besos. Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras.

-Ya merendaron?

-No…

-Vamos a comprar helados!

-Sí!!!!

-Sessh…

Rin se apartó con él, quien la rodeó por la cintura y la besó con ternura.

-Sessh… todos los días les compras helado…

-Ellos no lo saben… pero es yogurt congelado con frutas…

Rin sonrió, el ingenio de Sesshoumaru no tenía límites. Lo besó en la mejilla. Él le sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Y bien… vamos…

……………………………

Rin acomodó a James en su cuna, el pequeño tomó su mano y jugaba con ella.

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor…

-Mama…

-Vamos, a dormir… cierra tus ojitos, piensa en la luna, pide un deseo y ve al país de los sueños…

Poco después el pequeño se había dormido, Rin estaba recostada de la cuna, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor…

-Se niegan a dormir sin verte.

Rin sonrió, fue con Amy, la pequeña la abrazó, Rin la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Es hora de dormir…

-Mama… te queddo…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Rin la besó con ternura y se aseguró de que estuviera dormida, fue con Sakura.

-Mama… ven…

Rin fue con ella, la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tu y papa van a estar juntos siempre?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y sonrió.

-Para siempre, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru besó a Sakura en la mejilla.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita…

Al entrar en la habitación de Keitaro, él dejó su libro a un lado. Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Descansa, mi amor…

-Mamá…

-Sí?

-Te quiero...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura, diciéndole que también lo quería. Entraron en su habitación tomados de manos, Rin lo besó en la mejilla y dijo que se daría un baño, él la acompañó, la vio recostado de la tina ducharse antes de entrar, al hacerlo sonrió mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-Estás sonrojado!

-Eres hermosa…

Rin sonrió.

-Mañana…

-Shhh…

Rin puso un dedo sobre sus labios, lo quitó para reeplazarlo por los suyos.

-No digas nada…

-Rin…

-Por favor…

Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro con sus dedos en su barbilla, cazó una lágrima traviesa que rodaba por su mejilla con sus labios.

-No llores, Rin… no sabes lo impotente que me siento cuando lloras…

Rin intentó sonreír eliminando las lágrimas con sus manos.

-No puedo evitarlo…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

…………………………

La mañana los sorprendió amándose sin límites, Rin respiraba su aliento como si de ello dependiera su vida. Agotados, se quedaron abrazados, ella sobre su pecho. Él cerró los ojos acariciando su piel.

-Te amo, Rin…

La sintió temblar y suspirar.

-Rin…

La vio con los ojos rojos.

-Preciosa… hice algo mal?

-No… soy feliz…

-Rin…

-Soy muy feliz…

Rin se enjugó las lágrimas y sonrió.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru la veía dormir, entre sus brazos, con una paz que creyó perdida, acarició sus mejillas, perfiló su nariz, sus labios, e interrumpió la caricia de sus dedos para reemplazarla por sus labios. Sonrió.

-La primera vez que nos besamos, me robaste el beso… y desde entonces soy adicto a tus labios… qué pasará?

Rin abrió los ojos.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Duérmete, onegai…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura, la vio cambiar de posición aún pegada a su pecho, sonrió y se quedó en silencio.

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado este cap. EL PROXIMO ES EL FINAL!!! jeje, efectos del sueño, pero sí, el próximo es el gran final de este fic.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, he bajado la cantidad de veces que publico por semana, y los fics, pero no se preocupen, ninguno quedará a medias, pero sí creo que es posible que deje de publicar por un tiempo cuando termine los que están. no es nada seguro, tengo muchas ideas, pero poco tiempo... Espero sus reviews y las volveré a leer con el final del fic.**

**besitos**

**Mizuho**


	39. Adelante

**Capítulo 39**

**Adelante**

La rutina matutina era la misma, llevaron a los niños al colegio y volvieron a la casa. James veía un programa de televisión todas las mañanas, Sesshoumaru estaba con él y sonreía cada vez que James contestaba las preguntas. Cuando terminó el pequeño se acomodó en su pecho.

-Tengo hambde, papa…

-Hambre? Ah, ya son las 10… vamos a ver qué podemos comer…

Sesshoumaru le dio un trozo de fruta, una vez que terminó de comer, fueron a la oficina del abogado, donde se leerían los resultados. Rin se quedó afuera con James, había un alguacil con el otro niño. Pocos minutos después, Sesshoumaru salió.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh…

-Es negativo.

Sesshoumaru vio al niño, le sonrió. Se marcharon sin más.

-Sessh… qué vas a hacer?

-Nada.

-Nada?

-Ya no quiero volver a hablar de eso.

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y le sonrió. James se subió a sus piernas. Sesshoumaru vio al pequeño y sonrió, había pasado tan poco tiempo con él, que el pequeño se encontraba extraño que estuviera en la casa.

-Qué quieres hacer, James?

-Ugad!

-Entonces vamos a jugar…

-Qué quieres comer?

-No cocines… iremos a un restaurante… ven…

El pequeño se encontraba tan extraño tener a ambos padres juntos en el día, que los presentó.

-Papa, papa, mida mama… mama… mama, papa…

Rin sonrió y lo llenó de besos.

-Es extraño que papi no trabaje, verdad?

El pequeño se quedó viéndola, Rin acarició sus mejillas. Vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Gracias… por todo…

-No me des las gracias… no he hecho nada extraordinario…

-Amarme…

-Con todo mi corazón, amor…

……………………

Rin estaba con los niños en la casa, los pequeños reían y corrían por todo el jardín jugando. Sesshoumaru los veía desde el tejado, donde reparaba una gotera.

-Sessh, ven a refrescarte…

-Ya terminé…

Sesshoumaru bajó la bandeja de materiales con la soga.

-Keitaro, lleva eso al garaje, por favor…

-Sí, papá…

Sesshoumaru estaba a medio camino en las escaleras cuando resbaló.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

Rin lo vio caer de una altura considerable.

-Sessh!!! Estás bien?! No te muevas!

Sesshoumaru se quedó inmóvil, Sakura, se arrodilló a su lado.

-Papi!!!

-No lo muevas, Sakura…

Sesshoumaru fue llevado en ambulancia al hospital. Los niños permanecían junto a Rin, Sakura y Keitaro, con lágrimas en su rostro. Al verlo salir de la sala de exámenes caminando, los niños corrieron a él y se abrazaron a cada pierna.

-Papa!!!

Sesshoumaru los besó en la cabeza, al igual que a James y cargó a Amy.

-Papa ya no ezta enfedmito?

-No, mi princesita…

Amy lo besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru sonrió, vio a Rin sonriéndole y con los ojos rojos, acarició sus mejillas y atrayéndola por su cuello, la besó con ternura.

-Estás bien?

-Sí, preciosa… vamos a casa…

Una vez en la casa, Sesshoumaru se acostó y todos los niños lo acompañaron. Rin le aplicó una pomada para el dolor y los moretes.

-Gracias, preciosa…

Rin sonrió.

-Parece que estás bien cuidado… vuelvo en unos minutos…

La verdad es que Rin estaba tan nerviosa, que se le paralizó la digestión. Sesshoumaru entró al baño y la vio acallando su grito con una toalla en la boca.

-Rin!

-Kami, amor…

-Preciosa…

-Tenía tanto miedo, Sesshoumaru!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó mientras ella dejaba escapar su temor.

-Estoy bien, mi amor… estoy bien, preciosa…

Rin se aferró a su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente, Sesshoumaru no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y besarla en la cabeza.

-Rin… cálmate, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la llenó de tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba, recordando que Rin, no perdió el control, sino que actuó rápido y llamó una ambulancia.

-Estabas preocupada… sentiste miedo… pánico… pero no te congelaste… amor, estoy orgulloso de ti… gracias…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, hasta que se calmó. Secó sus lágrimas y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Se quedaron hasta tarde con los niños. Rin acunó a James y Sesshoumaru llevó a Amy a dormir.

-Dulces sueños, princesita...

-Te queddo, papa...

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, se despidió de Sakura y Keitaro.

-Dile a mami que venga...

-Cuando termine de dormir a James...

Rin entró en la habitación, sonrió al ver a Sakura extenderle los brazos, la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Es la hora de dormir, mi amorcito...

-Mama...

-Dime, cariño...

-Te quiero mucho...

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor...

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla y se quedó aferrada a ella.

-Sakura, mi amor... pasa algo?

-Tengo miedo...

-Por lo que pasó hoy?

-Hai...

-Pero mira a papá, está bien...

-Pero tengo miedo...

Rin suspiró y la besó con ternura en la frente.

-Yo también tenía mucho miedo, mi amor... pero los doctores dijeron que está bien y eso me calma... también lo abracé por mucho rato hasta que se me quitó el miedo... porqué no lo intentas? Abrázalo con mucho fuerza y dile que lo quieres mucho...

La pequeña se pasó a los brazos de Sesshoumaru y lloró en silencio, él sólo la mantuvo contra su pecho y la besó en la cabeza.

-Voy a estar bien, princesa...

-Te amo, papa...

-Yo también te amo, Sakura...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió.

Inuyasha despertó, estaba solo, Se levantó y entró al baño escuchando risas. Kagome, sentada en el borde, bañaba a Edward.

-Papa!

-Hola…

Inuyasha se sentó junto a Kagome y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hm! Rico, dame otro!

Se besaron con ternura, Edward rió.

-Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

-Ya estoy bien, gracias…

Kagome le sonrió.

-Kagome…

-Hm?

-Lo que hice anoche… yo…

-No frente a Edward…

Inuyasha asintió y salió del baño. Kagome preparó a Kaoru, el desayuno y llevó a los pequeños al colegio. Al volver, Inuyasha la esperaba sentado en el comedor.

-Lo siento…

-Me temo que un lo siento no lo arregla, Inuyasha.

-Haré lo que me pidas, por favor, Kagome…

-Harás lo que te pida?

-Sí.

-Absolutamente todo?

-Sí!

Kagome asintió.

-Irás a ver a un psicólogo de dependencias tóxicas y tú y yo iremos con un consejero matrimonial…

-Kagome!

-Eso que hiciste anoche se llama violación, Inuyasha! Yo no quería y tú lo hiciste de todas formas!

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Hacemos la cita para hoy? Kagome, de verdad lo siento…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Hago esto porque te amo, Inuyasha… y me preocupo por ti… al final me dejé llevar… pero Inuyasha, yo no me sentía bien, no quería hacer el amor…

-Lo siento, Kagome… no sé qué me pasó… te lo juro, no es que tomara como si no hubiera un mañana, Sesshoumaru te lo puede confirmar, sólo me tomé 2 tragos de sake…

-Inuyasha…

-Me sentía eufórico… no sé, como drogado… no me podía detener, yo sé lo que hice estuvo mal… pero no tenía control sobre mí.

-Inuyasha… vamos a un médico ahora mismo…

…………………………

Luego de una consulta, esperaron por los resultados de la prueba de sangre.

-Es evidente, señor, Kazami, usted estaba bajo los efectos de un narcótico…

-Doctor, pero yo no…

-Hemos tenido denuncias recientes de cosas así… generalmente le agregan alguna droga a las bebidas y secuestran a las víctimas.

-Secuestro? Inuyasha…

-Yo… no me sentía muy bien y mi hermano me acompañó hasta mi casa…

-Pues tal vez lo salvó. Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Kagome tomó las manos de Inuyasha.

-Inu…

-Lo siento…

-Yo lo siento, Inuyasha… no fue tu culpa…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, Kagome sintió su hombro humedecerse.

……………………...

Satoshi salió de la sala de partos con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

-Papá, mamá...

-Satoshi...

-Es niña! Kami, es hermosa...

Kagome vio a la pequeña y le sonrió a su hijo.

-Sí lo es, amor...

-Belita...

Kagome cargó a Kenji y lo dejó ver a su hermanita, hizo lo mismo con Ryu.

-Cómo se llama mi hedmamita?

-Sophie...

-Ez bomita...

-Sí, verdad?

Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome con Kenji en brazos.

-Felicidades, hijo, es hermosa...

Satoshi sonrió con la pequeña en brazos.

-Se parece a Zoe...

Satoshi la besó en la cabeza y volvió a la sala de partos con la pequeña. Inuyasha y Kagome cruzaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Tenemos una nieta...

-Y nosotros belito?

Inuyasha sonrió acariciando las mejillas de su nieto.

-También son mis nietecitos!

Kagome besó a Ryu en la mejilla y a Keiji por igual.

-Qué tal si van con abuelito a comprarle flores a su mami?

-Zí!!!

Kagome fue por Tenma, Kaoru y Edward al colegio, los llevó a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida y luego fueron al hospital. Al ver a Satoshi, Kaoru y Edward corrieron a él emocionados, locos por conocer a su sobrinita. Satoshi sonrió y se bajó a su nivel.

-Está en su cuna, dentro de poco la llevarán a la habitación...

-Y Zoe?

-Está descansando... no es nada fácil tener un bebé...

-Papá...

-Tenma...

-Y mi mamá?

-Ella está bien. Pronto la verás...

Tenma lo abrazó con fuerza, él lo besó en la cabeza.

-Zoe está bien, Tenma…

-Quiero verla…

-Papa…

Satoshi lo besó en la cabeza nuevamente.

-Déjame ver a Kenji que está llorando…

Tenma lo soltó, Satoshi cargó a Kenji, el pequeño se refugió en su pecho.

-Sólo querías estar con papá, verdad?

-Zí…

Satoshi sonrió.

…………………………

**Meses después. –**

Satoshi se sentía en la línea de fuego, al no lograr manejar su tiempo entre el trabajo, sus hijos y Zoe. Zoe lo sentía derrumbarse poco a poco.

Satoshi llegó a la casa en el justo momento en que Zoe salía de la habitación de Sophie.

-Satoshi, mi amor…

-Ya se durmió?

-Sí… no pude mantenerla despierta más tiempo…

Satoshi se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Y los niños?

-Se durmieron antes…

Satoshi no dijo una palabra más y se fue a la habitación, allí se encerró en el baño. Zoe entró al baño, Satoshi estaba en la tina, se sentó en el borde.

-Satoshi…

-No he visto a mis hijos por más de 5 minutos en toda la semana…

-Puedo sugerirte algo?

-Qué?

-Mañana y el domingo, te quedarás con ellos.

-Y tú?

-Tu mamá y Rin me invitaron a un fin de semana en un spa… me iré con ellas y tú te quedas con los niños, así no vendrán a donde mí…

-No quiero forzarlos, Zoe…

-No es forzarlos, mi amor…

-Así se siente…

Zoe lo besó con ternura.

-Ven, amor…

Zoe sonrió y entró con él al agua. Satoshi la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Te extraño, mi amor… y me vas a dejar solo todo un fin de semana.

Zoe sonrió y acomodándose frente a él, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te aseguro, cariño, que no me iré sin cobrármelas, toda la semana me has dejado solita…

Satoshi se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que deslizaba sus manos hasta sus caderas.

-Y tú te crees que es fácil sólo dormir con una mujer como tú junto a mí…

Zoe sonrió, pronto los besos se fueron profundizando y los diálogos acortando. Zoe se movía e intentaba acallar sus gemidos, pero no tenia mucho éxito, Satoshi abandonó el dulce sabor de su pecho y selló sus labios con un apasionado beso, la sintió apretarlo en su interior y aferrarse a él ahogando un grito en su garganta. Permanecían abrazados, compartiendo tiernos besitos y suaves caricias, Zoe se movió para dejarlo libre y fue cuando vio a Tenma.

-Tenma! Mi amor!

-Tenma? Tenma!

-Mama… porqué estabas gritando?

Con el rostro rojo como tomate, Zoe alcanzó su yukata y cubriéndose, salió del agua.

-Tenma, mi amor…

-Papá te estaba haciendo daño…

-No! No, mi cielo…

-Zoe…

Satoshi salió y luego de ponerse la yukata, fue con Tenma a su cama.

-Tenma, porqué te levantaste?

-Oí a mami gritando… y ella estaba peleando contigo…

-No, hijo… mira… aún eres muy pequeño para comprender… pero tu mamá y yo no estábamos peleando. No ves que después nos dimos muchos besitos?

-Sí…

-Sólo estábamos…

-Haciendo bebés? Mami va a tener otro bebé?

Satoshi rió a carcajadas.

-Algo parecido, pero no, Zoe no va a tener otro bebé…

Satoshi lo acomodó entre las sábanas y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, hijo…

-Papá…

-Sí?

-Ya soy un niño grande…

-Sí, es cierto…

-Y los besos son para los bebés…

Satoshi no comprendió de inmediato, iba a decir algo pero se detuvo. Torció los labios en una media sonrisa y pasó su mano por la cabeza de Tenma.

-Está bien… buenas noches…

Satoshi fue a la habitación de los gemelos, besó a cada uno en la cabeza y los vio dormir, luego fue a la habitación de Sophie, la tomó en brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi chiquita… papá te ama…

La pequeña despertó y comenzó a llorar. Satoshi no logró calmarla y Zoe fue a la habitación.

-Lo siento… la desperté…

Zoe sonrió y se quedó cruzada de brazos.

-Bueno, pues duérmela…

Satoshi intentó un buen rato sin poder lograrlo.

-Zoe…

-Estás tenso… ya no tienes excusa, Satoshi… no es tu primer hijo…

Satoshi sonrió, se acercó la pequeña al rostro y comenzó a susurrarle algo, poco a poco la pequeña se fue calmando hasta que finalmente bostezó, Satoshi sonrió y dándole tiernos besitos logró dormirla.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita…

La acomodó en la cuna y abrazado a su esposa la vio dormir.

-Bravo…

-Es hermosa, mi amor…

-Sí que lo es…

Salieron de la habitación, al entrar a la suya, Zoe quedó prisionera de los brazos de su esposo y un apasionado beso.

-Satoshi…

-Gracias a ti disfruto de la dicha de ser padre… te amo, cariño…

……………………………………

Reunidos en la mansión Kazami, celebraban los 40 años de casados de Inutaisho e Izayoi, rodeados de sus hijos, nietos y biznietos. Inutaisho parecía un niño más. A todos los demás invitados iba con su biznieta en brazos, mostrándola como un niño a un juguete nuevo.

El fotógrafo tomó fotos de las familias por separado y como un todo. Cuando todo terminó y los invitados se marcharon, sólo quedó la familia. Inutaisho los llamó a todos.

-Durante éstos gloriosos 40 años, los he visto nacer, aprender de sus errores y crecer… convertirse en hombres y mujer dignos de mi orgullo… lloré con ustedes, reí en sus bodas… he cargado a cada uno de mis nietos… biznietos… y no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que me contesten esta pregunta… el amor… es destino o casualidad?

Inuyasha vio a Kagome con Edward sentado en su regazo, se paró detrás de ella con sus manos en sus hombros.

-Destino.

Sumire vio a Bankotsu, tomó su mano.

-Destino.

Satoshi tomó a Sophie de los brazos de Zoe, besó a la pequeña en la cabeza.

-Destino.

Sesshoumaru tenía a James y Amy sentados en cada pierna, a su lado Rin con Keitaro abrazado a ella y Sakura entre ellos.

-Casualidad y Destino…

Rin lo vio sonriendo. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Casualidad fue conocerla en la playa… destino que fuera la mejor amiga de Sumire… no pudo escapar de mí…

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Y tú, papá… qué piensas? Destino o casualidad?

-La más bella de las casualidades que se convirtió en mi destino…

-Copión!

Todos rieron, Inutaisho les relató, que conoció a Izayoi una tarde lluviosa donde como muchas otras, había ido al cementerio, pero en el camino de vuelta, su auto se dañó. Izayoi se detuvo y lo ayudó con una lumbrera y un paraguas de cartera a reparar su auto y que en agradecimiento, el café que le invitó se convirtió en su primera cita.

-Pero papá, tú me dijiste que la conociste…

-No he terminado, esa fue la casualidad, el destino fue que ella nos ayudó a Sesshoumaru y a mí a superar la muerte de Maya… para cuando sentí mi corazón sano, ya estaba enamorado de ella…

-Qué crees tú, preciosa? Me conociste por destino o casualidad?

Rin vio a Keitaro y le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Destino.

Se besaron con ternura, los demás los abuchearon, Rin rió al sentir la mano de Sesshoumaru en su cuello y a él profundizar el beso.

-Qué no se conforma con 4 hijos?!

Todos rieron.

-Mira quién habla! Y tiene 5!

-Y feliz de tenerlos…

-Yo también!

Kagome está en la casa de Rin, las mujeres hablan mientras sus hijos se divierten corriendo por todos lados. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Debe ser Sessh... creo que se le quedaron las llaves.

Rin abrió. Frente a ella estaban sus padres y su hermano.

-Papá, mamá!

-Rin... podemos hablar contigo?

-Etto...

-Ella está aquí, verdad?

-Sí.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha no pudieron ser más oportunos. Entraron cargando bolsas de supermercado. Inuyasha notó la expresión en el rostro de su hermano.

-Sesshoumaru... qué pasa?

-Son los padres de Rin...

-Ay, Kami... Kagome...

Inuyasha fue por Kagome, pero ya era muy tarde, la vio apretando la mandíbula para no llorar. Se acercó a ella, se apartaron. Satoshi llegó y los gemelos corrieron a ellos junto con Tenma.

-Abuelito! Abuelita!!!

Tenma los abrazó y siguió hacia el jardín, Inuyasha y Kagome cargaron a los gemelos.

-Papá, mamá...

-Satoshi...

Ryu abrazaba a Kagome con fuerza.

-Ryu, suelta a tu abuelita...

-Mama...

Ryu se pasó a sus brazos llorando, Satoshi, que cargaba a Sophie, vio a Kagome.

-Mamá, qué pasó?

-Satoshi...

Ryu era muy empático y al sentir a Kagome, se entristeció él.

-Lo siento, Ryu... no quería que te sintieras así...

Kagome salió de la casa, Zoe vio a Satoshi sin entender, pero ya Satoshi había visto a sus abuelos.

-Te quedas con Sophie?

Satoshi salió de la casa.

-Mamá...

-Qué estúpida soy! cada vez que los veo es como...

-Mamá...

-Perdóname, Satoshi... no es que me arrepienta de tenerte...

-Yo lo sé, mamá...

Satoshi acarició sus mejillas, la besó en la frente.

-No te tortures así, mamá...

-Lo siento, amor...

Kagome logró calmarse.

-Porqué no los enfrentas?

-No lo valen...

-Abuelita...

Ryu se estrujaba los ojitos, Kagome lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Perdóname, mi amor... te quiero mucho, mi principito...

Satoshi sonrió al escucharla, solía decirle así cuando era un niño, volvieron al interior de la casa.

-...Sabes algo papá, no. Y no porque no pueda... es no porque no quiero, no me da la gana de separarme de mi hermana. Kami deberías estar orgulloso de ella! Kagome ha hecho cosas increíbles...

-Sanryo...

-No me interesa lo que haya hecho! Manchó el nombre de nuestra familia!

-Es tu hija!!! Porqué no piensas en eso un momento? A quién le importa un maldito nombre que al final no usa, las dos usamos los nombres de nuestros esposos! Si me perdonas a mí, perdónala a ella! Es tu hija también!

-NO ES MI HIJA!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Sesshoumaru se llevó a los niños a la habitación y les puso una película. Zoe subió con Sophie. Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Papá...

-No es mi hija... Kagome no es mi hija... yo la crié, pero no es mía...

-Explícame esto, mamá!

-No es muy complicado...

Kagome era el fruto de una infidelidad. Por eso Sanryo siempre la trató diferente, y cuando Rin nació, parecía que la había apartado, siempre creció resintiendo a Rin, pero aquello desapareció porque su hermanita menor la adoraba. Admiraba todo de ella, hasta su cabello.

-Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo porque tú sí eres mi hija...

Rin asintió.

-Lo siento mucho, papá... pero Kagome no es menos hermana mía porque no sea tu hija biológica... tú la criaste, lo dijiste... si no la perdonas sinceramente... no seremos una familia nuevamente.

-Rin...

Rin volvió a entrar en la casa, vio a Kagome abrazada a Inuyasha.

-Kagome... Rin...

Kagome la vio y soltándose de su esposo la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Rin, perdóname, onegai!

-Tú no tienes la culpa del corazón de piedra que tiene mi papá... acaso pensaste que te daría la espalda?

Rin la vio, con la mirada baja.

-No te hace menos hermana mía, el error no fue tuyo, fue de mamá y de papá... yo te quiero mucho, nee-chan...

Kagome rió entre lágrimas, Rin le decía así cuando niña.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, hermanita...

Sesshoumaru decidió seguir con lo planeado, Sumire y Bankotsu llegaron más tarde, pasaron una tarde en familia disfrutando de una deliciosa parrillada.

Rin acostó a los pequeños, los llevó a sus cunas, fue a la habitación de Sakura, que jugaba con Sesshoumaru, fue a la de Keitaro.

-Mi amor...

-Mamá... porqué tus papás son tan malos?

-No lo sé, mi amor...

Rin se sentó en el borde de la cama. Keitaro la abrazó, Rin sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Mañana es el aniversario de tu papá... quieres ir al cementerio?

-No.

-Kei...

-Mi papá me trataba peor que a un perro... no se me olvida, mamá... nunca más iré a su tumba...

Rin lo hizo levantar la mirada, Keitaro la vio luchando contra las lágrimas.

-No llores, mami... yo sé la verdad... ya soy grande y te puedo cuidar...

-No tienes que cuidarme, mi amor...

-Cuando yo tenía 5 años... le pedí tanto a Kami que hiciera a Sesshoumaru mi papá... pero eso no se puede, verdad? No puedo cambiar de papá?

-No amor... no de esa manera...

-Y de nombre?

-Kei...

-No quiero nada de él. Mamá, él no me quería, porqué yo tengo que quererlo?

-No tienes que quererlo, pero mi amor, no puedes tener el corazón tan duro...

Keitaro se quedó pensativo.

-Cuando yo tenía 3 años... vivíamos en un apartamento, verdad?

-Sí, cómo recuerdas eso?

-Nunca se me va a olvidar... tu habitación estaba al final del pasillo... la mía al lado... hiciste un cuarto de juegos... tu estabas trabajando en el comedor... con tu computadora...

Keitaro cerró los ojos.

-Tocaron a la puerta, ni llegaste a abrirla, la tiraron a golpes. Era él... te haló del cabello hasta levantarte y te golpeó... te golpeó una y otra vez...

-Ya basta, Keitaro, por favor...

Keitaro la vio con las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Esa noche aprendí a odiar, mamá... él me enseñó a odiarlo con todo lo que tengo... muchas noches me intenté convencer de que no era un sueño... pero cuando lo hizo conmigo, cuando fuiste al campo con Sesshoumaru, lo recordé... no era un sueño...

-Keitaro...

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Rin lloraba a lágrima viva, Rin le había contado aquello a Sesshoumaru, pero juraba que Keitaro no sabia nada.

-Papá... puedo cambiarme el nombre al tuyo?

-Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-Hablaremos de esto mañana...

Rin no podía conciliar la forma de expresarse de su hijo de 14 años. Keitaro la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, mamá... yo sé que tú te metiste en el medio... que me quería golpear a mí porque le rayé su auto... lo siento... tenía tanto miedo que no me pude mover...

-Keitaro, sólo tenías 3 años!

-Me perdonas, mamá?

-Claro que sí, mi amor!

-Yo te prometo ser un buen hijo, mami... pero por favor, no me lo menciones más...

-Eres el mejor hijo del mundo, cariño...

Rin salió de la habitación y fue a la suya, donde se deslizó sobre la cama junto a su guapísimo marido que la esperaba sentado en la cama.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor...

Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Quieres hablar de algo?

-Pase lo que pase... me prometes querer a Kei igual que a los demás?

-Alguna vez lo he diferenciado?

-No...

-Entonces...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Tienes razón, eres maravilloso! Súper papá y súper esposo!

Rin se refugió en su pecho. Sesshoumaru sabía bien que su sonrisa era falsa.

-Preciosa...

-Me duele tanto, Sessh! No puedo dejar a Kagome sola!

-Preciosa... yo en tu lugar... haría exactamente lo mismo...

-Qué lindo! Aceptaste que quieres a Inuyasha!

-Si algo de esto sale de esta habitación, considérate muerta!

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras Sesshoumaru le hacía cosquillas. Se detuvieron riendo, Sesshoumaru sobre ella.

-Adoro verte así...

-Cómo?

-Feliz...

-Soy muy feliz, mi amor...

Se besaron apasionadamente.

Rin llegó a media tarde a la casa, escuchaba risas y gritos.

-Hola!!!

-Mama!!!!

Los pequeños corrieron a ella y se abrazaron a sus piernas, Rin sonrió y los besó.

-Hola, mis amores!

Para cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin estaba en el piso, jugando con los niños y riendo a carcajadas.

-Hola, preciosa...

-Sessh! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló a su lado y saludó a todos con un beso.

-Papa!!!

Amy se lanzó sobre él y lo llenó de besos. Sesshoumaru reía, no bien Amy se le quitó de encima, James se pasó sobre él. Ambos reían con los niños sobre ellos haciéndoles cosquillas. Cuando los más pequeños se cansaron, se quedaron recostados del pecho de sus padres. Rin besó a Amy en la cabeza.

-Te amo, mi princesita!

-Te amo, mama!

Rin sonrió, cruzó miradas con Sesshoumaru.

-Te amo, Sessh...

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña preciosa...

Se besaron apasionadamente, se quedaron así, tomados de manos, tirados en el piso con los niños junto a ellos.

_**FIN**_

__

_**HOLA!!! Espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al hacerlo. Este fic me gustó mucho principalmente por todos los obstáculos que debieron librar hasta el último momento.**_

_**Besitos y los veo en el proximo fic!!!**_


End file.
